Beside Himself
by slylady345
Summary: A constable, namely Carmelita's brother, sets Sly Cooper free, but what are his motives exactly? Sly/OC
1. Caught

_**A/N: Well I couldn't help myself. I was inspired after searching through the Sly Cooper archive! Masked Heroes and National Crazy Thief Week will be updated a lot less until this story is complete. Masked Heroes is very in depth and usually is updated slowly so it won't be much of a change. National Crazy Thief Week will be updated in the same fashion... **_

**_Any ways, this story features a new OC, Dante Fox, and Yes, Dante/Sly lol :) Hope you like! Leave reviews, comments, ect. _**

* * *

_**~Slylady345~**_

_**Beside Himself**_

_**Chapter 1: Caught**_

* * *

**My eyes shifted towards the young man **standing not three feet from me. Calm was the only word I could possibly use to describe him, and true to the opinion, he was standing completely still not moving a single muscle. **(I could also use the word annoying for the fact he was in my way of escape.)**

Looking younger or about my age, more or less, he was of course not a raccoon. These days I didn't see many of those, in fact the last raccoon I saw was my dad. Of course there's my reflection…though I sort of have given up looking at myself lately, and just have rolled with the punches, not stopping to contemplate them wrong or right.

Back to him any ways, he looked well built for being around 20. Strong looking arms that defined his Spanish look, more so Cuban as far as I could gather. Well placed cheekbones that highlighted deep sea green eyes, the most attractive feature I could see besides his muscles. A black tipped nose with a few white, invisible, whiskers.

He was a fox about my height, maybe 3 inches off from being my size. This was intimidating, but I've dealt with a lot of taller foes. His legs showed that he was taller escalating a little bit further than my own legs. He had the same muscular legs I possessed, maybe even a little bigger if I do say so myself.

His outfit was ridiculous however, and really made my attention drop by 60 percent. Black track shorts, white scuffed up tennis shoes, a white undershirt that was covered in dirt, and to top it all off, a navy blue police jacket hanging loosely on him. It wasn't to bad, but it still made me chuckle inside to see an officer of the law so…dysfunctional.

Dark red fur; with golden hints gleaming off the very ends of each strand of hair, plus a big bushy white whipped tail with a simple black circle that looked like a birthmark.

Hm…am I forgetting anything?

**Oh…and a shock pistol pointed at me.**

How quaint.

Just like his sister. Not the same amount of fury as she showed off often, but the same motives. Of course I simply let my usually flirtatious attired smile dip into a boring line, he was a guy after all.

I'd been stealing a painting just for the heck of it, and this guy showed up confirming himself to be the expected Dante Fox. Carmelita's brother, as Bentley as explained after hacking into security for the painting. The painting didn't seem worth it now, having to deal with another annoying Fox.

I was getting a little tired of seeing foxes. That is…ever since me and Carmelita broke up. Yes, we got together, and yes I faked amnesia to get close to that…thing. After I realized what she truly was, and seeing as how she had nothing but hate for everything…I dumped her.

It felt good actually, to move on with life…but I still felt sort of lonely. I'd get over it soon enough I assured myself, though there was always the knowing feeling that I wasn't really happy being some player. I picked up a lot of girls every time I went out for the fact of my reputation.

All they did was kiss me, and buy me drinks. That's about it. Some can call it glamorous and the best life ever, or a dream come true…I call it trying to ignore the feeling of being by myself. Not the most creative name, and a little long…but it worked.

"Freeze, Cooper!" He roared composing himself into a standard shooting stance. I didn't move from were I was standing before, so doesn't that mean I have already frozen in place?

"So, you new?" I asked completely ignoring the threat. It was a gift to ignore authority if you will, and it worked well to my advantage.

"None of your business." He snarled back at me with a smirk edging it's way into his features. "Your going to jail."

That sounded familiar…who could it be that I'm thinking of with the same overused line?

"Now that's being rude." I put a hand to my heart and pretended to be hurt; "I'm a master thief now aren't I?"

"So?" The fox spat pointing his pistol more to my head than my chest.

"So, I think prison or the death sentence is more…precise?" I said raising my eyebrows with a mock.

"Are you suggesting that I have no knowledge of were you'll go?" He asked the rumbling sensation of a growl emerging from his throat.

"Not at all…well…" I paused looking at my cane in a bored fashion, "Maybe."

This made him bristle in anger and shoot in as blindly as Carmelita would have. I dodged slowly, simply stepping side to side like a typical Irish wedding dance. This enraged him to higher fury, "Stupid raccoon!" He barked out.

"Your comments run in the family I see." I retorted cleverly my high depth smirk strung out like Christmas lights.

"Just like your family's no good idiocy of thievery." The young adult quirked a smirk working it's way on his face again. Which somehow made me fell attracted, nobody really played along with my games…looks like there's a new player!

"Again I'm very hurt at your words!" I paused dramatically, "Though…I have no time to shed tears, for I feel it is time for the chase, and for once…I'm not going to have to do any work."

This made him spit out things in Spanish, that even I knew was dirty and foul. Pretty soon he recovered and watched me gallop away across the rooftops barley catching up with me. "Get back here!"

"No, thanks." I replied with a roll of the eyes.

As we took chase, he fired and missed; I dodged without any more comments to him. It was kind of strange, and sort of displeasing, not being able to yell anything at him flirtatious like I'd done to Carmelita for so many years…but I had to get used to it I guess.

I saw my van ahead, and gave a grin. Picking up speed I heard the officer behind my start to shout curses including my name. Though just as I was two building away from my getaway, a fox I knew all too well jumped out of nowhere a grin of superior on her face. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox of Paris France Interpol Station.

"Surprise!" She sung out pointing her pistol.

I had just run into a set up…smooth Cooper, smooth.

If I could have said anything before a pistol blast from behind hit me in the back, and from the front, it would have been, "Shit."

As I fell unconscious I felt the male foxes hands grab my wrists firmly and gently before clicking them into metal cuffs. I also heard a comment, "You shouldn't have shot too, you might have hurt him!"

**Blackness…**

* * *

It isn't pleasant…waking up in some strange place. I knew exactly were I was, and I knew exactly were I was going. Sighing I rose up from the cot and let out a small gasp of pain. "Stupid pistol blasts." I muttered under my breath as I struggled to lift myself on my arms to a sitting position.

And what did I see when I finally got into a position of dignity?

**Dante Fox.**

Casually he was leaning against the bars looking at me with a small smirk, "So…this is the big bad Sly Cooper?"

"Pretty much kid." I replied with a thoughtful sigh. I had to break out of here; I wouldn't stay here for anything. I thought after the crazy x-girlfriend things would get better from there…but nooooooo!

Now I was stuck in a cell looking at the brother who looked to be a constable, and who was also basking in his own glory of being the one to capture me. "I'm kinda surprised that was so easy, I mean, I used to think you were a legend." He broke the silence of my thoughts.

"That's nice." I replied not really paying attention looking around the cell for a barred window, or some other form of escape from this annoying fun house.

"There no way to escape." He chuckled, "No windows."

"There's other ways." I retorted silky smooth, to which I saw a shiver from him, ha…I even have an affect on men, I'm good.

"Like tunneling? Unlikely, pure metal walls reinforced, Coop." Leaning back on the wall in front of my cell with his arms crossed against his chest.

"True." I admitted, "Still, there's ways." Again his deep chuckle sounded off to my defiance to give up.

"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that. Oh and there's no contacting anybody I might add." The cocky constable then waved the familiar blue binocucom in front of the bars; I wanted to sock him.

"Fine…when's my court date anyhow?" I asked giving up on a plan, I was still in pain, and maybe by time it was time for trial I'd be healed, then escape there.

"Just giving up?" His eyes widened, and then he laughed again, "You really are a loser."

"Listen pal, your sister may have told you things, and I'm sure she did, but that doesn't mean you need to stand here like you caught me, and you know me. The only reason you caught me, is because you had your sister jump in front of me, because frankly your aim is crap." My words rolled out, out of pure irritation.

This made him gawk at me, then he shoved my sarcasm right back in my face. "I'm so hurt by your words, Coop!" Putting a hand on his heart and looking up towards the ceiling.

I let out a silent curse at my own brilliance and cocky attitude, "Well just leave. I'm just another prisoner."

"Actually…I wanted to talk to you." He became serious standing up from the wall and taking a couple steps towards my containment chamber. "If your not busy, that is."

"What do you want punk?" I asked fed up with all this talk, also sort of feeling strange about how he threw back comments as quickly as I did…maybe even a little threatened?

"Sheesh, got a bite to ya." Though it sounded as if he was disgusted, his face looked admiringly, "I was gonna make you a deal."

"What kind of deal, exactly?" I replied holding the bars with my paws cocking my head.

For a moment he chuckled at my cocked head, I blinked and gave a confused stare, "What?"

"Oh nothing…you just look kinda like a puppy dog when you tilt your head." He giggled with a slight amusement.

"Nice to know. Moving on?" I made motions with my hands in circles.

"How about…I let you out." This made my mouth go agape.

"A fox…letting a _**COOPER **_out of jail? There has to be some catch." I said suspicious.

"I did say it was a deal." His grin broadened as I sunk back from the bars realizing how stupid my comment had sounded. "I become a member of your gang."

I began to cough on my own saliva, "Uh, yeah right."

This made his brows go down into a glare, "I don't think you're in a very good position to be not accepting such a good deal. I heard that it's a set up court; all the jury is made up of cops that hate you. They are going to sentence you to death if you don't take this offer."

For a moment I believed him but then rolled my eyes and crawled back into the cot ignoring him, "Fine!" He yelled at me, "Fine! Die for all I care…"

"Okay, will do." I replied with more of my trademark sarcasm.

Though…the more I though about it…what if…I was _**sentenced to death?**_

Would my gang get there in time?

But…who could believe a constable? Last time I believed a constable I ended up being brainwashed and tortured beyond recovery. Though he seemed like he knew what he was talking about…how could I trust him? After all…he was related to…_**Carmelita.**_

I after awhile noticed I felt eyes staring at me. Using my peripheral vision I cocked my head somewhat and tried to see if there was somebody. Glad I trust my senses, they're always right. There was Dante Fox looking at my crumpled form on the bed with a troubled expression.

"What do you want, Dante?" I asked rising from the bed sucking my teeth in pain, to which his brows deepened into a more worried expression.

"_Nothing,__** thief**_." His words chilled me to the core, and there had only been two said. That was true talent.

"I'm, sorry, but I think you better stay a cop." I replied to his attitude change after my reply to his deal.

"Why is that? You're a thief!" Throwing his hands in the air and coming to the bars clutching them with his own red furred paws.

"Does it look like it worked out, kid?" My voice wavered with a hint of sadness, "I got dumped by a girl, I have harsh feelings from my gang for leaving them like trash on the road, and now I'm stuck in a jail cell!"

I had rose to my feet and was now right in front of him eyes blazing in anger. He wasn't affected except he did look downwards; as I turned to return to my cot seeing as how he wasn't speaking I felt his hand grab my arm.

He yanked me back into the bars to were my back was now to him standing on the outside. Without warning his arms wrapped around my smaller frame, and he whispered in my ears, "You shouldn't give up so easily on life." His warm lips so close to my sensitive ears made them flatten, he chuckled at my stiff form, "And I'm not a kid, kid." Before he released me from the awkward position he whispered one last thing, "No matter what you decide on the deal…I'm not going to let you get killed, Fox's word."

Then with that being said his arms that imprisoned me let go. I felt shivers go down my spine, berating myself for not struggling, though quickly realized that I wouldn't have gotten away from that strong grip…hard thing to admit.

I turned towards were he had stood to retort something about him being a little too touchy, and how I wasn't a kid…though…he was already gone.

To my utter surprise…_**I already missed him…**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is really fun to write for some odd reason...expect a new chapter very soon, and please leave comments on what you think, I enjoy hearing what you, the reviewers, think of my story, it helps out a lot. The new chapter may even be written tonight, I'm kinda jazzed about it lol :)**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Does**

**Claimer: I Own Dante Fox**


	2. Court Date

_**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last one...okay maybe a lot longer lol. After I finish this, Masked Heroes, and National Crazy Thief Week. I am taking a break. Not too long however, writting is a passion to me, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. It's helped me through a lot of things in my life, and it's helped me overcome so much, inspired me really. I read those gigantic novels that nobody think twice about reading, and finish them in a matter of days for the fact I never set them down lol. Though I didn't get to do much reading this summer, I was more focused on other trivial matters...**_

_**Summer as we all know, went by very fast, pretty soon school is starting which usually means less updates... WRONG. LOL. Even when school is in session I make sure I update just like if it was summer! I have always kept updating a main priority. Though if there's a test, or I go on vacation...probably slower updating. I'm one of those straight A goody two shoe students, you know? lol! I just need to breath every once in awhile don't I? So when vacation time comes around...I go bonkers and stress out about everything so...not the best time to write...maybe for National Crazy Thief Week...after all that story is already bonkers from no return!**_

**_This chapter focuses on the court date. Sly has to get sentenced. Though expect more than just his sentencing, romance between him and Dante kick up in this chapter. Sly finally finds out that Dante has affections for him, I didn't want Sly to seem so dumb he didn't even notice the close touchy feely things that Dante showed off so often. Also the new character Dante was created so I wouldn't have to use Carmello. Carmello was already the way I wanted him, and I don't think he could play this part as good as Dante could, after all he played a stone hearted violent criminal in, 'Letting Go', so why confuse people XD_**

**_Any ways...on with the story... finally LOL_**

* * *

_**~Slylady345~**_

_**Beside Himself**_

_**Chapter 2: Court Date**_

* * *

**The courtroom **only allowed cops, and the judge. The cops prosecuting me, and the judge sending me to my doom on command; already I saw security there holding cuffs to drag me away with…this was bad.

I figured that I could escape, though looking at all the security, pistols, and glaring eyes, I stayed seated in the cold wooden chair I was provided. All the while I wondered what Dante had meant, he'd lose his job if helped me, and I felt strange about letting a cop give up his job for my sake. How could I ruin the bright future he obviously had? After all, my life was basically over, nothing left but the meaningless void of stealing things…and getting money.

_**He'd been so determined, so confident that he'd rescue me.**_

_**Why would he even care what happened?**_

As my thoughts roamed, I realized that he wanted to join my gang, so he thought if he rescued me, that I would let him join. It actually hurt to think this way, being rescued only for the sake of a membership…I couldn't complain about it, and like always I'd shoved down my feelings in a hole for the purpose of somebody else… I'd done that a lot in my life, pushed aside my feelings for other people, and never got rewarded. To think, I actually thought for a mere moment of my life that somebody had cared, and in reality all they wanted was a job besides being a cop.

Those images of jail appeared in my mind over and over as I awaited the beginning of the court session. What if it was all a cruel joke? A chance at freedom? This court date was just a set up like Dante had said, or maybe even Dante was persuading me into thinking he was actually going to rescue me, then laugh in my face later on? Bars weren't meant for me, I'd go crazy without freedom to roam the world. They just would glare at me all day, as would the cops outside the cell, that they would make sure they had for the sake of containing me. I'd rather die, honestly, than be in prison.

I'd heard a lot about prisons; my friends had been in them, and when they got out…they were gone. No more jokes, no more personality. Just a blank canvas with no emotion, with no lust for living life… As I sat there I felt that come across my features. The blank white of nothingness. Nobody really cared if I lived, nobody cared if I died. I had wasted so much time chasing after unobtainable love, and now I was flat out broke of any will to live. This was the worst epiphany to have before a court session with my life as stakes. I just prayed the feeling would disappear…

"All rise for the honorable, Judge Merton!"

I found myself standing up despite the suspicion of foul play in my stomach. An old gray haired bat entered the room, and took a seat. Looking more powerful than Carmelita had been when she captured me, he spoke, "You can now be seated."

Despite the frail old look of him, he had a monstrous voice that sounded as if he wanted to suck the blood straight from my veins. Carmelita was on the prosecuting side as predicted, and I also saw…Dante…

_**My heart cracked at that…**_

_**He said he would help me…and it looked as if now…**_

_**He was helping me be killed, or even worse, locked away for life!**_

Anger spread like wild fire across my features, but I took small breaths calming myself of the fury, and rage. After a moment of the bat shuffling through papers and my face going blank again he looked up directly at me, "Where's your lawyer, Mr. Cooper?"

"I don't have one." I replied with a sigh as I let my head slump in my hand.

"Then you'll defend yourself." His voice retorted snootily.

"Yes, sir."

'_**Come on Cooper'**_, I urged myself, _**'you have to come to life! Nobody's going to take you seriously if you don't even want to live!'**_

My mind retorted this, **'Your screwed either way pal.'**

My heart sort of wavered, **'True'**

'Finally they agreed on something, that they both didn't care what happened to me! Wow, I am one messed up pup.'

"I call, Sly Cooper to the stand." Carmelita almost sang like opera.

'Great…I missed the opening statement just to situate the fact that even my organs wanted me dead.'

I walked the best I could with chains around my ankles, them slapping the floor like somebody getting beaten. The clanks and clangs stopped as I hopped into the new seat in front of Carmelita's penetrating gaze. The bible was given to me and I made my promise along with Inspector Fox. Soon enough we finished and I was left sitting in front of her whilst she paced in a parade. Right then and there it became clear she never loved me. We seemed to have such a close relationship before…and now she had no pity for me.

"So, Mr. Cooper," She began placing her paws on the board separating us, "What kind of things do you steal?"

I mauled over my answer, "I usually steal from other criminals, and mainly take jewels, statues, gold, and treasure maps on rare occasions."

"Isn't it true you have stolen from museums?" The fox asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but-" I was interrupted by Carmelita who raised a hand.

"I've got the answer." She replied, "I just wanted to know if you stole from museums, Mr. Cooper, nothing more, nothing less."

"Proceed." The judge said seeming tired and irritable.

"Have you ever pretended to be someone you weren't?" The vixen asked casually looking at her nails.

"Yes." I shrugged, "A lot of times."

"Name them all." She crossed her arms.

"Well; a bartender, professional dancer, Mr. D Cook, gangster, pimp, rocker guy, a hobo, male model, swordsman, tango instructor, guards in various places I've stolen from, an officer of Interpol, a constable, and…" I was about to continue a two-hour speech but the judge growled.

"That's enough examples." The judge said ending my rant.

"Mr. Cooper, please explain to the jury of how the chase ending in your capture, went." The female asked politely.

"I had stolen a painting from a museum called the, 'El Dente' a picture of a vase of poorly painted flowers. When I reached outside after sneaking past all the security, lasers, and guards, plus some annoying cameras, I was held up by, Dante Fox. At pistol point, I mocked him, and basically just had a conversation until he snapped. Then we gave chase across the rooftops, I resisting arrest and laughing at him, that is until, Inspector Fox jumped in front of me and shot me in the chest, whilst another blast went into my back. I was paralyzed, cuffed, and thrown in a cell like a used piece of paper."

The jury looked at me with raised eyebrows because of the honesty. "Very…honest…" One whispered to another in disbelief.

"Now, Mr. Cooper, did you know that it was against the law?" Carmelita questioned me.

"Yes, I knew and take full responsibility for taking the painting and breaking it as I landed on it." I gave a bright toothy sarcastic smile before straightening myself in the chair more firmly.

"Do you find this funny?" She demanded, "That painting was over 50,000 dollars!" Pounding a fist against the counter.

"Really?" I asked confused, "The guy that I was selling it too, was paying 700,000 dollars."

"That's out of term Cooper!" The judge yelled slamming down wood.

"Sorry your honor, just being honest." I retorted with a roll of the eyes.

"One last question, is it true that you killed Dr. M?" The fox questioned me once again.

"What?" I said speechless.

"Did you kill, Dr. M?" Carmelita repeated fire growing steadily in her eyes of revenge.

"No!" I yelled, "You did!"

The judge slammed down the wood again and my ears flattened against my head and my eyes shut closed at the noise being so close and loud. "One more out of line thing Cooper, and your set for another court date." The judge threatened.

"Sorry, your honor." I replied resisting the urge to say it mockingly.

"Explain to us what happened, Mr. Cooper." She hissed still with a vengeful smirk on her face.

"My newly collected gang and I were planning on breaking into Dr. M's estate. It holds the vault of the Cooper Clan, and I was going to add some things as well as take a look around. When we arrived we were aware that he was trying to break into the vault, so we simply snuck past it, and I opened the vault with my cane. However things got complicated, and he started shooting me, then my accomplice Bentley, and I fled from the confrontation just ready to forget about the whole venture. However he followed us, and ended up making me a squeeze toy for his monster, trying to kill me, or at least make me tell him were the cane was, that in our earlier spat had flown across the ocean."

"Close to death, Miss. Fox came to my rescue. I soon recovered and vowed to get back inside. We got in through force, and I'd gotten my cane back, which helped. Soon enough I traveled through the large vault, through many trials and tribulations, and entered the inner sanctum. Dr. M had followed me and started to shoot madly at me until I was weakened. Carmelita Fox who had earlier disappeared fighting off the mutant monster built by Dr. M, busted through the door to the vault and was instantly shot at by Dr. M. I ran in front of the bullet disregarding any well being for myself, and was thrown across the room into the wall, knocked unconscious."

"When I was awakened by Carmelita, I saw Dr. M sprawled out on the concrete knocked out. The Inspector then proceeded to lie to me about who I was, but after a few minutes I remembered whom I was, and after a couple of months of dating her, dumped her for thievery."

The court was now silent.

"I only asked for what happened that night." The female fox growled at me with much anger, so much that it could melt the polar ice caps much faster than how fast they were melting. "No more questions, your honor." She added stepping down and returning to her seat next to her brother who tilted his head at me.

I began chewing on the inside of my mouth in nervous fashion, and even more so when Dante approached me. He looked very handsome in the tux he was wearing… A nice elegant blue tux that complemented every aspect of his body, and very tight around his muscle gained areas; to top it all off he had a nice straightened cleanly looped tie draped from his neck.

Giving a weak attempt at a smile my neck tightened into a knot, "Mr. Cooper," He began, his very words making me shiver, the sweet honey voice that he'd shown me before now gone, replaced with a deep authority, "You admitted that you faked memory loss, correct?"

"Yes." My mouth was now dry, and for a second I felt as if the world was crashing into swirling darkness. I felt faint and grabbed my head with a shaky paw keeping myself composed.

"You realize that is a violation of the law? Also, why did you do it?" He asked me two very strong worded questions.

Sighing I plopped my forehead into my palm then re-raised my head, "Yes I do realize that it is against the law, and know why. The reason I faked memory loss was because for the fact I'd grown a little fond of Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. So I took advantage of the situation, gave up everything I knew to live the way she lived every day and to get closer to her. Soon enough she showed that she didn't care about how I felt, nor did she care about my desires, only for me to be a cop, and mindless drone. So, I left her with a note, then re-joined my gang who had been waiting for me to come back, and ended the memory loss hoax."

The hurt in my eyes was evident, but soon I let it fade into my face and showed nothing but a line. That blank was back, and this time I'm sure it was staying for a long time… "Who is in your gang, and what do they do exactly?" Dante asked leaning in front of me looking at me with a slight pitiful expression, before he let it melt away into seriousness.

"Bentley is the bomb builder, and overall genius behind the plans to steal. Penelope is his soon to be wife, and deals with building machines, also a very skillful planner. Murray is our getaway driver, who is used in some dire cases for brute force, and heavy lifting. The guru is our mystic, who controls peoples minds, and can blend into the surroundings, as well as make peace among us. Dimitri is our waterman, deals with anything having to do with water tactics, and some times goes under cover along side me. The Panda King is our demolitions expert, and deals with mostly blowing things up, also is used for brute force in martial arts."

Dante noticed I was sweating and my voice was now shaking; silently without a word he walked over to the table and got me a glass of water handing it to me with a small smirk. I thanked him and gulped it, "Now, the Panda King, and Dimitri were enemies of yours, what happened there?"

"The Panda King yes, did murder my father, or helped more so. Though I after our fight two years later, we fought once again until I convinced him to talk with me. After talking with him, I agreed to rescue his daughter who'd been kidnapped by General Isao. Once restoring her to him and defeating Isao, he joined the gang and forgave me, as I did too him. Dimitri was in a holding cell as far as I could tell, and I had broken into Interpol Station France, to get information on were Murray might be. Murray had left the gang after he felt guilt for my other crime partner's legs getting paralyzed. Simply the lizard offered me information on my friend, so I tricked the cops into following me after I picked the locks to his cell, and set him free, later he joined after I gave him another favor."

"Why don't you tell us the ventures you've had from the beginning?" Dante requested pouring me another glass of water with sincerity.

The judge had leaned back looking at me curiously as well had the jury, "Is that okay, your honor?" The fox asked with a bow.

"Proceed." He replied crossing his arms waiting to hear my story.

"Well; at age 7, five members of a gang known as the fiendish five broke into my house, killed my parents, and left me an orphan. So they sent me to happy campers orphanage were I met two other children who also had thieving in their blood, by the names of Murray, and Bentley. Soon enough we pulled a small mediocre heist, and later hotwired a car and left the place. We found a hideout, and made ourselves up a nice little house. Soon enough we pulled a real heist, in which I was briefly captured, but ended up getting the real criminal caught, also taking a jewel why I was there as reward."

"Soon I decided to get my book back, that the Fiendish Five had taken after killing my father. So I with my two friends single handedly reclaimed the book piece by piece taking down the criminals; Raleigh, Mrs. Ruby, Muggshot, Panda King, and lastly the mortal enemy of my clan, Clockwerk. Soon after regaining the book we took out time to dig up information on Murray's parents. We then tracked his dad down. Murray, us, and his dad pulled 40 straight nights of heists. Right after that we found out that the cops had put the Clockwerk parts in the museum of Paris History."

"We set out to get them before another gang known as the KLAW gang did. Though they beat us to the punch, so we had to go through the following criminals; Dimitri, Rasigan twice, The Contessa, John Bison, Arpeggio, and Clockla a.k.a constable Neyla. After defeating clockla however, there was an accident in which my partner's legs were snapped. We had no time for a getaway, and so I gave myself up for them to the French Police, who tossed me in a helicopter from which I escaped. Afterwards, the gang split up, and I did a couple heists by myself stealing from small time burglars."

"Soon the gang was back together…for about two months. Murray left to the Australian outback to train for his spiritual center and so forth. Bentley and I were left to heists in museums, and yes, we did sell the items, but then stole them back leaving them promptly on Miss. Fox's desk, more so me. After awhile we came across valuable information about the Cooper vault. So we decided to gather a gang, along the way we took down criminals; Octavio, Mask of Dark Evil, Lefwee, Blue Viper Gang, General Isao, and Dr. M. All the while collecting gang members; Murray, Dimitri, Penelope, Panda King, and the Guru."

"We ended up breaking into the vault, and you know the rest. Soon after leaving back to thievery, we began stealing from more criminals, and museums, and always returning the items we stole, after selling them for money of course, to Inspector Fox's desk. Everything we have stolen has been from criminals, and items from museums that were promptly returned to Carmelita's top desk drawer. Also we did a couple heists in which we dug up things on Bentley's past, but found his parents were dead."

"Interesting, though stealing from criminals, is just stealing money they stole from innocents, you know that correct?" Dante asked again refilling my glass as my caramel eyes fluttered.

"Yes, but in turn, we leave the criminals to be brought to justice." I replied, "Usually Inspector picks up their bodies off the floor from which I fought them, and sends them to prison."

"That's all, your honor." Dante raised his hands.

The session went on for a long time, and the lunch break was more interesting than expected. I having no lawyer, nor money on hand was left sitting in my chair with nothing to eat. I didn't want to eat really, I was too afraid I'd throw it up from the looks of my shaking body. The cops were out enjoying food, and I was left in the courtroom with security all around. Sighing I slumped forwards on the table ready to sleep.

Though I felt a hand touch my back and chair scoot across the marble floor. Soon enough the sweet smell of Italian pasta filled my nose. Lifting my head up I saw Dante again looking worried, and appointed it at me, " I heard it was your favorite." His voice now honey once again.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care?' I replied still dieing to know, "I'm not letting you quit, you don't want to be a criminal, trust me…it leads nowhere, and-"

Before I could say another word I had a bite full of spaghetti shoved into my mouth. The tangs of the sauce made me close my eyes, while chewing I heard a deep chuckle, his chuckle, "Calm down." He almost ordered me too, "Oh, and I can quit if I want too. Plus the reason I'm looking out for you is because when I quit, it'll score me brownie points with your gang when I show up at your doorstep."

I was about to rebuke about how I didn't like being used, when suddenly once again he leaned in close to my ears and whispered, **"Also more so, because I find you very attractive, and I'd like to maybe score a _date."_**

My eyes widened at this, "W…What?"

He simply smiled and slunk away from me back to his side of the courtroom were his fellow officers had gathered. He winked at me and I can honestly without a doubt say…my heart stopped at the sight of losing eye contact with those desirable green eyes, or at least one of them for even a second…what was happening to me?

_**I could be falling for him…could I?**_

_**No…No…it's not possible.**_

"Has the jury reached as decision?" The judge asked the box containing the jury members; more so the cops Dante had said would be there.

They all nodded, and one who looked to be an x-marine rose from his seat, a large Pitbull by the name of Jones, "We find, Sly Cooper guilty of all charges, and sentence him to be hung at 2:00pm tomorrow!"

_**The room felt smaller after that.**_

The jury exited the room, as did the judge after saying the case was closed. The security guards got to do what they had been wanting to do all day; one grabbed me one arm whilst the other grabbed my other arm basically carrying me out do to them being freakishly taller than I. Struggling at this point wasn't even needed, I didn't even care.

They just threw me in my cell as I had been before.

"I always kinda knew it would end this way." I mused outloud leaning against the brick wall, "But I always figured I'd care more."

"You should care." The honey voice responded harshly. Soon Dante appeared in front of my cell with a look of stern, "You didn't even try to lie the slightest bit!"

"So? What would have been the point? They would have done the same either way, and in the end I don't really care. I've got nothing anyway." Slumping back even more than before, I let my eyes slam shut.

It was strange how I could always feel his eyes staring at me…

"What, Dante!" I yelled looking up to expect him behind the bars, but instead he was inside my cell standing over me.

Before I could say anything his hand went across both my nose and mouth. My hands came around his own though his other hand grabbed mine in a very tight grasp pinning them behind my back. My brown eyes widened in fear and I struggled against him. His leg went over the front of my body and he fell back into a sitting position on my cot.

'What are you doing!' I wanted to say, all that came out was, "Muhmum mumh mumhmum!"

"I'm just keeping my promise." He replied slick and smooth as if he knew what I had been trying to ask through his soft furred hand.

Slowly my eyes closed, and the last thing I felt, was him throwing me over his shoulder and hearing the thumping of his feet on the solid concrete floor of the jail.

**Blackness…**

* * *

_**A/N: Well I gotta say that I am working on the next chapter tonight. I'm really enthused about writting this, the reason tonight, is because of Martial Arts. The next two weeks are the last chances to train before I go to my physical testing. I took my written exam on Thursday, and hopefully I passed, I studied hard for that sucker lol! Again my art (Martial Arts), is very important to me, and I put a lot of dedication into it...though I will still update as usual as much as possible, there are some days I can't because of training. This story will turn out to be pretty long I am thinking, and I'm going to make sure I finish it. I got hooked after reading other yiao fictions about Sly Cooper. There was only four that popped up, two of them were unfinished, and the other two I had already read a long time ago, so I decided to write one XD.**_

_**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writting it! Please review so I can hear (read lol) what you think of my story :)**_

_**Peace Out,**_

**__****~Slylady345**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Does.**_

_**Claimer: I Own, Dante Fox**_


	3. New Member?

_**A/N: Really long updating wait, sorry, again I've been working my body to the limit for the testing coming up in Martial Arts. This chapter is kind of short, but it has all the things that I wanted to fit in lol, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**~Slylady345~**_

_**Beside Himself**_

_**Chapter 3: New Member?**_

* * *

I awoke in what seemed to be my hideout. I'd been laid on my own bed, and I was in my pajamas. _**'Who put me in my pajamas?'**_ The thought was kind of disturbing to even consider thinking about, though I found myself remembering Dante… The nerve of him! Knocking me out, and then bringing me back to my own home! How did he even know where my home was exactly? How did he even know to bring me here, and why did he? Then the anger died down...and the thoughts before I had lost conciousness returned...

'_**What had he meant when he said that…he wanted to score a date?'**_

'_**You know what he meant.' My heart laughed, 'your just to stubborn to admit it.'**_

'_**That's a lie, he's a guy, I'm a guy, and it's just…'**_

"Hey your awake." Dante said in a cocky fashion discontinuing my thoughts from any further conversation, he strode in wearing my T-shirt, and a pair of my shorts, "Told ya I would get you out, now didn't I?"

"Yeah thanks a lot." I mumbled sitting up in bed yawning, "So you saved me, what now Dante?" I knew my hair looked like a mess, that my pajamas had stains all over them from late nights playing video games against Murray who always one for some unknown reason to me. My appearance was dysfunctional, and I felt embarrassed in front of the officer…why?

The fox shot me another cocky grin, "Well, I got to know your gang why _you _slept." How handsome could one man be? Pearly white teeth, and a attitude to back them up with!

I stopped mid stretch, and my eyes snapped to his, "You. What?" _**He better have not gone behind my back, **_this is the thought that kept playing frantically, brokenly in my dazed mind.

"I'm a official, Cooper Gang Member." He smirked with a devious glint of defiance in his eyes.

That did it.

My anger and frustration went air-born; I leapt off the bed and tackled him. He who had been standing up flew backwards into the living room, and I landed victoriously on top. His eyes grew intrigued, and that damn smile went back on the face of his. My face however still held a serious vibe and I glared down at him, "You went behind my back and joined the gang any ways?"

"Pretty much, Coop." He smirked; then he threw me off, and I with much surprise landed on my back. Before I could even think to get to my feet, there he was. Dante loomed over me with a soft smirk, and I felt his weight consume my body.

I went stiff, and my heart started beating so hard, I thought it was going to hammer through my chest. He was sitting on me!

_**'Get him off dummy! Get him off of you!'**_

'_**I kind of like this…'**_

'_**No you don't! GET. HIM. OFF!'**_

"Listen, Sly." His Spanish yet more American voice said, "I am not here to do anything bad, all I want to do is help." Those strong bright rusty red furred hands tilted my head up to meet his eyes in sincerity. Nobody had looked at me with so much concern since the day my father's eyes had last been seen before I was thrown into the closet in our house. It made me shift under him and squirm, I didn't want pity. I wouldn't accept it.

"Then get off of me you oaf!" I snarled angrily shoving him off of my chest of which he been sitting so calmly on. The look of surprise on his face was so foreign to see on those handsome features, but I ignored it and fought the urge to kick myself for thinking how his expressions were so cute. I wouldn't say he was attractive, I could easily hide emotions from him, and I've hid emotions before so I could pretty much garantee that he wouldn't find out if I actually had affections.

I began to storm off but not before I felt myself slamming into the floor after a yank of my ankle. Dante had placed himself lying on his side, while he pulled my ankle, along with the rest of my body, with one hand. I thrashed, kicked, and yelled like a mere child but got nowhere. I didn't like being helpless, nor did I like being unable to break free from holds, or traps for that matter. The reason was to blame on my own profession of being a Master Thief. To be a Master, I had to overcome so many difficult tasks, so much pain, misery, and blood shed, that it all felt wasted when I couldn't even get out of a pull on my leg.

He had drug me right next to him, and placed a strong hand on my shoulder, I snarled, "Dante, let go of me damn it!"

Chuckling he simply ignored my demand, "So stubborn…" Dante paused, "I like that in a man, did you know that?"

My gray fur on my cheeks turned bright red, or at least I imagined. I felt heat rise up all over me, making me sweat. "W-What do you mean, exactly?" I decided to say instead of spurting out angry comments. I guess I could at least listen to what his stupid comment from two seconds ago had meant, maybe it could explain why he even bothered to break me out of jail. I know he said before some things that clued into him being gay, but...I just couldn't fathom a guy liking me, and until he said the very next five words, I didn't quite get the just, but after they were spoken...I truly knew why.

"I mean," He got very close to my face, "I like you."

His lips were so close I could feel the heat from his small breaths on my lips. No more words were exchanged and the fox rose to his feet leaving me stunned and alone on the floor. My head wavered in the spot his had been, with my eyes halfway open. Now I felt like Carmelita. The feeling was so strange, I'd never been so close to somebody's lips and not gotten a kiss from my own doing. It was taunting and at the same time angering...he knew...knew that, that had made me want a kiss...but why would I?

'_**This isn't right.' My brain growled in complete opposite of what I was feeling. **_

'_**I think he's a good guy.' My heart defended.**_

'_**It's not right…what about Carmelita?' **_

'_**She'll never love us.'**_

'…'

That hurt.

But I knew it was true…

"Sly?" A booming voice interrupted my convoy.

"Murray?" I replied jumping to my feet in haste to see my big boned friend. Murray and Bentley were standing at the door, the turtle looking like he was very upset, and the hippo seeming as if he wanted to crush me in a death hug. This is how they usually looked, though this time I had hoped that Bentley could have at least pretended to not be mad, and be happy that I was actually still alive. Bentley is to stuck in his ways like an old man.

"I told you not to goof around on that heist!" Bentley growled, "Your lucky Dante was there."

"He sure was." Dante commented from the couch on the other side of the room.

I shot a glare at him, and he simply didn't feel the heat from the hole I was making in his head, "What am I? A kid!" I demanded, "He's the one who got me arrested in the first place, Bentley!"

The turtle shook his head, "He had to because he and you would have been captured by the cops below, and admit it that you would have never trusted a cop."

I fumed silently, "So you're taking his side?"

"There are no sides." Bentley said.

"Well it seems like there is." I glared at the turtle.

"Sly, there are no sides, I'm just worried you could have gotten hurt." The genius declared throwing his hands in the air.

"I need a walk." I retorted shrugging him off and walking out the door.

"Sly!" The nasally voice yelled after.

"It's just a walk!" I yelled back with a bit of growl.

I needed time to sort things out. Staying with video game champion, **(Who I KNOW has a cheat code book somewhere), **the nagger, and Mr. Cocky Ass, wasn't going to help the situation at all. I liked walks, I didn't have to deal with other people, and it's the ONLY time I didn't have to deal with people.

Apparently…Dante…didn't _understand_ this concept.

"Hey there." I felt the soft voice hit my ears like stained glass being broke by a rock. His hand went on my back with a light feather touch, and he appeared right next to me with a smile still glued on his fox face.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I replied shoving him off of me, or at least his hand.

"What's your problem?" He demanded coming in front of me.

"Nothing." I replied frustrated trying to get past his bulking frame.

"It's my sister, isn't it?" His eyes showed pity for me, and I simply glared up at him, he being taller than I.

"It's none of your business." Of course I still couldn't get past him as he jumped in front of me again.

"Uh, she's my sister." The fox raised an eyebrow.

"As if I didn't know that already." Rolling my eyes I finally got around him and started to sprint away. I only got what seemed to be a few feet before his arms enveloped me into a tight embrace, to which I could only figure was a…hug? I hadn't had a hug since I was little... It felt so... serial. At the same time I felt helpless again, and I didn't like it. So once again my brain and heart wadged war.

_**'He. Is. Hugging. You! Get him off!'**_

_**'He just wants to help...'**_

_**'He just messing with you, I bet he doesn't even like you at all!'**_

_**'What if he does!'**_

_**'He doesn't!'**_

_**'You don't even know him!'**_

_**'Well I don't want to get to know him, he's a cop!'**_

_**'He helped you out of jail, he's not a cop anymore.'**_

_**'So, doesn't make a difference, once a cop, always a cop.'**_

_**'I think your wrong.'**_

The fox held me against himself letting my head come into his shoulder fur. His pelt smelt so fresh and at the same time warming…I couldn't even think of getting away from him, I didn't want to. I felt myself leaning forwards and tears starting to slip from eyes. Though I suddenly regained my senses and again roughly pushed him away from me.

"Why do you keep messing with me?" I finally yelled, "I know you don't even like me! Just stop it!"

Not waiting for a reply from the suddenly un-cocky fox, I ran back to the hideout as fast as my legs would carry me. Once inside I dashed to my room and locked myself in grabbed a pillow…and did what I had been doing ever since Carmelita left.

Cried and screamed into it.

* * *

_**A/N: Lot of Sly/Dante for one chapter lol :) Next chapter is Dante's first hiest, and...with Sly (Waggles eyebrows suggestivley) **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Does.**

**Claimer: I Own Dante Fox**


	4. Revelation

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters.**_

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 4: Revelation**

* * *

**My eyes **were heavy and full of crud. The crying before I went to sleep didn't really help with the matter of all the sand blocking my eyesight. I had to strain to see, the tears from last night had wetted my cheeks and frozen making my face sort of stiffened. I was still in my pajamas as I noticed, the same ones I had stormed out in last night stupidly.

If I had to see that fox's face one more time, I was going to _**slug **_him.

How dare he insinuate that I was hurt over Carmelita? That it was his business just because the she-witch was his beloved sister? I knew he was right, but I wouldn't admit it, nor would I even waste another minute of my morning contemplating how he even _knew_ about our relationship. Even so however, I found myself drifting back to last nights events.

**He sat on me.**

**He made me trip.**

**He made a fool out of me.**

How does that show affection? Isn't somebody who loves you, suppose to treat you with respect, and dignity? That what I've always thought; of course here I am single, and being pursued by some guy I've only known for about three days worth. I guess everybody has their own technique of wooing, and his was the most immature of them all.

The bastard had given me a headache.

Rubbing my temples with two fingers I growled, "What, Dante?"

This was a response to the fox's nose peeking through my bedroom door. The nose went back for a moment out of sight, and I glared at were it had been, "Hoping to see me get undressed?" I said again bitterly sarcastic.

"Sly, I'd never disrespect your privacy." His voice mumbled through the wooden panel connecting my room to the house, "I just wanted to apologize, is all."

I stared at the ground in thought for a split second and rolled my eyes in my usual raccoon fashion, "Well get to it then." My voice sounding harsher than I intended.

Despite the rude welcoming, the male fox entered my bedroom; more so, he shuffled in looking at his feet. True to his wish to apologize, he looked guilty. Staring at his feet, and not looking up, wasn't an apology however, "Come on, I don't have all morning whipped tail." I spat.

It took me a moment to realize I'd just given him a nickname. Damn it.

His shameful stare towards the wooden floor rose up into a bright and cocky smile of his choice, "Whipped tail, hmm?" The honey soaked voice dripped with heavy suggestiveness.

In order to get him to focus, I chucked a pillow at his grinning face of my mistake. What I didn't expect was that he caught it; then a devious smirk came across his face, one that I could never even think of giving. I found myself shrinking back towards my bed frame, watching as he advanced, "What are you doing?" I demanded weakly.

The fox in turn smirked, "Cooper, are you ticklish?"

"Am I what?" I gave him quizzical look.

"Are you ticklish?" He again asked sweetly.

"Why did this come up?" I responded with my own question.

"Well, your acting so playful with throwing pillows in all…and…" Just when I thought he was going to continue, I found him bent over me unmercifully moving his fingers on my sides in a tickling fashion.

I couldn't help the barks of laughter that escaped as I tried pushing him off. Soon he held me down, and began to tickle harder. The fingers traveling up and down my sides that were fond of the playful gesture. I laughed harder and began to try and curl my legs up to my stomach to protect myself from the fingers of the determined fox.

After about, what seemed forever to me, twenty minutes, he stopped. I was breathing hard and still had a small smirk on my face from the earlier events. The officer grinned and touched my sides again, this making a giggle erupt from my mouth. My hands went down to guard the sides once again, and instead of touching my sides, they touched his hands.

The warmness issued, and we both looked up at each other.

I yanked my hands away quickly straightening myself out. My scowl returned to my face, and this time I saw his eyes being rolled, "Since you gave me a nickname…I'll give you one." He declared rubbing his hands together, "Hm…striped tail?"

My eyes widened in embarrassment, "What the hell?"

"I can't use ringtail." The obvious answer in his eyes, as to why he couldn't.

I nodded but then shook with complete rage, "You're not giving me a nickname! What did you want in the first place?"

He chuckled and showed his teeth again, "I wanted to apologize for following you last night. I didn't know you liked to walk alone." Pausing he came close to my face, disregarding my personal space, "As for the nickname…it stays, striped tail."

I grumbled curses, biting down the urge to spew them out, "Apology accepted, now go brush your teeth, _**whipped tail**_, you've got morning breath."

Pulling back his head he looked embarrassed for once, but then laughed and exited the room without another word. As I slammed the door shut and relocked it, I began to dress in my regular thief outfit. Then it hit me…

I forgot to slug him in that face of his.

* * *

Entering the kitchen I saw Bentley and Murray in their accustomed seats. Both were doing what they usually did. Murray was stuffing loads of pancakes soaked in syrup into his mouth, and Bentley was giving him a disgusted look muttering for him to slow the heck down. Shrugging I sighed and sat in my usual seat.

As I soon adjusted to my surroundings…I saw _him_, sitting next to me.

His eyes flickered to me and they brightened somewhat, "Good morning, Cooper." The ploy of acting so innocent in front of my friends made be less apt to say something back.

"Good morning, cop." I growled with strong hints of anger.

"Sly, he's part of the gang, stop being so immature." Bentley replied to my reply.

The fox held in a snicker as my face turned into another scowl, "Me? Immature! He's the one who came into my room and…" Stopping short I coughed and lowered my eyes to the table.

"And what?" Murray asked, his voice being muffled by the large amount of food stored in his mouth for the moment.

"Never mind." I shot a glare at the former officer of the law.

He shrugged, "It's okay Bentley, Cooper just doesn't like the idea of an X-cop on the team is all."

The turtle snorted, "I'm sure he'd be open arms for Carmelita."

That being said, the whole table erupted into laughter. Murray pounding the table with a fist, Bentley holding his stomach, and Dante looking quite amused by the two furless gang members. "It's not funny." I snarled rising from the chair and striding out of the kitchen.

"I was going to discuss a heist." The genius called after my retreating tail.

Groaning I walked back in, "Is he going to shoot me again, or can I actually steal something this time?"

"If you don't quit whining I will." The fox smirked which caused small chuckles from Bentley and Murray.

"Sly relax! We're just joking." The purple hippo gulped down his large bite of pancakes.

"Fine, what?" I asked crossing my arms annoyed.

"It's just some old relic jewels, worth a heavy amount of cash. Should be a pretty easy steal." The turtle said with pride of the plan I'm sure he had for the occasion.

"Alright then, I'll go in and get them, and then afterwards we can…" The genius raised a hand to stop my obvious excitement, "What?" I asked suspicious of why he'd stopped me.

"Actually…Dante needs to come with you." The green turtle confessed looking down as he saw immediate rebuke spread out across my face.

"I'm not working with him." I said pouting somewhat.

"Come on Coop," The fox started.

"Don't call me Coop, cop." I shot another glare.

"Sly, stop acting like a baby!" Bentley shouted suddenly breaking me and the idiots banter.

My eyes widened and I went to defend myself, but the computer hacker continued, "He wants to help, and just because he shot you, to save you by the way, doesn't mean you need to keep acting like a child!" Pausing he shook his head, "If you can't get along, then Dante can do the heist by himself."

"But-" I tried to get my two cents in.

"No buts!" The thief growled back at me.

"Fine." I hissed before walking out on the gang once again towards my bedroom. Once again, the stupid fox blocked my path. I shoved him aside and went into my room trying to close the door. Though his hand caught the door and he made it fly open.

For the first time…I saw anger on his face.

Sort of scared, but not ready to admit it, I put on my own angry face. The fox's teeth were grinding against each other, "I thought we were on good terms, striped tail?" The mocking was not heard by me, only the 'good terms' part.

"Look fur ball, I am not in the mood to talk to you, so get out of my room!" I yelled trying to slam the door again, however he once again caught it and barged in this time gripping the front of my shirt.

"What is your problem? You're acting like Carmelita! Your not accepting who I am, or in reality, who I _WAS_!" With that his hand let go of my shirt, and it was his turn to storm off in anger.

He was right wasn't he…?

**I was acting like Carmelita…**

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah I know there was suppose to be a hiest in this chapter, but next chapter will be in fact the hiest. Sorry it was short, but next chapter is sure to be longer :) hehe. Well, wish me luck, cause after I post this, I'm going to bed for the remainder of time before I have my testing...(gulps) I'm really nervous lol :D **_

_**Goodnight peoplez :)**_


	5. Friends for Now?

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters.**_

**_Claimer: I Own Dante_**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 5: Friends for Now?**

* * *

**The x-officer could** have swarn he heard a muffled voice call his name. Sitting straight up in bed he cocked his head towards the door of his newly acquired bedroom. There was a slight crack in the door, and he smirked as he saw a flash of blue.

I pressed myself against the wall as his eyes searched the crack that I'd just been in. Gulping I heard the squeak of his mattress, and I quickly tried to escape down the hallway. His arms always found a way to capture me however. Again the fox had me a strong grip at the waist.

Shivering in his hold I whimpered lowly, "I just came to say that I was sorry…about…acting like Carmelita…"

His deep-throated chuckle pierced my already flattened ears, "At 3:00am in the morning?" The fox joked still not letting me go.

"Yes, now could you please let me go?" I questioned squirming in his grip, however instead of him letting go, he pulled my smaller frame into his bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh whisper pulling forwards.

My heart started thumping harder than it had ever gone before, and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to yell but his hand covered my mouth easily, and he thrust me on the bed, "Now, Cooper." He began holding his hand over my mouth and a leg over my struggling legs.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk." Dante soothed rubbing my back, to which I accidentally moaned in comfort. The small sound made him give another slight chuckle, "I just want to talk." He repeated rubbing the aching muscles in my back.

I distressed and began to sink into his firm grip. The soft hand released my mouth and I found myself completely relaxed at his presence. Silently he rested the hand that'd been on my mouth on my leg, "Why are you so angry?" The fox asked, "I know you can't hate me that much."

My eyes were dull from wanting to sleep, "I don't hate you, you just remind me of Carmelita is all. Plus…I didn't want to make another mistake." I licked my lips from the dryness, which in turn I could feel the fox's eyes drift towards me in an attractive manner.

"What kind of mistake?" His honeycomb voice replied making me sink even deeper into him. I was at his side, while one of his hands rubbed my back affectionately, and his other hand rested on my right leg that was covered by my plain navy pajama bottoms.

"Pulling somebody into the thieving world." My voice wavered, "Bentley and Murray didn't deserve this." The anger at myself was evident, as well as the self-loathing I'd been holding inside for a very long time. How was he doing this to me?

Nobody had this affect one me. Not even Carmelita. I'd never really talked to anybody about my doubts, I've mentioned them in a grumble or two, but never came right out saying how I felt. What was it about him? There was something that made me feel so safe and secure…so…calmed…

He just had a way of making me open up. Was it his actions of talking to me in such a calmed manner, was it the way he was handling me, or was it simply because I was so drowsy from not having slept yet? It couldn't have been the last one…this was to genuine…this was deep…

'_**Stop letting him touch you!' My mind yelled, 'your telling him everything!'**_

'_**Open up to him, he seems like he cares.' The thumping heart in my chest replied, 'somebody cares enough to ask you how you feel.'**_

'_**He's just Carmelita in guy form! A dirty good for nothing Fox.'**_

'_**You can't base Dante off of Carmelita, they're completely different people! Carmelita may have not been the right choice, but her brother seems to like you a lot.'**_

'_**He's tricking you into thinking he's a good guy.' My brain argued.**_

'_**Is not.' My heart denied with a stubborn childish voice.**_

"Striped tail," The handsome fox interrupted my thoughts, "That isn't your fault, that was their decision now wasn't it?" It made a lot of sense, and the stress I'd been keep done for all those years began to…fade…all my doubt about whether or not they actually came because THEY wanted too, cleared.

That felt good. I hadn't had any stress just vanish before; in fact I've always had it piled on. My family, friends, and even acquaintances I've met for only minutes of time have added stress to me. I thought I'd be having a heart attack soon or later. How was he making it go away? Was he magic or something?

"I guess so." I whispered in my soft suave voice, the fox chuckled now petting my tuft of gray hair tenderly. I gulped again; this was wrong, very wrong. I couldn't be with somebody like him; I couldn't take another chance…no. "Dante, I should go to bed." I finally chocked out barley able to breath.

As I rose from the bed, or tried too, his hands that were still around me, made me unable to get up. I began to shake, "Why do you keep doing that? I just want to go to bed Dante, please, let go of me." It was a weak begging, I'll admit, but his gaze seemed to soften even more than it had been before.

"Why can't you believe that I like you?" The fox asked, "Sly, I'd never hurt you like Carmelita did. I promise. Just trust me." He was so demanding, and so straight forward…why did I find that so…so…alluring? I couldn't be liking him; I couldn't like him.

'_**Take a chance.' My heart replied to my dilemma.**_

'_**Don't even think about it!' **_

'_**Just do it.' I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.**_

That when I finally listened to my heart for the first time after Carmelita. With much passion in my soul, I leaned forwards into Dante. Then I pressed my lips against his. I could feel his soft lips mash against mine, and him smile against mine softly.

It wasn't a smirk…it was a real smile of satisfaction…I wish I could see it on his face…but against my lips…I felt as if I was staring right at him.

His hands cupped the back of my head holding me against him. I pressed deeper into his lips kissing harder, and soon he released me from his grasp. I looked at him for a moment with eyes of uncertainty. Blinking rapidly, surprised at my own actions, I rose and attempted to dash out of the room.

Once again he'd caught me by the arm, I was next to him again sitting on the bed. Now his arms were wrapped around me affectionately clutching me like a treasure, "I-I-I didn't mean too…I…I…should go to bed…" My words shook worse than I did, and my mind was in a haze.

"Yes you did, striped tail." His voice warm and inviting, "You know you did." How did he know what I thought? He didn't know me at all…and here I was kissing him? I'd only known him for what…4 days? I felt like a complete idiot!

"This is wrong." I suddenly said pulling away from him, though like I was beginning to realize, he always kept me in a grip, "Dante, your Carmelita's brother, I'm not going to have a relationship with you!" I blurted; the fox eyed me strangely with a hint of understanding, but mostly disappointment.

"If that's how you feel, then I respect it." He said letting go of me, it felt strange for him once to just let me go…but I ignored it and jumped from the bed onto the floor. Quick as a roadrunner I took off towards my bedroom, not taking care to not be noisy.

I shut my door a little louder than I should have and dove underneath my blankets in an effort to get warm; to get rid of the memory of what just happened. My door creaked open suddenly after a couple of minutes, and I half expected it to be Dante Fox. Though it instead was Bentley who looked a little pissed off.

"What the heck was with all the racket?" His nasally voice asked, "You woke me, and Penelope up." The turtle added with a hint of irritation as he heard a groan from the female mouse. I forced an apologetic smile to come across my face.

"I…tripped." I thought of my answer quickly, "On…on…Murray's shirt in the hall. Sorry I woke you guys up, it was an accident." The genius looked at me with a face of confusion before shaking his head dismissing any thought process at this time of night.

"Okay then…goodnight." He yawned shutting the door behind him.

"Goodnight." I muttered scrunching up the blankets around myself.

* * *

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Dante didn't say anything to me basically except good morning; Bentley was still angry about being woke up last night. Murray was oblivious to everything except the bowl of cereal in front of him. I was sitting looking like I got thrown into a tornado.

What a great family portrait.

Today was a heist day, so I spent all day getting my devices in order. Bentley spent all day preparing things for Dante to take with him, as well as a thief uniform. I simply wore my regular attire, with the exception of one of my gloves that'd gone missing some how. Digging through my dresser for about thirty minutes I was fed up.

"Looking for this?" I heard his voice call.

Dante stood in my doorway looking…great. Tight black pants, a loose black sweatshirt still unable to not define the muscles in the fox's chest. Black gloves, black hat, and black shoes the same made as mine, as well as a simple black mask hiding the natural white one he had, also circling those delicious green eyes.

I swallowed trying to compose myself as he I recognized the familiar blue glove he dangled from two fingers. Snatching it from him I gave a glare, "Where'd you find that?" I demanded, "I've looked everywhere!" It was true, my room was a disaster…but what's new?

"Every try the laundry room?" He sarcastically replied, "Get your glove on and let's go, I can't wait for my first heist!" Sounding like a child getting ready to go to a toy store, he streaked across the living room towards the front door, where I pleasantly waited for him.

Astonished by my speed he laughed, "How in the heck did you do that?" Cocking his head to the side like I so famously do when I'm confused. He was right about me looking like a puppy dog, him having the same ears, and big eyes I did, he looked like a new born puppy just as I guess I did.

"It's in the blood." I smirked dashing outside while he followed doing his best to keep up. Murray, Bentley, and Penelope followed in the van not following us, but taking a detour route so they wouldn't be noticed. "I think we're going to have a good time." I suddenly said in mid run.

"I'm sure we will striped tail." The fox replied racing ahead of me, "And maybe you'll even grow fond of me. As if it is needed after last night." That made me blush and made me sort of go off balance while running. Though I'd made it clear I wouldn't have a relationship with him, maybe we could be friends at least…

He chuckled and reached out a hand, "Friends?"

"Friends." I replied shaking it.

I could have swarn I heard him whisper, _**"For now at least…"**_

* * *

_**A/N: Well...I PASSED! :) Really great testing, had a great time, even got myself recorded breaking boards for once lol. (I usually forget the camera and such...more so my parents XD) I wrote this chapter a couple of days ago, but right after the testing, we planned a minin vacation. Went to the big city, and partied! jk I had to go for my nieces, the zoo, John's Incredibles, and swimming. I still got a lava lamp and school clothes though...so I'm happy :) (I wuv lava lamps) Anywho, next chapter they're working together on a hiest, and a familar face shows up!**_

**Oppy:** Glad you like the story :)

**Viperwatcher:** Thank you so much as well :D

**The Detective S:** I'll work on that, I didn't read through that chapter very well, I'll go back and fix it when I get the time, and thanks! :)

**randomFanxD: **Thanks :D

**Jercer:** Yeah I never knew which story, but then I read all the fictions with Sly/OC the OC being a guy, and got inspired lol

**SlyxCarmelita4eva:** It's kind of strange to write about it, but it's also cool cause I have never done it before XD


	6. Trusting

_**Disclaimer: I Own NO Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Owns Them, and has all rights.**_

**_Claimer: I Own the made up Character Dante Fox._**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 6: Trusting**

* * *

_**Flashback (Nobody's Point of View)**_

_**The heist had been a complete failure**_ from the beginning…everything that could have went wrong, went wrong.

"Okay Dante, since your just starting out, you're on lookout." Bentley's nasally voice said, "Cover Sly while he gets the painting off the wall."

The red furred fox listened intently, "Of course Bentley, over and out." With that he followed Cooper down the vent system. He sort of enjoyed watching the younger raccoon's hind in, in front of him, but shoved the feelings aside. He shoved those feelings for the ringtail, for his sake.

'**It was a terrible feeling, to be in love with somebody, whom you couldn't be with. He knew that the raccoon had feelings for him, at least somewhat! The handsome bastard kissed him! It was so confusing to even contemplate. Did Cooper **_**really**_** love him, or not?'**

Dante turned his attention to jumping out of the vent as the raccoon lifted the cover, both descended to the ground. Cooper slunk over to the computer console and began typing while mumbling into the communicator. The fox companion bit his lip as he looked around for any signs of threats, worried that something would go wrong.

Soon enough the raccoon thief started to sprint towards one of the walls, "Okay, Dante watch out." The suave voice said quietly, seemingly sounding as if he was a little freaked out from last night.

"Sly, I'm sorry for rushing with you." The fox said ignoring the previous statement, "I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable. I'd never do anything to hurt you, I want to get to know you, please, just give me the time of day striped-tail?"

"It's wrong." The raccoon's voice quivered as he looked away from the fox. Dante's eyes lit up in fury, and frustration; out of pure anger he grabbed Cooper by the arms and held him to were he faced him. The caramel eyes widened in fear, Dante's hands loosened somewhat but he looked back seriously.

"You can't let Carmelita control your life!" He yelled into the thief's face, "You're a handsome, talented, and smart man, why let her hold you back? You're better than her! Your too good for her!"

Releasing his arms he stormed away from him and began to look out for cops again, leaving Cooper alone in the room. The raccoon exited into the room he was in, painting strapped to his back. There was a hurt expression on his face, or one that he was trying to hold back.

The innocent looking face was also the face of an adult, but to Dante it looked like a hurt child. Turning his face away he began to slowly jog towards the door, the other thief followed, but slower. Once outside they began to try to get to the rooftops, when a voice startled them.

"Freeze!" A Spanish voice bellowed making the fox and raccoon almost have a heart attack. Both jumped back while the fox faced them with a pistol in hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The female fox said her face curved into a scowl, "Cooper got to you Dante?" The disgust for the raccoon thief was very evident in her voice.

"No, I chose to come." The male fox replied feeling his fur bristle as he saw the amused grin come across her face. Pointing the pistol down she gave a chuckle looking at the male raccoon.

"What's the point in being with…_**him**_." Her voice spat the mention of Cooper, "He's worthless. You'll never be happy Dante, just come here and we'll bust him. I'll let you off the hook."

"No Carmelita." Dante said with a firm voice.

"Then I guess I'm taking in two thieves." The fox replied, "Fire!"

Without any sense of warning five cops surrounded them and shot shock pistols. Cooper dodged, though Dante took two to the chest. The raccoon's eyes widened and he rushed to the crumpled form of the male fox.

"Dante!" He screamed shaking him, "Dante!"

The male fox's eyes blurred, and soon he was simply unconscious.

* * *

_**Present (Sylvester James Cooper's Point of View)**_

That had been the heist as I remembered.

Now for the second time this week…I was in a cell.

The cell also included the brother of Carmelita Fox. I'd put him on the bed and covered him with a blanket, then laid on the floor by myself. I huddled my knees closer to myself as I heard crude comments of the other prisoners echo down the hallways appointed at me in particular.

Everybody hated me, even people I didn't know, hated me. It was kind of strange to find somebody you'd never met, and they instantly wanted to boil you in oil. Since this was the way my life usually went, I trusted no one. I trusted not even Bentley and Murray.

In all honesty I guess it was a bad trait to have on my shoulders, but It's all people ever showed me, hate. I never got kindness, love, compassion, and if I did, it was for the other persons gain, or pleasure. How could I trust anybody when nobody treated me right?

As I looked at the fox on the bed I felt guilt, I'd gotten him into this.

'_**He got himself into this, you warned him, and now he's paying the price. You should have made sure, you should have fought against him harder when he'd taken you from the cell.'**_

'_**Both of you did nothing wrong, I'm sure you can get out of this.'**_

'_**Once again you've proved that trusting people isn't right, it's not for you. You trusted in him, and now I bet he's gonna get a get out of free jail card!'**_

'_**You love him, help him out of this.'**_

'_**He's already getting out!'**_

'_**He won't let you rot in here, he cares too much!'**_

"Cooper." I heard a voice break my thoughts. It was an all to familiar voice, and the curvy outline of the female fox dancing in the shadows of darkness that the bars created, made me aware that Dante's sister had come to either gloat, or bring me down.

"Yes, Inspector Fox?" I replied with a distant tone of unhealed wounds. The fox stepped up to the cell with a angry look painted across her face, never looking like it would ever smile in its lifetime.

"You care about my brother?" Carmelita replied, "Then leave him the hell alone. You come near him, I'll skin you alive." Wincing I shook my head faintly in disbelief of her evil personality saved specially for me.

"He followed me!" I growled, "I tried to convince him to stay!"

She snorted at me, "Yeah right, I'm suppose to believe a disgusting vial thief?"

"Why do you not believe me?" I held the bars in my hands; my eyes began to betray the order not to show weakness. Tears poured down my face, "I love you, and you treat me like shit Carmelita! I bend over backwards for you, and all you do is push me down."

"Have you ever thought that I wouldn't want to be with somebody like you?" She questioned laughing at me, "Ever thought that maybe I never had any feelings for you?" My heart that beated for her, always had hope that we would have been together…skipped a few beats.

My eyes closed, "You…You are the most cold…forget it."

"What Cooper? Cold hearted? My heart doesn't have sympathy for criminals." Her voice showed no lie, nor love for me.

"Why did you play me like that?" I asked, "I never did anything like that to you." I always put her first, why couldn't she just do me one favor? How could she have done so many mean and wrong things to me!

"Because, I wanted to amuse myself." The fox shrugged, "Your stupid, and naïve, I took advantage of it." She called me a criminal? That is evil! Somebody playing with someone's feelings just for fun?

I felt my heart breaking in two and my breaths quickening, "Just let Dante go, and I'll take the chair." I would be electrocuted for him, no second thoughts. He didn't deserve this life, to have somebody like Carmelita bringing you down constantly, to be chased, hurt, and all the things that make up my life.

"I was planning on it." The fox chuckled, "You think I'd let my brother die, along with you?" With that, she turned on her heels and left me to bask in my own failure of life.

I knew Dante was starting to awake, so I simply closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to talk to anybody right now, nobody. I was done; I was done with everybody, even him. I couldn't care about him, for his own safety.

"I heard the conversation, you're not asleep." The fox's voice floated across the cell, "You didn't deserve that Cooper."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, you're getting out, and I'm dieing." I replied with a sigh, "…Thanks for being the one person."

"What one person?" Dante asked me as he began to get out of the cell bed, the squeaks of the old bed making my ears twitch.

"The one person I could trust." My voice cracked as I felt his hand grab me.

He carried me bridal style to the cell bed, and put me on it. I leaned into him as he accepted pulling me even closer. His strong arms circled my much smaller body, and his strong fingers grasped my shaking hands. I sobbed into his shoulder silently for a time.

One of his hands stroked my back and inched me closer towards his warm body. I breathed irregularly coughing and letting out chocked sobs, "I-I'm sorry." My voice shook more than it ever had and I tried to get up from the bed.

His hand trapped me and pulled me back down into him. I was now sitting in his lap; one of his arms was under my legs, the other supporting my back. As if I was a newborn child, and fragile, he began to rock me. I let out a teary laugh, "Am I keeping you up?"

"No, I just want you to get some rest, love." He added the last word with a passionate tone that I'd never heard escape somebody's lips so truthfully. "You deserve to be able to sleep. You deserve a lot of things, striped tail."

I stayed silent feeling the vibrations of his voice come into my ears like a musical tune of Beethoven himself. My breath began to slow and I let out one more chocked sob before beginning to fall limp in his arms. As I did fall limp, I felt his arms transport me into a lying position onto the bed.

What surprised me was how he laid down next to me and again wrapped his arms around me drawling me closer to himself. Just like that I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep being held by the only person I ever trusted in my **_whole_** life.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so glad I finally got to update! With my ankle being screwed up and being sprained, school, and a buncha other stuff...I've been busy! XD I'm already working on the next chapter format, love this story a lot lol! It's so cool to write a different kind of pairing besides Sly and Carmelita (Even though I love them two cutie pies). That reminds me...Carmelita was fricking mean this chapter! Maybe she'll be nicer soon... maybe I'll give her a boyfriend or somethin' ... Then again... she was too mean, so she doesn't deserve one. :) lol!**_

**_~Slylady345_**


	7. Complications

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 7: Complications**

* * *

_**The next morning was sort of a blur**_. Dante had awoken next to Sly, and had almost had a heart attack. Once he began to remember what had happened, he calmed down. Though, still seeing the thief lying on the bed made the x-officer swallow and sweat. The raccoon may have not liked him, but Dante sure in the heck loved him.

It was strange how he'd gained so much love for a person he'd no had interactions with. Dante had gained a crush when seeing his wanted poster and came up with a plan for the whole scandal to be in his gang. Now he regretted it. Cooper didn't love him. He had just gone off emotions when he'd set this deal up, the raccoon didn't deserve to have to be pestered with him.

_Why did he love him so much if he didn't even love him back?_

It was sort of ironic how his love was for the raccoon. After all, it seemed as if history was repeating itself cruelly. Sly had loved Dante's sister, and she hadn't even given him a passing glance. Now Dante loved Cooper, and all it did was cause pain for the raccoon. Perhaps Cooper was un-lovable?

"That can't be true." Dante murmured softly looking lovingly at the raccoon's soft complex face. It was so warm and inviting just staring at it. He could imagine the chocolate brown eyes even when they were closed…they were so beautiful…

Gently, not to wake him, Dante bent his head down and without a sound kissed Cooper on his lips. The raccoon gave out a sigh in his slumber causing the fox to blush madly. Had that sigh been caused by a dream, or had Cooper actually felt his lips?

The fox gently moved a few strands of gray hair from the raccoon's face, and gave a sigh. The handsome elusive raccoon would never love him, no matter what he did! He'd tried so much for their relationship to go somewhere, but that stubborn man wouldn't submit!

Sure, they could be friends…but that was so little to what Dante wanted to have with Cooper. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, and be there by his side every single day, every minute. The raccoon meant a lot to him, and it hurt him to know the thief still wouldn't confess he loved him back.

"Sly?" He said softly shaking the shoulders of the limp criminal, wanting to speak with Cooper before he lost his sanity.

"…D…D…Da…" He rolled his head back and forth on his pillow in pain. Dante bit his lip before helping the raccoon sit up against the wall. Cooper shivered lightly from the temperature change but didn't make a noise until he whispered, "Dante…what happened?"

"We got caught by Carmelita." The fox sighed again, "Are you okay?"

"…I think so…I feel kind of…" Cooper stopped mid sentence to let out a yelp, and grit his teeth soon afterwards.

Dante quickly held him and began to rub his legs as he fell limp. The fox blushed intensely as the raccoon began to sink into his lap almost unmoving, lying his head so innocently against his chest. The rhythm of his breaths tickling the clothed chest made the fox's hair stand on end, coupled with the fact his body head was making him warmer.

Cooper gave a groan and sunk his head in deeper breathing in the fox scent. Dante had to forcibly regain his senses and not be tempted by these gestures. The raccoon seemed content with settling into the fox's lap, and somewhat secure it seemed…

* * *

**_"He is so handsome…gosh…why can't we be together!" _**

**_"Don't waste your thoughts on that guy, he doesn't even like you!"_**

**_"Look at him, he adores you, hold him closer, and make him feel comfortable." _**

**_"All he's done is yell at you, and get you caught by the cops."_**

**_"He's just naïve on love, he's never had a true love."_**

**_"I hope you know what your doing…" Dante's brain caved in._**

**_"Don't I always?" His heart quirked cleverly. _**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ouchhh…" Cooper hissed quietly pressing his head against Dante's chest and letting tears escape his eyes from the agony. He turned his body to were his right shoulder was into Dante and the left one was out. His tail flattened against Dante's leg and began to move back-and-forth.

The fox's heart jumped in his chest doing flip-flops and jumping jacks. Dante rubbed the raccoon's left shoulder and-unnoticed by Cooper-scooted him closer than he already was. Sly couldn't help the pain, but leaning on Dante seemed to make him feel better.

"It'll be okay…" The fox whispered repeatedly into his ear as tears began to cloud his eyes as well. Soon Cooper had fallen asleep on his chest breathing softly looking like an angel. Dante felt something catch in his throat while admiring the handsome raccoon against his chest.

"What have I done? If I would have left you alone, you would have been fine." Guilt crowded his already fast paced heart that seemed off track at the moment.

Never. He never wanted Cooper to get hurt. Now they were in a police cell getting ready to be court date, or worse, execution. Besides the law biting down on their tails, Sylvester was injured terribly from the shock blaster. Dante didn't know how many times he'd been shot, but he figured that it was a lot.

His thoughts were broken as he felt Cooper's tail intertwine with his own. Unselfconsciously he'd twirled his red fox tail around the mysterious gray black ringed tail of his love. It looked elegant the way their tails mixed; it was as if it was a puzzle put together again.

"Sly?" He whispered wondering if the raccoon was even awake.

"Dante, I'm cold." The raccoon said quietly all the while getting a blush.

The fox understood and blushed as well, but gingerly began to snuggle the thief closer to himself, whilst drawing up the blankets to circle them in a cocoon sort of fashion. Cooper seemed pleased and began to wrap his arms around one of the fox's thick arms in order to have the comfort of having something to hold.

"Are you delirious?" The fox said quirking an eyebrow, "Or am I growing on you? Perhaps you out right love me?" To this he chuckled knowing that he would surly get a cocky reply from the stubborn male.

"Third one…"

"What?" Dante responded wide-eyed.

"Third one." Cooper repeated once again now pulling the fox's arms down and around him. The fox felt anger that it was probably just the blaster that was making Cooper all loopy; he surly didn't love him. He didn't. Did…he? He had to be messing with him…that…that…he'd make him stumble out of his act. 

"Prove it." The fox demanded withdrawing his arms away from the raccoon quickly seeming harsh.

Cooper looked up slowly his eyes twinkling and gave a frown, "You don't believe me…?"

"You, ever since I've gotten here have argued with me, and gotten angry every chance you could. You don't love me, Carmelita was right, all you do is use people!"

_Shit._

The look that spread across the raccoon's face was unbearable. His lower lip quivered and his whole frame shook. Tears began to fall down his face, and the raccoon scrambled up from the relaxed position in the fox's lap. Then without a word he sat in the corner and began to cover his face.

"Sly, I didn't mean it…Sly…" Dante cooed trying to grab Cooper from the ground. The raccoon sobbed loudly and moved away in hurt. The fox sat on the ground and grabbed the raccoon, dragging him into his lap. He struggled to get away, but didn't succeed.

At first he punched the fox in the chest and then collapsed against him within a moments time. Quickly Dante put his arms around him and began to stroke his back, "Cooper, I didn't mean it, I promise, I didn't mean it."

"You think I'm using you." Cooper coughed, "I thought you actually cared, and I took a chance telling you that I actually had feelings, and all you did was crush them."

"I-I didn't know, I thought you were lying… Striped tail…I'm sorry…" Dante said softy with tears gathering in his own stormy green eyes, "I didn't mean it…"

"Why would I use you?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know…just a emotional punching bag…I thought…that you were just…trying to make me believe you loved me, and the turn around and take it back…or use me…" Dante realized how stupid this sounded as the words flowed out of his mouth.

He had gotten what he wanted, and blew it within a couple of seconds. The police officer stared blankly at the bars of the cell while trying to avoid looking at the tear stained face of Sly.

"Hey, you, scumbag." A slimy voice said snapping attention of both thieves, "Yeah, you Cooper, get the fuck up, and come on."

The raccoon obeyed stumbling while trying to get to his feet while rubbing his eyes that were tired of producing tears.

"Execution time."

* * *

_**A/N: Well I updated finally! Dante screwed that up didn't he? Reviews please! **_


	8. Crossing the Line

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 8: Crossing the Line**

* * *

_**Dante's eyes widened**_ and began to fill to the brim with tears. The green eyes became enraged, angry at _**everything**_, angry with _**himself**_. He'd done this. He'd made Sly get into this stupid situation! No. He couldn't die. He wouldn't let him get killed.

Sly had become wide eyed, and his tears dried on his face, "I…I haven't even had a court date." His voice shook a little as he said this, "How…how am I dieing?"

"Electric chair, thief." The cop said emotionless, "You don't get a court date because you skipped out on your sentence from before, now shut up, and put your hands behind your back."

Cooper's pointed ears went down against his gray tuft of hair, and his big brown eyes lowered towards the ground. Hesitantly he turned around, his tail now drooped. The officer roughly grabbed his hands to which the fox in the cell growled at, "Don't touch him."

The cop rhino sniggered as he kicked the raccoon in the back making him fall helplessly to his knees, "What are you going to do tough guy?" Again he kicked the thief in the back making him sprawl out on the ground.

"You fucked with the wrong 'tough' guy." The fox said whilst cracking his knuckles. With a swipe of a fist, he'd struck the rhino across the face and made him fall to the ground. Then he took the officer's stun gun and shot him without any slow pace.

Quickly, he snatched his prized possession off the floor that was now giving small groans of pain, "It's okay Sylvester." He murmured while jogging out of the police station that was now blaring on high alert.

The limp body in his hands got heavier as the raccoon fell unconscious. Turning a corner and ignoring the aching pain of soar muscles. However, he slammed into non other than Carmelita Montoya Fox. The female gave a snarl of satisfaction grabbing him by the collar.

"Carmelita let go of me." He said an angry undertone very evident.

"No." She replied with almost no heart involved, "You have crossed the line Dante."

"I've crossed the line?" He laughed coldly, "I think you've crossed the line a million times, and somebody should have put you in your place a long time ago."

"You're going to tell me about wrong when you running around with some guy whose a thief? One whom you got into this situation? One you used?" Carmelita berated him whilst letting go his of collar.

"You're sick." Dante's face flushed of hotness when he said this feeling anger fueling him; "You broke him down to nothing."

"So I did." Carmelita said with a yawn, "But, you didn't have stick your pointy little nose in it…and now…your going to pay the price."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I know it is very short, by I'm dubbing it a preview of what is to come in the next chapter. Dante isn't about to let Carmeita step all over him, and what will happen when Sly Cooper wakes up during this confrontation? Leave reviews!**_


	9. Pure Bliss

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 9: Pure Bliss**

**

* * *

**

_**His sister was far more at advantage with her shock-tech weapon.**_ Dante wouldn't stand a chance, and at this point it didn't matter whether or not if he survived. The male fox only cared for the young man slung over his shoulder. Nobody in he life had ever accepted that he liked men, and had said that he'd never find anybody.

They were wrong.

Whether the raccoon would admit it or not, he had to care for Dante a little bit. Even just a small pinch of care. He'd been very submissive towards Dante in the jail cell, and had just let the fox take care of him without any complaints. It made the male wonder if he was finally getting through to the thickheaded raccoon.

Carmelita broke his contemplation with a fire of her pistol, a shot he wasn't ready for. It came hurtling towards him, and then all at once he was pushed aside by some unseen force of another. It'd been a person who'd pushed him, and not his own feet who'd helped him. The fox had wondered who'd done the heroic deed, and found his heart lurch.

Lying on the ground was a shaking Sly Cooper.

The raccoon's eyes were filled to the brim with tears of pain, "D-D-Dante r-r-r-run…" His meek voice died out along with his will to be awake, and he fell unconscious once more.

His one true love, had taken a bullet for him. Though it hadn't been a lethal one, it still could have killed him from the previous events. He'd taken a bullet for him. That had to mean something, which had to mean something even more than friendship was forming. This brought tears to the male fox's own eyes.

He hadn't trusted Sly, and now once again, his striped tail was paying the price. That was it. His mind snapped, and went into overdrive of adrenaline, **_anger_**. The fox had never experienced such anger; it was almost too much for him to control. Barley he caught notice that his sister was standing in front of him still.

Dante's eyes narrowed in on Carmelita's brown ones, "Did I hurt your little **_boyfriend_**? Oh, I'm **_so_** sorry…I didn't **_mean_** to shoot him so hard…" Her voice showed venomous sarcasm.

Instead of responding the male fox strode forward with such an air of vengeance that it made his sister go backwards. Gritting his teeth he backed her up against a wall pinning her arms to her side, and making her drop her precious pistol. Leaning in, his lips right next to her ringed ear he said words that Clockwork himself could never purpose so evilly,

"You **_ever_** come **_near_** him again, even **_think_** about him, you'll be **_non_** existent. You may**_ have_** been family, but **_that_**, is in the **past."**

After saying this, he threw her away from himself, and grabbed Sly off the floor. Then without a single syllable uttered, walked out of the building as if he wasn't even in any danger what so ever. Upon reaching outside he broke into sprint towards the hideout, Bentley would fix Sly up, and make him stop feeling pain…

* * *

**_Sly Coopers P.O.V_**

"Ugh…what…what…what happened?" My own voice startled me. It sounded powerless, so…meek… Why did I feel the urge to vomit up my own heart? The pain was so intense I could almost scream!

"Sly?"

Dante.

He'd saved me.

I'd taken a bullet for him.

It all flooded back into my memory, and I winced at the quick pace of it. Many questions popped into my head. What happened to Carmelita? Where was I? How bad had I hurt myself? Did Dante still hate me? I knew I didn't have the strength to even mutter a word, which to some extent frightened me.

I let out a moan in response my eyes resting on his two jade orbs. They looked worried; I didn't even have to ponder what his expression was. Those eyes showed everything I needed to know. He was worried over my well being, and if I would survive whatever had happened to me. Those shock pistol blasts hadn't been regular ones, and I knew Carmelita was now more psychotic than ever.

All those things she'd said to me, and her effort for trying to hurt me…wow…so much hate…at a person…who loved her with his whole heart…

"Ouch…" I mumbled in pain as my heart suddenly disagreed.

**_"You don't love Carmelita with you whole heart, not anymore." _**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"You love Dante."_**

**_"No I don't!"_**

**_"Then why'd you take a bullet for him?"_**

Once again my heart won another victory with a big point proven.

When the moment came, I'd chosen Dante over Carmelita. I could have let her catch him, and tried to talk to her in a pointless effort of lovesick craze, but didn't. Instead I'd used my whole body as a shield for Dante, and taken a shock blast to the chest knowing I could have ended my life.

The male fox was on his knees, his paws resting on the side of the bed. Those paws moved up grasping my chin, and making me look up into his eyes once again. I could see hurt tears in his eyes as he began to speak,

"Sly, I'm so sorry. I never meant anything I said in that jail cell, I love you with all my heart, I trust you. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I couldn't live another second without you." The fox said now having tears dripping down his face, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, oh God...I thought you were dead!"

I remained silent for a moment, "I couldn't bare seeing you get hit. Even if wouldn't have killed you. I will not let you get hurt..."

_It happened again._

He leaned in. I could feel his warm breath against my neck and the dizzy exciting feeling. It was like I had a buzz, and he was the drug feeding that said buzz. I breathed in his heavy scent of cinnamon, and gave a sigh of content before relaxing in his firm grip now on my shoulders as if to hold me still.

The fox stared at me for a moment giving a devilish smirk at my transfixed state, and then closed the gap of the few inches between our faces. His lips connected with mine, and he kissed softly, then a little bit harder. My own lips tried to escape, and I struggled. He held me from trying to move, and after a few moments I stopped fighting it.

I let his hands glide down my back and pull me closer to him. I found myself having the desire to kiss back, but controlled the urge feeling so comfortable with letting him do all the work in wooing me with his lips. I gave a sigh against his lips of pure bliss and smiled faintly, to which he smiled largely like a wolf.

Letting go of me, my head rested on the pillow once again. He smiled down at me, and pushed aside some of my bangs that fell in my face during the kiss. He then proceeded to crawl into the bed next to me and hold me. I gave a satisfied smile before letting his arms envelope me into a tight protective hug.

I sunk into his chest and turned myself so I was facing his eyes once again. Our tails met each other once again, my ringed one was forced into wrapping around his orange foxtail, but I didn't mind one single bit. He was warm, and so inviting that I could help but letting my face drawl closer to his once again.

My lips brushed up against his own, and then I let my head rest on the pillow under his own head. His head lay on top of mine, and his body covered me almost fully along with the blankets. I had to admit, I loved his large frame. Though it wasn't gigantic, it was still built up. He was a muscular man that guarded me with every fiber of his being. A man who would do anything for me…who loved me with all his heart….

That's when it hit me.

All these struggles, and doubts. I'd been trying to deny it, and trying to spare my feelings from being broke down again. When in all reality…he loved me…and you know what…

I loved him too.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: The chapter title said it all didn't it? :) Will Sly tell Dante of this revelation? Or...will Dante have to persuade him to say so? :D**_

_**Reviews would be awesome :)**_

_**Happy Holdidays by the way! :D**_


	10. Cheerios

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters. AND I Don't Own Cheerios lol**

**Claimer: I Own Dante **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 10: Cheerios**

* * *

_**His ears perked up as he gave a small yawn, and stretched out his muscles**_. Rubbing out his eyes, Dante scanned the room. After a moment his eyes focused on the curled up raccoon next to him oblivious to morning time. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open at the corner, and his tail was still wrapped around Dante's. His arms were folded against his pillow, as he'd had no place to put them last night because of their cuddling.

Dante gave a chuckle, "_You cute little striped tail."_

He'd finally done it. The raccoon no doubt loved him, but he wouldn't admit it. No matter, Dante loved challenges. This was a challenge that he wouldn't put down; he wanted Sly to love him. Sylvester meant everything to him, and watching him sleep only installed that factor deeper into his brain.

_"You stubborn man…"_ He whispered humorously while stroking his back, this made him receive moans from his raccoon love, "He loves his back rubbed…" The fox chuckled once again.

As much as he loved this, he wanted his raccoon to wake up. He really wanted to see his eyes open up and look up into his like they'd been doing lately. Those eyes would melt the ice in his own, making him feel taken instead of the other way around.

He reached over and scooped up the raccoon in his arms gently kissing him on the lips. This woke up his sleeping beauty and his brown eyes flickered open. He gave a short yawn and then mumbled, "Five more minutes…"

The fox gave a laugh before running his fingers along the raccoon's chest, to which the thief shivered. This made the fox's grin he already held turn more devious. Letting his hands glide down the master thief's back in a ghosting way, the raccoon let out a small giggle before snuggling up closer to his chest in an effort to escape the ticklishness.

Dante wasn't quite done yet; he wanted to hear the coon giggle some more. So he began to run his fingers along the tender sides of the raccoon, which got him what he wanted. Laughing the thief tried to push his hands away to which the fox hooked those said hands in the raccoon's armpits hauling him into a sitting position.

The raccoon head tilted back onto the fox's shoulder, which made Dante grin like a madman as he crossed his arms over the Cooper's chest. This was a more enjoyable morning than he expected…

"Dante, you want some cheerios?" His companion asked innocently while giving another yawn and letting his head rest on the fox's chest instead of his shoulder.

"How about I take you out?" The fox suggested while twirling little strands of the raccoon's hair in his hands, "Besides, I want to talk to you."

"How come we can't…" Cooper paused mid sentence and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh right, Bentley and Murray…"

That'd been one detail the raccoon had forgotten about. Though he hadn't confessed to Dante he loved him, they sure darn well looked like a couple together. Bentley would catch on easily due to his knowledge of the ladies through books, and Internet. Murray wasn't the romantic type, and probably would be less apt to catch on to the relationship.

It's not that he was embarrassed, but more afraid than anything. What would they say? Would they simply accept him, or would they leave? His brothers had accepted him loving a crazed Carmelita Fox, so why couldn't they accept him being in love with a nice caring person? It made his head ache wondering this, and Dante noticed.

"Hey, hey, stop it." He ordered sternly, "You don't have to tell them yet. I know it'll be scary, but I'll be right there by your side."

"Is this right?" The raccoon whispered, "Is it right for us to be together? I mean…it feels so strange…"

The raccoon was cut short as he felt himself pinned against the bed and lips connecting once again to his own. Dante was on top of him and holding him still, not that he needed to. Cooper's face lit up bright red at the positioning of the x-officer. Dante was defiantly the hopeless romantic type, and showed it a lot.

"Do I see blushing?" Dante asked slyly while leaning closer to the raccoon's face once again. The blush got brighter and even showed through his dark gray fur.

The Cooper gingerly nodded giving a nervous laugh, and bit his tongue as well. Dante's eyes lit up seeing his little striped tail so flustered and he couldn't help himself in lowering his body on top of the raccoon's. The fox could have sworn the raccoon's eyes widened bigger than two moons.

"Dante…" He said unsurely his stomach having butterflies beating heavily in it, "What are you doing?"

"Showing you this is right." The fox responded letting his lips trail along the raccoon's face to which Cooper gave a small shaky breath, "Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are bright red!" Dante teased while letting his lips connect with Sly's again.

The raccoon sunk into the kiss and was left looking disoriented after the fox had stopped. Removing himself from on top of the raccoon the fox gave a grin, "Feel any better about our relationship?"

His partner's eyes were still love struck and he nodded dumbly before trying to stand up. Cooper's knees buckled and he almost fell to the floor if two arms hadn't caught him. "Yeah…" He whispered in Dante's ear, "Maybe next time you could wait till I'm fully awake though."

"Where would be the fun in that striped tail?" The fox asked still smirking to himself.

"Whipped tail." The raccoon rolled his eyes and got up from the fox's arms before giving a grin himself, "So where we going for breakfast?"

"I was thinking of a café breakfast, these cafés out here serve the best food." Dante nodded to himself, "I hear that they make great cheerios."

Cooper snorted, "Ha, ha, make fun of a guy for loving cheerios."

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, I had fun working on that chapter :) What will Dante want to talk about? Also how will Sly tell Bentley and Murray? Reviews, and once again, happy holidays! **_


	11. Not Good Enough

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters._**

**_Claimer: I Own Dante_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 11: Not Good Enough**

* * *

**_Cooper walked next to Dante who kept side glancing him._** The fox didn't let the raccoon catch on to his staring and couldn't help but smirk every time the raccoon tried to catch his gaze. They had to walk to the café seeing as how Murray was over protective over his precious van. It didn't matter to Dante however, as long as he was with Sly Cooper.

The raccoon kept eyeing the windows of stores with mild interest trying to hide blushes as he felt the fox's stares. The x-officer would need to coax the thief to reveal how he felt, and make him comfortable. After all, he had never been in love with the same sex, and it was strange for him. The fox wondered if he'd ever tell him how he felt. It was frustrating waiting for the confession, and made him drift off thinking that the raccoon didn't even love him in the first place.

Sure he'd said sweet things, and had shown signs that he'd loved him-but Sly hadn't come right out saying he loved him. It was strange for him to crave a word, but the word would seal everything up. Once he knew once and for all that Sly loved him, he'd make sure to show his love back in any way possible. He loved Sly with his whole heart. Heck even if he didn't say he loved him, Dante would still do anything to make him say it; would be relentless even.

Never in his life had Dante felt this strongly about someone, and no matter what, he wouldn't let Cooper slip through his fingers. It didn't matter what it took, nor what boundaries he needed to break. The fox swore to his grave he would always be trying to win the affections of one mister Sly Cooper. It didn't matter what took place, what happened, just that Sly was with him.

The fox wanted to be the shoulder Sly would cry on, the arms that would catch him when he fell. His heart yearned for this. It wanted to hear the calm steady heartbeat of the raccoon each night when they laid next to each other. It wanted to feel his electrifying touch, and to return the favor. It wanted to hear and feel his joy.

At first, when he'd just embarked on being in the gang, it was just to do pointless flirting. Though as the days went by, and his thoughts grew deeper, he found flirting just wasn't going to cut it. Sylvester James Cooper had won him over. The raccoon had argued with him and had been unsure of the whole thing, but the fox knew-hoped-that somewhere in the raccoon's heart he had a place specially saved for him. It hurt him knowing that he had to hope this, but knew that if he tried to make himself believe for sure that he was in Sly's heart, that he might get broken.

Through all this love, the fox couldn't help but ponder the negatives every once in awhile even though he loved that thief to death.

What if the raccoon didn't really love him, and was just interested in his own well being, maybe even using him as a dummy like Carmelita used him? It made his heart race at the thought of being betrayed, and almost made tears gather in his eyes. Cooper had been up front and honest, had seemed like a stand up guy, but was it all a ruse? It couldn't be could it? All the things they'd been through in such a short period of time, it'd all been real...right? There was an uncertainty that gripped his heart thinking this way.

Would the Cooper really do something that sinister to him out of pure frustration of bottled up emotions? Where all their tender shared moments fake, and planned out to happen by the master thief himself? Had he lied to him about everything that had gone on, all his emotions? Was he giving credit where credit was due? Sly wouldn't do such an un-honorable thing...would he? It just seemed like there was something off about Sly, something he wasn't saying. The Fox didn't know what the raccoon held in his mouth and never spoke.

It just seemed as if the raccoon was holding back on a dark secret. Of course the Fox believed that he was always telling the truth, and that he wasn't using him as an emotional punching bag. Though the man knew he would start jumping to conclusions if he didn't find out what was bugging Cooper, what was making him hold back on saying he loved Dante. What was the raccoon so afraid of? He was ready to tell the gang the big secret of how he was having relations with Dante; he was even walking out in public with him, and most of all he'd been showing the fox he loved him, but _**not**_ saying it!

The fox trusted Sly with his life and believed him for every single word he said. Cooper was his love, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Whenever somebody would hide something however, it made the other person jump to conclusions, which was exactly what Dante Fox was doing. He wouldn't let himself dive any deeper into these idiotic thoughts, and decided to take action.

_He needed to know what was wrong, right __**now**__. It would drive him insane if he didn't find out what was wrong with Sly!_

Abruptly he stopped and this made his companion stop as well. The raccoon cocked his head and gave a confused smile, "What's the matter?"

"Sly, come here for a second." Dante ordered a little bit to harshly it seemed. Cooper gave a look of surprise and slowly walked closer to the fox while still seeming a tad bit suspicious.

The x-officer grabbed the raccoon roughly by the shoulders and then drug him into an alley that had been near by. Sly gave a gasp and got wide eyed, "W-What are you doing?" His voice sounded a little frightened.

"Listen." The fox replied covering his mouth with a hand before continuing knowing he might try to scream, "I love you Sly Cooper. I love you with everything in my heart. I need to know right here and now, what is the matter with you?"

He released the raccoon's mouth and awaited an answer. The thief looked taken off by this sudden question and then stared at the ground in deep thought. Dante felt unnerved by this, and had an urge to vomit. Was he going to say that he didn't love him, or call him a fool? Besides those concerns, Dante wondered if there was something seriously wrong with Sly. Cooper didn't respond at all and simply let tears form in copper eyes. He tried to turn away from the determined fox, but Dante wouldn't have it.

The fox grabbed his arm yanking him back, "Sylvester James Cooper, tell me now, what is wrong with you?"

Cooper winced at having his full name said in such a stern tone almost relatable to his own father when he used to get in trouble as a cub. His ears flattened and he gulped shaking on the inside while composing himself on the outside, "Dante… I want to be with you. I am fine with coming out about being gay, walking in public, and doing all that stuff…"

"I know that Sly, you've shown me that." The fox said, "I also know that you'd never lie to me, and I'm still feeling guilty over the incident in the jail cell. All I want to know, is what is bugging you?"

"I'm not good enough." Cooper whispered tail wrapping around his leg nervously.

"Not good enough?" The fox repeated not quite understanding what Sly was getting at.

"You are a great man Dante. I'm just some broken down thief. You deserve a heck of a lot better than some stupid idiot like me…ever since I met you, the only reason I've been hesitant is because I know that I'll never be enough." The raccoon said in a quiet cracked voice, "I'm not good enough for anybody."

_**That stupid bitch made him believe he wasn't good enough for anybody.**_

Dante inhaled a sharp breath and shot a terrifying glare towards the younger man. He put him against the wall and made sure he couldn't move an inch. The fox looked into his brown eyes with so much seriousness that it made the raccoon feel fear rise in his stomach. The green stormy eyes look passionate about whatever he was about to say, and the thief didn't dare even to breath at this point-to afraid to even swallow.

"Don't you _**ever **_think you're not good enough." The fox began his whole frame tensed, "You are the most handsome, smart, funny…there is so many things I can't even express them all Sly. You _**never**_ say your not good enough; you _**are**_ good enough."

The thief didn't budge an inch and felt the power invested the fox's words. "Tell me right now that you're good enough, Sylvester James Cooper. I won't have it if you say you aren't, do you hear me?" Dante's voice was becoming even sterner and serious by the second, making the raccoon feel unable to even blink.

"I'm not good enough." He spoke almost trembling soon afterwards, "I'll never be good enough."

"Sly Cooper, say you're good enough, right now." Dante growled pushing him up against the wall harder, "Say it."

Cooper was now visibly shaking, "I…I…I'm…not good enough."

The fox grabbed him fully by the sides and pulled him over to the other side of the alley. He sat down on a crate and threw the now struggling raccoon over his lap. Sly shivered and gave a whimper, "Dante, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Sly." Dante replied before bringing his hand down on Sly's tender backside. Cooper's eyes widened in pain and he squirmed trying to escape. Dante only gripped him harsher making him fall instantly still in the man's lap. "Just say you're good enough, and I'll stop right here."

"No." Cooper replied stubbornly not willing to let Dante force him to say it.

The next rounds of spanks were one of the most painful rounds he'd ever had. Even Sly's dad didn't smack that hard! Tears welled up in Cooper's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The fox stopped again expecting the raccoon to cave, but received nothing but an angry thrashing raccoon.

"You're going to say it." The fox said his eyes not losing their stern touch.

"No I'm not. Let me up right now!" Cooper hollered trying to scramble up from the position.

No success came from the struggling, and it only made the slaps on his backside sting worse. As they rained on Cooper couldn't help the yelps that escaped his mouth, nor the chocked sobs. Dante's hand hurt worse than anything, both physically and mentally. He knew Dante was right, but the raccoon thief couldn't bring himself to say it, his self-confidence had been long lost.

Ever since his Carmelita obsession was torn to pieces, and she revealed her evil intentions, the raccoon had never been the same. Sure, he could put on a show for his friends, pretending to be cocky, and happy, but he was never the same after her. He'd lost all hope in himself and the life he was living. Carmelita Fox had taken everything from him, including his ability to live.

The slaps began to make his backside heat up and he felt hot salty tears gather together in his brown eyes unable-unwilling-to fall. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't say he was good enough. Why would he say something he didn't even mean? The raccoon could never be enough for anybody, especially Dante. Dante meant the world to Sly, and that's why he couldn't be with him.

All his pointless arguments with Dante had been a front. They had meant nothing; they were just a diversion from his true feelings. Sly loved Dante enough to let him live his life with somebody better…

"Sly, will you say it?" The fox asked not liking this one bit.

"Never." Cooper hissed angrily trying to get his hands free that were cuffed by Dante's left hand behind his back.

Again the slaps proceeded, much harder as well.

Sly bowed his head closing his eyes in thought once again as he felt tears now falling onto the cement.

His life had been meaningless after Carmelita. Everything lost its luster in the world. Colors were faded, smells were not there, and sounds were mashed. The gang wasn't even the same. His gang still had harsh feelings for him leaving for her, feeling that he chose her over them in the ending product. When he came back they accepted his apology without a second thought, but Cooper still felt the guilt for leaving them.

Bentley and Murray were the only ones ever there for him; he'd betrayed them for somebody who ended up being a puppet master. Not only had he hurt his two best friends, but also he'd hurt himself. Badly. Scars on the emotional level were un-healable no matter what. The scars on the outside from the self-inflicted pain he'd punished himself with, would never fade in the slightest.

"Cooper, please." The fox didn't like spanking him, but knew this would do him good.

"No." His cracked voice replied.

They resumed.

Thoughts returned once again.

He remembered the depression he'd been going through, the bitter depression. Everything seemed so dull and lifeless, including himself. Then Dante had showed up. The happy go lucky, but stern loving guidance kind of guy… He'd made Sly feel hope again, that is until the raccoon remembered he wasn't good enough for anyone, as Carmelita had so clearly pointed out.

Dante made him feel so much better though. He made him feel like he was good enough, that he was something. It hurt him to see the fox feel frustration and anger from not receiving anything back-no love. It's just that he felt as if he was doing the x-cop a favor. If he was with somebody who was more stable and loved him, he'd forget all about Sly in a blink of the eye.

"I'm not good enough for someone like you!" Sly cried out defeated by his thoughts and the ache from his now throbbing backside.

"Yes you are. You are good enough for me Sly." Dante said while stopping his slapping.

"No I'm not!" Cooper screamed, "You don't even believe it!"

The fox gritted his teeth, "I do. You don't."

The handsome and clever fox thought he was good enough didn't he? Why would he think that some thief off the streets was good enough?

"Sly, please." The Fox pleaded once again, "I think you're good enough! Why don't you think you're good enough?"

"Carmelita…" Cooper muttered under his breath.

Closing his eyes Dante once again felt anger for his only sister for destroying a man so thoroughly, leaving him in ruins, "What do you think of yourself Sly? What about before Carmelita?"

"Well…I…thought I was the best…but-" Sylvester was cut off by Dante before he could continue his thought.

"That's what you need to focus on, not what Carmelita made you think." Dante said in a quiet voice. His words made the raccoon's heart feel light, and made him actually consider what he'd thought all those years ago. A faint smile crossed his face as he remembered the cocky confident raccoon who'd flirt with danger without a second thought.

"I am good enough aren't I…" The raccoon mused to himself thoughtfully with a sigh.

Dante gave a smirk, "If you weren't so stubborn, you would have said it ten minutes ago."

"Ha, like I'd ever give you the satisfaction." Cooper offered his own devious smirk.

"You're still in my lap, I wouldn't be testing me." The fox teased letting his hand tap the raccoon's backside as a warning. Cooper instantly tensed and gave a growl.

"Let me up you big hairball." Sly said now determined to get up.

"Hm…interesting argument…but…" Dante trailed off letting his hands pet Cooper's back, and end in another tap on his butt, "I really don't think I want to though."

"Aw come on, Dante…" Sylvester whined with a pout, he turned his head so he could see the fox's face. He saw a devilish smirk on the x-cops face and deviousness written all over it as well.

"I'll let you up, but, you got to give me a kiss." The fox bargained.

"Sure." Cooper rolled his eyes and received a slap on the butt once again.

"Don't get an attitude with me." Dante laughed before letting him finally get up.

The raccoon glared at him while his mouth showed a smirk, "I'm getting payback one of these days, and when you least expect it as well."

"I'm shaking in my boots!" The x-officer said sarcastically before letting his arms circle the raccoon's frame, and letting his lips touch Sly's. Cooper was now limp in his grasp falling into the kiss, and giving a small dazed grin.

"You'll always be good enough." The fox whispered huskily into his ear.

* * *

_**A/N: Well another chapter, a long one at that! :) Next chapter is going to be mostly about Dante, but will include the devious fluffy tailed Sly Cooper :D**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! I love to hear what people think :) **_


	12. Amor and Daniel

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

******Ralyena Starrling: Thank you for being a very loyal reviewer and helping me out with this chapter. You had a very big influence on this chapter and I thank you very much for helping with the idea for it. Also thank you for writing the prototype for the beginning of the chapter, it really helped me get in the writing mode. You are a very kind and helping person, thank you so much, hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself **

**Chapter 12: Amor and Daniel**

* * *

_**The Cooper group was in their latest hideout**_, a medium sized wooden cabin near a town in Dresden Germany, sleeping the night away after successfully robbing an art museum. It seemed like the peaceful night laid a spell on the team and put them all in a deep, pleasant sleep.

All that is, except for Dante Fox. He couldn't sleep a wink and envied how Murray and Bentley could sleep so easily, if their odd and loud snoring was anything to go by. It was strange because the ex-cop knew that he was tired, but for some reason a nagging little voice in his head wouldn't let him rest. The voice kept saying,

_**"Why are you sleeping alone? You have a lover who you can share your bed with! Go to Sly's room and spend the night with him!"**_ Exclaimed the little voice in his head. Dante shook his head and turned on his side.

"No! Sylvester said that he wanted sometime alone tonight and I'm going to respect his decision!" Dante stated harshly to the voice in his head.

_**"Oh, come on. When are you going to learn with vixens like Cooper? 'I want to be alone' means 'I want you to be with me'! So go on and be with him already!"**_ Shouted the voice loudly which made Dante's ears twitch in pain.

"For the last time no! Now let me be so I can get some rest." Dante said in an annoyed tone and closed his eyes so he could try to sleep. The voice in his head was persistent.

_**"Aww, come on, Dante. At least go check on him and see how he's doing. For all you know Sly could be in tears about feeling like he's no good. You don't want that to happen, now do you?" **_Asked the voice in a slight taunting voice.

Dante's eyes cracked open and he contemplated what the voice said. As much as he hated to admit it, his inner self was right. Sly had been acting odd since they pulled off that art museum heist and he was being a bit distant. He was sure that Murray and Bentley noticed because he over-heard the two talking about how Sly was acting and Bentley told Murray,

"Don't worry. Sly's all right, Murray. He just needs a little time to himself right now."

After hearing that Dante told himself that he wouldn't think anything else about Sly's distance from the team but it seemed like his subconscious wouldn't let him forget about it that easily. Sighing in defeat Dante decided to follow the advice of his inner self.

"All right. But I'm only checking on him. If there's nothing wrong then we leave. Got it?" Dante asked his subconscious.

_**"Got it! Let's go!"**_ The voice exclaimed in victory.

The rusty colored fox knew he shouldn't give in so easily to his subconscious, but it worried him. Sly was hurt still from Carmelita, who knows how he was really feeling on the inside. After he'd finally gotten him to realize he was good enough things had been great, but just as things picked up, a couple weeks later, Cooper was like a ghost. They didn't have meetings anymore, kisses, or anything really.

Knocking lightly on the door he heard no response, "He's probably asleep." He mused out loud feeling a little stupid for even getting up at this point. Sighing he decided he might as well check on him to keep the voice from talking again.

Creaking the door open however, Sly wasn't there. Not a trace. The fox's heart was literally pounding in his chest. He wasn't on a heist or any recon; they'd just been on a heist! It scared him witless; he frantically searched the house looking for his ring-tailed thief. Finally after finding nothing, not even a ringed tail, he threw on his jacket running outside.

"Were in the heck could he be?" He almost whimpered out loud.

Just as he was about to go rampaging around the city he heard something. A slight scuffle of feet against tile and it seemed to be coming from above him. Looking up, he found a slender athletic shadow bent over something. It had to be Sly. The fox gave a sigh of relief and gave a slight glare to the raccoon that hadn't even noticed him below.

Making his way up quietly-not to disturb what Sly was doing-he snuck up behind the raccoon who was covering his eyes with one arm while the other hand clutched a book tightly. His back was bent so that he was huddled over the book covering his face in the process. Dante's eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Lying a hand on his love's shoulder he felt the quivering of his muscles and gave a slight sigh. He removed his jacket and placed it on the raccoon's shoulders and pulled him into his lap. Instantly he felt wetness on his shoulder and began to have guilt drop heavy in his heart. Sly was crying silently into his shoulder shivering from the cold and his own sobs.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He asked pulling him closer and stroking his tender back, "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I-I-It's nothing, j-just go t-to bed." Cooper replied now seeming to try to get out of his lap. Dante gave a confused look before holding him still on his legs.

"You can tell me what's wrong, you don't need to hide your tears." Dante said while using his thumb to brush away some spare tears falling down his face, "Please tell me striped tail?"

Sly paused his sobbing looking up into Dante's eyes, "I…my dad…"

"Your dad…" The fox trailed off realizing that this was indeed the day Cooper's dad has passed away, "Oh…jeeze…I'm sorry…I…I should have been here."

"It's fine." Sylvester whispered, "I wanted to be alone…or at least I thought I did. I usually am. Bentley and Murray keep their distance from me on this day thinking I'll be angry. I come up on the roof and read out of the Thieveious Raccoonus. It makes me remember when he was still alive…"

The fox's eyes briefly flickered towards the page he had stopped on and saw a handsome Spanish raccoon who looked a lot like Sly himself. Amor Cooper was written in cursive at the top of the page, and also, another picture was next to his own. There was a fox-who Dante thought looked like him-in a suit with a large smile on his face.

"Who are these two?" He motioned trying to quench his curiosity and also trying to get Sly's mind off of the present day.

Sly smiled warmly giving a slight chuckle, "This is Amor and Daniel. On every section of each Cooper, it shows their picture and their mate on the right of them in a separate picture."

"They look in love." The fox commented slowly seeing the strange closeness of he and Sly to the couple.

"Yes, they were." Sly sighed heavily, "It's a romantic story…"

"Then I'd love to hear it." The fox grinned rubbing Cooper's shoulders.

Sylvester gave a light blush before continuing, "Amor was considered the handsomest of the Cooper Clan-"

"I beg to differ." Dante coughed in his hand giving a grin at the blush he got in return.

"Not so bad yourself." Sly smirked deviously, "Well he was considered the most handsome, and used those looks to get payback. Vixens who'd stolen money usually were his main target. He'd get in their good graces and charm them, then in the night take the money they'd stolen, and return it to the rightful owners. Though as he furthered in his thieving becoming a master like all the Cooper Clan, he met a sexy rival."

The rival had a picture as well. A very curvy and beautiful sheriff was shown in a picture next to a small description. In many ways she was an olden day Carmelita Fox of Interpol. Bouncy hair, a scowl, and a glare in her eyes that seemed to engrave itself in your mind… The x-cop gave a sort of shiver at the sight of the woman looking like his sister.

"She may have been a bit of a sexy vixen, but that wasn't what made his heart tick. In fact, it was her brother. The fox charmed him very well following him to the very ends of the towns he'd pulled heists in. After following him for extreme amounts of time, Amor would ware out and surrender. Every time the fox would only grin and leave, pretty soon the Cooper questioned this, to which Daniel replied to him that he would never cage his only love." Sylvester licked his lips and huddled up closer to Dante.

"After many more chases and flirting, they became too close. Elizabeth, the sheriff, and sister of Daniel forbid the love. So she had cops search every nick and cranny for the raccoon. Soon after a year of hiding, and a year of being away from Daniel for fear he'd be caught, Amor was caught. They immediately brought him to the gallows to be hung. Daniel found out of this and rushed to the hanging offering himself in place of Amor. The guards feeling the passion that the couple had for each other, let Daniel swoop up his love and get away."

Dante silently remembered carrying Sly and felt a sort of faint smile come to his lips. Cooper noticed this and gave a glare, "Thinking of something you'd like to share?"

"Carrying you." The fox replied with a sheepish smile.

Sly gave a sigh rolling his eyes, "Any how… Daniel decided to seal up their relationship with a chocker. Made up of beautiful rare sapphires, and glistening to the eye, he offered it to Amor as a sort of symbolic ring. Amor accepted this and they were forever together until Amor passed away. Daniel passed away only three weeks after his death, which most think that his death wasn't a natural cause…"

"I see…how did the line continue?" Dante furrowed a brow, "You said nothing of a child."

"Amor's brother, Clipto Cooper married and had a child with Elizabeth herself actually." The raccoon gave a slight laugh, "She soon accepted the love between her brother and Amor as the years went on. Though the holidays were very…uncomfortable."

The x-cop laughed, "I can imagine…what happened to the chocker though?"

"Daniel bore it after Amor died, and when he died, they left it on his neck. The Cooper Clan has an actual graveyard dedicated to them, it was paid for legally, and it's actually very large. They are still there buried next to one another." Sly replied with a slight yawn cuddling up closer to Dante once more.

"You need some sleep." The fox whispered into his perked ear, it flattened and then Sly gave a groan.

"I'm not tired." He stuck out his lower lip in his protest, however the fox had slid his arms underneath the handsome and very sexy raccoon lifting him into his arms. Cooper despite not wanting to sleep indeed began to fall a little limper in the fox's arms.

Dante placed him on his bed once they were inside and began to fiddle for pajamas in his dresser. After finding some suitable ones, he handed them to Sly who gave a lazy yawn accepting them. The fox turned around as he dressed and turned back around when Sly tapped him on the shoulder.

The x-cop captured him by the waist and kissed him firmly on the lips before walking him over to his bed. Gently pushing him in he gave a laugh, "Get some sleep."

"Will you lay down with me?" He asked in a whisper just as Dante was about to leave. The fox turned around and gave a short nod before hoping in the bed. Snuggling up next to Sly and putting his left arm over the thief to hold him closer he gave a sigh of content.

_Now_ he could sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it! Ralyena once again thank you for helping me with the idea for the next chapters :) Leave reviews, and tell me what you thought everyone :D**_


	13. Sick

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 13: Sick **

**

* * *

**

_**Green stormy eyes flickered open silentl**__**y**_ and soft red paws rubbed them of any sand that had appeared over night. Growling slightly at the sun the x-cop rose into a sitting position looking over to were he knew his love was. Indeed, Sly Cooper was _**supposed**_ to be where he looked.

Why did that raccoon always seem to be gone? Dante loved waking up to the fur ball, he was so cute and innocent in the mornings. It always seemed as if Sly was on edge ready to be jumped by some Mafia or other gangs. It bothered him to know the raccoon was always so tensed…he didn't deserve to have to live like that.

"Sly?" He mumbled his loves name incoherently while sitting up partially on the bed.

"Hm?" Came a soft humming reply of the raccoon. He was bent over his book once again that was resting on a desk that was left in the abandoned house they were staying in.

The fox laughed, "Never took you as a bookworm."

"Never took you as a fresh odorless person in the mornings." The raccoon retorted with a smirk as the whipped tailed x-cop came up behind him. All in once motion he had lifted the raccoon off of his chair and threw him over his shoulder.

"Dante put me down!" Cooper whined trying to struggle.

Though the fox wouldn't admit it he loved the feeling of being dominant. It wasn't as if he was possessive or anything, just that he wanted to take care of whomever he was with, not the other way around.

"Oh calm down." The fox rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He let the raccoon fall into a bridal holding position in his arms giving a smug seductive sort of grin before placing a firm kiss on his loves lips, "Now, I think that I have a great idea since you are all sad."

"What would that be?" Sly asked raised an eyebrow cocking his head to the side.

"You and me can laze around watching T.V. until you get sick of reruns, it should snap you out of it, trust me." Dante laughed as he got a giggle from the raccoon.

Then all at once the raccoon turned his face away and began to cough jerking each time. Eyebrows knitting together in worry he put a hand against his loves head, "You are going to stay here now definitely!" He declared glaring at the raccoon.

"I'm not t-that sick!" Sly then gave a cough and began to shiver.

"I bet it was being out on that roof all that time." Dante sighed holding his love closer to himself. Walking over to the thief's bed, he gently placed him under the covers like last night before joining him, himself; "I bet you didn't even get any sleep last night did you?"

A groan reached him as reply.

Playing absently with the raccoon's hair he gave a small smile as he began to hear the snores reach his ears. They were light snores, but it still indicated his love was asleep with well-needed rest. Shaking his head he got up to get some supplies for the day until Cooper's arms pulled him back.

"Hey gorgeous I'll be back, just relax okay?" He soothed rubbing the raccoon's back with one hand before retreating towards his bedroom for spare blankets.

After getting some blankets, pillows, and medication for his raccoon to take, he returned to find the raccoon up again. He was hunched over that same book again. The fox snatched him up like before letting him fall onto the bed once again before wrapping him in about fifty blankets so he couldn't move even if he wanted too.

"Ha, get out of that." Dante crossed his arms over his chest.

Sylvester snorted, "I won't get up anymore, but can you please get a couple of these blankets off? It's like I am on the sun!"

The fox laughed taking the blankets off of his love, "Tell me when you get cold."

"Promise." Sylvester replied heaving a long sigh before burying himself into Dante. Sniffing his scent a peachy sort of odor that made his nose feel icy almost. Amused the fox did the same and found the smell of apples, and grinned.

"Been apple picking have we?" The fox laughed humorously. Cooper gave him a playful punch in the arm before settling back into his chest. Snaking an arm around him the male instantly felt at ease.

After a few moments the fox-not really wanting too-got up and shuffled into the kitchen. Stretching out his back he began to prepare some tea for his ringed tailed thief who was soundly asleep in his bed.

After making the tea he picked up a newspaper. Flipping it open he gave a once over look until he found an article that interested him. It was a thief newspaper, so it gave all the details making it sound like an every day normal person. There was thieves listed that were well known, and he found a picture of Sly in cuffs unconscious.

"_That must have been when we got arrested…"_ He thought to himself.

Looking down to see if there was any information on what had happened, or at least how they described it, he found something else…

"_**Jessie Bargun**__, the world famous jewel thief is at it again. This time apparently the criminal has been forcing people to work for him, world class jewel crafters that make fake jewels that seem real, then he sales them on the market as real…" _

The fox's nose crinkled in disgust of the man. He'd always despised kidnappers, even if those said jewel crafters weren't kids, they certainly were taken against their will…

_Then it hit him._

"Oh…this is too good." He smirked to himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter Dante reveals his brilliant plan and enlists some help hehe :) Oh and once again I thank Ralyena Starrling for helping me out with this story, you are awesome :D**_

_**Leave a review please!**_


	14. Discovered

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 14: Discovered**

* * *

_**It was almost too perfect…it was almost Christmas**_, and it would be the biggest surprise Sly Cooper would have ever received in his lifetime. The holiday was only about two weeks from now, and it was more than enough time. The heist Dante planned would only need three days; so for the days before that he decided would be in complete devotion to the ringed tailed cutie himself.

Quietly he walked into Sly's room, he was now fully awake with a slight grin on his face. "That soup was fantastic." He commented with his deep voice that he wielded to expertly.

"In only three microwave minutes." Dante chuckled placing himself next to the raccoon was now giving a small yawn. Gripping the raccoon by the waist he pulled him into his lap, "You feeling any better love?"

"I always feel better when you're around." Cooper gave a blush before snuggling his face into the nape of Dante's neck.

The fox smiled, "Myself as well."

"I hate when I get sick." The raccoon muttered under his breath mostly to himself, "Though I could used to it with you around."

Dante drew the raccoon closer to himself and breathed in his scent of fresh fruit giving a small laugh. Positioning Cooper in a bridal style he stood up and began to walk out of the room. His love how ever objected to this and began to wiggle in his grasp, "Where are we going?"

"Well my room has a heater, plus a bigger bed." To this the thief gave a nod and Dante placed a small kiss on his forehead. When Sly looked up however his features turned to absolute horror.

The fox wondered why and turned his head in Sly's direction to see a wide-eyed Bentley. The genius's mouth was wide open and his eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets. He began to stammer, "W-w-what is g-g-going o-o-on?"

Sly moved from the warm arms of Dante-slightly disappointed the warmth was gone-and stood next to him giving a sigh, "Bentley…I…me and Dante…are sort of…"

"Dating? As in a relationship?" The brown-eyed male yelped, "How long has this been going on?"

"Bentley."

"How have you kept this a secret?" He questioned.

"Bentley."

"Did you think I wouldn't accept you?" He asked, "I would have, and still will!"

"Bentley!"

"What?" The turtle responded looking curiously at the raccoon thief still standing next to the amused redheaded fox that'd placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get Murray and I'll tell you everything." Cooper requested.

* * *

"I can't believe I missed this." Bentley muttered under his breath, "Obviously all those self romance reading novels aren't worth how much I pay for them."

"Are you okay with this? I mean this doesn't change anything, I promise." Cooper said concerned over what his two best friends thought. His love laced his arm over the raccoon's back and pulled him a little closer so he'd get some warmth.

"Of course pal, whatever makes you happy." The genius pushed up his glasses, "But how in the heck are you guys in love? I mean last time I checked you guys were at each others throats!"

"Yeah…it was kind of a charade." Dante commented with a soft chuckle, "You should have heard Sly, he was so worried you guys wouldn't accept this."

"Why would you think that dude?" Murray asked raising his eyebrows, "If we can put up with a trigger finger vixen that thinks trash people rob, we can put up with this."

"Hey, I'm nothing like her." Dante pouted smirking soon afterwards as Sly kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course your not." Sly laughed, "So, we're all okay then?"

Bentley nodded but Murray didn't for some odd reason.

"What's the matter?" Sylvester asked eyebrows lowered in despair.

"Before I say this is okay, I want to speak to Dante for a moment in private." Murray explained tilting his head towards the hallways excluding the idea of going outside and talking in seven feet of snow.

Dante rose to his feet and followed the pink hippo into the hallways were he instantly was looked directly in the eyes. "I'm okay with this trust me." Murray began placing his arms to his sides, "But if you hurt Sly, even a little bit, your head will not be connected to your neck, are we clear?"

"Of course, I'd never hurt Sly Murray, I promise." Dante said bowing his head slightly.

"That's all I needed to hear, but what I said about your neck and your head not being connected anymore wasn't a threat." The hippo leaned in closer, "It was a promise. You hurt Sly, and that promise will be kept."

Without another word Murray simply walked back into the living room giving a short nod to his raccoon friend who grinned ear to ear. Dante shook his head with a snort and took a seat on the couch next to Sly who cocked his head to the side in question. "What was that all about?" He whispered getting closer to him.

"Nothing." Dante replied with a small laugh.

* * *

_**A/N: I know I said I was going to tell you Dante's plan in this chapter, but I sort of needed to get Murray and Bentley to find out before this whole scheme can take place. Well hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews'n'such :) **_

_**Leave reviews on what you thought :D**_


	15. Christmas Cheer

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 15: Christmas Cheer**

* * *

_**"Wait up you ringed tailed lunatic!"**_ I shouted trying to catch up with the retreating tail of the master thief sprinting ahead of me. His joyous laughter rang out as he did this trying to mock me, but not at all succeeding. That velvety smooth laugh was what drove me further in fact. I was gaining on him now, and he knew it, though he wouldn't back down from a challenge.

"You can't catch me!" He yelled in a singsong voice before darting into a random crowd of people on the streets walking. Growling, but a smirk on my face I raced in the opposite direction of where he'd ran off.

Smirking I hid out in the shadow's of an overhanging sign on a store. He appeared suddenly from the crowd looking very confused at where I had gone. Chuckling I began to sneak up on him stealthily from behind, when I was only two inches away he noticed, but it was too late. I snatched him up in my arms and he began to giggle trying to get away.

"Gotcha." I whispered into his ear, which flattened as usual. He pouted as I hauled him over to a bench on the sidewalk. His lip puffed out on the bottom and his eyes filled with disappointment.

"You cheated." He mumbled under his breath in a cute way that made me almost bust out laughing. I leaned in so my warm breaths were hitting his already flattened ears; he shivered in my grasp for a moment before settling down once again.

"Well Mr. Cooper, do you have proof of this so called cheating?" I replied with a whisper in his ear, "As far as everybody else knows, I won fair and square."

"Ha, sure!" He gave a side-glance at the windows alight with Christmas lights and tilted his head to the side. Studying the window for a moment is curiosity he looked back at me with a small smile, "You didn't win anything so it is kind of pointless really." Liking his comeback he gave a victorious snigger.

"Oh really?" I retorted clutching his smaller frame, "I think I won something very special. I would have done anything to win the game even if it meant cheating just to get the prize."

"Not honorable." Sly replied with a fake frown before it broke into a wide smile and he nuzzled my neck before standing up. I raised my eyebrows at his random attitude but soaked it in loving every action he took, "I love cookies…" He muttered looking at the same window as before.

"Sweet tooth?" I gave a toothy grin that made me look like he was under a trance. Walking over to the window he looked through the selection of delicious homemade goods more, "I never took a skinny little guy like you to want sweets."

"Hey I'm muscular." The raccoon showed this by flexing and giving a slight serious look before laughing more, "Besides even if I am skinny, you have to consider I'm _always_ running."

"And, I'm _always_ catching you." I said grabbing him from behind again in an embrace taking in his sweet scent that I'd grown quite fond of.

"Not always!" The thief persisted, "I let you catch me."

"I doubt that highly." I replied smartly before giving a slight nibble to his ear, which twitched at the touch of the sharp canines in my mouth. "I bet I could catch you again, anytime, anywhere."

"Just like Daniel?" Sylvester gave his own toothy grin that about made my heart stop from the lovely sight.

"Yes, _just_ like Daniel, Amor." I answered, "Except in my opinion I have a better catch."

"Daniel never caged his love." Cooper responded with his pout face.

"I bet there is some things that book doesn't say." I laughed as he began to blush furiously glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah well…whatever jerk." He mumbled underneath his breath before looking back towards the iced treats. I gave an amused roll of the eyes before hooking an arm around one of his leading him into the store that delighted him so.

The workers shot disgusted looks at us, which I returned with a glare that could probably induce death. Lowering their looks towards the ground they went back to their business while Sly was fully unaware. Instead he was literally like a kid in a candy-shop. He was viewing the different treats and licking his chops.

I came up beside him giving a short scan of the cookies, which he was so intrigued with, "Bentley doesn't let me have sweets." He mused before giving a soft sigh before walking towards the door, "You coming?" The raccoon asked holding the door open for me.

"I'll be out in a moment." I replied before turning towards the holiday snacks. Scooping up a handful of different kinds, I poured them in a back before paying for them and leaving.

Once outside I saw Cooper waiting for me, he seemed in his own world for a moment until I clasped a hand on his shoulder putting the treats in his hands. He burst out in a large grin and blush, "You didn't have too…"

"But…" I kissed him gently on the lips, "I wanted too."

He giggled again and I wrapped an arm around his waist before we both walked down the square. The raccoon began to munch on a cookie looking delighted by how it tasted, and suddenly I felt myself also having the same flavor in mouth courtesy of the raccoon shoving it in. I chewed slowly savoring the taste, "You have good taste striped tail."

"Thanks, whipped cream." The thief smugly replied pleased with the new nickname.

"What ever happened to whipped tail?" I asked with a glint of amusement in my green eyes.

"Meh…" He shrugged taking another bite of his cookie.

"Oreo." I coughed.

"What?" The adorable raccoon asked cocking his head to the side.

"You are now Oreo." I smirked back prideful with my witty nickname.

"Aw…well fine then." He huffed crossing his arms.

"Let's go ahead and get back to the safe house, I need to get some Christmas shopping done for a certain someone without him being there." I teased giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well the certain someone thinks he should come." Cooper smiled wildly.

"Humph, now what good would that be? You'd know what I got you!" I complained with narrowed eyes.

"…Fine…" He mumbled, "But you gotta pick me up more cookies."

"Of _course_ Oreo." I replied smirking when he blushed.

* * *

_**A/N: Oreo and Whip Cream XD **_

_**Reviews woud make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside :) Thanks for all my reviewers, and keep on telling me what you think! **_


	16. Present Plans

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 16: Present Plans**

* * *

_**"So…do you think it will work?"**_ The male fox asked almost pleading for the answer to be yes. The green turtle he was speaking with was sitting on the tan colored couch in the living room to the x-cops left. Bentley bit his tongue and raised his eyebrows while letting out a small sigh.

"I guess so, barley, but yes." The genius spoke after a few moments, "The only hitch in our plan is that you are not an experienced thief. If this goes wrong and you get captured, I'll have to get Sly to help you when he wakes up from his sleep induced state."

"Everything will go right, I may have never been a thief before, but I'm sure I can just as well manage." Dante said with a confident grin and giving thumbs up, "Sly's present will be perfect."

"Go ahead and put this in his tea." The turtle murmured softly handing the much taller fox a small package. Dante curiously eyed it for a moment. It was a small tan packet with the words, 'Sweet Dreams Tea' written in purple cursive across the front of it.

"What is this? It won't hurt him will it?" The fox asked apprehensive about drugging his potential boyfriend.

"Of course not, it'll put him to sleep for about twenty four hours so we can pull of the heist." The genius explained pushing his large glasses up after they fell a little ways off the bridge of his nose. "Now go do it so we can get started."

Hesitantly the handsome fox nodded before walking towards the thief's room. Again his Oreo colored love interest was reading his beloved book. Putting on a sly smirk the fox snuck up quietly and then grabbed him throwing him up in the air before catching him bridal style. Before Sly could say anything the older man kissed him passionately.

The raccoon's face heated up and he gave a slight grin of his own. Then before the fox could react the ringed tailed young man grabbed two fistfuls of his hair pulling him down into a steamier kiss. Dante gave a slight moan before tossing him on the bed and climbing on top of him in a predator manner.

Cooper giggled, "So possessive."

His voice subsided as the fox's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Letting out a small moan of his own he rolled his tongue around the invading tongue making small circular motions. The fox removed his tongue and began to give him kisses all the way down his neck onto his clothed chest. This made Cooper whine a little bit before the fox's lips collided with his own once again in a passionate long kiss.

Shivers went through the raccoon's spine and even Dante could feel it. The fox gave a feral smirk as he saw the young thief panting and his mouth parted in awe. "You're mine Sly Cooper." He growled into his ear letting his hot breaths tickle him teasingly, and also taking the chance to nibble on his earlobe which cause another soft moan from his love.

This little visit had escalated to far and the male fox mentally cursed that he had to leave. Sighing he rolled off of the top of the astonished raccoon who was frozen somewhat. Slowly he began to laugh in his sexy velvet voice, "That was…fun." He commented after a moment.

Dante smirked his crooked way before gathering the young ringtail his arms and inhaling his scent for a moment, "I'm sorry that went so far." He apologized into the raccoon's ear, which flattened slightly at the tip instead of all the way.

"It's fine." Cooper replied before Eskimo kissing Dante and giggling when he found it was cold. The fox raised an eyebrow and chuckled as well.

"Love?" The handsome fox asked.

The thief hummed to show the fox he had his full attention.

"You are still probably feeling under the weather, I made you some tea." Dante stated quietly before sitting up a bit and grasping a glass from the side table that had the formula mixed in some tea that was freshly brewed, "Drink up babe."

Cooper nodded taking the glass thankfully before gulping down the contents. After he finished the cup he instantly began to feel the affects, "Dante…I…f…feel tired…" His voice slurred slightly as he began to curl up against the muscular man next to him.

"Everything will be okay love, you need to get some sleep anyhow." The x-cop said lovingly gently fingering a piece of hair that had feel astray on the raccoon's forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"Promise?" The Cooper whispered.

"Cross my heart." Dante murmured into his lips as he delivered a final soft loving kiss.

With that **_his_** raccoon was asleep and the fox gave a guilty sigh before scooping him up in his arms. Standing up he walked towards his own bedroom, and met Bentley in the hall. "What are you doing?" He inquired.

"My bed is bigger and warmer." The fox replied looking down worriedly at the raccoon still not enjoying the idea of having to force him to sleep.

The turtle chuckled at how fond the fox was of his friend and protective. It was definitely a change from Carmelita, and it made him happy to know his friend was in good hands, "Well hurry up, we need to get started. You took an awful long time getting him to drink some tea." The genius added with a suspicious but joking smile.

The fox blushed, "Uh…yeah well…he didn't want to take it at first…"

"Uhuh…sure." The turtle replied.

* * *

_**A/N: Dante almost lost control there for a second huh? Hehe, have a good Christmas once again even though I have said this about twenty times... I'm having mine tomorrow morning, so Imma stake out Santa Clause now tehe :)**_

_**Think of reviews as a Christmas present for me :D **_


	17. Hiest Part 1

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 17: Hiest Part 1**

* * *

_**"I hope you like this Sly."**_ The fox whispered into the male raccoon's ear that twitched slightly as he slept soundly on the x-cops bed. Smirking softly he gently rubbed his back with a hand for a moment before giving a sigh, and exiting the room. It still bothered him to a point that he had tricked Sly into taking that tea, but when he saw the chocker maybe he'd understand. That was Dante's plan. Amor and Daniel had inspired him that night on the rooftop, it also seemed Cooper loved the story to death, so it would be a more enjoyable gift than normal rings or bracelets.

Once in the living room he saw Bentley and Murray waiting for him. All their gear was in place as well as two bright devious grins, "Let's light this candle." Bentley sniggered referring to a N.A.S.A reference.

"Oh brother." Murray replied rolling his eyes, "Let's get going guys." The fox and turtle nodded quickly before bounding outside jumping in the van.

"Jessie Bargun is holding an auction tonight." The genius began from the backseat, "All you have to do is expose him. The cops already know he is a jewel felon, but he's always wearing disguises so nobody can ever tell."

"Then, after I expose him, I'll try to get a favor from one of the crafters to make me a chocker for Sly. I'm sure they'll be glad to…hopefully at least." The fox sighed nervous about this and all that could go wrong.

"First of all, _you_ need a disguise." The turtle pointed out, "Even though I'm sure Sly likes what you are wearing, you need to dress up."

"Humph, I'm sure none have you have ever dressed up before." The fox challenged with a raised eyebrow crossing his arms defiantly against his chest.

"Not true." The hacker replied holding out a collection of pictures.

One was a picture of Bentley suited in a red tux. There was a sparkly red bow clinging to his neck that seemed to a have a small black dot on it, which was a communicator the fox guessed. Along with the already ridiculous outfit he had a monocle and a small golden cane.

"You look more like a circus ringmaster." Dante stated bluntly before laughing and receiving a few choice words from the now blushing turtle.

The next picture was of Murray in a light blue tuxedo. It had a nice respectful tie tied in a perfect knot at the neck and was sparkly like the red bowtie Bentley had worn. He wore a blue striped had to top it all off and had a few rings on his fingers.

"See now that is dressy." The fox showed the already frustrated turtle the picture. Bentley laughed sarcastically before rolling his eyes and looking out the window.

Lastly was Sly. He wore a top hat that was black along with the rest of his clothing. A straightened black tie with a white puffed out under shirt. Over the white shirt that puffed out at the chest was a jacket with coattails at the bottom each coattail on either side of his bushy striped tail. He wore a pair of black slacks, and some polished shoes as well to complete the look.

He had a sort of amused look on his face and that could be probably from the turtle with a hand over his face while a hippo laughed at him in the picture. Cooper looked absolutely stunning and even with the comical the background he still stole the show.

"Hey are you going to stop looking at the picture anytime soon?" Murray teased, "I know Sly looks good in all, but if you really want to see him that way we have to get going."

The mention of marriage made the fox blush intensely.

Sure that's what he _**hoped**_ would happen…but it still was probably going to be hard to woe his raccoon.

* * *

"Okay we're here." The genius announced as the van slowed to a stop after driving for about thirty minutes, "Now remember, all you have to do is locate him at the auction and tear off his disguise. Cops are already here and are unaware of him. Take this so you can take pictures of people you suspect and I'll decode them to see if it's him on my laptop."

Dante nodded slowly taking the device in the turtle's hand that simply looked like a communicator with a camera feature. Jumping out of the van it instantly sped away as to not raise suspicion and find a place to park.

Gulping he strode into the auction house receiving smirks from women dancing with other men-most from who were single without a dance partner. He'd dealt with women thinking he swung that way but he could usually handle it easily without causing a scene.

As Bentley had requested he was adorned in a similar outfit to Sly's except his was all gray with no top hat. Shuffling through the huge waves of people he soon found somebody he already suspected, snapping a quick picture he turned and awaited a reply from his communicator.

"Sorry Dante, nope." The genius replied with an airy sigh, "Keep looking."

Grunting in frustration he shook his head, _'This is gonna be a long night.' _

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: The next two chapters will be the hiest in depth, the third part will mostly be the get away. Then we'll move back to Dante and Sly romance, expect things to get real romantic...trust me XD **_

_**Reviews are amazing, I read every one I get, please send in a review to give me the push to write the next chapter. Those who just read and don't review, drop a quick line for me if you can in a review, I'd love to hear whatcha think. If you have or just are visiting this, drop a review! lol :)**_

_**Tomorrow is Christmas, so beware of a big man in red clothing eating your cookies. I hid mine in a safe this year... I just had Christmas actually hehe, but it can't hurt to be safe now can it? Precious chocolate chip cookiessssssss XD**_


	18. Hiest Part 2

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 18: Hiest Part 2**

* * *

_**"That's him."**_

The words the fox had been dying for, for the last two hours had finally been spoken. He'd taken at least fifteen pictures without getting caught, and sixteen had been his lucky number. For two hours he had to sneak attack people with his camera as well as avoid guests that wanted more than to just chat.

"Finally!" He whispered back into the communicator in his collar, "Now all I have to do is expose him, which shouldn't be too hard. Though I'll have to take out his guards before hand…"

Indeed; there was about five burley looking guards surrounding the man he barley got a picture of. One snorted glaring at him suspiciously and he averted his gaze a little quickly. Focusing back on his conversation he found that all he could hear was the clicking of the genius's laptop.

"Well that's easy, you have a lot of lady friends I presume?" The turtle suggested with a smirk at how the fox gave a groan in response knowing what the plan was, "See? Karma does pay you back Dante. You make fun of my red suit and now you are paying."

"Frick you." The fox mumbled back before scrunching up his nose at the cheap perfume of a female dancing dangerously close to him. "Uh…excuse me miss, I-"

"You are _so_ handsome!" She exclaimed clasping her hands together with an attempted seductive look. "Will you dance with me, please? What's your name?"

"Dante, and yes, I'd love a dance, but first…" He motioned for her to look over at on the of the guards next to the boss he was aiming for, "You have to prove your dancing skills with the professionals at your side."

"Anything for you!" She squeaked blushing quickly before scrambling towards the large ape now staring directly at her. She began to chat quickly giving a pout look before he seemed defeated and began to waltz with her.

"Yes." He hissed under his breath in a sort of evil way before smirking and approaching a table of ladies eyeing him, four, the perfect number.

The same conversation went on as from before and all the guards suddenly had dance partners with anxious women back glancing the handsome fox that gave them thumbs up. Then he began to make his way towards his target, which was now glaring at a man and arguing with him a tad bit.

"What do you mean the stupid jeweler won't craft?" He snarled at the now shaking cocker spaniel inches shorter than him.

Dante studied the boss and realized he was a coyote, one that looked to have been in a lot of fights. His disguise was pretty cheesy, his true animal form was still there but his clothes looked shabby instead of his usual high-class profile. Not much of a change but he only had to convince the cops attending who didn't look too bright.

Giving a frustrated growl he began to make his way towards the back of the auction house and Dante's eyes bulged out. He wasn't about to talk to those women again to stall the guards longer. So without thinking he rushed forwards grabbing the taller man yanking him back and with a jerk thrust him out on the stage.

What he didn't count on was to be punched square in the face before being grabbed by the neck and strangled mid air, "Who do you think you are punk?" He demanded, "Guards!"

The men dancing instantly rushed to his aid, but not quick enough. The women who still wanted to impress Dante despite noticing he'd started a fight with the auction host, grabbed the men by the arms whining that they stay. The distracting gave the fox a chance to kick his assailant off of his feet and onto the ground.

None of the cops had intervened but they were studying the opponents. Dante silently cursed them for being so dim on figuring out who the boss was though didn't complain. Still scuffling with the enraged auction host he heard a yell,

"Stop right there Jessie! You are under arrest!" One officer yelled out producing a pistol from his jacket.

Fina-

"You too Fox!" Another chimed in aiming his pistol at the x-cop.

'_Damn it.'_ Dante cursed in his mind, _'No, I'm not getting caught!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Dante's a stud huh? lol :) Next chapter is gonna be a sort of twist... hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Oh, and thanks a lot for the Christmas wishes! Hope you all had a good holiday too! **

**Reviews are AMAZING :o**


	19. Hiest Part 3

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 19: Hiest Part 3**

* * *

_**Determined and using common sense**_ he ran for it toward the back of the whole building. The officers were more occupied with the coyote, which only left one stupid cop to chase him. Ducking out in a utility closet he began to pant wondering if he'd gave the joker the slip. In all honesty he was actually enjoying this, he could see why his raccoon loved it so much. Though he could see how dangerous it was and how Cooper could easily get hurt. He decided to not think about that right now and focus on the task at hand.

Peeking out he saw the officer shrugging and shaking his head. Then-pissed off-he left. With the one law enforcer on his tail gone he chuckled, and then remembered his purpose for coming in the first place. So making his way out of the closet he'd gone to the back-tripping in various places and muttering curses-he got out of it. The first thing he needed to do was find out were the jewelers were being kept, then save them, then ask at least on to help him with his Christmas present for one Mr. Sly Cooper.

Searching the halls making sure not make a single noise he found the room that he was sure contained the kidnapped jewelers. Entering he saw them shrink down afraid of him. "I'm not here to hurt you." He promised. They remained looking unconvinced and inched away from were he stood at the doorframe. This would take some heavy convinving on his part, these people had been through a lot. Just glancing over them he could see they had, had a rough time surviving in Jessie's abodes.

"That's what they all say!" One spoke up in a quivering voice.

"No, I promise." He pleaded, "Your captor is in chains right this moment!"

They all glanced at one another before narrowing their eyes still unbelieving. "Look then, if you don't believe me, then I'll prove it." The fox replied quietly still knowing he was going to be attacked by cops again. Quickly he crouched down to their feet were in shackles and began to undo them.

With multiple clanks sounding out the kidnapped workers gave cheers and raced out of the room, "Wait, wait!" Dante yelled out needing one skittish jeweler to stop to help him with the chocker.

One old man stayed behind giving a weary smile at the fox, "Need something for a love?" Dante was glad he didn't say ladylove, most people did.

"Yes, sir,' He began bowing his head, "I'm sorry to bother you, if it's too much trouble I'll…"

"Nonsense!" The older man exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "I can at least give you that for saving me. Now what exactly are you wanting made?"

Dante handed him the picture that he'd drawn of the chocker.

"It will be magnificent." The man smiled reassuringly.

* * *

After getting the chocker safely stored away in his pouch on his leg, the fox thanked the old man, and darted out of the auction house were he was perused by a few officers… Running for about twenty minutes not even breaking a sweat he lost those said officers and hopped in the van. Absently he wondered how he had even come out alive, but decided on the fact that maybe luck had been on his side that heist. He was very sure this whole venture would pay off more so when Sly opened the chocker on Christmas day.

"I can't believe law enforcement these days." He muttered under his breath getting in the van careful not to harm the chocker that was still in his leg pouch.

"You about got killed, and all you care about is how they should get better? I tried contacting you at least five times!" The turtle sputtered out seeming frazzled and angry.

"Hey karma pays Bentley old pal." Dante replied with a devious smirk at his own cleverness. The genius mumbled some incoherent words under his breath about strangling the fox with his sparkly bowtie before moving to the front of the van.

The fox gave a sigh before slumping against the side of the van letting sleep take him for the rest of the trip. He dreamed of how Sly would take the chocker and kiss him, a wedding was even involved but that part was interrupted by a loud scream.

His eyes flipped open quicker than light touched the ground. The fox realized he was back in safe house on the couch, probably brought in by Murray. What he also realized was that the scream had been real, and had been Bentley Turtle's doing.

Galloping up the stairs he saw that the green man himself seemed frantic and unstable. He was running back and forth throwing things over screaming a name that made the fox's heart almost stop.

"Sly!" Murray bellowed also seeming to loose some of his calm attitude.

"Where is Sly?" Dante almost chocked racing into his bedroom. The bed was empty but made up again, with a note on the bed that had been unopened. The gang came in the room as well standing distant away from the bed.

"We hoped we wouldn't have to read it…" Bentley mumbled quietly under his breath, "We hoped that we could have found him…"

Dante nodded still trying to compose himself.

Wandering curiously up to it he opened the vanilla envelope and saw the writing wasn't his raccoon's cursive. Instead it was sort of stringy print and writing in a hasty amount of time by the looks of it;

_Dear Cooper Gang, _

_I told you, you would rue the day you ever trifled with me! You thought I died in the Clockwork incident? Ha! Insolent fools! I stumbled on to were you lived after finally escaping prison from which you never knew I was, and what should I find when planning for a fight with the great gang? Nothing but a precious Sly Cooper sleeping soundly in his bed! What a joy it is to have him I'll tell you, I'd grown quite fond of him, and since it's almost Christmas, I'll consider him a Christmas gift from the almighty Cooper gang! _

_Thanks for the gift; I'll take __**good**__ care of it._

_Signed, Clockla Neyla. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Uho... Poor Dante, he's gonna end up snapping lol. Next chapter is told from Sly's Point of View, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reviews would make me so happy :))))))**


	20. I Promise

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 20: I Promise**

* * *

_**Sylvester James Cooper's Point of View**_

_**I felt so great with all this sleep but couldn't seem to wake up. **_My whole body was so numbed like I'd been drugged up or something. I figured it was probably all that stupid tea and the sugar in it. When I had too much sugar I just wouldn't go bonkers-the exact opposite. No use in worrying about it I decided to attempt to open my eyes.

Slowly they crept open, which was hard to do considering the light heavily shining down on me. That's when I felt panic stricken. Despite my worn and tired body I slammed up upwards with my body but instead of being able to even move up an inch I found something was holding me down to the flat surface I was against.

Beds were _soft_ and what I was on was _cold metal_.

Dante _hadn't_ left the light on and there was a large light _shining_ in my eyes.

He _wasn't_ here like he promised and he _always_ kept his promises.

"You look scared poodle." A strangely familiar British accented voice taunted. That voice made shivers drill down my spine and I squirmed violently against whatever was holding me down. My insides felt like they were being squeezed by an iron grip, and I had a sudden urge to scream my lungs out.

"W-Who are you?" I asked trying to compose my shaking voice. I felt a hand ghost over my cheek and I gave a slight growl at whoever was touching me, "I asked you…"

"I know what you asked, and I think you know who I am, and are denying that I am who you in fact know I am." She spoke in a clever quipped voice that showed she had the upper hand in this situation.

"You are supposed to be dead." I croaked trying to desperately get away from her hands; my chains-I now found that were tied tightly around my waist and chest-kept me from budging an inch. "Why I am I here? Where is here?"

"Questions are pointless, you are just trying to waste time from what will happen." The tigress purred before placing her hands on my shoulders. I felt my heart beat at a faster pace; I didn't like being this close to somebody unless it was my family or Dante. "Have you already been claimed? You seem so tense like you are betraying someone…"

If I told her about Dante she'd kill him, "No." I muttered, "That doesn't mean I want you on top of me, get off right now."

The female tigress didn't even fake a move to get off of me to trick my mind. She had me like a fly in a web, her captured slave. Gently she lowered her face to mine and I instantly tried to protest; I knew I wasn't going to get of this. I let out a whimper wanting Dante here, wanting him to save me from being with this evil bitch.

Her lips smothered my breaths and I began to turn my face away from hers. Neyla's clawed hands dug into my shoulder blades and I let out a few more whimpers that seemed to satisfy her. The good for nothing tigress smirked against my lips and yanked me closer to her heated ones. "You're mine." She snarled in my ear.

"Dante said I was his." I squeaked quickly forgetting I wasn't supposed to mention his name. Her eyes flashed wildly and a sadistic grin planted itself on her lips.

"We are going to change that, now aren't we?" She spoke with a venomous tone, "Whoever 'Dante' is, he must be one of the Cooper Gang, am I correct?"

She was trying to get information out of me, but I stayed quiet. Her claws latched into my arms again and I whimpered at the pain. Her face got closer to mine once again, "He is isn't he?"

I glared at her icily, "I'm not yours, get off of me, and stop touching me."

"No matter." She said in a careless manner, "You'll see things my way soon enough, _**Sly**_." Then as soon as she had come, she left.

It was a trick that all intelligent criminals used; they'd let their prey think they got away with not divulging any information. Then just when that man/woman thought they were safe, the captor would strike back with all sorts of things in their power. Torture, mind games, the works…

I was scared, there was no doubt, but I would never give up Dante even if it meant my life.

**_I loved him._**

Even though I hadn't told him…

Now I wish I had the chance.

* * *

_**A/N: I love Neyla/Sly lol, but she is being a bit too evil. Dante's feelings next chapter this whole situation from his point of view... Thanks for the reviews on last chapter by the way :)**_

_**Reviews are wanted :(**_


	21. I Promised

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 21: I Promised**

* * *

_**I hit the wall for the fifth time my anger not subsiding in the least.**_ Some good for nothing bitch had taken **_my_** raccoon. She could be doing anything to him and I couldn't even fathom all the things that could be happening to him. I felt my heart clench and almost make me unable to even digest air to keep me alive.

I'd thought that I had felt anger before but this time, _nothing, **nothing,**_ could compare.

Somebody had her paws all over my love, the man I wanted to marry. I now had tears pouring down my face tears of a mixture of anger and sadness. I promised to be there when he woke up, I promised nothing would ever hurt him again… Now he was somewhere a prisoner of some lunatic I hardly knew anything about.

"Dante?" A soft voice entered my ears, it accompanied Bentley entering my room, "Dante, I located were Sly is at, and Neyla's base of operations. Murray and I have to go get some supplies for the van to make sure it's ready for this…could…could…you watch the screen to see if you can get any information?"

"Yes." I growled standing up and marching towards were his computer was located. I felt his hand grab my arm and I knew he knew that I wasn't probably going to take well to seeing what might be going on.

"You don't have to." He said sternly, "You can go get parts with Murray, and…and…" I saw tears form in his eyes and he turned away. I knew this was hard for everyone, not just me; Sly was like a brother to them. If Bentley was to see something so horrible to Cooper on a computer screen, he'd go bonkers, though I would too, I figured that I should watch in punishment for not protecting him in the first place.

Bentley nodded with a thankful look in his eyes before giving me a final once over before leaving with Murray.

I bit my lip and went into the room were the computer was located. Clicking onto the surveillance camera Bentley had snuck in to the tigress's base. It hummed for a moment before suddenly beeping to life. The screen fuzzed for a minute then all the sudden I was staring at my love.

He was tied down to a table with chains, and a large light was over him. Cooper looked to still be unaware and still in slumber land from the 'Sweet Dreams' tea. I instantly felt tears prick my eyes and sting worse than any bullet, knife, or fist could. I let out a sob and held my hand against my mouth trying to force myself to look away.

I noticed his eyes begin to crack open slightly and then open wider until they were fully open. At first he looked calm then it dawned on him what was wrong. He looked around frantically for a moment before jerking up in his chains not realizing they were even there in the first place. I knew that he was thinking of how I wasn't there, I could tell by his face.

"You look scared poodle."

My fists clenched at the mocking voice, the voice mocking **_my_** raccoon. I hated her already just by her stupid British accented voice, it was like slime dripping steadily. Sly shuffled in his chains and shook slightly at the voice.

"W-Who are you?" He asked doing his best to calm down. She laughed at him in her evil way placing a hand on his face and petting his cheek. I saw him shiver once again and his eyes grew frightened. "I asked…"

"Questions are pointless, you are just trying to waste time from what will happen." Neyla-which I learned the story from Murray-purred in a seducing manner before placing her paws on his shoulders. I let out a growl at this my nose scrunching up and my teeth baring, "Have you already been claimed? You seem so tense like you are betraying someone…"

He paused deciding if he should tell her about me. Sly wouldn't, but I wished he would so that stupid little tigress would stop touching him, "No." He muttered quietly, "That doesn't mean I want you on top of me, get off right now."

She didn't move in fact she got closer to him, lowering her body on top of his until their faces were inches apart. He tried to visibly move and get his face away from hers; the chains prevented all movement. Then all in motion she pressed her lips against his, he tried turning his head away again. Her claws dug into his shoulders, and he whimpered a few times.

Fury burned in my eyes and I about attacked the computer screen but settled for digging my own claws into the office chair I was sitting in. She was making him feel pain and enjoying it. That kidnapper had kissed him against his own will. When I found them I'd make her pay.

"You're mine." She snarled in his ear. I tensed at this glaring at the screen angrily.

"Dante said I was his." Sly squeaked looking fearful of what she could do to him at that point. Her eyes flashed in anger and a sadistic grin came into play on her face.

I smirked, now she knew my name, and she could _fear_ it.

"We are going to change that, now aren't we?" She spoke with a venomous tone, "Whoever 'Dante' is, he must be one of the Cooper Gang, am I correct?"

My ringed tail stayed silent and I felt love rise in my heart. He didn't want me to get hurt; he wanted me to be safe. That's how come he wasn't saying anything, it was a genuine love he had for me…

She grew impatient and latched a claw in his arm making him let out another small whimper of pain. "He is isn't he?" I snarled at her actions of making him feel pain again.

"I'm not yours, get off of me, and stop touching me." He said instead of answering her question, and with an icy glare I'd never seen on his face. I smirked again as she got an irritated look on her face.

"No matter." She said in a careless manner looking at one of her claws that had his blood on it, "You'll see things my way soon enough, **_Sly_**." Then as soon as she had come, she left. I felt even more anger than before in my chest for this tigress, she had no right to even say his name.

I saw tears slide down his cheeks for a moment before he shut his beautiful brown eyes from the world. "Dante." His voice wavered with a small whimper, "Dante…" My raccoon's voice is so soft, so cracked and broken I hardly recognize it.

"Sly." I spoke wanting him to hear me, "Sly hold on, I'll be there, I promise." He seemed to be comforted even if he couldn't hear me, maybe he could sense that I was going to save him. I turned my face away from the computer screen and gave a growl.

"You are going to pay for this **_Neyla._**"

* * *

_**A/N: Dante is gonna kick some arse! XD Hope ya liked that chapter, and thankya all for the reviews! :D**_

_**Reviews would be amazing :)**_


	22. I Love You Dante Fox

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 22: I Love You Dante Fox**

* * *

**_Dante rubbed his eyes and stumbled in his place from holding onto the wall._** He'd fallen asleep in the van from which they were traveling in. Bentley had found out the Neyla's hideout was back in Paris France, which they could reach easily in mere hours due to Murray's violent driving. They'd already been on the road for about an hour towards her so-called fortress-during which most of the gang had been trying to get sleep because the fortress was impeccable. They would need plenty of rest to focus on the task at hand when they did reach their destination.

Her hideout was apparently an abandoned castle from the medieval days, though the backstabbing tigress had made sure to advance it. It in a way resembled Clockwerk's hideout with the exception of lava rocks and lava itself. Though the molten elements it lacked in, it made up in guns, and lasers. Bentley had insisted that Dante stay behind on this mission for the fact he was still new, but he demanded that he go. The fox was going to save Sly even if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Okay guys, we're here." Murray said with a somewhat fearful voice, and hands clenching the van's wheel harder than normal.

"Well, Dante, go ahead and get on the roof. I installed a new torrent even faster shooting than the one Sly used to get into Clockwerk's estate. This should go clean and smooth as long as we go slow. We're lucky to have found this place at all, she hid it really good, and even if somebody did find it they would have dared enter with all this reinforced security." Bentley rambled for a moment before realizing he should probably be quiet.

"I'll take care of her security." Dante confirmed before hopping up through the sunroof and landing on his feet before crouching down at the gun controls.

"Here we go…" The hippo at the steering wheel muttered pressing on the gas lightly. They began to creep forwards a few inches past the barbed gate and that's all the motion the motion detectors needed.

Millions of bullets shot out towards the prone form of the fox on the van's top, he countered all of them easily with the piece of weaponry he possessed. They kept raining down however and soon lasers. With all the warfare the x-police officer didn't even bat an eyelash; he'd been trained to keep a cool head in all situations when at Interpol. Keeping steady while still firing he loaded up the gun once again while it was still firing, which was dangerous with the sort of weapon he was using. His skills and calm head seemed to beat all the retaliation seemed to offer.

Soon enough they were through all of the machine guns and lasers, which left the guards rushing the van. A mob more so swarm of large burley guards armed stormed the car beating the sides of it, and breaking the windshield. Dante was yanked off the side of the van by a random guard and beaten into the ground. Instead of fighting back he simply pretended to be unconscious. The guard who'd hit him narrowed his eyes but stopped kicking him and punching; shrugging that same guard took off to help fight the van.

The two-gang members not willing to leave him behind began to drive the car backwards and forward to jerk off guards, and or run them over. The fox in his ruse spoke into his communicator on his collar quickly, "Bentley leave the scene I'll have Sly home by tonight, I'm pretending unconsciousness so they'll take me directly inside the castle."

"Be careful." Came a paused reply, "If you aren't back tonight we're coming to get you guys."

"Will do." Dante replied in a whisper.

Murray backed up as fast as he could go; running over about twenty guards in the process and swerving around almost flipping over the van itself. Riding out he gave a thumbs up to his turtle friend who rolled his eyes and lowered his head to contain puke that was threatening to rise from the jerking motions.

Meanwhile Dante was tossed over a guard's shoulder that laughed high-five-ing his buddies before going inside the castle immediately. The fox smirked to himself as he was brought in. Peeking from the taller man's shoulder he saw he was being taken exactly were he wanted; he knew this because he'd played around with the surveillance personally. The guard entered a room and gave a slight snort; then the guard proceeded to talk into a communicator of his own before giving a few mumbles.

The fox was tossed to the floor where he saw the legs of a metal table. He knew from watching the computer that this was the table Sly was tied to.

A gasp sounded off from above and little whimpers, "Dante? Dante? No! Dante!"

The fox knew it was Sly and held down his urge to say anything back seeing as how his cover would be blown instantly. His love was sobbing now as he could detect with his sensitive hearing and was still calling out his name with desperation. He hated making the raccoon think he was dead, or even hurt for that matter. As he awaited for the she witch herself to make an appearance, he wondered whether or not if this was a good idea. He knew he should have probably thought this through, but love makes you do crazy things.

Footsteps sounded off and he knew she was entering, the good for nothing tigress who'd kept his Sly. She entered the room with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk plastered on her face appointed at the x-cop lying sprawled out on the floor. The woman had a disregard for everything, including true love it seemed. The feline didn't even seem interested in the sobbing the raccoon was doing or for the fact he was close to breaking out of his restraints for that matter.

"You bitch!" Cooper shouted angrily fighting his chains harder than he'd been before, "You killed him didn't you!" Neyla didn't respond and instead walked over to were Dante was lying.

"Oh no worries poodle, he's just fine, aren't you fox?" She gave a kick to his side while he still laid on his side, making him now have his face into the ground. "Besides you should get over him, you are mine remember?"

"No I'm not! I'll never be yours, I'm Dante's!" He screamed now in fury and fighting the chains in his rage.

The purple tigress went to retort something but Dante beat her to it. "He is right." The fox said venom clearly in his voice as he rose up from the ground into a standing position, "He's _**not**_ yours."

With that he tackled her making her snarl and scratch him across the back. Throwing her into the wall she only laughed like a maniac smacking him across the face with the back of her clawed hand. Wincing from the sensation the male fox drop kicked her into the floor and continued to kick her despite her yells. After she regained some senses she hiked up her legs to get ready to defend herself. Even if she was a female, she could defiantly hold her own ground in a battle; even if she didn't use a metal body of an immortal.

Neyla then proceeded to kick out his legs and grab him by his jacket swinging him into the stonewall behind them. Rearing up with all the strength he could muster the fox barreled towards her and made her tumble under due to his weight. "You won't win this." Dante whispered in her ear with a slight growl, his hands clenching the fabric of her own jacket on her shoulder areas. It took ever ounce of morals he had to not strangle her right then and there.

"Who says I need to foxy?" She sniggered evilly before jumping up from him pinning her to the ground.

The vixen then proceeded to whisper harshly in a guard's direction that'd entered the room. Dante sensed whatever she had said was going to ruin their duel. In an instant the guard had begun to untie Sly who was now wide eyed from the previous events. The fox bared his teeth and threw punches that seemed useless against the tigress blocking them at every turn. Deciding he was getting nowhere he lounged at her with his full weight intending on making her break a few bones.

However she expected the easy attack and slipped aside letting him catch nothing but air. The fox instead hit the ground roughly and gave a grunt of pain. In the time it took him to recover she now had Sly in her arms. His hands were bound behind his back with cuffs and she had a knife against his throat that was pressed more than lightly. The vixen and her other arm around his waist holding him harshly against herself; she had a victorious grin on her face, one that she had practiced her whole life it seemed.

"Well, well, well, the tables have turned, no?" She laughed holding the blade against Sly's neck even harder making him restrict his breath and look at Dante pleadingly.

The fox's eyes narrowed, "Let him go, right _**now**_." He threatened clenching his fists.

"Or what? What are you going to do if I don't let _your_ raccoon go, hmm?" She purred enjoying the control every second, and holding Cooper as close as she could to cause Dante to vibrate in pure rage.

"I said let him go." The fox snarled back.

"Dante…" Cooper whimpered, "J-J-Just go, you are going to get hurt, please…" His eyes met Dante's eyes the brown chocolate pleading with the green kryptonite eyes wanting them to listen.

"Yes, leave Dante." Neyla mocked Sly's voice, "You wouldn't want him to get a quick shave of the neck would you?" To emphasize her point she tilted Sly's neck upwards with the sword, which made him gulp at the vulnerable position he was in. One swipe and he could be dead.

The fox's eyes filled with uncontained anger but he clenched his jaw and gave a shaky breath to relieve himself. "What can I bargain for you to let him go?"

"Nothing." She hissed in reply, "Do you know how long I've waited to have him in my clutches? How long I've dreamed of having him a prisoner? He's not going anywhere."

Sly still in her hold tensed and breathed a shaky breath as well, "Just go Dante, please." He murmured his eyes once again begging his love to go to safety and avoid any confrontation that could hurt him.

"No." Dante replied to his raccoon that lowered his eyes to the blade still against his neck. His teeth were gritted in strain from keeping his neck as far as it could go away from the blade threatening to penetrate it.

"Aw how cute, you are willing to die for him, or nothing actually, because even if you were to stop breathing, I still wouldn't let him go." Neyla smirked laughing in an evil chuckle to herself all the while letting the blade turn so the cutting edge was more firmly on her prisoner's throat. Cooper gasped and gave another attempt to get away from the blade by putting his neck farther back. This only drove the tigress to smirk and let her face grow close to the raccoon's face, "Afraid are we, poodle?"

He said nothing in response and she forced the weapon even closer to his neck with a growl, "I asked you if you were afraid, answer me." She demanded with a sadistic grin.

Cooper nodded as much as he could with the knife chocking him, "Please let Dante go, please." He murmured shivering as her lips came into contact with his neck. The vixen began to kiss his neck tenderly directly in front of Dante who was beginning to tighten his muscles, and at the same time fighting the urge not to use them for the fact it could end Sly's life. The backstabber gave a knowing smirk at the fox before biting into the raccoon's neck, which made him wince slightly. Neyla chuckled at him for a moment before prying her attention back to the fox.

"Now, where were we?" She asked clutching Sly's chest so hard that her hand was digging its nails into it.

"There must be something I can do for you let him go, please." Dante said in a quiet voice not liking that he had to beg the tigress who obviously had the power in this situation. The fox knew that him staying was getting his raccoon hurt worse, but if he left then this would be the raccoon's life from now on, and he wouldn't let that happen to his love. Neyla seemed to scoff at his begging and simply began to mess with the fox more to test his limits.

The crazed x-constable let her hand still clutching Sly's chest unsheathe her claws more than they already were. Using the new growth in them she began to make tiny scratches down Sly's front, which ripped through his clothes like wet paper, and went into his flesh. The young thief looked at Dante straight in the eye warning him stay away, and that it was all a trick that she was trying to pull off. The fox steadied himself and closed his eyes releasing a breath caught in his throat.

"You know…" Neyla mused looking at the raccoon then the fox standing in front of her about six feet away, "I think that you really love him, don't you Cooper?"

The raccoon froze against her and felt absolute terror knowing how her mind worked, "That's none of your business." He growled at her, the knife shut him up instantly and made a fine line evident across his throat. Dante seethed in anger at this eyes becoming almost red with contained rage.

"He seems to love you." Neyla chuckled from within her throat, "You know what…that is very useful information, even that tiny observation helps me, did you know that Sly?" She let the knife glide down his neck so that it was scraping off tiny hairs of fur and his body was tensing harsher. "But…I wonder, how _much_ does he love you?"

The vixen proceeded to let the knife cut open the raccoon's shirt, which then fell to the floor in a small heap. Cooper shuddered and looked at Dante for comfort. The fox had anger crossing through his veins making him so unstable he was shaking. Neyla gave a smug grin as she traced the knife over his biceps making cuts here and there, then she let her hand still clutching him come to his neck and hold it to were she was bending it backwards, "I wonder…" She repeated now tightening her grip on his neck cutting of his air for a moment.

Sly coughed and bit his lip harshly, "Neyla, stop it."

"Are you the one in control?" She asked with a delighted laugh, "You have your hands cuffed behind your back, your neck in my grasp-easy to break-and I have a knife in my other hand ready to strike you if you should get the foolish idea to move. So I'd say that you better comply little ring tail, before I do something I _won't_ regret."

That was her game, to see how far she could make Dante go. She wanted to see him break under anger and frustration, then see his love die slowly. The tigress had never met this fox but she very well knew that he was a relative of Carmelita by his looks. It would be priceless to send back the broken hearted and mentally disturbed member of the fox family, so that he could wallow in self-pity the rest of his life. Another reward would be having rid herself of Sly Cooper, which in a way she still enjoyed having under her power.

Of course the vixen didn't know the whole story, and she was going off what she had known before about the fox family. Neyla didn't know that Carmelita was know a hateful vengeful witch just like her, that Dante was disowned by the fox family. The feline did however possess the knowledge that Sly Cooper had changed, she didn't know the cause, but he didn't seem as apt for violence, or fighting, as if his heart wasn't in it. Another key factor she could tell by both the fox and raccoon's body language was that they loved each other.

"If I leave will you stop?" Dante asked suddenly his voice cracking slightly at this point she was putting he and Sly through torture. The raccoon's eyes jerked up into his eyes looking as if he was wondering what the fox had planned, if anything.

Neyla smirked, "Probably not. I just can't seem to keep my hands off of him, now can I?"

Dante snapped and drew back a punch, though stopped it mid flight when he saw what Neyla had done in response to him almost knocking her head off of her neck.

She'd _**cut**_ into Sly's neck making him gasp in pain and tense even more. Dante's eyes widened as he saw the blood drip from Cooper's neck; Sly began to cough and had blood begin to drip from the corners of his mouth. The brown chocolate eyes almost shut completely in pain and his raccoon began to fall limp. Neyla kept a hold on him making sure he didn't slump to the floor, "You screwed up foxy." She sniggered with glee.

Without a second thought, surprising Neyla and himself, he tackled both she along with Sly still in her grasp. The force of him tackling her knocked the blade from her hand and made Cooper tumble to the left of the pair. Dante took the sword and instead of stabbing her, he smacked her with all his power with the metal handle on the head. The vixen snarled not willing to be defeated, at least not before she finished what she started. Neyla darted out from underneath him and raced towards the raccoon still on the ground coughing up scarlet.

Dante gritted his teeth and his eyes became venomous. Drawing back a punch he let it loose right into the side of the lavender colored tigress's head. She stumbled a bit wide eyed and her green eyes fluttered; she directed her last words at him with a laugh, "He'll be dead soon enough."

The crazed tigress then fell unconscious in a spilt second, hitting the ground.

Dante dropped the sword on the ground and crawled over to Sly who was now dulling at the eyes. "Sly? Sly? Don't go to sleep, Sly you have to stay awake!" He demanded to the raccoon that was bleeding heavily from the neck and coughing. The fox picked him up as he coughed up more blood and held him protectively in his lap holding back unleashed tears.

"D-Dante…I…I-I…" He whimpered his voice cracking with every syllable; the fox held him closer to his chest so he could hear him better. Stroking his cheek he awaited for him to continue, "W-When N-Neyla s-s-said s-s-she was g-g-g-going to k-keep me f-f-forever…I…I…realized I s-should h-h-h-have t-t-told y-you."

"What?" Dante asked tears forming in his eyes from seeing his love in so much pain. The raccoon's head leaned into his chest so his mouth was very close to his ear so Dante could hear his meek voice.

"I-I-I-I l-l-love…I love you." He coughed before his eyes slammed shut and he fell limp in the fox's lap.

* * *

_**A/N: WHAT HAVE I DONE? (Hits self with computer) lol. Yes Sly finally confesses to Dante that he loves him! :) Oh and don't you think Neyla is pyscho? Did I make her more that way? I think I kind of made her more of a lunatic than she already was XD **_

_**Reviews peoples! :) Love em' **_


	23. Pulling The Plug

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 23: Pulling The Plug**

* * *

_**Dante gave a sigh as he watched his love lay still in the hospital bed**_ fighting for his life every second now it seemed. It had been at least two months since the incident, and the fox had been unable to even fathom how time went by so fast. One moment he was with his raccoon smiling, and kissing, the next Sly was on the ground dieing from the hands of some ballistic villain from his past. It was strange how life threw you for a loop sometimes; how it tricked you into thinking you were safe.

Cooper had finally admitted he loved Dante. That had been the worst kick in the face the fox had ever received. His love dieing in his hands had finally croaked out his final words in whimpers, ones that would haunt the x-officer until he passed away. It wouldn't be long, the fox figured, before he passed away. Some say you can't die from a broken heart, but Dante sure in the hell knew that he probably could prove them wrong. His raccoon had his whole heart every single bit of it.

The fox couldn't really get a grasp on anything anymore. Nothing seemed real, like everything was wooden, fake. It didn't click in his mind that his raccoon would die. He couldn't face the music and wouldn't dare try to. Everyone had lost hope he would live again, he'd lost too much blood they would always say. Dante knew that his raccoon could beat this, believed he could fight it; eventually that opinion didn't matter anymore.

The worst part of this whole ordeal is that Sly hadn't woke up since then; Date couldn't talk to him saying goodbye.

_He'd been in a coma for two months so far…_

The doctors confirmed the coma would likely be permanent, and that his little Oreo colored ringtail would forever sleep. Dante knew that his love wasn't actually living by just lying on a bed, knew that the raccoon wouldn't approve of being in such a weak state. The fox however couldn't let them pull the plug just yet, for his own selfish reasons. He still couldn't register that the raccoon was going to be like this forever.

_Sly didn't deserve this._

If he'd just kept out of his life the thief would be jumping across rooftops laughing in the face of danger, knowing he could beat it at any time.

"Mr. Fox?" Dr. Dorian said, one of the head doctors that had been taking care of Sly, "Are you ready to pull the plug?" The man's voice quivered, he didn't like the idea either. He shifted his in his place letting his eyes trail off looking at the cord making all the machines run to keep Sly alive.

_It was decided by the gang and Dante that Sly be put to rest, instead of lying in a coma for the rest of his life…_

Dante nodded his head no; "I want a moment with him before you do."

Understanding the doctor gave a short sigh at the couple and simply left without another word escaping his lips. The footsteps down the hall of the doctor echoed back into the fox's ears even as he stood up from the slumped position he had against the wall. It felt like bricks were tied to his feet as he approached the young man whose breaths made his chest rise and fall in a steady beat.

The fox gulped and let tears fall freely from his eyes, them stinging like the very exact tears he'd felt when he had seen his love being tortured. These stung worse…almost like salt and fire being thrown in his green eyes. How could he have let this happen? How could he let his raccoon get hurt so badly, and now ready to die? He remember saying how he'd always protect him, how he would always be there…

He let his hands ghost over the raccoon's face as not to disturb the peaceful features that he still had intact. Dante whimpered quietly in his throat as he thought of the funereal and how he'd do the same thing he was doing now, but to a cold lifeless body of his own living breathing raccoon. The red head let his ears flatten against his skull and his eyes to drink in all the raccoon had to offer.

"Sly…I know you can't hear me…but this…this is…" Dante began to choke on his own tears, and wipe them from his face as the same time, "I…I just can't…I love you…and now…now your leaving me. I don't want to let you go, you know I don't…oh God I don't… I have to though. I can't let you lay in some hospital bed until you finally do die, you don't deserve that, you don't deserve this at all."

"I got you a present that…that I want you to have." The fox murmured quietly tears still cascading gently down his cheeks. Digging into his pockets he withdrew the diamond chocker with the raccoon's name engraved in it in small cursive letters of black. It beamed, as it seemed to see it's new master and reached a full extent of shining. Gently the fox hooked it around his raccoon's neck making sure to be very slow in doing so.

Once he hooked it in the back he saw that it fit _**perfectly.**_

Tears fell harder from his eyes and he could hardly breathe. The x-cop shakily coughed and let his lips touch his raccoon's. For a moment he just breathed on them, he wanted to remember this memory, even if it was the most painful one he had ever experienced. He let his lips finally connect and began to whimper once again as he thought of a funeral for his raccoon. He buried his head into the raccoon's shoulder breathing in his scent.

_**"Will you lay down with me?" Sly whispered from his bed holding the covers up to his chest.**_

_**Dante nodded with a slight grin playing on the edges of his mouth before lying down next to the raccoon and grasping him with his arms. Holding him close he breathed a sigh of content.**_

Dante chuckled bitterly, "You help me sleep at night love…"

"_**I'm sorry that went so far…" Apologized Dante after almost going to far with his visit to Sly before the heist; the fox looked over at the raccoon that was giggling. **_

"_**It's fine." Replied Cooper rubbing his nose against Dante's in a small Eskimo kiss.**_

The fox looked at his raccoon for a moment more tears gathering in his eyes.

_**"And, I'm **__**always**__** catching you." Dante smirked embracing his love that in a way pouted in protest.**_

"_**Not always!" He persisted in his silky smooth voice, "I let you catch me." **_

"You sure did Oreo…" The fox mumbled under his breath.

"Amor was considered the handsomest of the Cooper Clan-"

"_**I beg to differ." Dante coughed in his hand interrupting the story for a moment. The raccoon gave a noticeable blush.**_

"_**Not so bad yourself." He smirked deviously.**_

"You still are." The fox mused letting his hands fiddle with the locks of gray tuft of the raccoon's hair.

_**"Never took you as a fresh odorless person in the mornings." Cooper retorted back at the fox. All in motion Dante had him over his shoulder smiling as he felt the raccoon give a huff.**_

_**"Dante put me down!" Cooper whined trying to struggle all the while trying not to laugh at the fox's antics.**_

"I wish I never would have let you go." Dante shook his head.

"_**I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." Dante said with a serious look on his face.**_

"_**Promise?" Cooper whispered cocking his head to the side.**_

"_**Cross my heart." Dante said before kissing him on the lips softly. **_

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." The fox sobbed into the raccoon's shoulder holding him against himself.

_**"I-I-I-I l-l-love…I love you." Sly chocked before falling completely limp in his love's lap.**_

"_**Sly! Sly! Don't go to sleep, I love you too, Sly!" Dante yelled desperately, "Sly!"**_

"Sir, are you ready?" The doctor asked lightly stepping into the room with a frown on his face showing that he wasn't ready for this.

Dante looked at the raccoon and lifted himself up from the raccoon, "I love you Sly Cooper, never forget that."

The doctor had a few tears in his eyes as well. Dante stepped back from the patient bed and watching the young raccoon breathe peacefully. Dr. Dorian nodded proceeding to walk over to the wall were the machines were plugged in. Hesitantly he hand gripped the wire and with a soft tug of his hand it was over.

The machines stopped beeping.

The oxygen being delivered to Sly stopped flowing.

And…

_…_

"H-He…He…He's still breathing!"

* * *

_**A/N: A cliffy? Wow what a jerk of an author, I mean what the heck is her problem! lol. Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully, and I think you are gonna like it! **_

_**Leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :D **_


	24. As Long as I'm Next to You

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 24: As Long as I'm Next to You**

**

* * *

**

_**My eyes flickered open in the dark and I was panting heavily**_. As my breaths began to slow my heart did not, instead it increased its speed. I jerked my head as fast as I could to my partner's side of the bed to see him gone. I whimpered lowly wondering if I was still dreaming, stumbling out of bed I raced through the safehouse as fast as my legs could carry me.

_Was he gone?_

_Was I dreaming still?_

Just when I was about to go insane I found him on the couch nestled up in a blanket. He'd gotten up earlier to seemed to catch the news that came on then. I growled and rubbed my eyes. Shaking my head in anger for him scaring me like that and at the same time admiring how adorable he looked wrapped up in a tiny blue blanket, I decided that I wasn't going to go back to bed without him.

I scooped up the ringtailed thief in my arms and walked back to my bedroom. His chocker gleamed in the moonlight when I laid him down and I had to stop to view him once again before I regained sense enough to get back in bed. For a moment there was nothing but creaks from the old house we were staying in and the T.V. murmuring in the next room.

"Dante? What am I doing in bed?" Questioned my love that had opened his big brown chocolate eyes for me to see. Then he seemed to understand and gave an apologetic smile. Leaning into me making sure I could have him as close as I needed, he whispered, "Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yes." I murmured quietly, "You are never leaving my sight again, got it?"

The raccoon giggled and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I held him even closer holding back tears of how the nightmare really affected me. Ever since his almost death experience and me having to tell a doctor to basically end his life after a two month coma, I was a protective possessive wreck. Ever since then I would let him out my sight, and made sure if I did have to leave him that somebody else was with him. My raccoon didn't seem to mind, and thought it was sort of cute how I acted.

"Dante, I'm fine babe." The raccoon mumbled into my ear sounding drowsy enough to go back to sleep, "I love you." He whispered again into my ear kissing my neck softly like a light feather sort of touch.

_Those three words put me to ease always…_

"I love you too." I replied with a content sigh letting my arms cage him into me making sure he wouldn't get up again without me knowing. His head still in the crook of my neck, the raccoon fell asleep exhausted probably from the days heist.

Grinning I too decided to pay a visit to slumber land, as long as I had him by my side.

* * *

**_A/N: Hehe fluff...so much fluff lol! I really have grown to love Dante/Sly :)_**

**_Reviews would be awesome! :D_**


	25. Competition

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 25: Competition**

* * *

_**How beautiful could one man be?**_ His perfect pointed ears with bits of black on them, his perfectly straight mop of gray hair that was so entertaining to intertwine in my fingers. His full kissable lips that seemed to always taunt me with their perfection. Those soulful big brown eyes that were so abnormally deep I couldn't help but loose myself in them. His bushy ringed tail that was the perfect match for my red-orange and white whipped one. I could go on and on about all his features, his mind, everything.

My breath caught in my throat every time I stopped to admire his beauty. I knew he'd kill me for calling him beautiful, he had said it made him feel like a girl, and that sexy was more tasteful. I'd laughed at this and soon he started laughing with me in that velvety smooth voice of his. It frightened me how handsome he was…what if some loser or asshole tried to come on to him? What if I wasn't there to protect him when he needed me most?

I would not share my worries with him; he didn't need that sort of stress. Heck I was surprised that he got over almost dying so quickly, of course he had defied death more than once, so maybe he was used to it. I wasn't. I couldn't stand being on heists when it was risky with him, in one instance I'd grabbed him, threw him over my shoulder running out of the museum we'd been in. The ringtail had no complaints for me, and didn't even mention it afterwards.

I'd been very possessive over him lately, especially his safety. Sly hadn't said anything about it, and I knew he was just trying to please me. He knew that I was still afraid that somebody would try to hurt him or that he would leave me. I was scared of a lot of silly things that probably would never happen, but Sly won't complain about me always being over protective. I think he actually enjoys being loved that much after the tramps he's told me about that just wanted sex from him. I was glad when he told me he never gave them what they wanted; they didn't deserve it.

My raccoon stirred and yawned softly lifting his head up from my chest were it had shifted to during the night. He turned away from me lying on his side and mumbling about how he hated the sun. I chuckled and crawled over to were he lay. Smirking I grabbed him by the waist and thrust him over my shoulder-a common thing I liked to do. He laughed from his position on my shoulder but the gave a groan as we exited the room not liking that his friends would see him being carried around.

I liked holding him and often threw him over my shoulder just to tease him, plus it meant being in close contact, which I enjoyed. Entering the kitchen the regular scene was in place. Bentley was sitting at the table on his laptop that never broke from all his typing, and Murray was cooking up breakfast. My raccoon still over my shoulder, I sat down in my seat. The thief growled, "Put me down Dante!"

"Yeah right." I replied with a smirk patting him on the behind with my free hand that wasn't holding him on my shoulder.

Bentley laughed at his friend who was struggling to get off my shoulder and not succeeding at all. Finally after a minutes time I let him slide off my shoulder into my lap. Kissing him on the forehead and then the lips, I let him go to his own seat. The raccoon took his seat and looked over at Murray who'd began to pass out food, "Sausage, scrambled eggs, and one slice of toast." He snorted handing friend that plate of steaming food.

Cooper thanked him before picking up the toast and buttering it. Bentley after receiving his plate looked over at Sly, "The gang is coming to visit." He stated with a full smile.

"Really?" Sly said with wide eyes, "I haven't seen them in awhile, not since Kaine Island. How long are they staying and when are they coming exactly?"

"They are arriving sometime tomorrow, everybody agreed on staying at least a couple months so we can pull of some heists." The genius said, and then added with a smug grin, "Penelope is coming too."

Sly blushed and I growled.

Why was he blushing over some _stupid_ girl I didn't know?

"Man, I hope she doesn't pull the stunts she pulled in Blood Bath Bay." Cooper mumbled rolling his eyes in irritation, "When she wants somebody she definitely goes for it, I'll give her that."

"What did she pull?" I asked calming the jealousy in my voice so he wouldn't sense it.

"One stunt she cornered him on a plank to one of the ships in port and demanded him to kiss her or she'd push him off." Bentley snickered, "I think she is nuts to be honest, but pretty smart."

"Did you?" I questioned my raccoon.

"I wasn't about to get pushed off a plank." The raccoon admitted with a shrug, "She's not that bad once you get past the braces making your tongue bleed."

Everybody laughed except me, mentally sighing I knew I was being too jealous and shared in their laughter for a little while until it ceased. Murray giggled, "You remember when she tried to drug you with her so called love potion?"

Sly laughed even harder than before, "I think it worked because I can't get her off my mind…"

Again everyone burst into laughter, this time I couldn't even force myself to laugh.

"She fed it to you in chocolate chip pancakes dude." Bentley chimed in still snickering, "Then she kept asking you if you were in love with her every five seconds."

"That girl is crazy." Murray sighed still giving off a small chuckle.

"Not as bad as Jack though." The turtle replied.

My raccoon instantly shot a glare in the shelled genius's direction a very heated one at that. I instantly felt myself tense. Who the _**fuck **_was Jack?

"Why bring him up?" Cooper asked with a raised eyebrow trying to not look suspicious with me at the table; it wasn't working. I didn't say anything and let the conversation continue.

"You know how tight he is with Dimitri, and he was part of the gang for Kaine Island…" The turtle fumbled over his words looking at the raccoon with a nervous laugh escaping his throat.

"Oh God…he's coming isn't he?" The raccoon slumped over in his chair letting his face rest on the table with a groan, "Damn it Bentley!" He yelled against the flat surface.

"I'm sure he won't come on to you like the other fifteen billion times." The turtle teased not even taking the harsh tone of the raccoon seriously.

"I hope so for my sake. I think I'll have a heart attack between the two of them." Sly rolled his eyes shaking his head, "Meh…I'll get the guru to erase their minds."

They shared laughter and I mentally snarled.

If they touch my raccoon or mess with him in **_any _**way…

They are going _down_.

_**Simple**_ as that.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor, poor, jealous Dante! Hehe, Jack is my OC I'm adding in, and I can assure you that he is going to cause a lotta trouble! lol :)**_

_**Leave reviews people, I love to hear what you think! :D**_


	26. Jack Brooks

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 26: Jack Brooks**

**

* * *

**

_**Bentley, Murray, and Sly had been on edge all day.**_ They'd been preparing for the gang to come and talking about all sorts of adventures they'd shared together. Dante couldn't really keep up with all the chatter nor the trio dashing around the house cleaning for the arrival. The fox had to admit he felt a little left out and sort of alone without his raccoon by his side. Though he felt this way, he decided it was best to let him enjoy his time with the gang that was coming.

Sitting on the couch he awaited the arrival of the gang. They weren't all coming together he found out, they all had to get separate plane tickets, and would be arriving at all different times due to the fact they lived in all sorts of places around the world. Of course Sly had filled him in on all their backgrounds so he was informed on whom he would be meeting. Out of all of them he wanted to meet this 'Jack' character the most. It wasn't as if he was jealous, just curious is all, about who he exactly was.

His raccoon had told him that Jack was a fellow field man that worked along side him on heists. Cooper hadn't known that the man had, had affections for him at first. Then slowly he started to drop signs that he was interested, however Sly only told him that he wasn't for all that. Jack respected his wishes and left him be; though still was very much in obsession with the raccoon no matter what it seemed. Of course the raccoon wasn't bothered by his flirting or behavior, and instead just accepted it was the way the man was. They'd become great friends, though after the break up of the gang it would be awkward seeing him again.

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

_**Knock!**_

Dante tensed and looked at the door with a sense of who it might be. The genius of the gang rushed past him-a smug smile plastered across his face- he knowing exactly who it was. It seemed the gang liked teasing Sly about Jack as much as they possibly could for the fact it was entertaining.

"I got it!" Bentley yelled opening the door to face the guest he'd expected to be there.

Opening the door, it revealed a tall artic fox with a large smile on his face. Instantly he wrapped the genius in a hug, the turtle laughing the whole time. Dante stayed seated on the couch as Murray ran in as well hugging the snow-pelted fox. The red-rusty colored fox glanced over at the artic fox giving him a critical eye.

He was tall, about Dante's height, which meant he was taller than Sly as well. His pelt was an abnormal white that seemed to radiate; though some black rings around his tail, ears, and ankles disrupted his pure white however. He had violet eyes, which seemed to make him even more exotic than what he was with the pelt pattern in all. The artic fox was adorned with a French styled jacket that was black with some slacks, and t-shirt of the same color. He also had a colorful red and green scarf coiled around his neck to set off all the darkness of his outfit.

Sly walked into the room and his eyes widened, "Jack Brooks?"

The two men gave each other a once over and then grinned ear to ear. Jack all in one motion picked up the raccoon in a large hug twirling in a circle with him. He sat the raccoon back on the ground while both laughed from the gesture; "You look a whole lot different since I saw you." Cooper said viewing him up and down again in disbelief.

The fox smirked, "You as well, handsome as ever…" He trailed off scanning the younger man in front of him from head to foot.

Bentley gave a snort as did Murray when hearing this and Sylvester shot them both a dirty look. Jack noticed this and chuckled at their antics; he shed his coat into his hands as well as his scarf. Hanging the expensive piece of clothing on the coat rack, he kept the scarf in hand. Walking up to Sly he hung it around his neck, "I had this imported from Italy for you." The fox smirked, then added, "Pure silk."

Sly's face lit up and he gave the artic fox another hug, "Oh man you really know how to pick out gifts dude! I love Italy made things, everything from their food to their cars."

"I remember Venice, trust me." The artic fox smirked, "You wouldn't stop talking about their spaghetti."

"It was delicious." Cooper responded with a mock pout sitting down in one of beaten up armchairs placed at an angle in the living-room so that it was facing the couch in a way. Jack also settled himself into the only other available armchair taking a quick glance at Dante who was still looking at him suspiciously ever since he walked through the door. He'd noticed him earlier but had decided on focusing on his favorite raccoon thief before having to get an introduction for the red furred fox.

"This is Dante Fox." The raccoon stated with a small smile, after seeing them meet glances for a moment, "He's the newest addition to the Cooper Gang." Cooper's tail wrapped around the leg of the chair he was sitting in unselfconsciously and Jack grinned at the sight then responded after a moment.

"Sounds awfully familiar, perhaps I'm being naïve, but are you related to that hot tempered Inspector Carmelita Fox? You do look a lot like her despite the last name anyways." Jack asked with a curious eyebrow up.

"_Was_ related." Dante replied bitterly crossing his arms against his chest with a frown.

The fox tilted his head to the side, "How come in past tense exactly?"

Cooper coughed into his paw and gave the artic beauty a half broken smile, "You were right about Carmelita, let's just go with that Jack." While saying this, his eyes lowered considerably and landed on his own lap. The artic fox gave a sigh and an apologetic look.

"That she-devil doesn't know what she missed." Jack said with a smile, "It surprises me she doesn't melt from water being thrown on her; it really does." To this Sly gave him a laugh while letting his eyes lift up from his lap.

"Let's get on a different subject, how have you been?" Cooper asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing new to be honest, I got a call from Bentley right in the middle of my third nap in one day actually." The fox shrugged, "After Kaine Island, I got bored. Those were some fine payoffs, there was no use in stealing."

"I steal for challenge." Sly chuckled, "I find it…enticing."

"I'll give you this, it is more fun when you aren't alone stealing. It's so dull being completely alone in a museum in the dead of night stealing some good for nothing painting with nobody to share convoy with." Countered the artic fox.

"True." Cooper admitted with a shrug smirking sideways at Dante who gave a soft laugh to himself.

"So how have you been, bel ragazzo?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin.

* * *

_**A/N: Isn't Jack just the cutest made up thing ever? lol I know that was sort of just a conversation, but you kinda got to get a feel for the artic fox. Next chapter is the rest of the gang showing up and the crazed Penelope along with! :) hehe... Poor Dante, he's going to have to deal with Jack and Penelope! XD. **_

_**Reviews would be amazing! :D**_


	27. Tempers Flare

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 27: Tempers Flare**

* * *

_**I couldn't really say I enjoyed the company of everyone here.**_ Penelope and Jack were basically breathing down my neck constantly. The female mouse was still love struck as ever and was making sure that I knew it. So far she had kissed me three times madly passionate when nobody was looking, tried to convince me that Carmelita wasn't my type even when I told her that I wasn't even dating the fox, and flirted excessively to the point were I had no choice but to blush at the comments directed at me.

Jack on the other hand was more smooth and mysterious. He hadn't done anything yet, but knowing how he'd been in the past I was afraid of what sort of stunt he would pull. Even if he was good looking and suave. There was no way I was going for either of them. Penelope and Jack are friends, strictly, and I know Dante does not believe that story. He hasn't said anything to me since Jack got here, and has just continued to glare at the two stalkers glued to my side. I wonder why he hasn't said anything or how come he's stayed in his room so far.

"Dante?" I asked knocking on the door quietly. Entering his room I saw he was gone, probably went for his usual walk. Sighing I turned to walk back out of the room but was blocked by non other than Jack. He was smiling in his usual seductive way trying to win my affections even though I could care less, and told him this ever since we met.

"Hey there sexy." He smirked leaning on the doorframe for support, casually crossing his arms against himself. The violet eyes scanned me from head to toe seeming to very pleased with what they saw. I gave a low growl at this in my throat, which made him abruptly stop seeing as how he'd been caught.

"Jack, have you seen Dante?" I questioned trying to get him to stop flirting for one second so I could find the rusty colored fox. I was sick of all this constant flirting, and I just wanted my fox.

"Who cares? I'm here, you're here, what's the problem?" With that he came forwards and had me by the waist in a blink of an eye. I gulped in his hold not liking it a single bit, he only grinned cheekily at this. "Why so tense babe? Jeeze, I'm sure that idiot…"

"That idiot, huh?"

I felt the artic fox's grip around me tighten somewhat as he saw Dante enter the room looking a lot less than happy. Pissed. That's exactly what he was. His ears were flattened; tail fluffed, and eyes flared with fire. I inwardly smiled finally getting the once cop to show some emotion; he'd not done anything but mope since the gang showed up.

"Let go of _**my**_ boyfriend, **right** _**now**_." He growled baring his teeth. Along with this threat he looked ready to pounce on Jack who was still holding me by the waist with both hands.

"Jack, just let me go." I whispered harshly; I didn't want Dante to hurt Jack or visa versa. It's not that I loved Jack, but he was still my friend, even if he was really inappropriate, and spontaneous. The artic fox looked at the fox with a narrowed icy glare letting me go lightly stepping away from were I stood. I knew tensions were high right at that moment, and didn't realize that all through this trip this is how it would be.

"If he's your boyfriend maybe you should show more interest, cause _I_ sure could show interest in him and _will_." The white furred fox walked out of the bedroom leaving me to face Dante who had his whole body tensed and his jaw unbearably tight.

He slammed the door behind the white fox barley missing his tail in the process, which caused a string of curses to ring out appointed at Dante. My love slowly and calmly came forwards capturing me in a firm hold at the hips. Gently he kissed me on the lips, and began to murmur apologizes for not being there when I went looking for him.

"I'm sorry Oreo…" He muttered very sorrowful and at the same time angry with Jack.

"You don't have to be sorry, Jack does that kind of stuff all the time." I replied with a roll of the eyes. He gave a snarl and looked at me directly in the eye.

"If he ever does something like that again, he's teeth are going to be on the ground." The fox promised this to himself mentally I could tell. Then he let his anger die down slightly as he saw me tensing. Giving a smirk he shook his head and thrust me over his shoulder as usual. I laughed at this and didn't even protest when he exited his room into the living room.

Jack saw us and gave a snort at the fox.

They shared a look of a promised challenge, you could tell by the look in their eyes…

Did I just become the prize in a game between two grown men?

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, poor Sly this time XD. This is only the beginning trust me, and I can assure you that Penelope will be involved as well!**_

_**Review would be amazing! And thanks for the ones I have already recieved :D**_


	28. What's True Love?

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things like; Robin Hood, or Twilight either.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 28: What's True Love?**

**

* * *

**

_**I brushed my hair into slightly spiked trying out one of my famous devious grins to see if I could pull off the look I was going for.**_ I'd died my hair completely black with the tips red and had made sure to gel it up as much as possible. My favorite thing was tricking people into thinking I was somebody I wasn't. It sounds strange, but I'm a thief and it comes naturally to like this, so I think anyways.

Contacts were placed in my eyes to insure they were black instead of my honey copper brown sort of pools. Black eyes and gelled up decked out hair had to go with the Goth-rocker look. My favorite jacket that'd I'd snagged from a gang member in one of my very first heists was placed around me with a dark under shirt, and I had some baggy jeans hanging low to add some of the flair. Lastly some torn up white sneakers that proved to live through anything that I put them through.

Heck I'd even got some brass knuckles just in case some guards decide they can take me; I was going to enjoy this.

Even if I had been broken down and stepped on by Carmelita, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Along side the decision to move on I also decided I was going to try and avoid all the feuds over me. Jack, Dante, and Penelope could date each other for all I care, cause I was going to pull a heist on my own.

Bentley was going to _kill_ me; it didn't matter though.

I needed to get out of all the lovey-dovey stuff, and just bash some random guards heads in for the heck of it. Also I'm trying to avoid thinking any farther about unneeded things. I'm actually hoping that there is so much security that I get afraid, I laugh at that, _me_ getting afraid of a bunch of stupid guards? Yeah right.

The reason I was in disguise was just to make sure I didn't get caught _getting _to the heist, plus at the heist itself. I was doing this under the radar, a.k.a without my gang; Murray wasn't driving me. I didn't tell anybody I was going, and I wasn't even going to mention it when I got back. I can come up with a good excuse; trust me. I know it seems so spontaneous and stupid…that's your opinion.

You know how teens go shopping for over priced magazines, skateboards, and pointless pedicures to relax from stress?

Well…I steal.

The flirting and a lot of other things were troubling me that I hadn't spoke of, or tried to even think about. I just needed something to make me distress and breathe. With all these people around, I kept drifting off into thought constantly. They remind me of what sort of life I have, make everything reality in a way. With just Bentley, Murray, Dante, and me it seems just like…well…a _lawful_ sort of family?

They would keep bringing up heists and all sorts of things we did, then I would just drift off into personal thought. Another reason I kept drifting off into thought was to avoid everyone. I was a prize for gosh sakes…I felt like some plastic toy in a claw machine.

'_I just need to stop thinking.' _My mind commanded.

The thing I'm after tonight is just some money from an illegal poker game. It's not a lot, only around seven-hundred, however I'm just doing this heist to get out so it doesn't matter.

Locking my door and picking up cane lying against my closet frame I made my way to the open window. Quietly I jumped and twisted in the air landing perfectly in the windowsill. Giving a final glance at the room and listen at the murmurs of the whole gang talking in the living room, I jumped from the window landing skillfully on the ground below.

Straightening my usual crouched back pose so that I didn't look suspicious, I plugged in my I-pod and began to simply listen to music until I got to the bar were the poker scandal was taking place. Maybe afterwards I could just get a hotel. I honestly didn't want to be around the gang right now, even Dante. Everybody was tensed up and just chatty. The gang didn't want to pull any heists for a week for the fact they wanted to catch up.

I didn't have a problem with talking, but add all that talking with constant tenseness, and flirting. Oh and factor in my constant thoughts that I shoved aside, that'll really make a guy relaxed.

It didn't take me long to find the bar and I snorted when I saw the sign.

"The toxic waste, huh?" I mused amused at the name chosen. It sure did look like a toxic waste dump indeed. Shrugging I entered the bar and instantly saw a bunch of steroid taking bulldogs in my path. There were mostly bulldogs as I could tell, except some females drinking and giggling. There were some guys playing pool only around five if I had to guess at a glance, and around twenty gathered around a table-were I guessed the illegal poker scandal was being held.

Acting casual I strolled up the counter and sat down next to a female rabbit that gave a seductive smile my way. I removed my ears plugs and gave a wink-just to humor the girl-then turned to face the bartender. In order to get the money I had to wait for them to finish. All their money would be in the middle of the table and I could swipe it, and then just make a run for it. During illegal games the leader of said scandal would keep challenging people to add more money in during the game…even credit cards…so it paid to wait just in case there was more money than I estimated dished out.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" The bartender asked coming up to me from behind the counter.

I thought about it; I didn't want to get drunk before a heist, but one beer wouldn't hurt, "Just a plain." I muttered not even making eye contact; never make eye contact on heists, it only caused people to talk more or ponder you, which is not what you want.

"Alright then." He turned away from me and grabbed a bottle placing it in front of me. I thanked him and placed some bills on the counter turning away while opening it. I watched the men play their card game for a while while drinking some of my beer slowly.

'_This is going to take forever…' _My mind groaned.

I'd never been a drinker, but it seemed to keep me occupied while waiting for the jokers to finish. Two hours later they were almost done and I was getting ready for the swipe. I'd only had around three beers and wasn't the least bit affected by them. The men at the table were getting angry as I could process from curses under their breath to their body language. Hopefully they would call it quits soon.

"That's it!" One yelled throwing his cards down.

The rest followed in suit and I smirked with a chuckle.

The leader of the scandal pretended to be confused as to why they had quit and gave a sort of questioning look. I was already on my feet walking towards the table as he asked, "You guys are done?"

Then as the men dispersed I withdrew a bag I'd brought along for the occasion and used my cane to throw all the cash on the table directly into the bag. I turned around and then ran for my life bursting through the door of the bar into the allies. Instantly the leader and some pissed off cronies were following me as could be gathered from the loud cursing, heavy alcohol smell, and bullets flying past me.

I lost them after about three minutes, they may have been good at scandals, but they were _not_ in shape.

I grinned and slumped against the wall with the money clutched in my hands, "You're good." I congratulated myself, with a laugh of sarcasm at the end.

Standing up I faltered suddenly and fell to my knees.

I cursed myself mentally.

I had allowed myself to get shot in the shoulder _and_ the back of the leg.

At least the adrenaline was still pumping through my veins making sure that I didn't feel the sheer pain of the bullet wounds.

Rolling my eyes and wincing as the cold air decided to finally kick in hitting my wounds with all its force, I staggered forwards in search of a nearby hotel. I found a decent one two blocks away which was hell getting to, worth it though. I ordered the King Suite and checked in immediately. Getting in my room I threw the money on the gigantic king sized bed in the middle of the room then went to cleaning my wounds.

I with much struggle got the bullet out of my leg in an hour. The metal object in my shoulder however wasn't budging, so, I wrapped it and left it at that. I stitched up my leg after thoroughly cleaning it and limped over to the bed awaiting me. I looked at the bag with the money and gave a thoughtful second to ponder which charity I'd donate it to.

I'd spend some of it; the rest would go to a better cause.

I wonder if Carmelita ever knew that I did that with my so-called 'prizes' of heists. She probably thought I was living it up when in all reality I hardly ever used the money I got on myself. This was probably the first time in a year that I'd spent money on myself; Carmelita Fox could care less however. She viewed me as scum of the earth, some piece of trash she could mess with as much as she wanted then kick to the curb when she got bored.

'_Why am I thinking of her anyways? I thought I was going to get over her.' _My mind scolded me.

I couldn't help but think of the vixen every once in awhile though; she was a big part of my life at some point even if it was mostly all fake emotions involved on her part. Carmelita was the girl of my dreams and I often wondered if I was trying to replace her with Dante. I knew the fox had definitely had his doubts on if I was using him.

I _loved_ him.

That's something I never told Carmelita with my whole heart.

Sure I joked around with flirting and tried to get the point across that I had affections, she didn't get that though. Carmelita was black and white; she didn't see the gray area, the Robin Hood part. I envied that man. He'd gotten the girl and hadn't had to change at all for her. He was praised as a hero for all his heroic deeds that were called evil in the end. That would never happen for me, it was a different time, and with very _different_ people.

Half of them probably curse the world is even still alive, why would they like some guy who's pulling good deeds?

I had accepted that nobody would ever think of a Cooper as good, or hero material. It didn't really matter to me anymore. People thought we were dirty penny grubbing thieves.

Dante didn't think of me like that…

I knew he loved me a lot.

Sometimes it made my head spin to see how our relationship had come about. I'd been arrested and then it just went all down hill after that with some loops here and there. It was hard to imagine that at one point I had wished he would leave me the heck alone and now I dream of him. Love truly is mysterious and I'm just one of it's fools trying to figure out how to win.

We loved one another, but did he really deserve the life a thief?

That had been my main concern. Did he deserve that life and that kind of man?

I was already to far ahead and I couldn't turn back, as far as Dante is concerned however…he could go back to having a normal life and not having to deal with all the pressure of having to be a fugitive. The same thought had gone through my head when I pretended to have amnesia…I didn't want Carmelita to have that life. Nobody deserved that kind of lifestyle, a conflict that Robin Hood has also gone through with Maid Marian. I remember his exact words,

_"Always on the run, that's no life for a high class lady…"_

I didn't want Dante to be a thief just for me, just because he loved me.

This had been on my mind ever since we had met. Even if he seemed interested I had never wanted him to get involved with me in the first place, I didn't want to fall in love with something I could never have. He'd been so persistent though, and I couldn't deny my feelings no matter what I did to try to cover them up.

I fingered the choker on my neck with a slight ghost of a sad smile on my lips at the thought of being alone again. It was so unbearable painful…hard to explain…

_"That isn't your fault, that was their decision now wasn't it?"_

The conversation I had, had with Dante about Bentley and Murray was totally different. It was my fault that he was a thief. I felt like it was my fault and the guilt was eating me up inside. I had gotten to know the fox so deeply that I could tell you anything about him, no matter what the questioned was. I loved all his perfection and all his mistakes. I had fallen in love…

It was so strange…

Like nothing I'd never experienced before. I'd always imagined myself with some wife in the country with a kid on my knee, and just a corny old sort of vision that most of my ancestors lived. I wasn't like my ancestors. I didn't live in their time period, and I couldn't change that no matter what I did. Fate had made me different and I had adapted to whatever it decided to toss at me.

I didn't like being different and at the same time I didn't want to be like everybody else in his or her opinions or believe in whatever they thought was right or wrong.

Being different had made me meet Dante…but…now I felt a quote coming into my head…

"_If you love someone, you'll let them be happy, even if it means hurting yourself, for that is true love."_

So blunt, but so true…

My phone rang in my pocket and I quietly picked it up sort of glad it broke my thoughts, "Hello?"

"Were are you!"

Dante.

"I…" I paused and frowned slightly giving a sigh, "I'm at a hotel."

"Why are you at a hotel?" He asked worry very evident in his voice.

"I didn't want to be around everyone, and…all the tension." I didn't want to tell him about the heist yet.

"I'm sorry that everything is so…blah." The fox spoke with sincerity, "I shouldn't get so jealous I know, I'll try to loosen up, but could I at least come see you?"

I sighed again rubbing my temples, "Only if you promise not to overreact."

"To what?" Dante asked.

"Promise."

"I promise."

"I'll see you in a little bit then."

* * *

I heard a soft knock at the door and my ear twitched slightly. Wincing as I stood on the soar leg that I'd gained from the night's events, I hobbled to the door cracking it open slightly to see a fox standing humbly outside of it. His green eyes met mine and he gave a soft smile. I opened the door and let him walk in.

Then he noticed my wounds and his eyes became worried, protective.

"What happened to you?" He asked trying to visibly keep his composure.

"I pulled a heist and got caught by some bullets." I confessed growling slightly as a pain shot up my whole leg.

The fox without a word and with no protests from me scooped me up from the ground. Gently he put me on the bed making sure not to hurt my wounds. I was surprised he wasn't reacting like I knew Bentley surely would when he saw what had happened to me, but then again he'd promised, and Dante kept his promises.

"Why'd you go on a heist by yourself?" His voice trembled slightly in worry, and his hands rested on my leg obviously unconvinced that I had taken care of the wound right.

"To get away from thoughts." I muttered turning away slightly from him.

"Sly," His hands came to my shoulders, his hand on my bullet infested one very gentle while the other rubbing into the deep tissue of my stressed muscles, "We can talk about this, the gang isn't around, please?"

I sighed licking my lips and shaking my head soon afterwards, "I just can't…I don't want you to…" I couldn't form the words even though they were clearly in my head.

"You don't want me to what?" The fox asked curiously eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"I…I don't want you to love me anymore." I stated my voice faltering; he caught it.

"Why are you lying to me?" Dante demanded pulling me into his lap.

"Let go of me." I growled warningly shoving myself out of his embrace-it hurt more than I can explain. The look on his face was pained and he gave a snarl towards the wall.

"Ever since the gang showed up you've been acting so…is it Jack? Is it Penelope? Are you in love with one of them or something?" He suddenly demanded in an accusing tone facing me fully with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you!" I yelled clenching my teeth, I saw him waver and become guilt stricken, however I continued my rant, "Why would I fucking cheat on you? I love you Dante, and I always will, the only reason I don't want you to be with me is because you have to live a shitty life, with a even shittier person to love!"

After saying this I stormed out of the hotel room-well attempted to.

His hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back. I angrily pushed him away in reject and tried to get up again. The fox wasn't going to have this and took me by both arms, then pinned me down to the bed. I growled in fury and struggled underneath him with a venomous glint in my eyes accompanied by growls littering the air.

"Sly, calm down." He ordered-he'd won, and I ceased all movement, "Look at me."

I turned my face away defiantly my face marred in a scowl.

"Look at me." Dante demanded.

Hesitantly I let my eyes meet his green ones with more intensity than I've ever faced. He was very passionate and serious about what he was going to say-I stayed silent letting my eyes lock with his in battle.

"I'm going to be honest, and I'm going to clarify this." His voice was deepened with a stern vibe that made me paralyzed, the only time I'd ever heard it before was when I had, had doubts about being good enough.

Sighing he began, "When I first joined the gang, I didn't join just for you. There was a part of me that hoped you would end up falling for me, and as I got to know you I desperately wanted you to love me. Though at first my main purpose for joining was that I _wanted_ to be a thief. Sly…nobody…nobody loved me, nobody cared, not even my family because…"

He paused and winced.

I felt pity rise up for him in my heart.

"And for other things as well…I thought differently, I wanted different things…I was so different that they couldn't just accept me, and tried to change me. If I would have stayed in normal society much longer, I would have killed myself."

To this I couldn't help but let a shudder run through me at the thought of Dante dieing.

"You came around at the right time, and…" He trailed off looking away distantly, "I…decided it was my chance to get away from having to live a life were I didn't belong."

My ears flattened and I felt ashamed of ever bringing this up.

"Stop it." He commanded quietly letting one of his hands glide under my chin and perk it up so my eyes were directly staring into his, "People you haven't seen in awhile can bring up emotions, and thoughts, I know. You don't deserve to have to be so stressed out."

"I'm sorry." I apologized not bothering to try and look away this time even if I had a great desire to.

He gave a chuckle and smile, "You are way to hard on yourself. It's better to get thoughts out so they don't cloud your mind, at least that's what a fortune cookie said."

I giggled at this and smirked.

"I finally get him to laugh." The fox gave me a victory kiss on the lips. He pulled me into this kiss with one arm on the small of my back and one on the back of my head. I gave a sigh of content against his lips and he let go of my lips giving a slight pant with a grin, "I love you so much." He murmured against my mouth as he came in for another soft pleasure kiss.

"Naw, you love kissing me is what you love." I winked deviously.

"I'd love you even if I couldn't kiss you." He said seriousness entering his face, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied my face now serious like his, "I will always love you Dante…"

I could almost see his heart accelerating and warm at the three simple words.

He chuckled in his deep voice and got off of me, and then pulled me into his arms from the side to were I was facing him, "I will always love you, no matter what."

I was so young and naïve back then… Chasing after somebody, and changing everything about yourself isn't love.

_This_ was.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay fluff! FLUFF! XD! I got today off for snow, yeah...I kind can't see our yard anymore and let me tell you, we have a gigantic yard... XD If I walked outside somebody would have to come and dig me out, seriously. So I decided to finish the chapter I had been writing :) Hope you liked it :D **_

_**Oh and Team Jack and Team Dante remind me of Twilight in a way for some reason *Shrugs***_

_**Reviews would be awesome :)**_


	29. Morning People

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things like; Robin Hood, or Twilight either.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains suggestive sexual relations.**

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 29: Morning People**

* * *

_**"I like your look."**_ I purred into his ear.

His eyes sprung open from his slumbering state and he gave a startled yip. I gave an amused chuckle as his eyes frantically searched the unfamiliar room for a moment before meeting my eyes that were just observing. The raccoon shot me a cold glare and a growl; muttering curses under his breath he got up from the bed stumbling towards the bathroom instead of even answering my compliment.

"You aren't a morning person are you?" I mused with a slight grin playing on my lips.

My love's head poked out of the bathroom and he gave a sarcastic sort of smirk, "Oh I'm so glad _somebody_ figured it out." Then he disappeared back inside the room and added, "And it helps so much when you abruptly wake up a _non_-morning person, who fell asleep in a strange room."

"You fail to remember that _I'm_ a morning person." I pointed out catching the pillow he immediately chucked at me; he'd obtained that said pillow from a nearby cart that the maid had brought in earlier.

"Jack isn't a morning person." Came a provoke.

My eyes narrowed and I gave a sort of evil grin. Slowly I snuck up to the bathroom and hid on the right side of the doorframe; after awhile he wondered why I hadn't replied, and began to walk out of the bathroom in confusion. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. He gave a gasp and a few choice words; struggling on my shoulder I brought the 'victim' to the bed plopping him down on his back.

"You going to take it back?" I asked standing over him threateningly.

His face turned into a challenging grin and he stuck out his tongue, "Jack would be snuggled up next to me right _now_, unlike you."

I growled and then tackled him pinning him against the bed. My mouth entered his and we began to kiss passionately. I found myself grinning as he panted when we parted; I didn't let him regain all his oxygen and began to kiss him once again for a longer period. He shoved me upwards and after a few moments got me to disconnect from his lips.

"Bastard." He panted attempting to get up.

I pushed him back down, "Take it back."

"No thanks." The thief smugly stated with a grin.

My lips captured his more aggressively and he gasped as my hands roamed his chest. I yanked off his leather jacket to which he smiled against my mouth with pleasure and I released his hands. The raccoon getting the signal let his hands finger the buttons on my shirt teasingly until I gave a feral growl. My love then stopped playing around; he got my shirt of in only seconds. I took both our discarded shirts tossing them on the ground.

"Take it back." I said against his mouth smothering his breaths.

"Jack would be right next to me in bed _**holding**_ me and _**cuddling**_ me…" His voice came out between our kisses. My grip tightened around him and I gave a possessive snarl.

"You're _**mine**_." I replied, "Take it back."

"Nope." The raccoon giggled as his tail wrapped around my thigh.

"You are a bad boy." My voice was husky as I said this, and I gave a grin at how his body shivered at this. I decided to match his ringed tail by using my own bushy one to wrap around his slender sexy waist loosely.

My hands fingered the fabric of his black t-shirt and I ripped it off of him. His blush that I found adorable was ten-folds redder than I'd ever seen it; I literally could feel the heat rising from his cheeks. Grinning I bared my teeth and slowly came to his neck. He quivered as the fang like teeth ghosted over his fur, and then gently grazed it making him wince.

I kicked off my shoes and helped him with his, "Going to take it back?"

"…I bet Penelope isn't a morning person either." His face twisted in a devious smirk that I matched with my own. Then all at once I was the one pinned against the bed and the younger man holding me down was grinning ear to ear.

We both knew he couldn't hold me down, and he laughed at our positioning. I flipped him over on his back once again this time making sure I had a harder grip on his wrists. He squirmed under me and narrowed his eyes. I chuckled and let my lips brush against his own teasing him this time. He groaned and then let out a whimper as my teeth took to his ear as they often did.

"Going to take it back?" I questioned.

He scowled, "Fine. I'm sorry, now let me up you stupid vampire."

"Too late." I smirked.

His contact covered eyes widened and he growled at me.

One of my hands fisted both of his hands, and the now free hand took those contacts out throwing them on the ground in irritation. I then smiled in satisfaction while he sputtered out curses and tried to get out of my grip. Since I already had the hand free, I used it to cup his chin and tip it towards my mouth to deepen the kiss I had begun. He let out a sigh and fell limp submitting to me finally.

I smirked at this; he always made me smile.

Quickly I grabbed his baggy pants and deposited them on the floor along with our other clothes. Turning back to him he was lying on his back with a lustful look painted across his face. I laughed at this then, I leaned down on top of him once again, letting my hands roam his muscles and trace the biceps in his stomach lightly so it tickled him.

My lips locked with his again with heated passion, and we both shared a smile.

"So I'm Dracula am I?" I asked against his lips-referring to his earlier comment about me being a vampire.

"No, Dracula wouldn't be up in the morning." He muttered with false anger.

I playfully hissed seeing as how the sun's light was streaming in from the window.

"If only it really affected you." The thief grumbled underneath his breath and then added, "That way I could get some sleep."

* * *

_A/N: Hehe ;) I was against putting this up at first...but then I got over it lol. Anyways, I'm sorry to anybody that is team Jack at this point, not to worry though, I got a suprise for you later on in the story! Loved the reviews I got, you guys are awesome. :D_

_Reviews are awesome! _


	30. I Still Haven't Won Yet, Have I?

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things like; Robin Hood, or Twilight either.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**PRE-Chapter 30: I Still Haven't Won Yet, Have I?**

* * *

_**When I awoke that afternoon, my arms were circled around my raccoon love next to me;**_ he was still asleep, and I smirked at this. Sighing afterwards and rolling my eyes I decided that he deserved some rest. He-in his sleep-buried himself deeper into my side. I noticed that the blanket wasn't fully on him and chuckled knowing he was cold. Reaching my arm over I pulled the blanket over him tucking it securely around him making sure that he wouldn't be cold anymore. I couldn't resist the urge to bury my nose into the crook of his neck seeing how adorable he looked in all.

I breathed in his scent and gave a smile as I caught the aroma of fresh green apples radiating off of him, "Enjoying yourself?" Came his amused tone from within my neck.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" I replied with a smirk.

"Jack sure would enjoy himself." He teased from beside me. I growled at him with a scowl deepening in my features and I clutched him tightly-more so than before. The raccoon snickered and wiggled out of my arms holding him.

His hands came to my chin and tilted my head down-since he was a bit shorter than me-to look into his luscious brown eyes. I surprised by this action simply decided to look into the concerned brown eyes that were waiting for my full attention, "Dante, _**nobody **_could take your place, I love you." His voice cracked in emotion as he said this, and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry." I murmured kissing him on the lips fully. "_Sly was stressed out enough, he shouldn't have to worry about such immature things like Jack and Penelope." _I thought.

He returned the kiss eagerly and wrapped his arms around my waist holding onto me for support as I sat up with him. I let him rest his head against my chest for a period of time after that, just enjoying having him against me. Though it must have been a long time because a soft snore made my ears twitch, and I could only chuckle lowly knowing that my love had gone into dream world once again.

Even if I did have him I worried…

I had no idea what stunts Jack and Penelope would pull, and I really didn't want to find out.

You ever get that feeling when you know something bad is going to happen…but you have no idea what?

That's exactly what I have, and I'm worried that feeling is going to prove to be right.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter we have Jack and Penelope's seperate evil plans! I brought them in the story for a reason, not just to show up and leave! Plus, Jack is a doll don't you think? Oh, and sorry for the long update period, the snow was so bad it shut off everything including the internet XD._

_Reviews would be awesome!_


	31. He's Mine

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things like; Robin Hood, or Twilight either.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 31: He's Mine**

* * *

_**(Jack Brook's Point of View.)**_

What had happened since I had been gone exactly? Sly and I had ten times more history than that stupid good for nothing idiot of a fox. I remember all the good times we shared; all the fun I had with him. Why had I left anyways? I should have stayed with him, helped him pick up the pieces when that bitch left him, instead _he_ was there. That fox. That dirty good for nothing moron!

He didn't deserve Sly, I did.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I let the rain beat down on me knowing that it didn't matter one bit. Even if it was icy cold, this was one of those times that nothing seemed to affect me. Any time I was with my raccoon I felt complete, and when I was away from him I felt broken inside. _

_Presently he was my so-called 'prisoner'. _

_I had him pinned against the wall in front of me and he was looking a bit nervous as well as love struck. Conflicted would be the appropriate word to describe him._

"_Why do you think so much?" I asked dusting a few strands of his bangs from those beautiful brown eyes I adored._

"_This doesn't feel right, but at the same time…" He paused, sighing, shaking his head and lowering it to the ground, "I don't know anymore Jack…" _

"Bel ragazzo," I began, using my preferred nickname for him, "You can't control whom you love, Carmelita isn't worth it, and you know that and won't accept it."

_He growled at me narrowing his eyes, "I can make my own life choices." _

"_I didn't mean it like that." I stated quietly._

"_I know." The thief responded with a slow outtake of air._

_For a moment we stood in silence not meeting eye to eye. Instead we just settled on staring at the ground and listening to the rain._

_My arms had long ceased their hold on his arms and were crossing against my chest. I looked up and saw tears streaming down his face. He turned away from me, "Jack, why is love so hard?"_

"_I don't know." I replied honestly; how I wish I knew._

"_The gang is going to find out." He mused, "This is not going to work."_

_My heart lurched at the thought of losing our fragile secret relationship, "They won't find out." I said quickly trying to assure him._

"_Jack, Bentley's a genius, and Murray, surprisingly, is very keen on people's emotions. If they find out they'll never look at me the same again. Add in the factor that this is wrong, and that I should be going after…" My raccoon heaved another breath, "I don't know anymore."_

"_You always say that." I pointed out with a sad sort of smirk. He was going to leave me to chase after that bitch, and I knew it._

"_We've been going out for two years." The thief's tail wrapped around his legs for warmth from the rain. I stepped forwards holding him in my arms pressing him solidly against me. He leaned in and buried his face into my chest. I felt hot liquid emerge from his eyes onto my snow-white fur, and comforted him as best I could by rubbing his back; as well, I rocked back and forth in a steady beat as sobs escaped his mouth._

"_This is terrible, I'm a terrible person." His voice cracked, "I don't know what to do anymore. You don't deserve to be hidden, and I have to keep lying to the gang because I'm always late getting home…"_

"_I don't care about that, you're all that matters to me." I tipped his chin up and kissed him softly. We broke apart staring at one another in silence._

"_Jack…" He sighed drawing his arms around himself and backing away from me, "Jack, I'm not the right guy for you. All I'm going to do is cause you pain and misery. You deserve somebody who is sure about what they want, and who will always be there, not having to hide you."_

_With that-before I could get a word edge wise-he ran away from me._

**_End of Flashback_**

_

* * *

_

We'd agreed on a secret relationship and had gone out for two years. I'd gotten to know him so well. All his little movements like his tail wrapping around his legs when he was nervous or shy, and his ears twitching at high noises. I knew all his features by heart from his black tipped ears to his ticklish feet.

I knew there was other reasons he broke if off with me. Dark reasons that only the two of us knew about…

I regretted our last meeting so badly…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Staring at the small pond I saw my own distorted face in its ripples and saw the tears staining my fur. He wasn't coming back. He didn't want me to suffer all those years to come being hidden, and he didn't know what he wanted anymore apparently. _

_I snarled and threw a rock at the water angrily. Afterwards I covered my face into my lap with my arms helping as well. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die._

"…_Jack?" Came a soft whisper._

_I turned and saw him. _

_He was standing nervously-tail wrapped around his legs-behind the bench I'd occupied. The raccoon opened his mouth to say something but shut it after a moment looking at his feet. _

"_Sly, God." I leapt up claiming him by the waist and swinging him into a death hug never wanting to have him leave my arms again. After long moments of stressed silence for him and pure bliss for me, I pulled away holding him at arms length._

"_I'm going back to Paris, and I wanted to say goodbye…the gang is splitting up, Bentley, Murray, and I are going back were we belong." He whispered all of this seeming less than happy about the idea of leaving Italy._

"_B-But…I love you damn it!" I yelled clenching my teeth, "Why can't you get that through your fucking skull!" _

_He flinched backing away from me, and his ears flattened._

_I grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back harshly, "All you care about is yourself! You led me on!"_

"_You forced me to date you!" He screamed back._

"_I didn't force you to do anything." I hissed._

"_Oh, and threatening to tell the gang that I was gay if I didn't date you isn't forcing?" The thief demanded._

"_It worked out didn't it?" I questioned, "I love you Sly Cooper, all you needed was a shove in the right direction away from that tramp."_

"_She's not a tramp! All you did for me was confuse me into thinking I liked you, but in all reality I got to caught up in the part. The only reason I dated you was because you threatened me!" He yelled this all at the top of his lungs._

_I snapped and lashed out at him punching him across the face sending him crumpling to the ground. He groaned and held his nose looking up at me with an abused glint in those copper eyes._

_I couldn't help myself and lashed out once again grabbing him by the collar forcing him up. Then I began to kiss him even as he struggled to get away and finally after awhile I let him go by throwing him to the ground._

"_You're right, I could find somebody better, and I know I fucking threatened you into the relationship because you were a stubborn bitch. Maybe that's why you should be with your precious little Carmelita, huh?" I stomped my foot next to his head and he gasped trying to get away from my fit of rage._

_I kicked him in the side before he could even think about moving and laughed bitterly at him, "Go, run, go to Carmelita!" I screamed, my volume rising higher than I'd ever heard it. _

_He whimpered and scampered away from me afraid. I sneered at him, "Have a good life tramp." _

**_End of Flashback_**

_

* * *

_Years later I'd gained contact with him and apologized. Though I knew there were still harsh feelings there even if we became close friends. I never got to see him after that encounter and it hurt that I could only simply send him e-mails to apologize for what I had done.

I didn't regret forcing him to date me. I knew he still loved me deep down inside. I **_know_** he does.

That fox isn't going to get in the way of me getting what I deserve.

Sly is **mine**.

_And I'm going to do __**anything**__ to get him. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Jack has a past with Sly Cooper huh? How will this play out when Sly has to explain this to Dante? What exactly is Jack going to do to get Sly back? Hehe...you'll find out in the next chapters! XD Oh and to answer a question I got, if Penelope was to kiss Sly in a sneak attack Dante probably would keep a leveled head, but would get revenge later on, he's a sneaky little devil like that. lol.

Reviews would be amazing!


	32. The Real Reason

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things like; Robin Hood, or Twilight either.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 32: The Real Reason**

* * *

_**Sprawled out over my bed like a useless rag-doll, I heaved a heavy sigh. **_My nerves were on edge. Things had gone smoother than I had expected ever since the gang had showed up. I was pretty sure Dante would be packing his bags and leaving by now; however things hadn't gone the way that I'd thought because Dante Fox is the most incredible man I have ever met in my lifetime.

Of course he didn't know.

I didn't want him to know.

Jack Brooks.

The white fox had kept up appearances so cleverly it almost made me sick. Of course I'd been playing a role as well, though I faltered every once in awhile seeing him again. He didn't. He just smirked and played his games with me. I knew he had something planned; Jack Truce Brooks always had a plan up his sleeve-a nasty conniving good for nothing plan.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"All secure Sly, lasers powered down, cameras switched off, and motion detectors deactivated!" Exclaimed a proud nasally voice._

_I smirked at this, "Good job blizzard."_

_"Always, 'sitting duck'." He stated-I could almost see the sarcastic grin on his face mixed with the pride-and then added, "Now, you and Jack need to get that statue, get out of there, and then meet up with us at the van."_

_By 'us' he meant he and Murray, the rest of the gang decided to stay at the safehouse this time. Jack didn't seem to mind, though I sort of missed their jibber jabber, even if it seemed annoying it was actually quite entertaining. _

_"Be there in a flash, see ya in a few." I replied cockily in my determined confident voice. _

_The white fox across the museum saw I was done speaking and gave a smirk. Both of us then raced toward the exhibit. Usually we would play this game were we tried to see who would get to the prize first. _

_"Aha!" I crowed grabbing it of the pedestal. Turning to the face the fox with a victorious smile I found that he had vanished. _

_I looked around confused-I saw a shadow to late. _

_All at once I was grabbed and shoved up against the wall._

_"Aha." Came a sinister type voice in a whisper._

_I shivered under the hold and a cruel laugh came from my captor. After regaining composure from the shock I thrust him off of me baring my teeth and snarling at who'd dared to pin me to the wall only to see my partner. My brow curved slightly and I backed up a bit-I'd taken a few steps from the wall after thrusting him away-then gave a questioning look._

_"Jack…what the hell?" I demanded sticking out a paw motioning to where he had pinned me._

_"Sly, you know why I did it." He replied with a glare, an icy one that I-to his pleasure-shivered at the sight of. _

_"We've talked about this." I sighed knowing where he was going with this, "Why must you ruin a perfectly good heist? I'm not gay, I love Carmelita Fox."_

_"She's a tramp Sly, she's going to break your heart." The fox said dead panned._

_I narrowed my eyes, "I love the sincerity of your words and tone in all, but I love Carmelita, not you." My sarcasm fell on deaf ears apparently, he stalked forward, and I ambled away from him._

_"Cooper." He growled viciously, "I'm sick and tired of this!"_

_"Brooks." I began using his last name with a growl as well, "You can't make somebody love you, you can't make me love you."_

_"Oh really?" To this he crossed his arms challengingly and gave me a sneer, "I think I could prove that theory wrong."_

_"I don't want to be proved anything. Let's just finish the heist." My voice came out in a strained way; deep down I was suppressing rage that was threatening to break out._

_"If you don't date me, I'll tell the gang that you're gay, and as an added bonus Carmelita will get a little surprise." The artic fox proclaimed with a nasty grin planted across his face._

_I spun around on my heel matching his glare from earlier, "You touch Carmelita and you'll be dead were you stand the second you do."_

_"Oh?" He scoffed letting a hand retract from his chest to clutch my arm and pull me forwards. _

_All in one motion we were inches apart; I could feel my heartbeat gaining speed and the blood rushing at speeds I didn't even know were possible through my veins. His hot breaths fanned across my cold face making me shudder, and his lips moved forwards almost-barely-making contact with my own as he spoke._

_"Try me." The tone was a dark and sinister, one that I'd never heard. It was so powerful and evil all at once that I felt my heart skip a beat. My eyes widened further from the extent they had already gone as I felt a pistol prod my side, "Your little foxy will have one of this baby's bullets sailing straight through her little witch heart if you don't cooperate." _

_"Cooper! Brooks!" The yells came with a Spanish accent, and I knew it all to well._

_"Well?" He asked cocking his head to the side, still gripping me by the waist intending on not letting go unless I complied with his demands. _

_I nodded numbly unable to comprehend why I was obeying, and not reacting. _

_"Good boy." He chided with a chuckle, "Good boy."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

I was truly and utterly afraid.

Through the two miserable years of our relationship, secret one, I grew fond of him however. It wasn't intentional by no means, and I can honestly say I harbor no feelings like that for him anymore. Perhaps a small lingering need to make him happy-very small-but that was it. I could tell by how he'd been acting however that he still had feelings left for me.

I tried to play it off; I couldn't let anybody know.

Jack Brooks was in the past, maybe he'd changed for all I knew, still…I was scared.

Carmelita wasn't the first to break me, and after seeing Dante literally disown his own sister I felt shame cloud my heart. She may have hated me, though she loved her brother, and was trying to look out for him. I sort of wished at this point that she could have saved him from this…he shouldn't be with some pitiful broken down excuse for a guy like me.

I can admit it.

I'm pitiful, and meek.

Being beaten, threatened, and lied to your whole life…does that.

Nobody should have to look after me. I'm just some shell waiting to pass away. I'm not even a person anymore as far as I can tell; the only time I can truly say I'm alive is when I'm around Dante. He loves me so much that it radiates off of him and warms me. Still, even in our blissful love I feel as if I have to many faults, that he's a god that I'll never be able to please.

I feel dirty and cheap for not telling him about Jack…

It's not something I like to speak of…in fact I'd tried to forget it over the years; forget _him._

Though there was a longing in me, a twinge of pain every time I thought of him. It's hard to say, but he was the first person to ever love me. The first person to ever take real interest in me, and show me-even if he has issues with his mental well-being. It was a sick tormenting relationship, yet it was my first glimpse at somebody actually loving me, or maybe I just perceived it as love...

If I was ever going to move on in this relationship and progress with Dante…he needed to know, no matter how much it hurt me.

Shakily I stood up from my bed and breathed in a deep breath before opening the door.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Jack Brooks standing with the same cruel smirk from when he'd threatened me all those years ago.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

_A/N: Jack is scary... *Whimpers and hides behind couch* Yeah, really scary...lol. Next chapter, finally, Jack reveals his plan. Just needed the background history in there so he didn't seem like some crazed stalker coming from nowhere. Also for Penelope, she hasn't really been mentioned to much as you can tell, so you can't really have an opinion of her yet. She's coming into the story though, no worries. :) _

_Jack: I'm not scary._

_Slylady345: *Hit's with a pan to the face* Oh crap, sorry, well...not really...actually...heheh...*Steps away from the fox on the ground*_

_Dante: Could I see that for a second?_

_Slylady345: Uh, sure. *Hands pan to Dante*_

_Dante: Thanks. *Starts beating the crap out of Jack*_

_Slylady345: I should be stopping this...or putting it on youtube... *Pulls out video camera laughing madly*_

_Reviews would be amazing!_


	33. Broken

**Disclaimer:****This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own refrenced things.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 33: Broken**

* * *

_**Jack turned away from me for a moment taking the time to noticeably lock the door with a resounding click.**_ I gulped and scrambled backwards-I wasn't quick enough. His hands clasped me and he pinned me down on my own bed before laughing. For a moment all I could do was look up at him with pleading eyes and hope that he would let me go.

"Don't be so scared, it's just me." He purred bringing his face close to my neck.

"Jack, stop." I demanded weakly; my voice cracked.

He smirked at my weakness. He loves seeing me weak. Powerless. That's how come I am the way I am now; he made me that way. Broke me. Did he ever once regret threatening me all those times? Blackmailing me? Beating me? No. Instead, smirks replaced were a guilty expression should have gone. Laughed when he should be crying for me, or with me.

Of course he wouldn't do what was right; he broke me. Made me what _he_ wanted.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I gave a shaky sigh and knocked softly on the door. In an instant the door was flung open and a livid fox stood in the rectangle frame. His face was screwed up in pure anger and distaste, "You're late." _

_With that, I was flung into the room by my arm, and fell to the floor. _

"_Jack! Please! I-I-I didn't mean it!" I whimpered backing up towards the bed as he advanced._

_He grabbed me possessively by the waist and held me against himself sniffing my neck, "Who were you with?" His deep voice came out in a deathly way that made me whimper louder._

"_I wasn't with anybody!" I yelped as he clutched me tighter burying his claws into me in the process._

_I lied and he knew it._

"_You are lying you stupid good for nothing…" He trailed off in a venomous hiss._

"_Please, it wasn't anything! He was just a friend!" I helplessly cried._

"_So you did lie to me." Jack laughed in a bitter tone, "Nobody lies unless they have something they're hiding, but I bet you knew that already." _

"_It wasn't anything, I promise! Jack! Please!" I screamed._

_His fist rose in the air and I shut my eyes._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Must we go through this again?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Those two years didn't teach you that I'll get what I want?"

"Jack…please…Jack…" My body quivered.

Again I was reverting back to all those years again.

I was truly afraid of him.

"You are just the way I left you…" He mused with a vengeful smirk, "Still broken, a _puppy_."

I desperately flailed and squirmed, struggling as hard as I could to get out from underneath him, "Why can't you just accept I don't love you! You treated me like a doormat! Threatened me into the relationship!"

"You think I actually care? I don't regret anything Sly." Jack spoke in a harsh bitterness that chilled my very soul, and made me stiffen.

"How can you say that?" I shook my head-tears were forming. I felt sick. My whole stomach was churning and twisting into a knot. He didn't care one bit. I'd always assumed this, but to be told I was right about such a cold accusation was mind blowing. He truly didn't care about anything he'd done to me.

"Do you see what you've done to me? You ruined my life!" I ranted; growing angry-hot steaming tears pouring down my face in small waterfalls.

He ignored me and began to slip his hands up my shirt, "You're so handsome." Jack muttered pressing his lips against the left side of my neck tenderly, "I missed you so much."

My ears flattened against my skull, "Get away from me! You don't deserve anybody you fucking jerk!"

He didn't listen and sniggered.

Just when things seemed bleak however, I saw the door begin to shudder under the now banging fists of an unknown savior. I didn't care who it was; I didn't care if they saw me like this. Jack wasn't going to hurt me this time; he wasn't going to control me.

"Help!" I yelled as loud as my lungs would let me, "Please! Help!" My voice sounded so frightened that I hardly recognized it. It didn't matter though; all that mattered was that I got away from _him_.

Jack growled and his fist-like all those times before-rose in the air.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter we find out who Sly's hero is! Hope you liked this, and thanks for all the awesome reviews! _

_Dante: *Growls angirly* _

_Slylady345: Now Dante, let's not do anything we will regret-_

_Dante: *Gets a semi and runs over Jack*_

_Sly: Whoah, that's gotta hurt. *Whistles while looking at the flattened pancake of a white fox*_

_Dante: *Hugs Sly protectively* He deserved it._

_Sly: *Kisses Dante*_

_Slylady345: Hehe, you two are so cute! *Sneaks away and steals semi keys* MUAAHHHAAA! *Runs over Jack again*_

_Jack: ...Ouch..._

_Reviews would be amazing!_


	34. The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 34: The Straw That Broke The Camel's Back**

**

* * *

**

**(Dimitri's Point of View.)**

"Hey turtle bro, do you have any idea were I can get a stereo so I can play my funky beats?" I asked taking the cigarette out of my mouth and crushing it in the ashtray.

The genius looked up with a raised eyebrow. I sighed mentally.

He'd never get that I was the funkiest, greasiest, and best dancer on earth. The one and only main man Dimitri.

"I think Sly has one." He muttered under his breath seeming less than enthused about letting me play my music in the house. Figures. That stingy turtle had no idea what was good music.

I simply walked towards Cooper's room and began to knock on the door. Though the cracker-box didn't answer. I knew he was in the room, and so I relentlessly banged on it. When he still didn't answer I pounded it even harder with my fists fighting the urge to yell at him to get his lazy butt up.

"_Help! Please! Help!" _The scream broke my focus on the stereo.

My eyes widened, and my banging on the door ceased for a moment. What was going on with cracker-box exactly?

I heard struggling, and whimpers.

_What the hell? _

Acting on impulse, I kicked down the door with a drop kick.

The scene before made me grow angry instantly.

"Jack!" I yelled angrily.

* * *

**(Dante's Point of View.)**

"Jack!"

My ears perked up and my eyes narrowed. Immediately I was up and running towards were I had heard Dimitri yell from. To my horror it was from my love's bedroom. Fear struck my heart and I began to literally sprint towards the room as fast as my legs could carry me.

Arriving I swung around the purple lizard and saw what broke the straw on the camels back.

That did it.

I couldn't control it.

The white fox didn't even see it coming.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry I teased you with this *Puts head down in shame* Hope you still liked it though lol! :) This story is coming to a close mind you, and I think you'll like how it ends!_

_Oh and I wanted to answer some of the critique I got._

**_Kelthemos of Nismon: _**

_You have some very good points, and I must thank you for reading this, I was very nervous about writing it for the fact some people don't find slash fics that...stomaching. You are right on your first point; Sly didn't show anything with Jack first shows up. Though through the chapters I mentioned that they had made amends, and had talked about what had happened through emails. They became close friends over the years from just talking over the Internet as the chapter "He's Mine" states, and Jack had so called apologized, however in the next chapters it becomes apparent that he didn't really feel sorry for what he did in the first place. Sly doesn't know that Jack doesn't feel any regret, and tries to be cordial with him, he still hasn't told the gang (See chapters "He's Mine" and "The Real Reason") and doesn't want to raise suspicion or question by acting strange around Jack. The white fox is funny and charming in the beginning, but after seeing Dante and Sly old feelings return and he can't help himself as you can see from the chapters following his thoughts along with Sly's. Another point you brought out was that Sly wasn't a slouch at fighting. The first encounter (See chapter, "The Real Reason") between him and Jack was what was the first domino falling in a chain that led to Sly no longer having the will to be brave in front of Jack, or any other person for that matter. In the first encounter between them you'll notice that Sly just tries to make peace and pushed Jack away from him when he gets to close, maintaining his fiery fighting personality, then when Jack threatens the one true thing that Sly loves, he shuts down not wanting to get Carmelita Fox hurt in the process of him being stubborn. Their relationship goes on for two years (See chapters, "He's Mine" and "The Real Reason") and with Jack literally breaking him by abusing him for a long period of time, breaks Sly from having any confidence, or self worth for that matter, coupled with the fact that when he finally gets out of the relationship he is dumped by Carmelita. Again, the only reason Sly was able to be beaten by Jack for those years was the fact he didn't want Carmelita to get hurt, and simple let the pain rain on. Then after he gets out of the relationship after Jack gives him up out of anger and frustration, Carmelita rejects him in the worst way possible. This all added together equals a whole different depressed weakened Sly Cooper, which there forms my version of him in this story. Every story portrays Sly as a tough bad-ass thief who oversteps all the boundaries, though I like to change the characters to the extreme (Which in some cases makes people confused or in some cases angry) and I found a way to do that with this story seeing as how he has such a rocky past. That rocky past added with Jack being with him for two years (Because he was threatened to be with him) and then being rejected by Carmelita, finally breaks the hero Sly Cooper. Then comes Dante, who seems to be his savior, the one he can share everything with that he couldn't with that gang. You'll notice that in the earlier chapters Sly keeps his thief charm, and all the rest, but is bitter in aspects, and has a different way of thinking about things. He never shared what happened between him and Jack with the gang, instead he went on pretending nothing happened, even after the Carmelita Fox incident of rejection. Dante makes him open up, which makes him able to drop his façade of being tough and stone cold hard bad-ass all the time. Like a different light on him. It shows a whole different Sly, and we get to see inside the raccoon's head, and true feelings besides the regular thief side that we all know and love (That includes me lol). I just have this obsession with making the characters I write about being shown completely different, instead of their usual lives. Anyways, I thank you for reading my story so far, and I'm glad you like it so much. Hope to see more reviews from you and what your thoughts are. _


	35. Rescued

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.**

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 35: Rescued**

* * *

**(Sylvester James Cooper's Point of View.)**

I waited for impact, for his fist to strike me across the face. All my fears and memories of him sped back right before I closed my eyes; I could literally envision every thing in my head from our two years together. I remembered everything he had ever done to me, all the abuse…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You're here." Cigarette smoke was blown into my face, and I coughed covering my nose with an arm. The white fox stood in the doorframe of his own little house; even if he was part of the gang, he insisted on having a safehouse to himself-plus just in case ours got discovered, like a backup really. _

"_I don't want to be." I growled shifting my weight impatiently from left to right. _

_He'd wanted me to meet him here for our first 'date' or whatever his sick mind had concocted. I was doing this for Carmelita Fox; it was ringing through my head._

'_I can't let him hurt Carmelita. Jack is too tricky; I don't want to take the chance of turning him in to the cops, and having him escape. He can hurt Carmelita no matter what; I have to obey what he says. Suck it up Cooper, you can do this.' My thoughts were centered on the protectiveness I had for my lovely vixen; I couldn't chance her dying just because I couldn't stand Jack controlling me._

"_I know." He chuckled, "Doesn't mean I care though."_

_My eyes narrowed dangerously at him and my teeth unsheathed, "You may think you control me, may think you are winning, but you're not."_

"_Well," The fox stomped out his cigarette, "I have what I wanted, namely you in my possession. Carmelita is being kept under watch just in case you decide to act stupid-in which case my threat comes to life, and let's not forget that I have my beautiful little slave awaiting orders in front of me at this very second."_

_I fumed, "I'm not your slave, and you don't have me in possession."_

"_Oh don't I?" He stated with a crooked smirk._

_Without another word he slammed me backwards into the wall and I in response punched him directly in the gut. He gave out a painful wheeze but regained his composure, snarling afterwards. The white fox gave a bitter smile, "You better stay still unless you want Carmelita to face an early grave."_

_I had been getting ready to punch him across the face, though I stayed still after he said that._

"_You disobey me, and I'll have my men kill her the second you dare to." Jack's voice threatened darkly._

"_Fine." I shot out; I marched past him into his house and took a seat on his couch._

_The fox appeared next to me after shutting-and locking, to my distaste-his door. Jack let one of his hands caress my calf and I jerked at the sudden contact. He laughed to himself mostly, and continued petting my leg. _

"_Why are you forcing me to be with you?" I asked._

"_I've always wanted you for myself. You're perfect." He mused swiping my bangs behind my ears. _

_I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably, "I love Carmelita."_

"_No worries." Jack chuckled._

"_No worries?" I repeated in a questioning way._

"_I'll break you." He replied retrieving another cigarette out of his pocket._

"_Break me?" I gave a smirk of my own, "Jack, you underestimate me, obviously. I can't be broken."  
_

"_Hm…we'll see now won't we?" His confident voice replied._

_At that time I had no idea that I'd underestimated him, not the other way around…_

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Jack!"

The scream broke me from my thoughts, and I couldn't help but open my eyes-forgetting that Jack had a fist aimed at me. The last thing I saw before his fist collided with my face was Dimitri standing there with a mixture of shock and anger clouding his features. After his fist hit its target I shut my eyes once again awaiting the rest of his abuse.

* * *

**(Dante Fox's Point of View.)**

Jack Brooks was the victim of my rage; he deserved it.

I swung him by the collar from his position over my raccoon, and threw him against the wall. He hit it with a sick-cracking noise sounding off from his side. I didn't care. Instead of stopping there, I stalked forwards like a predator and snatched him up by the throat. Slamming him into the wall as hard a possible, I raised my own fist.

Then I punched him directly in the face, just like he had done to Sly seconds ago.

I wasn't pissed.

I was **_livid._**

How dare he?

My fist pounded into his face-I lost track of how many times I punched him. When I was done, he slumped to the floor unconscious. Bloodied and bruised bones in all. I kicked him in the side gritting my teeth and picked him up again thrusting him over my shoulder. The gang was startled my appearance of having Jack swung over my shoulder beaten to a pulp, though they didn't stop me as I opened the door and threw him out in the snow.

Without a second thought I sprinted back towards Sly's room were Dimitri still stood in shock, and were my raccoon still lay, eyes closed.

I quickly tried to hold Cooper to comfort him, though he flinched away and scrambled back towards the bed frame whimpering. His ears flattened and his ringed tail wrapped around his middle for comfort. It hurt me to know he was that afraid.

"Jack stop! Please!" His voice was cracked with sobs and fear.

My eyes curved in worry and confusion.

How many times had he done this exactly? Had he abused my raccoon before? I felt anger surge heavily through my veins, but suppressed it in order to be able to comfort the shivering raccoon.

"Sly, it's me, it's Dante." I whispered, collecting him in my arms in the process.

The raccoon buried his face into my chest and sobbed harder not ceasing in the slightest. It wasn't pain; it was out of pure utter fear. It infuriated me to no ends knowing that Jack had hurt Sly more than once. Of course I had no clue what had happened between them, and had figured it was just Jack always flirting with my raccoon. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

"Baby, Sly, how many times has he done this?" I questioned, holding him out so I could look in his eyes. He wanted to look away and I let my hand hold his chin in place making him unable to do so. My raccoon leaned into the touch and his eyes met mine hesitantly.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't know." His watery voice replied, "He's d-done it s-so many t-times." The deep copper pools dropped from my gaze looking down at the bedspread.

I bit into my own tongue to keep myself from going outside to literally finish him off. I would have. Nobody touches my raccoon and gets away with it. I felt anger so strong, that it surprised me. I knew for Sly's sake I needed to calm down however.

He looked up at me once again, "I was c-coming to talk t-to you and he…" The raccoon held in hot tears after that, and couldn't seem to speak. I rubbed his back in circular motions, and gathered him into my lap to hold him in a more stable way. He began to sob again, his small frame vibrating with each cry he let out.

"Sh." I repeated over and over into his ear, trying to hopefully make him stop crying. I'd never seen him more distraught and tensed. It scared me. I didn't want him to feel this pain; I didn't want him to go through this. If I could, I would have taken his place.

After awhile his sobs were reduced to small whines and an occasional shaky pant. He laid his head against my shoulder seeming to be spaced out into his thoughts.

"What has he done?" I asked quietly-mostly to myself. He had heard it though.

"He…" The raccoon paused swallowing a lump in his throat, "Broke me."

"Broke?" I repeated; my jaw tightened and I bit my tongue harder, "What happened, what the hell did he do?"

"…I…he…he…" The younger thief couldn't hardly speak he was so shaky, so…broken…

I hated that word.

_Broken._

It described what _**Jack**_ had done to Sly.

I despised that word; it should be erased from the world.

"Tell me everything." I replied, "Everything."

* * *

_A/N: Jack is now a frozen fox popsickle! lol! Poor Sly though *Has tears in eyes for him* :( _

_Well hope you liked this chapter-as always-and hopefully the flashback cleared up the reason why Sly is so afraid of Jack, and why he was able to hurt Sly in the first place-cause we all know Sly is badass hehe!_

_Reviews would be awesome!_

_~SL_


	36. Venting

__

__

_**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.** _

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

_**

* * *

**_

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 36: Venting**

* * *

**_It felt soothing to have the hot water rush over me._ **

I let the waterfall of steamy liquid rush over me, forgetting really that I was even in the shower. Lately this seemed to be my only escape, what made me feel alive. Ever since the incident about two weeks ago, everybody had refused to let me go anywhere. It was like being a teenager again, grounded from leaving the house for not telling them about Jack.

After I'd told Dante…he seemed to shut down, like he was angry with me. I could understand why, but it really hurt. I wish that I had told him sooner. Immediately after I finished telling him, he snapped into protective mode. The fox had basically locked me in my room and told me to stay there for my own safety. It was defiantly not like prison, though it seemed like it. It had to be this way until the ex-cop put away Brooks for good; well at least that is what he told me.

I wouldn't admit it, that I was afraid of Jack being out in live society. The artic fox at any moment would be able to track me down and find me. I shivered at the thought of ever being near him again; never. Still, I wanted out of this stupid house. It was infuriating. Anytime I even thought about leaving I'd literally be tackled to the ground. I know they were just worried, especially Dante who'd gone crazy protector, but I wanted out so badly.

Sleep wouldn't visit me anymore, and left me to fin for myself. If I did manage the impossible feat of sleeping even for just a second, the nightmares would strike. My knight in shining armor would rush in lulling me back to sleep every single time; how did he manage to have patience with a hopeless case like myself anyhow? It seemed no matter what happened to me even the tiniest thing, he knew about it.

It felt great to have somebody care about me so much, and I honestly think this is the first time I have every been truly in love with somebody.

My gang obviously was with Dante on keeping me in, the whole tackle thing did happen on various occasions, usually in the middle of the night…

__

* * *

**Flashback**

_I smirked victoriously as the door came unlocked and gave a small congratulation to myself before venturing down the dark abyss of the hallways. After a moment of fiddling with a flashlight and making sure that it wasn't TOO bright, I made my way to the front door._

_Just as my hand touched the knob I was pushed to the ground._

_I gave a shocked scream that woke up the entire safehouse. For a split second I'd thought it was Jack, instead it had been Penelope. I gave a growl and shoved her off, "Tattle tale." I muttered angrily._

_Dante entered the room were the gang had gathered and glared at me pointing in a stern way towards my bedroom. _

_"I think it's okay if I go out, I'm an adult." I reasoned, feeling silly for having to explain myself in the first place._

_"Sly this is for your own good." Bentley piped up._

_"How is keeping me locked up in my room, good for me exactly?" I asked narrowing my eyes._

_"Sly." Dante spoke. I trembled at the stern vibe in his voice and looked at him, "Go to bed."_

_"No." I replied, "I can go out if I want, it's my right." I wouldn't back down, I wasn't a teenager anymore for gosh sakes!_

_"Sorry pal." Bentley chimed in suddenly. _

_Before I could even utter a single syllable of his name, I had a sleep dart implanted in my neck courtesy of the genius himself. I gave a groan and crumpled lifelessly to the floor. Dante scooped me up and slung me over his shoulder nodding towards the turtle; taking me to my room he gave a small sorry, then I fell unconscious. _

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I wanted out of here so bad. Heck, I'd give to just go outside for a few seconds even. It was almost Christmas, and I was stuck inside my bedroom. They cared a little too much. Dante was actually worrying me. It seemed like he never got any sleep either, and was constantly on the look out for threats. The fox was very determined in the getting Jack sentenced to life-which I thought was a little too much-and was working to get him that said punishment.

Letting out a sigh I dunked my head further into the large array of water streams. Somewhere deep down I was drowning anyways. It always seemed as if I couldn't keep my head above water no matter how much I kicked and struggled to. Something was shoving me back down constantly. I took in a small breath from my nose, relishing the hot water basically cooking me at the moment.

I felt guilty for making Dante such a wreck, and making the gang so paranoid. I just thought at the time that it was best to keep to myself and deal with it. If I could go back I'd do it all over again. Even now I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to Carmelita Montoya Fox. She may hate me and wish me dead were I stand, though I still have a bond with her whether she knows it or not.

I didn't realize how long I had my head under until I felt something pull me back, I gasping for air in the process. Taking large gulps of the needed oxygen I tried to regain my composure, leaning on something that I'd yet to identify.

"Baby, you fell asleep." Came a worried and shaky sigh.

I muttered a curse under my breath for having made the Fox worry more than he'd already been, "Dante, I'm fine, why don't you-" I began to suggest that he himself get some well earned rest, that is until he escorted me out of the shower.

He wrapped a towel around me and carried me bridal style out of the bathroom. Laying me on the bed he dried me off despite the protests I let out, and gave me my pajamas. It was way too early for sleeping. One look at those green stormy eyes and I knew I couldn't deny them what they wanted. Silently I pulled on some sweat pants and a sloppy shirt for makeshift sleep-ware.

"You haven't been sleeping lately." He noted-turning to face me from his respectful back turned position from when I was dressing, "Are you having those nightmares still?" To this, his face turned to a darker tone. He knew who was haunting my dreams and who was making me unable to sleep.

"Whipped tail, I'm fine, I just…" I yawned and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

During my pause he'd scooped me up again and tucked my under the comforter making sure I was absolutely comfortable. He lay down next to me and held me, which made me sink into the mattress despite my wants to stay awake.

"Sly." He sighed heavily, "I know I've been over protective lately, and that you feel like a teenager, it's just…" Another sigh and he turned his face away from me, "I can't bare to not protect you. With Neyla and then Jack…it was just to much to handle, knowing that I hadn't protected you from those…"

He breathed through his nose to calm himself and continued, "I can't even fathom life without you; it hurts my heart and makes me want to puke. You are my love Sly Cooper, and I…I…I just…" The fox bowed his head downwards trailing off.

"Dante, I understand, I feel exactly the same way." I murmured letting a hand trace his collarbone mindlessly, "If you were to die…I don't know what I would do with myself. If you were injured and had to live through pain…" Wincing I demanded for myself to proceed, "That's why I didn't want to tell you about Jack in the first place, I thought that maybe he had changed, and that we could work though these couple of months harmlessly."

I bit my lip, "I didn't tell you because I knew that…this would happen. You can't sleep anymore, you are waiting on me hand and foot for every single little thing, driving yourself mad."

"I could have saved you from him!" He yelled angrily clenching his teeth. His hand touched my bruised eyes and tears gathered in his eyes. The fox jerked his face away from mine in what seemed like shame.

"Listen to me." I growled taking his chin in my hand so he had to look at me straight in the soul, "You can't beat yourself up for every little thing that happens. Jack punched me, it's over, there's nothing you can do to change the past. He abused me back then, there's nothing you can do to change that. You can't pretend that you can Dante."

"I can't let anything hurt you, God knows I can't…" Tears had flooded his eyes by now, "I let Neyla almost kill you! Then I wasn't there when Jack had you pinned down to your own bed ready to abuse you like all those years before! I'm a useless pathetic idiot!"

"No you're not!" I yelled grinding my teeth against one another, "You are the best…most perfect man I have ever met in my life, I love you more than life itself. You make life worthwhile; you are life to me. Just because you make a few mistakes doesn't make you useless or pathetic, it just means you're a being on this earth like the rest of us. We are meant to make mistakes. I've made a lot of them, trust me."

"I can't afford to make mistakes involving your life!" He persisted, "I…I…"

Shaking his head he got up from the bed and sat on the end of it.

I watched him with rapt attention, tears already flowing from my eyes as well, "Dante…"

"Goodnight love." The fox whispered, taking his leave.

"Dante wait! Dante!" I begged for him to come back, the fox stopped in his tracks.

"Please stop…please…I can't…please…" I couldn't form a sentence at this point and was rambling in my jumbled words, "Dante…You take such good care of me, it was my fault in the first place!"

He slowly turned around eyes ablaze, "**Your** fault?"

"I…" My words died on my dry tongue and I could only hopelessly stare at him.

"How is it **your** fault that some psycho kidnaps you and then almost murders you, when **your **supposed boyfriend drugged you just so he could go off on some heist to get a flimsy piece of jewelry?" He demanded.

I wanted to object to that and touched the choker he'd given me with fondness.

"How is it **your** fault that some scum of the earth abused you for years on end? How is it **your **fault that you got abused by him once again when your stupid boyfriend was supposed to be there!" Dante screamed this at the top of his lungs and I flinched slightly at the rise in volume.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head, "It's not your fault."

"Explain how it isn't!" He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated that I wasn't agreeing with his self-evaluation.

I leaned up from my position and kissed him directly on the lips. Instantly I felt him relax and ease into the show of affection. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to himself to deepen the kiss. After a moment he broke away from it and gave a large sigh.

I smiled, "Dante, you have done everything you could. There are some things we can't control or change. You don't need to worry so much all the time foxy, I'll be just fine."

He put a hand on the back of his neck and gave a half smile, "I…vented on you didn't I?" His voice was hoarse from the yelling he'd done.

"It's fine. I've done it to you as well." I chuckled putting a hand on top of his.

"I just love you so much, and I just want to make sure you are always protected, always safe." The fox's ear lowered slightly at the tips.

"You are doing a great job Warden Fox." I snorted with a playful smirk punching him in the arm lightly.

"Warden?" He crinkled his nose and gave a snicker.

"Yeah, either that or Chief." I shrugged letting out a series of giggles as he gave an amused eyebrow raise in my direction.

"The things you do to me." He rolled his eyes with a smile now forming lightly on his face.

__

* * *

_A/N: Well I reloaded this chapter so it wasn't all in Italics, and it took me a whole two days...I think the system is messed up from the weather out here or some other reason. *Shrugs* Anyways, thanks for the reviews on this chapter that I got! They made me smile :)_


	37. The Guru's Gift?

_____**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.** _

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

**Claimer: I Own Dante and Jack. **

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

_**Beside Himself**_

**Chapter 37: The Guru's Gift?**

* * *

_**I smiled as I watched the scene unfold before me.**_ Everybody was unwrapping Christmas gifts and laughing-chatting away about the things they'd gotten. Presents didn't really matter to me-honestly. I'd never really been into unwrapping gifts; I love giving presents, not receiving them. The gang complied with this wish, and I hoped that my fox would also.

He currently, was sitting in a beat up old green armchair that I'd bought in London years ago. The fox seemed to have calmed down a lot after that night a couple weeks ago when he vented about wanting to protect me. Afterwards he reluctantly let me leave my room-the gang agreed to this of course. Though he seemed to have gone back to normal, there was something off about the ex-cop.

The man I'd come to love with all my heart seemed to be nervous. I'd never really seen first hand Dante Fox being nervous, and it made me wonder if he was up to something. He sent glances my way, ones of curiosity, then, he'd look over at the Guru. Were they both in on something?

"Sylvester," A deep, but friendly voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked up from my lap to see the Guru with a ghost of excitement on his face. He'd learned how to speak English from Bentley, and had become very fluent in it, not messing up a single word it seemed, "Young raccoon, I present you with a gift."

I couldn't stop a pink hue from coming across my face as a present adorned in Santa Clause wrapping paper was placed abruptly in my hands, "Thanks a lot, you always think of me." I chuckled softly, my tail nervously curling around my legs.

Dante gazed over at me with an amused smirk to which I scowled at. The fox laughed to himself and kept watching with rapt attention whilst I opened my neatly crafted gift. I bit my lip in shyness of having to sets of eyes staring at me, but continued ripping off the flimsy paper easily.

"Where…" I mumbled under my breath now wide-eyed, "Where…where did you get this?" I finally managed to utter the rest of the small sentence, my brain not fully comprehending what exactly was in my paw.

"Actually, it's not really from me, more so it is from Mr. Fox." He motioned to the rusty colored fox sitting across from me.

As if on cue, the male rose to his feet and then kneeled down in front of me.

Everybody in the room had a smile on their face and had stopped to stare directly at us.

I blushed once again; until I felt a hand squeeze mine, "Don't be embarrassed love." My boyfriend cooed.

He took the small black velvet box from my hand and flipped it open. Just like I'd feared, a ring was inside. When I first saw the box I knew, but was curious at why the Guru was giving me a wedding ring. I laughed mentally at the picture of me and that old violet bear together-mostly to avoid the situation that was happening. My whole body was tensed and my eyes boring into the green stormy ones before me with passion.

"Sly Cooper, I loved you ever since I first saw you, and it has always been more than just your looks. You are a talented, funny, and smart man that I've come to love even more than before. My heart now only beats for you, and you only, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" He paused taking a shaky breath.

"Sylvester James Cooper…will you marry me?"

* * *

_A/N: Well, the next chapter is-sadly-the last chapter. Though I may right a sequel later on *Grins* _

_Reviews would be amazing!_

_Thanks for the reviews I have already recieved, and thanks to everybody who has read this! :)_


	38. Just The Beginning

_____**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.** _

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Chapter 38: Just The Beginning**

* * *

I chuckled softly as I gazed at my husband lying peacefully asleep on our king sized bed. He was snoring softly, the soft vibrations barely making a noise in the very quiet safehouse. One of his arms was wrapped around my left and hung onto it for support. I couldn't help but feel that all was completely perfect.

He said yes to my proposal, and soon after we'd gotten married.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sly stood nervously in front of me twiddling a foot while giving a cracked smirk, "What do you think?"_

_He of course was referring to the attire he adorned. It was the very same tuxedo that I'd witnessed in the picture Bentley had showed me in my heist for the choker. My fiancé looked handsomer than any man I had ever seen, and I grinned._

"_You look sexy." I purred-knowing how he preferred that instead of beautiful._

"_I'm street trash." His cheeks reddened, "I couldn't even bother to buy a new tux for the wedding…"_

_I rolled my eyes and grasped his chin pulling his eyes to meet mine, "You look gorgeous, beautiful, spectacular, amazing…"_

_The male raccoon's tail twirled around his leg and he blushed harder. I pressed my lips against his softly, "Beautiful…" I murmured against his mouth._

"_Not so bad yourself." Sly smiled in return. _

"_Get your hind end up to the alter and stop worrying." I playfully slapped his behind, which resulted in him giving a startled yip. _

_Rubbing his backside he crinkled his nose but instead of making a sassy comeback, he simply walked towards were I had requested. I laughed and tagged along behind him watching our families interact. _

_My side was bickering and looking quite disturbed. _

_Sly's side was basically enthused and whooped when they saw my soon to be husband race up the alter._

_Cooper's side consisted of his gang, and all the people he'd met in his lifetime. My side was made up of family and a lot of my friends-more friends than family, that fact being that I was 'disgracing' the Fox name. _

_The priest was talking to Sly and they seemed to be having a casual conversation unrelated to the wedding. I wasn't surprised at this, seeing as how it was a friend of my fiancé's from awhile back. I decided that I'd go ahead and go make small talk as well before the ceremony started in twenty minutes. _

_I walked over to were Bentley and Penelope were sitting, taking a moment to glance at the female's ring on her finger before speaking, "A double wedding was a great idea." I complemented. _

_The two geniuses looked up at me-seeing as how they were much shorter than myself, "Thanks." They said in union with cheeky grins._

"_It could have been a triple." Penelope motioned over to Murray who was flirting with a flustered Jing King._

"_Don't tell the van!" I whispered harshly in a mocking manner. _

_We held in our laughs with our hands and tried not to let the couple catch us staring at them poking fun alongside. _

"_Why aren't you talking to your family?" Bentley asked._

"_I'm lucky I got them to show up." I snorted, "Sly was persistent on inviting them in the first place."_

_I glanced at the ringtail that was now a few rows ahead of me speaking with a large walrus with tattoos littering him-Mcsweeny if I remembered correctly. _

"_Well make him come with you to speak to them." The mouse suggested with a devious smirk._

"_Not a bad idea." I put a finger to my chin._

_Turning towards the raccoon, I walked up to him and his uncle. The walrus saw me and Sly caught his eye, "Oh hey Dante." He beamed, looking anxious for the wedding to proceed._

_I looped an arm around his slim waist and pulled him closer to me so I could whisper in his ear, "Would you accompany me in talking to the haters?" I questioned._

_The young thief giggled, "Sure, though I have to ask a quick question before I fully agree…"_

"_What?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_They don't…eat…raccoons do they?" He sort of shuddered for affect and Mcsweeny burst out laughing having peered in on our conversation._

"_I bet they do kid, I doubt it if they could get a sack of bones like you down though. No meat!" He assured slapping the criminal on the back._

_Sly glared, "Oh, cause that makes me feel so much better."_

"_I'm sure your delicious baby." I comforted sarcastically. _

"_You two better hurry up, only fifteen minutes left." The thief crossed his arms and started chattering away with a female alligator._

_My raccoon nodded and I escorted him over to my side of the church. My parents seemed to want to disappear and put their heads down once we approached. _

"_Hey guys." I greeted._

_My dad shot an ice-cold glare at my fiancé who gave a quiver, and I in turn returned the favor to my father. My mother gave a sigh and covered her face with a hand, "Honey…are you…sure?"_

_Sly remained mute, and tried to back up a ways. I pulled him closer to myself which made his head lean into my shoulder._

"_Mother, quit it." I whispered angrily._

_My mom gave a defeated shake of the head and gave up. _

"_So, Cooper, freeze-…" She froze up for a second herself, "I mean…Coop-S-Sly, where did you get the tuxedo? You look…handsome."_

_Was it that hard to compliment my fiancé? She acted as if she was being burnt in an open flame for gosh sakes._

"_I already had it. I used it on a heist in…" He trailed off biting his bottom lip. My father was glaring and almost shaking with rage._

"_It is very well fitting on him." I agreed with my mother from earlier, "I didn't want him to have to waste money on another tux."_

"_I'm sure he could afford it." My dad snidely remarked._

_My raccoon went silent again, and paid attention to his dress shoes rather than daring to see my dad's eyes. _

"_Hey baby, go ahead and go over to Brian." I motioned to my friend with his boyfriend next to him; "I'll meet up with you in a second."_

_He nodded numbly and walked away quickly. I waited tell he was out of ear-shot and glared at my parents who seemed pleased with themselves, mostly my father. _

"_Don't ever __**treat**__ him like that again, or you'll end up like Carmelita." I snarled at them._

_Their mouths opened like cod fishes at my anger, but non the less they gave mumbles of apology._

_I joined Sly, "I'm sorry about them." I muttered._

"_At least they are trying." He reasoned. _

"_Yeah, they need to try harder." I growled._

"_Meh, don't let them get ya riled." Brian proclaimed throwing out his arms for a hug. I bent down and embraced him before straightening back up._

"_So when are you two getting married?" Sly asked._

_Brian's boyfriend Jean blushed, "Uh…well…" He stumbled over his words._

"_Hopefully soon." My fox friend replied with a wide smile at his boyfriend's reaction._

"_Hey, you two better get up there!" Dimitri shouted from the right side of the church-him being there for the reason of smoking a cigarette. _

_I realized at that point the music had started. Brian laughed at me out loud and Jean punched him in the arm. I turned towards Sly only to see him sprinting up to where the priest was stifling a chuckle._

_Following his example, I darted up beside him._

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the binding of two souls, Sly Cooper and Dante Fox…" The priest began._

_I drifted off from the speech and gazed into my ringtail's eyes. The big brown chocolate orbs showed anxiousness, though that was covered up by all the love. I didn't figure out how long I had been staring until I heard my name being called out._

"_Do you Dante Fox take Sly Cooper to be your husband? __To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" _

"_I do." I smiled._

"_And do you, Sly Cooper, take Dante Fox to be your husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"_

"_I do." He smiled._

"_You may kiss the groom…" The priest said unsurely-unfamiliar with these types of weddings._

_I kissed my husband on the lips tenderly which received whoops, and cheers from-surprisingly-the whole church. _

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

That had been yesterday, and today was officially our first day as a married couple.

It was perfect.

"Dante…" Sly gave a groan from my side; he rolled over on his back.

"Yeah?" I asked feeling concern wash over my features, taking in his paled face.

"I don't feel so good…" The raccoon then jolted from the bed and towards the bathroom clamping a paw over his mouth as he went.

"It has to the all the drinks we had…"

* * *

A/N: Dante you are a dunder head... :D Sequel! Summary for the sequel will be in the very next chapter of this story-the sequel is being added to this story. I just want to thank all my reviewers for your reviews and support, and hope to see you reading the sequel :)

Reviews would be awesome!


	39. Sequel: Prologue

_____**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.** _

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Sequel**_

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

I held him closely to my chest enjoying fiddling with his hair, and lying occasional tender kisses upon his forehead. The raccoon snuggled into me more and buried his muzzle into the crook of my neck. I laid a hand on his thigh making the younger thief shiver at the touch. Sly looked up at me with a soft smile, "You are the best husband ever." He whispered with a blush evident on his cheeks.

I chuckled at his shyness, "You are the love of my life." To my amusement he got a reddish hue come to his face again, "There is no need to be shy in front of me, you can be yourself, I hope you know that."

He bit his bottom lip, "Sorry…I've never had anybody…well…"

My lips capturing his cut off the young thief; I kissed him slowly and lovingly, "Love you like you deserve to be loved?" I asked in a small whisper; he nodded in response with a small smile.

"I'm scared." My husband said after a moment lowering his eyes.

I turned him around in my lap so I was eye to eye with him, "Why baby?" I caressed his cheek affectionately; he leaned into my hand and gave a shrug.

"This is new to me…" He murmured fearfully, "I…"

"Hey." I scooped him up in my arms and held him up to my chest, "Don't worry about it. We're both new to this, a new adventure." I smiled confidently to assure him after saying this.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I mean…I can see my self screwing things up. What if-" I nipped his ear with my two front teeth and kept them in his pointy edge until he stopped speaking. The thief whimpered and I let go; he kissed me on the neck and put his head under my chin.

"You're just scared of the future, things are going to change for the better, trust me love." I soothed rubbing his back with my left arm.

"Promise?" The raccoon asked playfully.

"I promise." I put a hand on my heart while saying this.

_Little did I know the events that would follow this new marriage._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for long updating period. :( My sister got surgery so I had to take a couple days off to take care of my family, and then I got really sick afterwards... Life is hectic! :D I love it though. lol _

_ This was a pretty fluffy chapter I know...but I **like **FLUFF! XD_

_Reviews would be awesome. _


	40. Tomorrow Comes Today

_____**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America.** _

**(I don't own referenced things.)**

**I Don't Own Any of The Music. **

**Claimer: I Own Dante Fox.**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

_**Beside Himself**_

**Sequel**

**Chapter 1: Tomorrow Comes Today**

* * *

The sun seemed to meet the earth and the color of the reddish orange ball of fire exploded against the deep navy ocean. It must have been the most beautiful thing in nature that I had ever experienced. I looked over at my pleased mate, who'd obviously seen my reaction of the sunset. The fox seemed amused as I noticed and kept his green eyes locked with my copper ones.

I blushed and lowered my head slightly, "I feel like a girl." I muttered.

Large arms circled my waist and I was pulled towards the male fox who then proceeded to fall back into a sitting position. People- the only few left on the beach-gave sneers at us murmuring dissatisfaction of the relationship underneath their breaths. I paid no mind to them however; my honeymoon with Dante was probably the best time in my life, and this was unfortunately the last night of it…why waste it on caring what people thought?

"It's so beautiful." I chuckled hearing my own voice sound dreamy at the sight.

"Yes you are." The ex-officer whispered seductively in my ear. It flattened at the vibrations and flickered back up as hot breaths began to fan it. The fox knew it was one of my tender spots, yet he constantly teased it.

"Quit it." I said with no feeling-I didn't mean it.

"You are going to have to be a little more convincing striped tail." His teeth connected with the edge of my ear, making me fall limper in his lap. The red white tipped tail snaked around mine. It pinned my tail to the ground and caressed it softly.

"Even your tail is possessive." I stated playfully.

The fox holding me grinned against the top of my head and brought my smaller framer closer to his bare chest, "I think you like it." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be married to you." I pointed out laying my head against his shoulder. His teeth let go hesitantly to let me do so, and I heard a huff of disapproval. I smirked; he teased me, I teased him.

He'd felt the smirk and gave a growl craning his head down to bite the tip again. I shuddered in his lap and brought my head back up. The fox smiled predatorily and released the tender flesh, "Teaser." He accused with fondness.

"Sorry." I whispered rubbing my head against his neck lovingly.

Dante chuckled softly, "No need love, that's only a single of millions of reasons why I love you."

"Why do you call me love?" I asked tilting my head to look up at him, "You aren't British are you?"

He crinkled his nose, "Only for you."

"Hm…I feel special…" I replied sarcastically.

The ex-officer abruptly scooped me up and carried me back to our hotel. The hotel was at the side of the beach, and wasn't to far away not that he would mind if it was far anyways. Once inside the hotel room he put me down on the bed and got on all fours in top of me. His lips met mine for a long time; his cold from swimming, and mine warmed from the sun. We broke apart and he gave a shaky intake of air from the steamy kiss.

"Stealing my warmth? _Thief_." I hissed at him.

The fox only smiled and began planting small kisses down my neck making me squirm in delight of the icy touch. He nipped at some points making me arch my back a little each time; the fox licked my neck where'd he had nicked it before rolling onto his side next me. Dante began to trace my biceps with a single index finger making me shiver, "This is our last day." He sighed sadly after a minute or so.

I laughed, "Yep…after this…back to the hustle and bustle of the thief life." After our honeymoon, we were returning to the safehouse; of course we'd have our own room together now. Though Dante had laughed he soon seemed to drift off.

The fox's forehead crumbled into thought, and he looked away for a moment. I cocked my head to the side confused at his behavior, "What's the matter?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing." The ex-officer said quickly.

"You sure?" I questioned.

The fox sighed and turned away for a second, "Well I was thinking that maybe…instead of moving back in with the gang, we might…get our own place-of course still being thieves, just…you know…" I smiled softly at this; he wanted to start our new life right it seemed.

I giggled, "Us two? Alone? No more privacy issues? Count me in." This was great; a house all to ourselves-a new life. My fox seemed surprised at my answer, seeing as how close I was to my gang.

Dante jerked in surprise, "W-what?"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips, "I said, count me in." My lips mouthed against his. The fox smirked against my warm mouth and pressed his tongue against my lips. I allowed his tongue to enter and he swirled his around mine, eventually trying to fight for dominance. When I didn't let him win and pinned his, he growled in frustration.

"You_ lose_." I mocked in a sultry whisper.

The fox's tongue sparked to life from under mine and captured it; I let out a low groan at the coldness. He put a hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back to crush me into his lips even harder. My hands roamed his chest mindlessly as he continued to take away my oxygen. Finally after what seemed tense passionate hours, he released my ravaged lips.

He smirked, and put his warm lips next to my ear, "I win." The fox whispered sexily.

I gave a challenging look, "I let you."

"Oh really?" He looked at me with an unconvinced face.

"Yes, really." I stuck out my tongue; he took the chance to plunge his tongue back into my mouth and slam my tongue down inside his own mouth. I gave a small whine, which was enough to make the fox smirk once again.

The ex-officer released my captured tongue, "I think I won fair and square." He said licking his lips.

"Whatever." I huffed crossing my arms with a pout.

* * *

_A/N: If you listen to the Gorillaz, you'll know where the title comes from. Music is a big inspiration for me in my life, specially the Gorillaz, my favorite band. They are alternative/indie sort of; honestly they have taken many different shapes and forms through out thier singing career. I am always listening to music, so it's only natural that I like all music, so I get many different angels of thoughts from all the different kinds of beats. The songs I listening to while writing this were;_

**_Gorillaz: Tomorrow Comes Today_**

**_Marcy and The Playground: Sex and Candy_**

**_Jack Johnson: Better Together_**

**_Jack Johnson: Banana Pancakes_**

_Anyways; this was basically a glimpse at our happy couple on thier honeymoon, and thier choice to get a house instead of moving back in with the gang. Also, if you didn't get this from the last chapter of Beside Himself, before he sequel started, Penelope and Bentley are now married. Murray is working on getting somebody, I'm not sure yet if I'll put him together with anybody-he seems like a loner sort of guy, and seems happier that way. Thanks for reading, please leave reviews on what you thought._


	41. Nightmares

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

_**(I don't own referenced things.)**_

_**I Own: Dante Fox, Jack Brooks.**_

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmares **

**

* * *

**

I shot awake and instantly my teeth were in chattering function. My whole body was wracked with uncontrollable shudders of absolute fear. The appendage that I was greatly known for-my ringed tail-wrapped around my middle tightly. Drawing up my knees to my chest and hugging them closer with my slightly quivering arms, I felt little comfort. The blanket had long since fallen off of me, and this point I wished for it's additional warmth.

"Striped tail." Came a soft whisper.

I nearly jolted from my spot if it hadn't been for the two arms that kept me anchored down. My back was against my mate's chest that was obviously calm instead of being in any way similar to my heaving one. I attempted to speak and a whimper took the place of my words. The fox brought me closer and kept soothing me by rubbing my back murmuring loving things into my flattened pointed ears.

"S-s-sorry f-for w-w-waking y-you." I stuttered; my teeth weren't in my control still.

His teeth connected with the tip of my ear and it made me fall paralyzed. Ever since Dante had found my tender point, he used it in desperate situations-or some times to tease. The spot if bitten, makes me fall completely and utterly limp. I can't even twitch a muscle. Through all my years of living, I have never found out why a simple nip at my ear makes me fall helpless.

"It was about Jack again, wasn't it?" The fox's voice vibrated into a growl.

I'd been having nightmares ever since Jack had punched me. I didn't know why I was so worried; the white fox was facing time in prison right as I lay here in my bed, but for some reason I always felt like it was all a trick, that he was watching me, and waiting. He'd installed a natural fear to be in my system, a fear that I couldn't rid myself of easily.

* * *

_**Flashback (Dream)**_

_My mocha eyes flickered open lazily to a noise of which I could not place. It was a mixture of banging and footsteps, as if there was somebody in the house. Without thinking, I rose to my feet and stealthily made my way into the kitchen were the noises were originating from. _

_I bit my lip and peered in-I could feel that I was in a dream state, but all the same I was afraid. _

_Looking in, I slammed backwards quickly escaping down the hall. _

_My heart was thundering in my chest and my eyes were already spilling over with tears of fear. I couldn't escape and I knew it. In all my nightmares he caught me, and I hated it._

_Two arms indeed captured me at the waist, and I was pulled back into a sadistic laughing fox. His maniac chuckles only got louder when he'd gotten me into his clutches, and I shuddered, struggling and squirming valiantly to get away from the monster._

_He picked me up from behind-I kicking trying to knock him down-and brought me outside. There, he had a running car with familiar faces of his friends inside. They all gave nasty grins, and Jared opened the car door allowing Jack to carelessly throw me inside. _

_They started up the vehicle and I scrambled towards the door from the floor to get out. The white fox punched me in the abdomen, and went on to clasp me by the waist. _

_I screamed, "Jack no! Please!"_

_Chris gave me a kick to the side and laughed, "He's a pretty one, but he yowls like a bitch."_

_The white fox nodded, "Let's fix that, after all, we can't have him ratting us out the cops like that stupid Fox."_

"_What did you do to Dante?" I had frozen in place._

_Jack only got more amusement out of this and abruptly crashed his lips into my own, "Your mine now Cooper…"_

_**End of Flashback (Dream) **_

_**

* * *

**_

"It wasn't that bad, just go back to sleep." I persisted; his teeth clamped down harder on my ear making me jerk with a loud whine. Dante_ despised_ when I disregarded myself. I'd been having these nightmares for a while, and he knew when I was lying.

"You were on the verge of tears." He accused circling an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, "Striped tail, you were screaming in your sleep." The fox added.

"Whipped tail, it's nothing, just go back to sleep." This only caused his teeth to sink deeper. I curled up against him and nuzzled him under the chin trying to convince him that I was all right. After a few moments, he released my ear hesitantly.

"I should have killed him." My husband muttered under his breath darkly. I chuckled against his neck and kissed him softly there. Lifting myself up from his lap-to his discontent-I sat Indian style in front of him.

"Listen, it was just a nightmare, I'll get over it eventually. You took care of him best you could; he's in a jail cell after all." I pointed out, "Let's focus on the positives lately. We got a new house, and your friend is coming over."

The fox smirked and shook his head with a snort, "I don't think Michael coming over is a positive. Even if he is a supposed friend, I still don't trust him to this day."

I gave a giggle, "One stunt and you think he's gonna stalk you for life. Honestly Dante Fox, I wonder about you."

"Hm, I think about you all the time as well." He purred seductively.

"Who wouldn't? Tons of guys that I pass-" I began to taunt, but was cut short by a stern glare and a snarl. I snickered at his possessiveness, "Just kidding love." I assured.

"I will admit that the house is a positive." My mate commented glancing around our master bedroom for a moment.

The house was fantastic; we'd only found it within a weeks searching as well. It was spacious and yet concealed from normal people's eyes-more importantly invisible to the cops. It contained two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a livingroom, and my favorite, a library. The building next to us was an abandoned café on the left, and to the right was an abandoned music store. Both left for the fact that the street we lived on was basically in criminal territory.

I nodded slightly and let out a low yawn.

Dante quirked an eyebrow, "Somebody needs some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." The fox brought me into his arms and cuddled me closely, "And just so you don't have anymore nightmares, you are not aloud to move from my arms."

"What are you gonna do? Beat up my dream cloud?" I muttered under his arm.

* * *

A/N: Some more fluff, I couldn't resist! Also, Michael is another character coming into play next chapter. ;) Long updating period, sorry about that... :( Things kept popping up, and I've always stuck to the term that reality is a pain in the arse. Thanks for all the reviews!

Review this chapter please :)


	42. Dante's Thoughts

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

_Claimer: I Own Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, Michael Sheets. _

_

* * *

_

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 3: Dante's Thoughts**

**

* * *

**

I had quite a history with Michael Sheets. I'd told Sly all about our relationship and he didn't seem the least bit bothered, in fact he was even more anxious to meet him, excited even. My husband wasn't one to be jealous, that was more my specialty. Anytime a girl flirted with me to my distaste, he'd only chuckle a bit before ordering a beer from the bartender whom I'd end up thinking was eyeing my mate. I guess there is roles in a relationship, and I'd definitely have the role of being the over protective one.

I'd met Michael a long time ago back in the police academy in France. He enrolled two weeks after I had joined-more so forced to go into the family business. Immediately we became friends; he was laid back and at the same time quite brash. Sheets could be sitting in a seat snoring away and then be threatening to kill a fellow officer who'd woke him in a millisecond. Though our abnormal differences collided and we made the perfect team. We stayed friends for a long time, and about two years into the friendship Michael admitted that he was attracted to the same sex.

The whole station was buzzing with laughter at the news, and the quick-tempered young fox took action. Needless to say he got fired while holding a fellow law enforcer's head in a toilet. Of course I offered my apartment up for him to recuperate in until he could find another job suitable for his personality. After awhile of him staying with me, I grew closer to him and we formed a relationship past mere friends. I confessed I was gay to him after about a year of the younger fox living with me. That moment was glorious and marked the beginning of my first actual romance with somebody I truly cared about.

Things got messed up, like most things in life do tend to. I ended up breaking it off in only two years, and my partner was devastated. Michael was obsessed with me as I soon found out by many signs. First of all, he refused to leave, and when I said I'd go he denied that as well saying that he would never let me leave him. After a trial period of seven weeks he caved in and granted my wishes by moving out. Even after that huge step of separation he wouldn't leave me alone. He stalked me for a short of amount of time, and pulled a stunt that made me finally leave France all together.

It wasn't as if it was a quick decision, in fact I'd been thinking about it for a very long time. Michael was one of the issues I faced, but only a tiny spec compared to all the other things combined. My parents might as well have disowned me; when I ever I attempted to call them all I heard was a click on the other line. My profession wasn't the passion that I desired, not what would make my life worthwhile. Lastly, I wanted to find somebody that could fill Michael's place, and find a change of scenery-a clean slate to a new start.

So, I bought a place up in Venice Italy, a small little house. Surprisingly, the only person who was there for me through thick and thin was my sister Carmelita. She had accepted me when I confessed to liking guys, and supported me when our parents abandoned me during my teen years. When she heard about my change of country, she called me up and told me to keep my job for now until I could find a better one. Against my better judgment I did keep it and often did missions with my sister when she had cases close to were I lived.

When I turned twenty Barkley and my boss Casey agreed to sign me on with Carmelita to the Cooper Case. My sister was outraged; it was the first time I ever saw her so angry. She refused to give me any information on the case and all I received was a simple picture of the gang, not even including the leader himself. Even though it was unjust treatment I blew if off and kept researching the assignment. Soon enough I came across the Cooper file on Carmelita's desk much to her carelessness. Inside was all I needed to know, and what started my secret crush.

It consisted of the life story of each member. The largest story with the much information was the leaders. It had him recorded from the day his dad took him from the hospital. As I read about his life I couldn't help but become confused on why he was even considered an actual fiend to law enforcement. He seemed to have help lock away more evil than the whole entire station did. The thief even had a quote that he constantly obeyed, it stating that he would never steal from normal people, and that he'd only steal from master criminals.

As I grew more intrigued, I did more research. I came upon his actual picture and my heart skipped a beat. This was all the drive I needed to find this man that I'd never had the pleasure of meeting. I looked into thief sites, cop sites, and even government sites. All of them had him listed as top dog, the all time master thief. It was true that the Coopers were the best in the business, but I only realized it after studying them. Sites upon sites had him up to date in the data. It didn't take long to finally guess were he was going to strike next, and as much as I had a interest I also wanted to catch him for a lost cause of impressing my family. Of course I had no idea the quick feelings I'd develop after only seeing him in a short encounter, and the idea that I would form soon after.

* * *

Flashback

"_Carmelita that seems a little drastic." My brows knitted together, "I know he's a felon, but I think it would be best if only one of us shot. These blasts are lethal enough by themselves, the possibilities could be fatal if combined." My ears had become acute during my short speech, and my sisters had lowered down to her skull._

"_I think I know how to catch a Cooper better than you." She snarled, "I've been chasing his flirtatious ass across the globe for years." Her fists clenched tighter around the pistols she held, one for me and her own faithful shock pistol for herself._

"_I've researched him heavily, trust me on this Carmelita." I wanted to catch this thief by myself, and confront him face to face._

"_Fine." If she were two, she would have stomped her foot._

"_Thank you." I smiled leaning in to hug her; she pushed me away with a growl._

"_Just know that I will intervene when I see fit." The female fox stalked off leaving me sighing. She's changed a lot in the last few years. It seemed that she had been infatuated with the raccoon thief I was currently hunting, and she wouldn't tell me anything about the matter._

_I watched as she walked away to her position, and then glanced at the full moon that had rose above the many tall buildings of France. I'd figured out that he was stealing from a local criminal in Carmelita's area. I got a set up ready and awaited him to appear on the very rooftop I was standing on. _

_It took only a few minutes._

"_Murray get the van hot and ready, I just got the files, I'll be reaching the van in a little bit." The smooth slick voice made me freeze and I had the same reaction from when I'd viewed his picture._

_A gruff voice met him as reply, "Sure thing pal, and be careful, word around the thief vine is that Carmelita's brother is around…Darien Fox? I don't know for sure, but be careful pal, we don't have Bentley on this one so don't take any chances."_

"_Hmm, who said anything about chances? Risks are my specialty." Came the cocky tone of my current target._

"_Get going man, I hear sirens! I'll pick you up." Then the conversation was shut off and silence took the place of the two thieves voices. _

_Suddenly, and abruptly, the leader himself landed directly in front of me from a higher building. He looked around quickly for any danger and when he eyes landed on me, the raccoon took a step back eyeing me curiously. For a moment we just studied one another._

_I sized him up as he did the same._

_He was a little bit shorter than I, by at least five inches. The thief had a fluffy ringed tail that was currently twirling mindlessly behind him like a sneaky shadow. He was adorned with a blue sweatshirt, gray pants, blue boots, navy gloves, a French styled blue cap, and a large golden tipped cane which I'd found out was he personally favorite weapon. I took in that he was also very muscular for his size, and light on his feet at the same time probably not weighing a whole lot. The raccoon had light gray fur with dark rings just around his tail, and his eyes I assumed-they being covered by a mask. He had two pointed ears that I immediately found adorable; I berated myself for this reminding myself of his own profession and mine. Lastly, what made me gasp was a pair of bright soulful brown eyes._

_They were deep chocolate, and didn't seem as if they ever broke contact with the world, and if the did everything would end. I couldn't help stare him down, there were so many other things about him to describe. For example, his long bangs that were stored inside his hat so that they wouldn't disrupt his sight, and the slightly bent left ear that seemed to have been injured long ago._

_Despite my wants to drink his appearance in fully, I proceeded to raise my pistol, "Freeze, Cooper!" I yelled._

_He didn't seem fazed, "So, you new?" The raccoon asked casually. _

"_None of your business." I tensed trying to keep up an arrogant vibe, "You're going to jail." _

_"Now that's being rude" He mocked playfully, putting a hand over his heart and giving a kicked puppy look, "I'm a master thief now aren't I?"_

"_So?" I snapped, raising the pistol to his head to maybe frighten him more._

"_So, I think prison or the death sentence is more…precise?" The Cooper sort of edged his way away from me and I noticed it. I took a step forwards and he seemed agitated that I'd seen the little trick. I smirked inside._

"_Are you suggesting that I have no knowledge of were you'll go?" I gave a fake growl pretending to be angry when in reality I was enjoying this little banter._

"_Not at all…well…" He paused taking the time to look at his cane, "Maybe."_

_I gave curses in Spanish in response and shot a few blasts-making sure to miss. To make it convincing I barked out, "Stupid raccoon!" I don't know why I had to fake all this…shouldn't it be instinct? Did I actually like this encounter with the scum?_

"_Your comments run in the family I see." He commented with a large beautiful smile. This was referring to my sister and I couldn't help but feel a little over protective. _

_"Just like your family's no good idiocy of thievery." I retorted icily. This made his good mood go south and he gave me a slight glare before firing back another comment._

_"Again I'm very hurt at your words!" He paused dramatically, "Though…I have no time to shed tears, for I feel it is time for the chase, and for once…I'm not going to have to do any work." With that, he bounded off leaving me in a cloud of dust. I cursed in my native tongue at being distracted by him so cleverly and gave chase. _

"_Get back here!" I yelled shooting blasts towards he escaping form. _

"_No thanks!" He hollered back._

_I smirked to myself and I quickly wiped it off my face. Why was I getting such romantic thoughts about this thief? Why was I slacking off on my work for his safety? I kicked up the speed, which didn't match his in any way. I was right behind him and stooped to get a clear shot when a nightmare unfolded._

_My sister hadn't listened to me. _

"_Surprise!" She yelled._

_The raccoon was hit in the front with a blast from her pistol, and I didn't realize it until I saw it hit his back, that I had fired a single blast as well. The two blasts made him yelp, and crumpled lifelessly to the ground shaking violently. My eyes widened, and I rushed to his side. His eyes were flickering to a close; I let a hand glide over them making them shut completely, which made him shudder._

_I snarled and looked back at my sister, "You shouldn't have shot too, you might have hurt him!" _

_She seemed unconcerned and bent down to a crouch checking his pulse, "Put the cuffs on him, he's fine Dante." With that she straightened herself and patiently waited for me to do so. _

_I hesitantly obeyed and placed the cuffs around his limp wrists. She nodded and jumped off the side of the building to notify the police cars below that Cooper had been captured. I looked back at the unconscious raccoon thief and felt my heart squeeze. Scooping him up from the ground carefully, I followed Carmelita's example, then got inside a police car._

_They drove us to the station in only a few minutes. When I arrived everyone cheered for me, and to the side I saw my sister glaring in jealousy at my praise. As much as I wanted to comfort her, I had a thief in my arms to attend to. Quickly, I got him to an empty cell and began to check him over for any critical conditions. Not finding any, I placed a large blanket around him before reluctantly letting the guards take watch. _

_I without a single murmur, and avoiding the office who was in parade, I made my way to Carmelita's office. Entering I sat down on her couch and began to think about all the previous events…_

End of Flashback

_

* * *

_

During that thinking session I concocted a plan of being a thief. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. I'd always wanted to be one, and this was my only chance to run with one of the greatest gangs in the world. Though I never admitted it, and hardly ever tried to think about it, I always wanted to be a thief. Being a thief meant not having to live with society looking down on you, living by somebody else's rules set up. Everybody was always shunning me for being so different with my opinions on life and way living in general. Nobody really wanted me around, not even my so-called family.

Always, always, everybody was trying to change me. Constantly and relentlessly trying as if it meant life or death. Becoming what I always wanted, I got to love my own profession, and not be judged. Thieves didn't care about those petty things; all they cared about was the adrenaline of the heist. I'd researched so many criminals that I'd found out this quickly, especially in the chat-rooms. I'd had discussions with many thieves who'd been interested in me when I was getting information on the Cooper Case.

A chance to be myself was worth this big risk.

I hated the supposed lawful society. Always judging. Always finding that small difference and picking at it. If they were really lawful they'd accept me for who I was, and not for what I pretended to be. All they wanted was a bunch of drones.

I'm glad I broke off from the pack.

It got me a real life.

And more importantly…

It got me love.

Somebody who accepted me for who I was, and loved me with all his heart.

* * *

A/N: I change my mind constantly on what the chapters are going to be about. Well as you have read-or if you skipped down to the authors note for some odd reason just to read it and then click out-this is sort of a mixture of thoughts that Dante had on the beginning of the story, and it adds a little of his history in there as well. It's not on one specific subject through out the thought process of Dante, but I wanted to make it like it was just his thoughts and opinions. I know that Sly had different opinions in his point of view, like thier height for example, but point of view is that persons view on the whole thing. Also I made this chapter because I got inspired! An old friend of mine, Sir Behawolf Foxclaw graciously accepted a favor that I asked. He's drawn for me a while back, and I loved how his art turned out for 'Masked Heroes' so, I asked him to draw for this. He and a friend constructed a version of Dante Fox for me! :)

I'm awaiting the authors permission (Sir Behawolf's friend) to use it for my profile picture. It's just a version of him, not exactly how he would look-say like in the video games. He'd be more like Sly's form lol.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, they meant a lot.

Reviews for this chapter would be amazing!


	43. Hesitant

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

**_Claimer: I Own Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, Michael Sheets. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 4: Hesitant**

* * *

"Sly will you take a seat?"

The raccoon paid no attention and kept up the workout he was doing. His mate sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't persuade the determined thief. Seven straight hours was required by Sly's standards. Dante hated to hear the poor Cooper groaning every time he went to bed from overworked muscles, but didn't press the matter. Sly was always energetic and ready to take on anything, so he was always prepared for whatever might happen. There were a lot of chances taken becoming a thief, so his raccoon took precautions, and accepted the dangers as well.

"So, he's coming tomorrow huh?" Sly asked hanging upside down from a bar he installed in their bedroom. He was doing crunches and pull-ups nonstop since he'd come home from the heist they had, had that day.

Dante nodded and offered no response for a moment. Cooper noticed the fox drift off into thought and form a hard expression. Finally the older thief shrugged and shook his head, "I don't think this is a good idea." He muttered under his breath.

His husband snorted from above, "Well he's already on the airplane Dante, that would be awfully rude to just tell him to go back. Besides, I want to meet him, he sounds like an interesting person."

The fox felt a prick of jealousy and shoved it down right away. He'd been working on not being so possessive and overly protective once they had gotten married. Sly didn't seem to mind to much the way he was, after all the raccoon had never had somebody be so loving and understanding of him before. Of course he knew that the raccoon was changing from the unconfident state he had been in, and would soon be a little irritated by the fox literally breathing down his neck-so the ex-officer decided he'd work on it.

"He's a stalker." The fox said deadpanned, "You find spying on people in a obsessive love frenzy…interesting?" To this the raccoon chuckled and crinkled his nose.

"He didn't stalk you for that long." Sly reasoned, "Sure, it was sort of crazy the extents he went to for your love…but doesn't that make you feel good?" The raccoon switched to pull-ups after saying this.

Dante stood up and snatched the thief down from the ceiling kissing him on the lips, "Your love is the only love that matters to me." He whispered into the thief's ear, which twitched at the hot breath hitting it.

"Love you too, handsome." Cooper playfully retorted before leaping out of the fox's arms and landing in a ninja-spire jump upon the bar, "But…you're not getting me out of working out." The raccoon added whilst beginning another grueling set of crunches.

The older thief huffed, "Fine, at least I gave it a shot."

* * *

To say Michael was nervous was an understatement.

The black pelted fox was terrified.

He was about to see his first true love for the first time in a long time. Sheets had so many questions buzzing in his head and no answers to them. What did Dante look like now? How was he doing? Had he been hurt at all while they were apart? Had the officer changed? The thoughts were maddening; the one most dominant was the question being as to if the fox had found somebody. The fox distinctively remembered the chat-room conversation.

* * *

_M.S.: Dante, I was wondering if maybe-since we haven't seen each other in such a long time-if perhaps I could visit you?_

_SlyFox: Of course Michael, it would be nice to see you again. I'm in Paris, France; I'll give you the address via phone number._

_M.S.: Great! I'll fly over next week!_

_SlyFox: We'll be waiting. :) _

* * *

The fox had been pondering what 'We'll' meant. He knew that the fox was now a thief-everybody knew-so maybe he was speaking of his gang. There was a _lot_ of talk about him joining the Cooper Gang, but Michael was always working so much that he never caught the full story on the news. Sheets didn't care what Dante chose as his profession, as long as it made the ex-cop happy-still he was curious as to what the rusty colored male had been up to. Even more so, he was curious as to what the fox had meant during thier talk.

"We'll be landing in five minutes, please fasten your seatbelts back on and prepare for landing." The intercom echoed a deep rich voice.

He was about to find out apparently.

* * *

_A/N: 'SlyFox'? Haha, yes Dante has a cute internet pename. XD Oh, and as you can see our confident thief is recovering! Michael should get a big suprise when he arrives huh? lol_

_Reviews would be awesome!_


	44. The Healing Process

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, and Michael Sheets._**

**_(I Own No Referenced Things.)_**

* * *

**Beside Himself**

_**~Slylady345~**_

**Sequel**

**Chapter 5: The Healing Process**

* * *

**Dante Duane Fox's Point of View**

I gave a low yawn; stretching out my coiled up muscles-I'd been of course curled up next to my beloved-and glanced at the red led numbers decorating the electronic clock on my bedside table. I groaned realizing what time it was; I always had a tendency to wake up extremely early due to police training. Me being a thief meant more time for rest, unless of course there was a heist. Time had been an illusion anyhow lately; I was extremely on edge to see Michael again. I didn't want any more confrontation or stress to burden my poor mate who'd been through enough for both of us.

He currently wasn't in bed, probably catching the news or on the computer. I let my hand sluggishly run down my face in irritation of the knowledge that Sheets was coming today. I wondered idly if my husband had forgotten, perhaps I could trick him into going out for the day and we'd miss Michael. How long would it last though? The stalker fox would probably wait us out-well he doesn't know there's an us of course. I tried to subtly put it that I had somebody with me but I doubted it highly if he even considered what I had meant on the chat. All that idiot cared about was getting what he wanted no matter the cost; spoiled.

I sat up in bed and sighed before exiting the room to join my mate in the living room. He wasn't there and my ears flattened worriedly; instead of jumping to conclusions I simply looked around for a note from him. I instead of finding a note, found the fluffy tailed raccoon himself on the couch in the library. His eyes were opened somewhat and he was breathing heavily as if trying to calm himself down. My brows curved in confusion and I seated myself at his feet staring at the back of his head for a while before he noticed me.

His big brown eyes caught my own green ones and he quickly looked down at the floor, "G-Good morning." The raccoon's voice shook slightly as he said this and he drew his legs up to his chest.

He'd had a nightmare again.

I closed my eyes and fought down a growl of anger. Slowly and carefully I scooped the distraught raccoon up from the couch bringing him close to my chest. He buried his head into the crook of my neck and tried to control his breathing, "Why do you leave the room every time you have a bad dream?" I asked quietly whilst stroking his back soothingly.

His bottom lip puckered and his eyes filled with tears. The thief miserably wiped them away with the back of his paw in the process smearing tears across his face, "I d-didn't want t-to w-wake you u-up…" Sly whispered shakily.

He sighed and his jaw tightened, "I'm sick of feeling this way all the time." The thief gently lowered himself to the ground from my arms tiredly. I cocked my head to the side in slight questioning of what he meant exactly; he continued, "I'm so weak and helpless all the time since…" He paused again and gave a slight wince, "I hate not being myself, and being some powerless meek puppy…" The raccoon collapsed on his side back on the couch with frustration showing greatly on his features.

I chuckled, "You're not a puppy-cute as one, but not as weak." Lying down next to him with a slight smirk I preceded, "You are a strong person Sly Cooper, trust me. Healing is a long process that can seem like it'll never end; you are slowly growing out of your healing and turning into a confident person like you used to be, even if you don't notice it babe. Don't think for a second you're a meek puppy, you are the strongest person I know-emotionally and physically for that matter."

For a moment all he did was absorb this and then a slight smile played on the corners of his lips, "All this coming from the man who just woke up five minutes ago?" He gave a giggle as I gave roll of my eyes, "That's true talent, you could have your own show…morning people would be a great name for it."

"Is that all you got from that?" I gave a shake of my head and awaited his reply. The young thief gave a long sigh and his ears flattened at the tips.

"I honestly don't believe it. I'm weak, and I've taken to long to recover." The raccoon bit his bottom lip harshly and shut his eyes, "I…I'll go out and get us breakfast and bring it back; we can talk about this some other time or something." As he went to get up and walk out the door I snatched his wrist yanking him back.

I made him face me and he glared defiantly at his lap rather than looking at me. I pressed him against me and tilted his chin up so he had to look at me despite his silent protests, "Dante it's not important." He fidgeted away from me and tried to flicker his attention elsewhere than my own eyes.

I reinforced my hold on him, "Sly, quit it." I demanded sternly, "Quit saying things about yourself like you're ugly or all these other nonsense things you've been muttering to yourself every day; yes I do hear them under your breath. Give yourself time; don't rush things all the time and disregard yourself." The young thief jerked away from my grasp, but I held him still.

"You are beautiful, you are smart, you are talented, and you are amazing-that's not even a dent in how many good things there are about you. How can you not see it?" My tail wrapped around his stressed swishing one that instantly went limp when mine made contact with it.

The thief blushed slightly at the comments for a split second, "We both know that I'm not those things." He mumbled with a snort. I clenched my teeth together grinding them angrily with a low growl sounding off.

"Yes you **_are_**." I quipped.

"No I'm **not**." He retorted narrowing his eyes.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I didn't take my eyes off Sly's, "We'll finish this later, and I won't forget it Sly." The raccoon whose eyes had been keen on the front door that had been knocked on, let his coco orbs bore into mine once more with a slight irritation of the knowledge that I wouldn't forget.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Sly is going to be changing through-out the sequel to a confident happy cocky suave thief once more! Of course it'll be rocky at first and hard for him however. The knocking at the door is of course Michael, and **FINALLY** he'll be entering the story next chapter. :D_

_Reviews would be amazing! :)_


	45. Michael Sheets

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. I do not own the cartoon characters, or the music used either. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, and Michael Sheets._**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself **

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 6: Michael Sheets**

* * *

**Michael Sheet's Point of View**

I inhaled deeply trying to calm my fried nerves; it didn't help a single bit. I'd been thinking about Dante so much more lately that it hurt. I missed him, needed him. Maybe his invitation was a subtle hint that he wanted to go out with me again or maybe try to be friends then build up from there. I hoped with all my heart that he wanted to still be with me, that I was his only love, that he never had stopped thinking about me. I couldn't bare not being with him; the days I had spent without him had been torturous. Even if I seemed desperate, I wasn't-I was in love, in love with Dante Fox.

I couldn't help it.

I'd tried everything not to love that jerk that left me all alone in that damn apartment, but I couldn't. He was the first person to ever accept me; when everybody at the police academy ridiculed me, he didn't. The fox opened up his life for me so that I could feel like a person and get back up on my feet. After spending so much time with him we grew a bond that formed into a romantic one; he admitted his attraction. Immediately I knew this was meant to be; I dreamed of the day we'd get married, and possibly adopt kids with a little persuasion on my part.

We'd been such a happy couple. Dante was so liberating and free spirited that there was never a dull day with him around. He was always bringing me to new places, teaching me things I'd never known, and showing me what true love really was. The fox was always so comforting; he'd lie down next to me and hold me; he would slowly kiss me with so much passion. It seemed like pure bliss. Somebody actually cared about me and would protect me for all my life.

Then…he left…

He said we weren't meant for each other…

"Sheets, quit it." I mumbled angrily to myself. I had a habit of rambling on in my thoughts; thinking of the past and my situations. Mostly my interest was Dante and I'd usually end in tears if I pondered it to long. If I was going to win my fox back I would need to stop acting so nutty and fidgety.

The door in front of me looked intimidating however and I couldn't stop thinking about everything at once-nor stop my quaking body.

My hand rose from my side quivering as it made contact with the door. I jumped when I heard it strike the wood, but continued knocking nonetheless. When the entrance opened I didn't dare meet his eyes nor did I attempt to even move from my spot. Slowly I mustered up the courage to lift my head to see him. The green eyes met my icy blue ones and I instantly felt tears spring from my eyes against my own will.

* * *

**Dante Fox's Point of View**

Sly glared at me and simply shuffled off to our bedroom. I grabbed his paw and pulled him back gently so that his back was against my chest, "Sly, stay with me please." I requested in a soft whisper that seemed to make him stiffen in my grasp suddenly. The raccoon gave a sigh and nodded slowly before forcibly making me release him. I frowned slightly, but didn't say anything to the irritable young thief. I stared at him for a moment as he settled himself on the couch in the living room and then made my way to the door.

Right when I opened it, I had two arms full of a sobbing fox.

"Sheets?" I asked confusedly.

The black pelted fox wasn't ceasing his crying; I slowly picked him up and brought him inside. He clutched me desperately grabbing fistfuls of my shirt as his shoulders wracked with louder cries. Sly watched us with rapt attention, not intervening. I sat down in my chair and looked at the raccoon that lowered his mocha gaze down to his lap instead of offering any advice. My ears slightly twitched and I began to rub the fox's back soothingly. My husband didn't say anything except bite his lip giving a sort of pity vibe to Michael in my arms.

After a few minutes his loud painful noises were reduced to his body quivering on mine. I carefully pulled him up so that he wasn't lying so much against me, "Sheets, are you alright?" I asked cautiously.

The fox's cheeks flushed and he scrambled out of my lap, "I'm s-so sorry Dante…I was just so…" Then his eyes caught the sight of my husband who was now curled up on the couch with sincere concerned features. Somehow the embarrassed shy vulnerable fox went to a darker tone.

"Who are **_you_**?"

* * *

_A/N: Yes, Sly has an attitude for right now. XD Apparently so does Michael! How will Dante survive this venture I wonder? lol. Thank you for all your support reviewers and readers. It means so much to me when you guys leave reviews on what you thought about the story and makes me feel so much more pumped to write. Big hugs and cookies to everyone! :D_

_Reviews would be amazing!_


	46. New Obsession

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. I do not own the cartoon characters, or the music used either. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, and Michael Sheets._**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**_Sequel_**

**Chapter 7: New Obsession**

* * *

**Sly James Cooper's Point of View**

Sprawled out over the king sized bed in our very spacious bedroom; I contemplated. In a few rooms away Dante was explaining our relationship to the hysterical fox he'd dated long ago. It wasn't as bad as I expected; I had anticipated actually having a gun pulled on me. From the stories my husband told me, Sheets was obsessed with him. The stunts he pulled after their breakup were so far fetched in my minds eyes for somebody, but when I thought about it, wasn't I Sheets at one point in my lifetime? Chasing after an impossible love that was playing my heart like a fiddle; a predator teasing its prey before its jaws snapped shut upon it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you so much Carmelita, I hope you know that." I said quietly kissing her on the forehead. The Spanish vixen stared up at me with a frown slowly spreading across her delicate-but of course tough-features. Her body language seemed to drastically change to uncomfortable and stiff._

_We'd been lying in bed at her apartment simply relaxing from the days work, her more than me honestly. I was a constable at Interpol, which made days longer and more stressful especially when I had my own girlfriend as a boss. Carmelita was no softy, not even for me. _

"_What's the matter?" She demanded leaning up from her lying position on the bed into a sitting stance. The fox cupped my chin in her hand and narrowed her eyes in what seemed like concern._

_I'd never experienced much of her soft side and the times she did I usually questioned it; I knew that soft side was about to disappear in about a second flat. _

_I shifted away from her and looked towards my lap. Slowly I guiltily gazed up into her brown eyes and sighed, "C-Carmelita…I…"_

"_Say it." Her voice was cold and cruel this time. My ears flattened against my head and my tail wrapped around my ankle. Thoughts in my head began to scramble and become in-comprehendible, swirling into a black abyss._

"_I faked it." I finally said shutting my eyes tightly._

_A silence overtook the room and suddenly I feared for many things. Did I hurt my dear officer by lying to her? Did she now want to arrest me for trickery? Many mind numbing accusations and suggestions zoomed violently through my head at the speed of light. Then suddenly I heard a noise, one that broke all the torturous quiet._

_A laugh?_

_Yes…laughter, laughter from Carmelita._

_I felt hand clutch my arm in a deathly grip, and I was yanked back. A pair of warm lips touched my ear and two single words made my heart stop, "I know." _

_My whole body froze in confusion, "Y…you knew?" I asked in a curious whisper._

_The vixen's teeth sunk into my ear and I yelped in pain not understanding why it hurt so badly, "You thought I actually believed you? How dim and naïve; what could I expect from a stupid thief like you. I knew all along." I bit my tongue in order to even out the agony I was feeling from my ear. My body squirmed in desperation to get away from the invading teeth._

_She chuckled and bit harder, "Hurts doesn't it? It was fun I'll tell you, messing with your emotions, making you think that you had a chance with me. How petty to think you had a chance with somebody like me when you're nothing but dirt beneath my feet."_

"_Y-You knew the whole time and you…" I trailed of wincing as the sheer stinging sensation ran down my neck._

"_I pretended to be oblivious of your acting of amnesia, and took it to my advantage. I know why you did it, and I think it's pretty pathetic. You're maybe a good actor, but I'm even better Cooper. I've tricked you all through your life. You thought that you had a chance; it was so unbearable not to laugh at your stupidity. All along I was basically using you as a common mule for all my work and using you for entertainment every once in a while." The female let go of my ear and smirked._

"_H…how could you say those things?" I almost whimpered; I was astonished and completely blown away by this. _

"_Well criminal, it's pretty easy to say to something that isn't there." She snorted, "I've grown tiresome of you, so that's why I finally confessed. So now that I have, get out scum. You were good for a little work and fun, but I'm bored." The fox yawned with a scoff afterwards._

_I stood up and stared at her lovingly, "Carmelita, I love you with-"_

"_All your heart?" The Spanish Vixen sneered, "Like I would care about your heart, get out Cooper I want to get some sleep." _

"_You…you can't say you don't feel anything for me?" I cocked my head to the side and pleaded with her through eyesight begging for her to say this was a complete utter joke._

"_Yawn." She said in a snarl._

_My shoulders slumped and I bit my lip. _

_How could everything change so fast…how could such love between us…false love…be broken down in mere minutes of time? Seconds to be more specific…_

_The fox looked at me challengingly, "Get out dumb-ass." _

_I drew my attention to the open window and fluttering curtains. Slowly I walked over to the window and glanced back only to see her evilly smiling waving a few fingers at me. My heart clenched and tears welled up in my eyes. _

_Then without a sound, I jumped out the window leaving behind everything that I once thought was true._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Sly?"

I blinked rapidly and looked up at a now scratched up Dante Fox. The older criminal gave me a weary sigh and sat down next to me taking his head in his hands. Quietly I placed a hand on his shoulder, "How did you calm Sheets down?" I asked after a moment or so in a whisper.

"I didn't." The fox's jaw tightened, "We were in the middle of something, and he thinks he can come in demanding who you are, that I'm his? No." My eyebrows lowered to my eyes and I glared.

"How could you…just…make him leave after he got here only a couple seconds ago?" I demanded standing up and crossing my arms, "I dealt with my past demons, you can't run from yours forever." The whipped tailed rusty fox grabbed my shoulders narrowing his eyes.

"Jack was a different case if that's what you mean. I am not putting you in danger anymore; Michael is not going to stay in this house with you. I am not taking the chance of him going crazy or something. He may not be Jack, but he's still a threat." Dante stated removing his hands from my body.

"I'm going to tell him he needs to leave." The fox added while walking towards the door.

"I'm not a child Dante." I spat catching him by the arm, "You don't have the protect me from everything." I could feel his back tense against my hand and he whipped around.

"Yes I do." He stated simply, "I will protect you from everything that is harmful, you are the love of my life and I will not let you get hurt Sly Cooper." I gave a growl and turned away from him.

"I have to face dangers on my own." I replied quietly trying to calm myself. I could take care of myself; I'd been taking care of myself ever since my father was murdered.

"Well this is one danger I'm not going to let you face." The fox replied, "After I drop him off at the airport, we're going to finish what we were talking about."

"Who says I'll be here to talk to?" I questioned bitterly still not making eye contact with my husband. I'd never leave him I knew; he knew I'd never leave him. I felt my body pulled back into a chest and a jolt went through me. My ears flattened against my skull and attempted to get out of his hold; he gently kept me from escaping.

"Sly, if you want him to stay this badly, then I'll let him stay." The fox sighed, "But…could we please talk about you? I hate seeing you this way, everything has changed ever since we got married…you won't admit that you feel pain or misery…I want to help you baby. I'm just on edge to protect you from anything else that will cause you pain, that's why I wanted to send Michael home."

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, "I want to deal with it on my own." The fox went to pull be back, but I sidestepped out of his hands destination. I sat down on the bed and continued, "I just thought it was rude to make Michael leave; he doesn't seem that dangerous really. It's not like I actually want another houseguest, but its just common courtesy."

"Well." The fox seemed at loss for words and he seemed desperate to just speak with me instead of discussing Sheets, "He's calmed down and in the guest room so…why…why don't we take what time we have?"

"Dante, I'm not speaking with you about it. I'm fine." With that I walked out of the room leaving the fox to himself.

* * *

**Michael Sheet's Point of View**

The raccoon on the couch didn't seem to appreciate my tone but nonetheless complied in saying his name, "Sylvester, Sylvester Cooper." He spoke in a sort of tone that made me shiver madly. It sounded so silky and velvety like expensive wine being poured into the richest gold glass in the world. I had to mentally shake my thoughts away in order to focus on reality and reply.

"What are you doing in Dante's house?" I suspiciously eyed him my body growing ready to pounce at this intruder. The thief quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Dante who continued to take a vow of silence, "Are you a gang member along side him or something?" My voice shook a little as I said this; the raccoon sighed and shifted in his seat somewhat.

"I'm Dante's husband." Cooper replied folding his arms on his lap and staring at me in absolute guilt. Why should he feel guilt anyways, I wondered aimlessly. I couldn't help but feel bad for making him adopt the features adorning his face, and I didn't know why I even cared. My goal was Dante wasn't it? Maybe this thief's trick was to just get into my mind and make me think things that weren't true-manipulate my feelings even.

"…Dante's husband." I repeated trying to mold my voice into anger. The young raccoon didn't even make eye contact with me anymore and stood up walking towards whatever part of the house he thought was comforting. The fox sitting in the living room still, got up and followed him. I heard a series of hushed whispers, sighs, and finally departing footsteps. The once love of my life returned with irritated vibes rolling off of him.

He looked up at me with a sigh, "It was Sly's idea to invite you here. I honestly think that you shouldn't make him feel so uncomfortable when he didn't do anything wrong. I wooed him, dated him, proposed to him, and married him. I made the first move if you're wondering not him. So if you have any sort of anger towards him I suggest you let it die right now." The ex-officer seemed to not want to be here with me, and instead be with his husband who'd disappeared to some room in the house.

"I think I should have been told of this before I came." I turned away from him feeling rejection, "You and I were meant to be together anyways. Why would you try to find comfort in some good for nothing-"

The fox growled, "Don't you dare say anything about him Sheets." He was ready to defend that…heck…even I couldn't say anything bad about him in my mind. Even if he had taken Dante, the fox had made the first move, even if he hadn't I wouldn't blame Sly. It just hurt; I was all alone with no silver lining and that stupid fox was to blame for not telling me in the first place. Even if it was wrong, it felt great to get out the rage somehow.

"So you go out and marry somebody without even telling me? You didn't even give me a chance to get you back! Hell, you moved out of the freaking country just to track down that…wait a second…" I snarled processing the information that just came to me, "He's that thief isn't he? That…that thief that your sister was always obsessed with catching! That case that you took! You're married to a fucking master thief!"

"He's more than a thief Sheets, and yes he is that master thief that I got assigned to. After I captured him, I decided to join his gang. I literally had to force him out of not taking his death sentence, and carry him back to his safehouse. After awhile I grew fond of him and began to flirt. Then it grew into an innocent relationship, and then it kept progressing until I decided I wanted to marry him." The fox spoke never wavering.

"So our relationship meant nothing? I'm nothing to you!" I yelled clenching my teeth, "We spent so many happy years together, we had so much fun and good times! Why would you go after somebody like him when you could get me? I waited for you; I've been waiting ever since you left. I guess you could care less though couldn't you!"

He shook his head, "I knew it. I knew you were going to flip out when you came here and make it all shot just because you can't accept that the world doesn't revolve around you! You and I weren't meant to be Michael! Get it through your head! We both wanted different things, we both had different interests, and we fell out of love a year before we broke up! You just can't accept that somebody you dated moved on!"

My hand connected with his face and I with blinded malice swung at him again. He grabbed my hands in a death grip and made me stay were I was glaring angrily at me, "You are not staying here." He shook his head standing up and pushing me away from him, "Sly is wrong about this. You'll never change, your too damn stubborn and self consumed that nothing will ever be worked out."

With that he walked away leaving me in the living room by myself.

I collapsed on the couch and began to ball my eyes out.

Why couldn't I have anybody to love-anybody to love me for that matter? I was always dedicated to Dante even after he left. I tried to keep in contact to at least be friends and he turned it away. He wanted nothing to do with me after he took his leave. I attempted to make him stay after we broke up; I'd locked all the doors, begged him on hands and knees to give me another chance to prove to him that I loved him. Why did Dante fox love me like he seemed to love that raccoon thief?

As I continuously sobbed into my hands, curling myself into a tighter ball as every second passed something touched my shoulder. I felt myself tugged into something warm and inviting. A hand began to stroke my side motioning for me to get closer, and soon I was pressed up against the person's side. I didn't care who it was; it could be one of the other gang members to their messed up little charade for all I cared. It felt good for somebody to hold me and love me even if that's not what the person beside me intended.

After the tears subsided I flickered my attention up and saw non other than Sly Cooper watching me with a concerned gleam in his caramel eyes. I got lost in their glow for what seemed like ever, like he'd caught me in some sort of trap…

The question flew out of my mouth before I could even think about it, "Why are you comforting me?" It was a valid thing to be asked after all; why would Dante's husband even bother to tend to me? Wouldn't he take his own husband's side on the decision to make me leave?

"I had somebody who I loved very dearly long ago." He began taking a deep breath; was he actually going to share something that was painful to talk about to a complete stranger? I focused on listening to the young thief as he continued, "I did everything for her, worshipped her, and in the end she…tossed me aside. She told me that I was dirt that she walked on, that she'd used me for work and some fun. I was lied to my entire life by her, and still I loved her afterwards."

I felt pity rise up in my chest.

He knew how it felt to love someone who didn't love you back.

"I'm sure Dante still loves you in some way, everybody has a special place for their first love." He soothed carefully tucking my bangs behind my ears, "Michael, I'm sure you can find somebody out there that loves you like you deserved to be loved."

My heart hammered in my chest wildly-I was mesmerized with how gentle he was with me…just like…just like Dante was…

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the fox himself. He glared directly at me and I couldn't help the smile that graced my features.

If I couldn't have Dante…

I'd go for _someone_ else…

* * *

_A/N: Sly is not interested in Michael, he was just comforting him, and the fox took it the wrong way apparently. lol Thanks for all the reviews once again!_

_Reviews would be awesome!_


	47. A Cooper Can Stand on His Own

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

_**Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, and Jack Brooks.**_

* * *

** ~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 8: A Cooper Can Stand on His Own**

* * *

Dante crouched behind his mate who was busy mumbling into his contactor. The fox glanced at the target ahead; a large fortified pillar covered museum. Even from his faraway position, that being seven buildings away, he could see the guards circling the place. Flashlights lit up the windows of the great fortress as some of the cops passed by; they covered every inch of the great space inside and out for that matter. The regal appearance took away from the dangers that awaited them little, but still the ex-cop focused on it to ease his mind for the heist to come.

"Alright Bentley, I'll be careful." The raccoon whispered quietly.

The fox's ears flattened slightly and his tail flickered anxiously. Sly stood up fully and shut off the communicator; he cocked his head to the side scanning the ancient building before sighing. Turning to Dante the raccoon elaborated on what Bentley's plans were, "I'll be the distraction on this heist." He shook his head biting his bottom lip in thought, "Causing noise outside will make the guards on the inside investigate. I just have to hold up for around five minutes before surrendering, then-"

"Surrendering?" Dante repeated eyebrows shooting down to his eyes in worry, he crossed his arms, "What do you mean, _surrendering_?"

The thief placed a hand on his husband's shoulder, "This estate is so highly watched, by so many guards at once, that I have to be sacrificed for a short while in order to get the ruby." Cooper explained, "Your job will be to just get the jewel and get out. Murray will have the van revved up and ready to go once you call in."

The fox hated this idea with passion.

Who knows what could happen to Sly if he got sent back to jail. The ringtail could get sentenced to execution or even worse, prison in mere days. Though his last court session stated he was in line for the electric chair, that same ruling had expired a few months ago. The gang wouldn't be able to rescue him from prison; they were good, but not that good. In time maybe they could get him out with corruption among the guard force being so common these days-but how long would that take?

Even if he was against this whole notion, he swallowed down his opinion and nodded slightly, "Of course Sly." He murmured barely above a whisper. He'd learned that these things usually worked out perfectly; the Cooper Gang was the most successful band of thieves the world.

The raccoon shook his head a single time and bounded across the rooftops with the fox following in suit. They were two buildings away when Cooper stopped, he turned to Dante, "After I cause ruckus and get the guards to come out, you'll sneak in, got it partner?" He added the last part with a smirk.

"Yes." The fox replied, silently wishing that he could be in his husband's place instead of the other way around. Of course he'd never be able to convince Sly to not be the decoy, the raccoon lived for risks and danger-it was his definition. Lately the young thief had made it a point to make Dante understand this; that he was independent, that he could take care of himself. It was very true, Sly Cooper could definitely hold his own.

The ex-officer knew his mate was more than capable of holding his own ground. Even so, the fox had an urge to protect him, to be possessive with him. Not to the point of being overbearing, but enough to always have the gift of knowing his love safe. Though he wanted to always be there for the thief to lean on for support-the raccoon was healing and starting to have the power to be himself again instead of being broken.

Sly wanted to be that risk taker again, his old self. Dante knew that the raccoon missed being able to look in the mirror and feel happy with what he saw. The handsome young thief wasn't the only one affected by his depression and sadness; the fox often cried for his husband when he was alone so that the thief wouldn't wonder or worry. It was hurting both of them-all their adventures bunched so close together hitting them at once. Jack returning to hurt Cooper, Carmelita causing problems, Neyla kidnapping Sly, and the most recent of Sheets returning to make amends with Dante.

Michael wasn't a helpful aid in the final product of a confident Sly Cooper as far as Dante was concerned. In fact the black pelted fox was seeming to feed on the raccoon's innocence and helplessness; by no means was the raccoon close to be being healed from all the things that had taken place. He needed time and somebody to help him through the process. However, the strong willed thief refused any help and relied on himself for support-himself being a emotional wreck, that wasn't making the healing any better or less painful.

That was once of Sly's biggest weaknesses. He wouldn't accept anything-even on Christmas. That was why Dante completed him he supposed. The fox gave him all the support he needed, even if the raccoon didn't always want to have it. Though he knew that young thief needed him now more than ever, he couldn't completely take over his trials and tribulations of self-mending. This was a drastic way for him to feel himself once more, but the fox understood this was one of the steps.

The fox felt reality come back instead of his musings and looked towards his husband. Cold whips of wind struck them as they stood upon the brick crafted building in silence. Sly had his eyes closed as if he was in pure bliss, that this was what every person dreamed of, the ultimate peace of life. All his muscles instead of being stressed and tensed for the battle to come were relaxed, poised. The quietness was awe to Dante, he always expected the thief life to always be a bustle and hustle.

Of course…Sly always changed the perspective on everything. Made every bad thing turn a positive direction, made a storm turn into a sunny day. The raccoon was so different from the world, just like the fox was strange. Both were cast away from the real world into their own strange messed up atmosphere. Misplaced and paired with each other forever, they perfect for one another for being imperfect in their own ways.

"I love you." Dante's voice barley made a comparison to the weather. A light mist of rain had begun its descent onto the landscape and the two lovers standing across from each other. The raccoon's mouth twitched, and a grin escaped across his face. Drizzling drops of rain outlined the thief's frame dripping down in slow steady streams and making his bangs cake against his skull. The young criminal breathed in and held it in for a few minutes, then let it out slowly. He turned to his husband and embraced him kissing his jaw fondly.

"I love you too, I'm sorry." The raccoon apologized; the fox drew him closer and warmly smiled against his scruff, "This whole life thing is pretty hard lately…" Dante crinkled his nose and from his bent position to hug his shorter husband, straightened. He placed a paw on either shoulder of the young criminal. Sly tilted his head to the side and offered a bitter laugh.

"I'm not the best at dealing with emotional pain, physical pain is what I mostly deal with and I haven't had much practice in dealing with the emotional burdens." Sly admitted, and then added, "I guess I should learn with all the stuff that comes our way…"

"No need to explain yourself, love." Dante soothed in a light tone whilst caressing his mate's slender hips, "Everyone deals with everything differently; you deserve having your own way of healing. I know I'm not the best at helping you, but I try." The raccoon rested his head against the fox's chest as the rain began to turn heavier; he trailed down the older thief's face with the back of his hand touching every feature that showed absolute devotion to him.

The fox mirrored his actions and felt the pain in the younger criminal's facial structure; it was buried deep behind a mask that the raccoon always was sure to wear. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes; he wanted to comfort him so badly. Sly wanted to heal on his own and make this his own personal self quest; even if it was torture to watch him suffer through the agony, he had to for the raccoon's sake. His mate noticed his longing and the chocolate eyes went have lidded in a split second in preparation for a soft gentle kiss.

Need struck the male and he forced the younger man closer to his body. Tears ran down his face undercover as raindrops, and he simply held the raccoon tightly. His body shivered in the rain from the sheer ice pouring down in buckets, and in sadness for his beautiful husband having to deal with all this hurt. Dante Fox felt helpless for once, unable to help his mate through something. It made the ex-officer cringe that he was useless to do anything that would be valuable in the key success of Sly getting back his old self…Cooper would have to do this all by himself…

"Dante." A hand stroked his lower back making him melt into the grip around his waist. The stern demanding way his name was said made him shake slightly, yet he tried his best to compose himself, "You have to let me heal on my own, I have to do this. Don't cry for me whipped tail; this is a good thing…I'm going to be myself again. I'm going to be Sly Cooper, the cockiest thief in the world! With his own brand of sarcasm in stock!"

The fox chuckled and slipped away from the raccoon's arms. He met two pleased brown eyes that sparkled with anticipation for the steal. The green eyes that met the master thief were filled with understanding and a little bit of worry. Both stared into the other color that was shining so brightly wondering how they could have found the perfect person that matched them in every single way.

"Alright, let's light this candle!" Came an enthusiastic yell; the raccoon rolled his eyes a smile still playing on the corners of his mouth. He turned towards the building and nodded his head.

"Okay, here goes nothing." The younger criminal chuckled; with a gravity-defying leap he landed directly in front of the museum in a patrol guard's light. The raccoon raised his cane and clocked the over sized canine over the head, which sent him tumbling to the ground holding his head in agony. Instantly guards from all over swarmed to aid their fellow officer, and Sly began his battle against at least eighty guards. Probably more than that considering that every time the thief knocked one out, another guard took the place.

Dante had skillfully avoided all confrontation with the men now wildly running towards the new threat in the parking lot. The fox slinked his way through a hallway of lasers and came upon the first computer, "This is…sitting goose calling in?" He questioned the own codename he'd been given. It was ridiculous in all honesty to use codenames; it was useless against cops tapping the lines. It made Bentley feel more comfortable, so the fox dealt with it.

"Alright, the first password is…" Tapping keys replaced the nasally voice momentarily and then the turtle cleared his throat, "R72PLVBN, all in caps." The genius directed.

The fox typed in the letters and numbers given; the gate nearby began to slowly move towards the ceiling indicating that Dante was free to move on. Before he even took a step the turtle's voice crackled over again, "There is only one more computer Dante, and I suggest you don't seek it out. The next phase is just grabbing the ruby and getting out. Sly won't last much longer with all the backup guards they have so be quick on your feet."

Sprinting through hallways, twirling around spotlights, and dodging the lasers set up to trip him up, he made his way to the jewel room. Glancing around the spacious room he immediately found the large glowing red ruby they'd been planning to steal. Snatching it up, he disregarded the alarms that went off and raced back outside. The heist was definitely a quick one with all the guards preoccupied with fighting Sly, though the getaway would be trickier.

The fox glanced at the scene of the much shorter-but obviously more durable and stronger-raccoon fighting with the guards that covered him almost completely with an array of their large bulky bodies. Many flew in opposite directions smacking into walls, some just plain ran away either out of fear, or to get more backup. Dante felt a tug at his heart to go over there and help the younger man. He stilled himself to look away and sprint towards the van now streaking down the streets turning the pavement underneath it to mere dust.

Bentley swung the backdoors open and the fox dove in clutching the ruby to his side. The turtle checked to make sure that it was secure first, then he called out to Murray at the wheel, "The cops haven't showed up yet, let's take that detour I was talking about earlier!" The hippo smiled and suddenly the great machine swerved directly towards were the guards were bombarding Sly. Then with a laugh the large driver hit the gas pedal; they sped forwards taking at least twenty guards with them, all knocked unconscious in mere seconds.

Cooper blinked in surprise, but focused on protecting himself for the much larger men attacking him. The van kept swiping away the cops trying to get to the raccoon in the center, though the effort seemed futile for the fact that there was so many of them. Dante clenched his jaw as the vehicle jerked violently back and forth to save Sly. He scanned the situation from the back window and saw the young thief still holding his own against the humungous armored guards.

Although this only lasted for a minute more before an ape in the mob tackled the unsuspecting raccoon to the ground. The weight combined with the cement surely knocked Sly for a loop. Breathing through his mouth the fox controlled himself not to jump out of the car. A growl came from the front seat and the van abruptly ceased movement.

Murray never really listened to Bentley's plans and he didn't have much patience either…just because Dante and Bentley could stay in the car didn't mean he could.

"You are going down! Nobody hurts 'The Murray's' friends!" Then the hippo leapt out of the van and clocked a dog right in the chin.

He didn't stop there at all.

"Murray! If you get caught along with Sly, there's no way Dante and I can save you!" Bentley's arms flailed in air frantically of his ruined plans. The fox in the backseat couldn't take it anymore however and followed the hippo's example of rule breaking.

Jumping out the van despite the now hysterical turtle's chants of protest, he entered the cloud of gunpowder and yells. Punching through guard after guard he made his way to the middle. The ape had Sly pinned down, though the raccoon wasn't giving up in the slightest. Cooper curled his legs up to his stomach and kicked with all his power, this made the overgrown monkey stumble back in a daze, which gave the raccoon another open for assault. He propelled himself at the barely conscious primate fist out and a dull thud rung out through the huge crowd of trained officers.

Cooper spat out blood and threw a sidekick into an enemy's head who less than gracefully fell to the ground. Then the chocolate eyes caught Dante's green stormy ones. Like a lightning bolt he was beside the fox literally pulling him out of the battle. Wide-eyed and confused the ex-cop could only comply to following or be clocked seventy million times from staying behind. His body was thrust into a hard flat surface that was over heated which could only be the van. His mate was near; his appearance was now scarlet and mud, the raccoon didn't take much notice to himself, instead he searched for his hippo friend.

The raccoon cupped his hands around his mouth, "Murray!"

Answering the call came a barreling blood and dirt covered hippo. He emerged from the crowd of cops and gave thumbs up.

Sly smiled deviously, "Thanks guys for taking the detour." He commented sarcastically eying both of the scuffed up thieves.

"No problem buddy…but let's get the heck out of here!" Murray exclaimed; both agreed and jumped into the awaiting van with a very steamed turtle inside. Ignoring the angry genius, they settled down in the back.

"Hit it Murray!" Cooper yelled with a large brilliant toothy grin coming to his face.

Dante curiously studied his husband as the van picked up speed; the raccoon hadn't needed him at all.

A smile crossed his face.

Sly Cooper could _definitely_ hold his own ground.

* * *

_A/N: Michael stayed at home during the hiest for anybody wondering out there. lol Hope you liked the hiest! It was quick, but all the guards were busy getting thier butts handed to them weren't they? They couldn't focus on catching Dante while having thier heads clashed into pavement. XD_

_Reviews would be awesome!_


	48. Of Passion and Hate

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. I do not own the cartoon characters, or the music used either. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Jack Brooks, and Michael Sheets._**

**_WARNING: Sexual Content._**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**_Sequel_**

**Chapter 8: Of Passion and Hate**

* * *

As soon as we entered the house my lips were captured. His arms circled my neck and he jumped up clutching onto me with his legs. The strong powerful muscles in his calves grinded against my sides making me moan in pleasure. The toned limbs that clung so devotedly to myself almost begged to bring his slender form closer to mine, pressing us chest to chest against one another. My body shivered at all the contact, but adjusted quickly. His allure of electric shock was a common thing to me now, and I could use it for my own advantage. My arms captured him tightly and pulled him so close that his lips were literally smashed against my own in a hot passionate kiss. He grunted at the roughness and instilled his own by digging his nails into the top of my back. I grinned biting down on his bottom lip making him give out a feral growl before mimicking my actions.

His ringed gray and black tail curled around my thigh making me tense slightly at the seductiveness. To match him evenly, I twirled my red and white tail around his waist making him quiver. My tail obviously being much larger covered up his whole stomach. His much smaller frame was almost completely covered my own hulking one. Sly would never admit however, to being a submissive, he was to prideful and equally dominant to me for that. Though there might be roles in relationships of a stronger and a weaker-we never followed the rules of society. I was just fine with that. The younger thief laid chaste kisses down my jaw and neck, slowly slackening his grip upon my shoulders so he could reach my chest.

Cooper glanced up at me with his chocolate brown eyes and my whole body became even stiffer at witnessing the beauty. Something about his eyes made me feel so protective so devoted to only him. I wanted to claim him as my own, embrace him as my property; **_my_** mate. All in one motion I threw him down on the newly bought cream sofa and climbed on top of him. Sly crinkled his nose and chuckled in his sexy velvety way, "You look magnificent." He complimented reaching up to slowly and agonizingly unbutton my shirt. The raccoon prided himself in teasing me as much as he could get away with.

"Why must I always have these damn shirts on?" I snarled in annoyance; in response my mate only offered a lick of the lips just to frustrate me further. The warm pink tongue slid across his puffy mouth disappearing within the confines of his hot cavern once more. The last button came undone and I wasted no time in chucking it across the living room. My hands fumbled across his chest to remove the pesky clothing from him. He squirmed slightly and I let out a low predatory growl. The raccoon's ears twitched and I felt my hands held in a warm caress. My mate's eyes looked up into mine with a smirk of mischievous in them; the young thief guided my hands across the round plastic buttons never breaking the intense gaze we shared.

"No need to be possessive." He whispered huskily; I couldn't suppress the coldness that swept down my spine, he gave me chills. The raccoon hadn't once blinked even if my own had; even in the split seconds I did, the feeling of their nonstop gaze rose fire to my core. Lust was radiating off of me as if it was an actual object in the universe, and he was grasping it tightly with his paws. The raccoon thief cocked his head sexily and fluffed his tail up between my legs brushing it back and forth in a swaying sort of motion. I was above him, but at that moment I felt trapped and whimpered in tension. The gentle touches, movements, and actions ceased my more aggressive intentions planned out.

An arm that I had pinned down had escaped its imprisonment; he brushed his knuckles against my cheek tenderly, and motioned for me to lower my head. I obeyed somewhat dazed craning my neck down to meet his tongue that pressed solidly against my mouth for entrance. I allowed it to roam freely as I did the same. His tongue snapped back and slammed my tongue down before twirling around it slowly-tantalizingly. Wanting to make him feel what I was experiencing, I snatched him by the choker tightly. He gave a slight cough and his eyes flared in excitement. The raccoon officially a prisoner in my grasp made me grin, "There's plenty of reasons to be obsessive and possessive on such a beauty…a wild untamed gorgeous prize." Saying this in the most seductive way I could, I awaited his reaction.

I was surprised to say the least when I was flipped over onto my back with a startled yip sounding off from me. He now had control over myself fully and I could see a slow satisfactory smirk slide across his face, "Wild and untamed?" Cooper repeated from before, but in a more deviant way. It sounded so dirty the way he said it, and I flattened my ears against my skull with a snort, "I'll show you wild and untamed." He grinned ear to ear at how wide my eyes got at this remark. Just as he was about to unleash all the tricks up his sleeves upon me the darkness of the room suddenly, and very abruptly, changed to bright blinding light.

My mate scrambled up from myself and his cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment at the sight of our houseguest looking less than appreciative of our racket. I growled within my throat and stormed over to were my shirt was snatching it angrily off of the ground. Slipping it on I faced Sheets who had his arms crossed with a slight glare decorating his features; overall he kept composed despite the marred rage that slipped every time he blinked. I knew that it hurt him to see me move on-the one who always moved on after the relationship was broken up made the other person that had been in the bond angered, making them feel meek, worthless even. After me and Sheets broke ties, I knew I'd be the first to get another boyfriend. Michael didn't let things go.

"Sheets, I'm so sorry-did we wake you up?" Sly asked wrapping his tail around his leg. I plopped down in my armchair heavily with disappointment that our intimate time was interrupted. The fox rudely sneered at the apology, which made my pelt bristle. He dared to interfere with our life, then not even care when he got an apology he didn't deserve?

"Don't worry about it." Michael's ear twitched in an agitated fashion before he turned away from us to walk back to his room. He was trying to make my mate feel guilty with his hidden intentions and tones. I stood up loudly which made him turn back to look at me.

I met him eye to eye, "He shouldn't have to even apologize to you, you ungrateful little-" Sly stepped between us and stopped me from practically lounging at the arrogant piece of work. I squared my shoulders and stiffened so that I wouldn't budge from my spot. My tail swept back and forth viciously in irritation, but mostly hate of Michael.

"Dante." The younger thief put a hand on my shoulder and came closer to me until I could feel his hot breaths fan against my neck, making the fur prick up slightly, "Go to bed, I'll be there in just a couple minutes." I gave a tired smile realizing how good it sounded to lay down in our soft king sized bed. With a nod I bent down to peck my mate on the lips; walking past Sheets to the bedroom I could feel that he felt the same way towards me by his body language.

Hate.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Long update wait, sorry guys. So much stuff going on, life takes you for a spin. Thanks for staying loyal to the story, and leaving reviews, they really gave me the drive to finish the chapter I was stuck on writing. Couldn't find the passion to write for awhile, but I finally completed this after many changes, and rewrites.

Kind of steamy wasn't it? ;) lol

Reviews for this chapter would be awesome! :D


	49. Arguments

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 9: Arguments**

* * *

**Dante's P.O.V.**

"Dante?" I felt a hand shake my side; I was already awake, and I simply stayed lying where I was not even acknowledging my husband for a while. I finally sat up and faced my mate with a cold glare that seemed to make him shrink back a little bit. The raccoon traced my face for a hint of why I was angry for a moment before putting a box in my lap-probably just figuring I was tired. I watched as he got an excited grin on his face as my eyes studied the velvet container.

"Me and Michael went shopping, I picked out-" He began.

I held up a hand that silenced him and I locked gazes with the younger thief, "You lied, you said you'd be up in a couple of minutes. You were out with that loony idiot for five hours? Shopping of all things?"

Cooper's looked at me in confusion, "Well he was depressed and I took him out to cheer him up. What's the big deal?" He cocked his head to the side giving me a questioning look.

"The big deal is, that one, you _lied_ to me about being up in a couple minutes. Two, how do I know that _shopping_ was the only thing you were doing all that time? Why are you getting so _comfy _with Michael anyways?" My voice escalated at the last sentence and my fists were clenched at my sides as I awaited his answer.

The thief's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You think that I…you…you…" He was literally fuming, shaking with rage at my accusation, "You actually trust me that little? You have that little faith in me? You actually think that me and Michael are together or something?" The thief's tail bristled in fury as he stared deep into my eyes in disbelief.

"How am I suppose to think any different when you're out all night with that dumb ass!" I exclaimed angrily whilst throwing my arms up in the air.

"I can't believe you!" He yelled back just as loud, "After all we've been through, you think that I'd cheat on you with Michael?" The thief backed away from me and stood up in front of the bed with his teeth clenched, "You…think that lowly of me? That I'm some…" Tears formed in his eyes and he shook his head turning away from me.

I rose from the bed as well, "You lied to me." I said quietly.

"He was crying, okay? I talked to him and then offered to take him shopping since that's what he likes!" The raccoon had turned back to me and was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"Since when did you get to know him so well?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms against my chest.

My husband's mouth dropped open slightly, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I got to know him so well because you run from your problems! Every time you two get in a fight I have to talk to him, you always run off somewhere and leave me to deal with your past!"

"You're one to preach about that!" I snorted arrogantly.

His eyes widened, "Don't you dare."

"Mr. Jack Brooks." I laughed bitterly, "Oh, I suppose you dealt with that first hand huh? Let's not forget Neyla! You sure showed her! Carmelita was dealt with right away wasn't she Sly? Yep, you're the master; I tip my hat to you!" My voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm by time I was done. Cooper was standing in front of me with disgust all over his features appointed at me.

"…I can't…" The raccoon jaw was tightened and he gave a cold single laugh, "So that's how it is. You've lied to _me_ all this time. I'm sorry I was such a burden to the Royal Highness! I'm sorry I troubled you oh great one!" He stormed out of the bedroom and I stomped after him down the hallway. I was to late to catch him and lights flashing outside indicated that he'd taken the car.

* * *

**Michael P.O.V.**

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as a loud slam of the front door awakened me. Yawning I exited my room, sluggishly dragging my feet and tail along as I went to see what was the matter. The sight that met my eyes when I reach the main room made me grin evilly to myself.

Behold, the mighty Dante Fox was facing the door with tears running down his face while frantically dialing a number on his cell phone-no doubt it was Sly's. The male fox didn't pay any attention to my presence as he continued to recall the same number over and over again. The same greeting always played in his husband's smooth silky voice.

**_"I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message." _**

He kept leaving pathetic messages in response each time he got the voicemail, "Baby, please, I was so out of line. I didn't mean any of it! Please come home, we can talk about this. Can you at least call me back and let me know you're okay?"

Frustrated after the tenth call, he threw the phone against the floor, successfully shattering it to puny metal pieces. His line of vision whipped to me and he stalked up to my relaxing form, "This is **your **fault." He pointed an accusing finger at my chest.

I snorted and raised an eyebrow, "How is my fault that you don't trust your own mate? He and I haven't done anything together except meaningless shopping. No worries though, after this I'm sure he'll want some comfort, and I'll be right there for him-unlike you."

"You touch one hair on his pelt and I'll…" The rusty colored fox balled up his fists and clenched them so tight they turned white at the knuckles.

"And you'll?" I mocked with scoff.

He glared at me icily and I rose to the challenge with my own heated one.

"I'll fucking **kill** you Sheets."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Did Sly deserve that, or was Dante out of line? Leave your thoughts in a review on who was right and who was wrong. Also, Michael is a sinister little guy isn't he?

Reviews are awesome!


	50. Sophia Clair Clepto

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Sequel**_

**Chapter 10: Sophia Clair Clepto**

* * *

I threw my cell-phone against the opposite car door, and slammed my foot harder on the gas pedal. My ears were flattened against my head with so much pressure that it was starting to give me a headache. I was literally gripping the steering wheel so hard that it was cracking under my strength-Murray had _never_ done that. Thoughts of betrayal and hurt were ringing through my mind ricocheting in all different directions agitating my current state even further. My heart in my chest was aching in pain whilst on the outside I covered it up with a perfect mask of absolute rage.

The phone kept on buzzing not aware of the danger it was in of being thrown out the window. Recklessly I snatched it up and flipped it open with so much force it snapped backwards almost breaking, "What?" I growled into the speaker.

"…This a bad time?" Replied a sarcastic female voice.

I rubbed my face with a paw and mentally cursed at her for calling at the wrong time, "What do you think exactly?" I retorted with in a cold tone.

"Alright princess I get you're pissed." I could picture her admiring herself in a mirror at this point and not even acknowledging my anger. She always had a talent of ignoring people and being a complete badass in fights of every sort. The vixen was the picture of attitude and confidence, so she could deal with any situation thrown in her direction.

After a moment of no speaking on either line, I groaned, "I am going to get a hotel, I have to let you go." A snort sounded off with a bit of a giggle.

"No you are not hanging up or I'll track down your ringtail." The threat wasn't idle, she always kept to them-I knew from experience, "Now, you are not staying at a hotel, you're going to drive over to my place and stay the night here."

I closed my eyes momentarily, "Clepto…" I murmured with a slight shaky sigh.

"Don't whine." She scolded sternly. A click on the other end alerted me that she'd hung up and intended on me spending the night at her place. I hung my head slightly and then took a sharp left towards where she resided.

* * *

"Snickers!"

I was clasped in a tight unwilling to let go bear-hug from an overly excited bunny. The female held me away at arms length after getting her fill of hugging me, and studied me carefully. Giving a soft bite of her own lip she pulled me into another embrace, and then began to guide me to somewhere in her house.

Clepto was an overly hyper rabbit that could be related possibly to Dimitri. I met her on a heist when I was first starting out as a thief and she helped my ringed tail out. She was adorned in a sandy brown pelt that was softer than the purest silk, and possessed large bright blue eyes that screamed party. Fairly muscular, but not overly so, she could keep up with the best of them. In fact she took down an entire gang before because the leader broke up with her via cell-phone. A party animal, yet serious when needed to be; that was Sophia Clair Clepto in few words.

We had a tight bond despite her personality, and she was a sort of motherly figure, not overly so. No matter what issues I had she was always there as a helping hand, always getting me through everything. Sophie wasn't all mushy with me all the time even if she was usually, sometimes if she found out that someone had pissed me off or hurt me in some way she'd go commando. One flaw was she was quick to jump to attack, which is why I kept things from her that wasn't really concerning.

Another thing was that she was insanely rich for the fact she didn't have to split any money because she had no gang, and she invested large amounts that always turned out to be a gold mine. Also, Clepto had the gift of many connections and social interaction. She could literally get herself out anything and everything with just a snap of the fingers. Sometimes it worried me who was going to be at her place when I showed up to visit-as she made it a point to make me come over at least once a month. One time I came inside her living-room to find a few assassins relaxing on the couch still uniformed.

"Alrighty then." Sophia pushed me down into a large expensive lounging chair and placed herself next to me. Not to my surprise there were at least five other women in the room along with us, seated in various places on the extravagant pieces of furniture. Most of them were rabbits as well with the exception of a vixen lizard that raised an eyebrow at me when I glanced in her direction, "This is my kid, Sly."

They giggled in chorus hiding their mouths with a single manicured paw, I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics, "I'm sorry for intruding ladies…"

"You aren't intruding hot stuff." A gray pelted bunny winked seductively.

Sophia snorted, "He's married girls, paws off." They all gave groans and slumped back from their previously advancing positions, "Plus he wouldn't go for your gender anyways."

"Aw, all the sexy ones are taken, or not straight." Whined a blond colored bunny.

I shrugged and sagged back into the comforting seat. Clepto gave a disapproving look knowing that I hardly ever felt the need to be comfortable, "What happened with you and Dante?" She asked crossing her arms with concerned eyes.

"It's nothing." I waved her off with my right hand.

"You can tell us, we promise not to spread it around." A black rabbit put a hand on her heart all the while probably crossing her fingers behind her back. I snorted at the gossiping ladies knowing that it didn't matter what got out about me.

"He's just upset." I replied lowering my chocolate eyes to my lap, "His ex-boyfriend is staying with us, and he thinks I have a crush or something on him." They all gasped with wide eyes leaning in closer with interest.

Clepto gave a growl, "He can't even trust his own husband?"

"Guess not." I rolled my eyes, "I mean, I haven't even done anything! Michael came over so he and Dante could work out the past. Like I did with Jack, and Neyla." I added the last part in a bitter way narrowing my eyes in anger at the ground.

"What an idiot."

"Men."

"Running away from his problems."

"He's probably the double crosser himself."

I listened to the comments attentively; I snorted and offered a half grin at their supportiveness, "It's my fault I guess. Maybe I shouldn't be consoling the guy every time Dante snaps at him, but I hate to see people miserable. I have no idea what it feels like to be in that sort of situation, for darn sure it must hurt…"

Paws littered my shoulders and legs trying to comfort me.

"It's not your fault, you just got a big heart." The lizard finally said something seeming to surprise everyone by talking, "You should be careful around an ex of your lover, they can be vindictive little things, trust me. No matter how they seem, they are the total opposite. Little Michael is probably planning to cut you out of the picture."

"Michael isn't…" I paused pondering the stories Dante had told me about the crazed fox and gave another long sad sigh, "Still, I don't want to go home tonight. He blew up on me when I came home late after shopping with Sheets to make him stop crying. He was so angry he didn't even notice the gift I picked him up."

"He doesn't deserve you, I think anyways." Clepto sneered with a snarl playing on her lips, "It's his own fault for not dealing with things like a real man." I hated to hear negative comments about my mate, but I didn't have the energy to argue the point, let alone feel bad for him.

Sophia stared at me, "He said something out of line didn't he?"

I gave a loud groan, "Can we stop talking about Dante, he was just mad."

All the girls clicked their tongues and stared expectantly at me to tell them what he'd said. Of course I couldn't get out of telling them now and so with another heavy sigh I explained, "He brought up how 'well' I handled my past, and how I shouldn't be preaching at him."

"I would've decked him!"

"Some husband!"

"How could he say something like that?"

"Damn, that's cold, what a bitch."

Again the comments were a little unnerving, but I held my peace, "He's right, I'm not one to talk about things like that."

Clepto shot a stern glare at me, "Don't lower yourself because your husband can't seem to find a brain." She brought me closer and hugged me against her side, "Just stay here for a couple days with us, and forget about that buffoon." All the ladies nodded in agreement, even the stuck up lizard.

I grinned, "I could use a break."

"We were going to watch a gory movie, any objections?" The blonde bunny questioned me holding up a movie case with a graphic bloody scene on the front. I shook my head no and laughed when she immediately slipped it into the television, "No worries about movies running out either." She added, motioning to a large stack of rented DVDS.

I smirked; it'd been a long time since I could chill out.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Clepto probably be the last character added to this story, I don't want to cloud it with to many of my own characters. She has a personality for sure, you've been warned. XD

Thanks to all my reviewers for staying loyal all this time. Please leave reviews for this chapter! What do you think of Sophia?


	51. Party End

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel **

**Chapter 11: Party End**

* * *

**Sly's Point of View**

I gave a soft sigh and then a slow yawn as I lifted my head up from the plush fabric. Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the drowsiness, I began to attempt moving out from under Sophia who had fallen asleep long ago. I successfully rolled out from underneath her and onto the floor in a sitting position. Tiredly I began to message my neck where I had slept on it wrong, and stretch out my coiled up muscles from curling up in the chair. Taking a quick glance around confirmed that everybody was sound asleep lying in various places around the trashed living room.

Instead of just watching movies last night, we did other things as well. Clepto invited over a bunch of guy friends, revealed a disco ball stored in the ceiling, got snacks, and cranked up the music to the point of the neighbors eventually calling the cops. Those said cops were on the ground snoring quite loudly, some holding a girl to their chest. I was surprised they hadn't recognized me, though they did have other things in their sights. The party was pretty wild; I sure had a great time letting loose even just for a night, though it got crazy when midnight struck.

Everyone in the room simultaneously started making out with somebody else, which almost included me had it not been for Sophia who kicked the guy in the leg. After some heavy dancing, more kissing, and excess in drinking, bodies were strung all over the beat up room. I fell into dream world last along with Sophia in the chair I'd sat down in when I first came over. It was enjoyable to party like a maniac; I hadn't been able to do that sort of stuff ever since I became serious about my thieving profession. When I first started being a thief I was completely irresponsible along with Murray.

We'd go out and get as drunk as possible, plus stay out until the sun was up. There were so many people that knew us that we always had somewhere we could go. Murray was always up for a good party and so was I. Bentley, however, got sick of our constant partying. He sat us down and gave a lecture that insured that no partying would be taking place for a long time. Sure, we'd go on various occasions and have fun, though not often. I didn't think too much of it; we had no choice but to mature and be responsible even if we were actual teenagers.

Bentley, Murray, and I after all had to focus on getting money. We were poor orphans that didn't have a dime to our name, and hardly any possessions besides the van we stole to sneak out of Happy Campers. We couldn't waste what little money we did make from being smalltime thieves on needles parties as my turtle friend explained, which was a good point. So Murray and I retired from the nightlife after only one year of being hard-core party animals. Then at age sixteen for me at least, we set off to get well known and show the coppers we were serious.

"Hey snickers." Greeted a incoherent voice from behind. I smirked as I felt her sit down next to me and lean against my shoulder for support, "You really know how to dance." She added after a couple minutes of stretching.

"Don't cut yourself short." I replied with a chuckle.

"I didn't." The bunny retorted with a snort, "I just said that you were okay, everyone knows I'm the queen of dancing." I rolled my eyes and shook my head still smiling.

My female friend gave a growl suddenly, and rubbed her face irritably with a paw, "How am I suppose to get all these idiots up? I don't want their stupid antics today, honestly I kind of just want to go to sleep in my bed after a soak in the hot tub." I knew she sounded very stuck up and perfect; in reality she had a lot of issues, but put on a show to hide the flaws.

I stood up and plopped back down in the chair with a long yawn. Last night took a toll on me, and I agreed with Sophia's notion of going to sleep. The rabbit quirked an eyebrow at me and gave twitch of the nose, "You aren't going to help me?" She questioned; grumbling curses at the obvious answer that she would receive from me, she sluggishly made her way towards the front door.

She proceeded to loudly clear her throat and open the door, "Get out!"

The scream was so loud I even jumped; everybody else was startled and frazzled at the obnoxious screeching. They rose to their feet and shuffled out of the house to my surprise, and picked up their things along the way. Once they were outside Clepto slammed the door shut with a snarl, and strode towards the staircase behind the chair I was lying in. I heard her footsteps pause, "Come on snickers, I know that chair can't be to comfy." The sarcastic tone made my ears twitch slightly in annoyance.

Rising to my feet I met her amused gaze, she was standing next to the staircase awaiting for me to follow as expected. I slowly made my way up the stairs and she followed in suit just as worn out as myself. It was odd she could get so tired; I'd always viewed her as a nonstop person. She padded in front of me and threw her door open making her way inside. I came inside the large bedroom to find perhaps the largest bed I'd ever seen, "You got another bed?" I commented with a chuckle.

"Yeah." She rubbed her eyes, "We should probably get in some pajamas, huh?"

For the first time I took in the fact we were still in our regular clothes. I was in a pair of ripped up jeans with a button up shirt, and shoeless. Sophia was dressed in a fancy red dress that shimmered in the little sunlight that got past her curtains covering every window in the bedroom. I nodded in response to the idea of changing, and walked over to her dresser. She always kept extra clothes for me at her house; she bought them for me from places all over the world. I opened the bottom drawer and found a set of silk pajamas of blue decorated in the pattern of stripes.

"I'm changed." Sophia muttered from behind me. I turned to see her adorned in similar nightwear, only completely pink. I went to her bathroom and shut the door. After changing into my pajamas I came out; with a leap of energy I didn't think I had left, I dove into the bed. The female rabbit giggled from basically across the room-seeing as how the bed was gigantic. She was curled up with a feather comforter already, and plush pillows under her head, "They fit you nice." The vixen wrinkled her nose with a grin appearing, "I got them from Germany."

"You travel to much." I mumbled into my own black furnished pillow. My tail curled around my legs as I wrapped a green feather comforter around myself; my body was craving warmth, I was used to having Dante holding me.

"Goodnight." Clepto called out before burying her head into a purple cushion.

"Night." I slurred the single word as I lost consciousness.

* * *

_**Dante's Point of View**_

I stared at the mansion with anxiousness; it was intimidating, but Sly was surely inside. After recklessly searching all over for the ring-tailed raccoon I caved into calling Bentley the next morning. The turtle informed me that Cooper had probably gone off to Sophia's house. I'd never heard of her before, but apparently she was very close to my husband. The genius warned me to be careful; he stated that the rabbit always had company over of all sorts that were sometimes dangerous, including cops.

My ears flickered and I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt with uneasiness rising up in my stomach. I wondered if Sly would even talk to me after last night. We were both pretty nasty with each other in that stupid argument; I still flinched whenever I thought of how I shot back he didn't handle his past well. That was a complete low blow. I still don't understand what made me snap like that at my mate; Sly would never do anything to hurt me, ever. That was just his personality; after all he had stayed committed to Carmelita even with all the things she did to him.

I opened the car door and walked up casually to the front door. There was no security as far as I could tell, which was puzzling. Still being cautious, I jiggled the doorknob to make sure it wasn't a trap. It was unlocked and this made me pale a bit. Many concerns raged in my skull, the largest one being if somebody snuck in. My worry for my husband was now evident on my features; I cursed myself internally for ever yelling at him.

There was no noise from inside the house when I pressed my ear up against the door. With a big breath, I moved inside the mansion. It was easily concluded there was a party last night; there was a huge disco ball hanging from above, bottles that once contained alcohol spread out all over the floor, and a sound system that was still playing softly. There, however, was nobody in sight. They'd probably left before I'd arrived, this of course made me feel a bit of relief of not having to deal with a bunch of morons.

Glancing around the trashed room, I spotted a staircase. Carefully I made my way over to it, still wary on whether or not there was security. I looked up the flight of steps for a moment, and then started climbing up. When I reached the top step, many doors came into view. Biting my lip, I ventured forwards. I began to peer into the small cracks of the doors left open until I found one that caught my attention fully. Peering in as best I could, I found a large bed that stretched so far across the room that it barely fit. On one side of the bed was a female rabbit, and on the other side was my mate. Bentley explained to me that the two had a sibling tight bond, so I didn't get jealous upon seeing them this way. Plus Sly was basically across the room from the prissy looking female; the bed was actually that enormous.

I felt comfort in finally knowing if he was okay or not, but discomfort in the fact that I now had to talk with him. Tightening my jaw and tensing as if it could help me not make a noise, I crept into the lavish bedroom. Quietly, I made my way to Sly's side of the bed, and when I reached it I simply stood. He was fast asleep and curled up underneath a sea green blanket looking peaceful. My ears lowered at the idea of waking him up from such a fitful slumber; a solution popped into my mind that made me shake my head.

Sly was going to hate me when he woke up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This took a long time to upload, and I'm so sorry. There was problems with the uploading, and this chapter would have been up around seven days ago if it had been working right. What will Dante do? Take a guess... ;) lol

Reviews would be amazing!


	52. Submissive and Dominant

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 12: Submissive and Dominant**

* * *

I gave a slight whimper; my head was pounding from all the drinks from the night before. My body responded to the agony by curling into a ball, tucking my tail, and flattening my ears against my skull as if to ward of the misery. Abruptly, however, I found I was no longer at my best friend's house. Two strong comforting arms quickly wrapped around my waist, and pulled me into a tight protective embrace with not intention of letting me go, "Your awake." An all to familiar smooth Spanish accented voice commented.

"W-What am I doing here?" My voice shook from pain, it sounded ill at the same time.

A sigh met me as reply, "I…found out where you where from Bentley, and came to talk. You were asleep, so…" He trailed off sounding unsure of wanting to tell me what was obvious at this point.

"So you kidnapped me?" I growled loudly, "You have no right to barge into my friend's house and…steal me!" I forcibly threw his arms off of me and turned back to glare at Dante with rage. How dare he treat me like he owns me? He had no right to do that. I rubbed my temples irritably still not lowering the intensity of my scowl, "I'm going back to Sophia's place."

Just as I turned around, my body was snapped backwards powerfully into Dante's chest. I struggled as he held me tightly; my hangover was making me a lot weaker than usual, "You are not leaving our home." He said softly, "Do you know how worried I was? I looked everywhere for you! You yelled at me for running away from my problems…" The fox stopped realizing he was starting another argument.

I rolled my eyes, "Get your fucking hands off of me." Shoving him away I attempted to get out the door running as much as I could in my clumsy stupor. He dashed in front blocking the door, so I darted towards the window. Dante seemed to appear right in front of my eyes in front of the glass successfully securing me in the room, "So now I'm a damn hostage?" I grinded my teeth together mustering up all the energy I could into a cold stare.

"Look, Sly I'm sorry-" He began; I cut him off mid sentence.

"I don't care about that." I replied crossing my arms, "I understand it was wrong of me to lie about being up in a few minutes, then staying out for hours. I apologize for that stupidity. I understand that I have run away from my past, and that I shouldn't preach to others about that type of thing. I am also very sorry for that. The thing that is pissing me off right now is you disregarded me as your equal…you took me like some shirt you forgot at somebody's house! I'm not a damn piece of property!"

Dante's gaze lowered to the ground, "I…I…"

Taking a deep intake of air I shook my head, "I'm going to go back to Sophia's house." When I turned to take me leave, he once again was there. The fox had a desperate saddened sort of look, vulnerable I dare say. Ever since I had met my husband, he'd been anything but weak. In fact I sort of thought of him as the more dominant in our relationship, though I'd never reveal that little secret.

The ex-cop came closer to me and then clutched me against himself. As soon as he did, shudders racked his body. Guilt struck me immediately for making him cry, and show weakness, "I…I…please…don't…" His voice was so shaken I barely recognized it; my ears flickered as if it was foreign to them.

I bit my bottom lip, "D-Dante…don't cry, come on." I soothed rubbing a thumb across one of his cheeks to remove tears streaking down. This hurt me more than words could say; I couldn't even bare leaving him now.

"Don't leave…Sly…let me hold you…let me…please…" His appearance showed the tone he was portraying loudly. There were deep dark circles around his eyes, his hair was messily sticking up in various places, and his attire was disheveled, wrinkled everywhere. I gently guided him to our bed and pushed him down so he was sitting. Wordlessly I placed myself in his lap feeling very submissive in doing so-and laid my head against his chest. Numerous times I had been in the position, yet ever since I started healing it made me feel strange.

I guess that's why I got so angry with Dante for taking me from Sophia's place. It made me feel like he was the dominant, and I was the submissive. Though I had accepted the role at the beginning of the relationship due to emotional turmoil, it now felt out of place to behave in such a manner. I didn't need that assurance anymore, that security blanket. Of course at the same time I liked it, loved it. It was as if I had two sides from within fighting over if I should submit to being submissive, or assert my dominance as the lead.

My mate certainly showed the characteristics of being the strongest. When people mated they often split into roles, one being the protector of the other. Of course Dante and I had tried to fight that law of nature for a long while. The fox was more than willing to be the protective possessive one, whilst leaving me with being the one protected. Knowing my personality this wouldn't work out well-but something inside my body was making me react unselfconsciously. Without any sense I was becoming the protect-ie.

It was hurting my mind to become this way, yet there was nothing I could do about it. I felt that I had to be the less aggressive, the less superior. We'd fought it for way to long, both of us trying to be equals. In a relationship there had to be dominant, and submissive no matter what the two who mated had to say about it. Honestly I'd thought we'd tricked Mother Nature, but in fact we had just delayed the inedible. He was becoming even more protective-if that was possible-and possessive towards me as he his mate. I was becoming more willing to his ways and hadn't been fighting them as much or talking him out of being that way.

Perhaps I'd been this way all through the relationship and convinced myself that it wasn't happening to me in the back of my mind. If I thought about it, there were so many times were I acted like a submissive. Sitting in his lap, whimpering, letting him dominate me. Every time I came around him I felt the need to just bare my neck and whine. It was part of nature for the submissive to feel this way. I'd always been the dominant in my relationships, so this was all strange for me-yet I seemed to be coming into the role without my own consent. Officially I could be considered the submissive; if I walked into a room everyone would be able to smell that about me.

I had to accept this role, if I didn't, our fighting would continue. When a couple mates, they have to fight for who is dominant, the one who could take on everything. I certainly hadn't shown I could hold all responsibilities on my shoulders in past relationships. Dante was the more dominant, and I was the more submissive. Though we weren't completely either fully, we still had to get this out in the open. I didn't want to argue with my fox anymore, I just wanted to be happy with him like always. If I didn't back down, we'd keep fighting forever.

"Sly." His voice woke me from my thoughts. I looked up and I saw him visibly feel the need to be more protective by holding me tighter, "I'm sorry for treating you like you aren't my equal. When you…when I couldn't find you…something…I just couldn't think, like something possessed my body. My only goal was to find my mate…my true love…I…couldn't control myself."

I lowered my head giving a slow sigh; this was going to be hard for me.

"Dante…I…I'm not your equal." I started.

"Sly you-" He interrupted.

"Just listen." I held up a hand to quiet him, he fell silent in return, "You and I both know when two people mate, one becomes the dominant…the other the submissive. We've been pretending that this natural law doesn't affect us. It does. You are obviously the stronger of us, more protective, more possessive. That's why you have the overriding instinct to protect me all the time, and be possessive over me. I'm…the smaller one…the smaller built, the more willing to accept being protected. I've fought it, but I can't help but feel submissive to you. I can take down millions of guards with axes, chainsaws, and guns in their arsenal, but when I get around you…"

The fox nodded and turned me so I faced him. I ducked my head blushing; my bravado was officially gone. I couldn't keep living a fantasy of being equal to my mate, yet it hurt my strong willed personality. The fox used two fingers to tilt my head up so I met his eyes, "Baby, I know it is hard for you, though I'm glad we solved why we have been fighting teeth and nails lately. I still view you as a strong willed spirited mate, not a submissive. We can't fight nature's laws, but we can still view each other as we please. There is a bright side to this also if you think about it…" He added the last part with a bright smile.

"What?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"If we are taking to such strong roles, that means that we are bound together forever. We won't be able to live without the other." Dante breathed, kissing my jaw, "I don't care whose dominant and submissive…all I care about is that you'll be with me for the rest of my life." I blushed brightly and gave a shy grin. Damn submissive habits. He saw the expressions change quickly on my face, and chuckled deeply in that rich voice of his.

"I'm not use to this…I guess I never noticed how I was acting." I admitted grudgingly.

My husband nuzzled me under my chin making me instantly return the favor, "I don't care about it." He smirked, "Just as long as you are with me, Oreo." I beamed at the nickname and felt flushed with relief that the fight was officially over.

"I'm sorry." I replied to seal it.

"I'm sorry as well." Dante agreed.

We both shared a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** This is told from what Sly thinks, so it could be true, or all in his head. In all honesty I think he is the submissive, further proved by his actions and behavior through out the story. Review if you think Sly is the submissive in the relationship, or if he is the dominant to Dante. Also, I compared sort of to regular animal ways in this story. Fighting over dominance in the wild is quite common, and if you put that into people-like animals such Sly and Dante, they argue-rather than fight till one is almost dead. 0_0 XD

Hope you liked it, and thanks to all my reviewers for staying with the story! :D


	53. Within The Confines of The Night

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 13: Within The Confines of The Night**

* * *

I sighed heavily as I watched my mate contently snuggle up against my chest. Guilt had struck me as soon as he fell asleep. Our conversation earlier left me unsettled in the mind on why we really were arguing. My raccoon had admitted to being a submissive, or at least spoke that he thought we weren't equal in order to end the scuffle. That wasn't the truth was it? My mate was my equal; submissive and dominant could be equal. I felt horrible for just accepting his thoughts about being lower than me.

He was right all along; I hadn't dealt with Michael the way I should of. Sly wasn't lower than I, and didn't have to obey me or whatever it is he thought. The raccoon wasn't at fault for the fighting; it was my responsibility to deal with my past. No excuses could be made for me; I had to deal with Sheets. My raccoon actually went to the extents of putting himself below me in order to end the fighting. Though this made me feel extremely loved, it also made me sick to my stomach for letting him go on thinking of himself in such a way.

Cooper beside me gave a soft whimper in his sleep, his ears flattening against his head in discomfort, "N-No…no…n-no…J-J…a…" His mumbling obviously revealed he was having another nightmare. The young thief kicked as if trying to run, and he shifted restlessly all at once.

Quickly I nudged him with my head under the neck trying to calm his wild dreams. He settled down somewhat, still continuing to whimper every once in awhile. To completely stop whatever hellish dream he was having I began to roughly lick his scruff. The desperate sounds stopped, and my husband within the confines of his sleep scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling the blankets tighter around us, "Are you alright baby?" I asked in a small whisper.

My reply was a soft moan, and a nod from the younger male, "Thanks." He said after a few moments in a low voice.

"What was it about Jack?" I questioned bringing him up into a sitting position in my lap, "You haven't had any nightmares lately…what's the matter?" It was true, the master thief hadn't had any dreams of the white fox for a long time. They were the worst after he was first sentenced to prison; Sly always thought he'd break out, or it was all an illusion that he was actually there.

The raccoon dropped his gaze, his bangs falling over his eyes as he did so, "I…I just start thinking of him sometimes, and it scares me. Dante…he could get out of jail…he could…kill-" I held his frame more protectively, and let out a loud growl.

"He is never going to lay a finger on you again." My voice vibrated with rage, which made my mate shudder unselfconsciously. After I had dragged him to the jail that day I'd promised him that if he ever got near my raccoon again, I'd murder him.

**Flashback**

_My anger was tenfold stronger than it had ever been before in my lifetime. I'd never felt so much hate for a single being in my life. Jack Brooks had to be the scummiest lowlife I had ever had the displeasure of having to meet. _

_The white fox currently was helplessly being dragged behind myself on the icy ground cutting him up as we went. I could care less if he was bleeding all over the place by now, or freezing to death. It was for sure he wouldn't try anything at this point, our fight that had lasted about two minutes showed that. _

_Finally I saw the Interpol building I had been looking for; I stopped and dropped his ankle that I had been dragging him by. The fox yelped before scrambling up to his feet, replacing all his fearful features with smug filed ones, "You know 'Dante' it doesn't matter if I'm in prison, Sly is __**my**__ property." _

_I decked him with all my power into the jaw, this action cause him to stumbled backwards quite a ways, then fall down holding the wounded body part. Still he found a way to speak through he agony, "The little __**bitch**__ will come running back to me when I get out. He's just a __**dumb-ass**__ puppy waiting for his master." He sneered crudely. _

_This time I kicked him, sending him flying the left of where he'd been previously. I stalked up to him, and grabbed him by the shirt. Then, I whirled around slamming him into the brick wall of the police station. Repositioning my grip on his throat in a vice grip I put my lips right next to his ear, "You come near him ever again, and I'll fucking kill you Brooks. It won't be a quick death either you __**little bitch**__. I'll torture you; I'll let you die slowly, and painfully."_

_Cops had come to investigate finally, and I zoomed off from the scene leaving Jack to deal with the authorities. He wouldn't be getting out for a long time due to the adjustments I made to his record. By the look of his face from my threat, he obviously would never come near my mate again regardless if he escaped. _

**End of Flashback**

"I really am a submissive." I heard a quite mumble from Sly. The thief gave a sigh as I glanced down at him, "I'm a fucking weakling, a whimpering submissive." He spat with disgust, "Maybe that's why everybody steps on me, huh? I deserved everything I got."

The last sentence took it to far; he yelped loudly as I bit into his ear. While digging my fangs into his ear I drew him closer to my body, "You are not a damn submissive. Yes, you are weak right now because of multiple things hitting you at once, but that's how everybody in the world reacts. Sly, you are one of the strongest people I know, physically, and mentally. You need to stop lowering yourself; give it some time, and soon you'll be back to how you used to be. I've already seen you growing back to your normal self; it's just going to take some time. You are rightfully my equal, and it was stupid of me to just accept what you said earlier because I didn't want to deal with Michael."

After spewing out all my thoughts, I awaited his response.

His big brown chocolate eyes rolled up hesitantly, "It was my fault for all this. I pushed you into inviting Michael over in the first place. Hell…most of everything that happens that's bad is my fault." The young raccoon went on to say more, but I bit more harshly into his sensitive appendage. Sly yelled out twisting in my lap in pain for a moment, before falling utterly limp. My husband's eyes flickered heavily in his lulled state, and I grasped his chin looking deeply into them.

"Stop blaming yourself." I commanded softly, "Jack was not your fault. Carmelita was not your fault. Michael was not your fault. Bentley and Murray becoming thieves wasn't your fault. Me becoming a thief wasn't your fault. I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything. Stop worrying yourself. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you." My mate remained silent, and still in my arms.

"Don't you ever put yourself lower, or blame yourself." I continued in a stern tone, "You only think you're submissive to me because you actually show your true feelings when I'm around. When you are out on a heist, emotions never get in the way. I've seen you in action; you take care of business. I'm your mate, you can be as emotional as you want with me, and you don't have to bottle it up. You can share anything with me, Sly. I'm never going to leave you, you're my one true mate, my equal." He squirmed somewhat against my chest, and put his head down slightly.

I lay my head on top of his, "Baby, all I'm saying is you need to stop stressing. Not every bad thing that happens is your fault-" Abruptly my lips were captured by a pair of soft loving ones. Smiling in the kiss, I leaned in pressing a little bit harder. The raccoon responded in the same fashion, and smiled wider.

"I'm sorry." Cooper said quietly tucking his head under my chin, "I told you my mind was…in a word…hyperactive?" I grinned a kissed him on the top of the head, "I just…It was hard dealing with the argument, I've never really fought with you before. I tried to come up with a solution to the fighting." I felt guilty for getting angry with him, but knew it wasn't any use bringing up something he wouldn't agree with that didn't matter in the first place.

"Sly, I promise I'll deal with Michael." I said with a guilt-ridden tone, "I should have dealt with him a long time ago, and none of this would've happened if I had-"

My apology was interrupted by a loud crash from within the house, with more following. Then suddenly there was harsh violent pounding against our bedroom door; it began to crack under all the pressure, and then erupted into many dangerous flying pieces. I grabbed my mate, and instantly covered his body with my own. Splinters erupted from the frame spraying out over us in a shower of deadly points. Loud yells of men, guns being cocked into position, and hurried footsteps rang through my ears.

"Dante!" My mate's muffled voice made it over the loud commotion; he got out of my hold, and jolted up into a standing position. I followed in suit as the smoke cleared in our bedroom from the door destruction. In place of the door was five men holding guns menacingly, large muscular men that could easily pass for gladiators. I recognized who they were almost immediately by the symbols on their broad shoulders.

I gasped, "Sly, run!" The younger thief instead of following the instruction, dashed at the uniformed killers. He whipped out his family cane, and bashed the biggest one's head in with it. Stumbling back holding his head in agony, the man swung blindly to perhaps catch the nimble thief with a punch. His comrades already had my husband cornered; my instincts took over, and I went air-born lounging at them with all my strength. I knocked down two, in which retaliated by springing up to deal with me.

The other couple didn't seem fazed, and continued trying to take out my mate. Cooper threw a hook kick at the meathead to his left, and then punched the guy behind him in the face. The man he punched grabbed Sly by the arm, swinging him with all his might into the wall. I seethed, but couldn't get to him because of the morons keeping me preoccupied. The ring-tailed thief gave a loud snarl, baring his fangs as he took out the officer with a well-placed strike to the legs. The other gun-wielding cop had recovered that Sly had kicked, and struck the raccoon in the back making the already busy young man yelp.

Finally, I threw the two unconscious men to the ground that I'd been fighting, and rushed to help Sly who was having a little trouble. The opponents he was facing were ten times larger than the officers I had fought; yet the raccoon was holding his own ground despite minor injuries appearing. Still, if they kept up the attacks they'd been using, Sly would be unconscious soon enough. Before I could get to my raccoon's side to help, the man who'd busted down the door recovered. He rushed at me in fury after seeing the two men on the floor defeated, and unsheathed a steel bat.

I heard a loud thud behind me, and glanced out of the corner of my eye to see my husband had knocked a single giant unconscious. The other was furious at his friend's failure, and did a spin kick sending Sly flying backwards into our bed. I growled in my throat; crouching down, I gave a low blow that sent the man before me to his knees in pain. Then, with a kick to the head, he laid next to the other three on the floor. My attention snapped from him, to my mate still battling his much larger adversary. Sly was now lying on his back curling his legs up to propel the man backwards, but seemed to be getting crushed by the idiot's weight.

Taking the officer by the collar of his shirt, I threw him off of Sly who gave a small thanks. With all of them unconscious, we breathed loudly, and desperately to regain our oxygen from the unexpected fight. Just as we settled, more footsteps echoed throughout the house. My mate scooped up his cane from the floor that must've been knocked from his grasp earlier on, and ran head on towards the new threats. This time, there were six fully armored men. They were quickly depleted however, three fell to the ground just as they stepped foot into the room. Sly stood victorious over those said cops with his cane raised threateningly. The other three gave off loud orders for us to surrender, or be forced to comply.

Sly snorted, "Yeah right, bring it on!"

With a hurl of his body, he was already on the largest of the group, leaving me with only two. Smirking, I cracked my knuckles, and gave a punch into the bruiser closest to me. He whirled around in slight dizziness, only to collide with his unfortunate fighting partner, which he took to the floor with him. Chuckling was heard from over my shoulder, and it came from Sly was still trying to get the gigantic canine officer to go down. The bulldog wouldn't budge; he kept throwing the raccoon away while trying to load his gun. My eyes widened at the situation, and I leapt at him. Though as he was brought to the ground with me, he got a shot off.

A scream rang out, and my heart almost stopped in my chest.

I kicked the man away, knocking him for a loop with my powerful hits, then dashed towards a hunched over Cooper. The raccoon had a hand covering his stomach, and he glanced up at me with emotionless eyes. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw blood stain his hand, and drip down to the floor causing a large puddle. I let out a chocked sob as his head bobbed; he coughed, and I winced as I saw blood spill from inside his mouth. A small stream fell from his lips down the side of his face, it dripped as well, making a new puddle. His head snapped up to match my green eyes.

"D-D-Dante…" He murmured; his eyes then rolled back, and he fell on his side.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Where was Michael during all this? You'll see. ;) As for Dante's apology, review what you think of it! Thanks to all my reviewers for leaving comments, and support. :D


	54. Carmelita's Revenge

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 14: Carmelita's Revenge**

* * *

**Dante's Point of View.**

My eyes felt glued shut, but I pushed them open forcibly. Light shining down from the ceiling instantly made me groan, and shut them again. For a moment I laid still, and silent. Pain rippled throughout my body, blossoming most agonizingly in my ribs. It felt like swords had been plunged into me in a magic knife trick gone wrong. I opted to stay still for the time being; as I lay there I tried to take in my surroundings, but really couldn't get a good view of anything. Last night was a blur; nothing came to mind at all. Suddenly, however, everything flooded back hitting me at once.

_"D-D-Dante…" Sly murmured before his eyes rolled back, and he fell on his side.I screamed, and grabbed him sobbing loudly, "No! No! No! Damn it!" His limp form shook in motion with my crying, and I clutched him closer in a useless attempt to preserve his life. I was unaware in my grieving, and a riffle struck me over the back of the head._

_My vision blurred; blackness. _

Heart thundering in my chest, I bolted up from the bed I was laying on, "Sly!" I yelled desperately; I whirled around frantically searching for my husband, and suddenly something caught my eye, "Bars?" I muttered; the bed I had been lying in was in a cell, and in a very familiar office for that matter. Across the room was also sitting the owner of that said familiar office.

"You're awake." Commented the female fox casually.

I snarled, gripping the bars of my containment angrily, "What did you do with Sly!"

She snorted carelessly while twirling a string of hair around her finger, "Your husband is fine, look in the next cell, useless idiot." I ignored her snobby cocky attitude, and almost got whiplash to see if she was really telling the truth.

The raccoon was indeed in the next cell, and unconscious. He was splayed out over the bed looking like a broken doll; I quivered at thinking of him as broken. My husband had no shirt on, a large bandage wrapping around his entire chest very tightly for pressure sakes replaced it. Sly still had his pajama pants on, but that was the only clothing I could find on him. The only other detail I caught was that he was chained down to the bed with cuffs. I growled lowly, "Why did you barley leave him any clothes, and why is he chained to the damn bed?" My voice was slow, and venomous.

Carmelita smirked amusedly, "I thought you'd at least thank me for saving his life, I could have let him die if I had wanted so." Her tail twirled behind her while she sat showing she was content with the scene, "The doctors took his clothing off, and he's chained to the bed because he's a fugitive."

"How did you find us?" I ground out, still glancing concerned in my mate's direction. They hadn't fixed his right leg, or left wrist-both which were injured badly during the fight. Though they didn't do much, I was grateful for them saving his life.

"Somebody tipped us off." She sniggered, "It wasn't hard after that. After your little raccoon got shot like a moron, I came in. I knew it would break your heart for him to die, so I spared him. Oh, and I'm the one that knocked you out." The fox added the last part smugly. I was about to say something when I heard a weak voice enter the air.

"D-Dante…?"

My attention switched from Carmelita to my mate starting to stir. Since he was in the cell next to me I walked up to the bars separating us, and reached out towards the bed against the bars. I made contact with his arm; his vision was obviously blurred, and he looked towards me seeming unsure for a moment, "It's me." I confirmed, he slumped slightly in relief before becoming stiff once more.

"Were are we?" He asked attempting to sit up only to be jerked back down by the bindings. The raccoon hissed under his breath at the restraints, it probably reminded him of the Neyla incident. Sly began to rub his eyes as much as he could in order to clear his vision, and look around to take in what was going on.

I snarled at the bounds, and fully grabbed his arm for added comfort, "Somebody tipped off were we lived, and Carmelita decided it was a great idea to capture us, her own family." The last part was directed with as much hate as I could muster; I'd taken some hard blows as well, my body was aching in pain, but I ignored it.

My sister gave another snort, "That piece of trash isn't my family, and you made it clear that I'm not your sibling." The female devil stood up sauntering over towards Sly's cell; she then proceeded to unlock the door before going in. Carmelita withdrew her pistol from its holster without a second thought, then pointed it directly between my mate's eyes, "I'd like to be your sister again." She continued.

"Get that gun the fuck away from him!" I cut her off, enraged at her threatening my husband's life.

She then proceeded to press it against his throat, and I fell silent seething in pure anger, "I'd like to be your sister again." Carmelita repeated nudging the gun under Sly's chin, "This is the only thing standing in the way."

"Why in the hell didn't you just kill me in the first place?" Sly barked out; he turned his head away from the prodding pistol, and began to fight his chains, "I was bleeding to death, and you saved me just to kill me here?" I could see he was losing his temper, which I could relate to at this point.

"Just as naïve as ever." She muttered with a slight chuckle, the fox then roughly shoved the gun into his neck again. He scowled baring his fangs at her out of instinct of being in danger, plus he was extremely mad, his whole body was shaking, "Filthy animal." Carmelita whispered disgustedly; she struck my raccoon across the face violently. Sly only growled in response, and she raised the weapon again.

"Stop!" I yelled, "Stop fucking hurting him! What do you want?"

She paused mid hit, and lowered the gun, "I want you to divorce him, I want you to rid your life of him." Carmelita said with a serious stone coldness, "If you do so, I'll never go near him again. I'll make arrangements to were he'll never be in danger again; no cops will be able to arrest him, no criminals can hurt him, and most of all I want ever come near the precious little ringtail again."

I couldn't believe her sanity levels; she actually thought I'd cast away my only mate? Carmelita was just playing a trick, even if I agreed she'd probably have Sly dragged away into an execution room behind my back years later. I promised to protect my husband, and I wasn't about to fall for her little stupid game. Why was she so interested in wanting me back as her brother on speaking terms? Just as I was about to reply, a knock at the door interrupted.

My sister smirked, "Come in."

In walked the person that made my mate instantly gasp, and made me lunge at the bars of my cell. Sly grew wide-eyed, and fearful as he desperately tried to get out of his predicament. I growled out loud at the sight of the man, and snarled as he took a standing position next to my family member who seemed pleased with herself. Carmelita came to the front of my cell, and smiled sweetly, "Of course if you don't accept right now, we can always convince you, huh?"

"N-N-No!"

I looked over, and saw Jack standing over Sly with an evil grin plastered across his muzzle, "Nice to see you again, puppy." He mocked leaning down so that his face was inches from my mate's own. My husband's eyes filled with tears, and he looked over at me fearfully. The white fox grabbed his chin jerking his attention back to him. All the nightmares that Sly had been having were coming true, and I couldn't do anything to help.

"Jack…no…please" My mate begged in between sobs as he came closer.

Carmelita simply stood with crossed arms awaiting my answer, "Well?" She tapped a foot with a large evil smile matching Jack's, "Dante, look at your poor husband!" The vixen put a hand over her mouth in pretend concern; my husband whimpered miserably as he tried to scoot away from the abuser.

Jack seemed just as confident as my sister was; they were both ready to harm my mate. I felt helpless, "Don't come any fucking closer to him!" I screamed, my body felt as if it was going to give out from all the sudden stress, "Get the hell away you fucking asshole!" My voice was becoming more dangerous, and extremely forceful.

It caught his interest for only a moment, and he smirked, "I thought you were going to _never_ let me touch this beauty again?" He began to stroke the side of my mate's face; Sly was horrified by this action and bit into his hand. Jack yelped with a curse sounding off, he then slapped my husband across the face with all his strength. The younger thief yelled out in agony of the rings cutting into his flesh that the artic male had been wearing.

"You fucking…!" I grabbed his arm through the bars, and dug my claws into it. He tried to jerk away, but got nowhere. My claws began to rip his flesh directly off from his arm until Carmelita interfered. She shot my hand with the shock pistol on her side; I withdrew with a agonizing scream.

"Dante!" Sly called out my name, though it was muffled at the end for some reason. When I looked back up Jack was forcibly kissing him, and I went to grab him again only to find that the bed was now moved to the other side of Sly's cell. His eyes flickered over to me, and silent tears began to fall down his face. The desperation, and brokenness made my heart plunge down to my stomach.

I gritted my teeth, and tried to rip the bars separating us. They bended under my strength, and determination, but I didn't get far. Carmelita shot my hands; with a thud I fell back holding them to my chest. She stood in front of my chamber with a bored face, "Dante this isn't doing any good, your mate isn't getting saved as far as I can see…stop causing him pain." She said in false stern tone, "It is your fault he is in this situation after all."

My body tensed, "You don't fucking know anything." I whispered.

"You invited over the person that tipped him off." She began, "He told me the whole story about what happened, while including your address of course." The fox gently clasped my bars innocently, "Wasn't it you who got in a fight with your husband because you were so insecure about the little rat cheating on you, because you had that little trust in him? Wasn't it you who drove him to leave the house, and stay with a friend? Wasn't it you who kidnapped him against his own will, and brought him back to the home later on? Wasn't it you who couldn't protect him when things got sour?"

The last listed thing made me wince.

I hadn't protected him. I wasn't protecting him.

"Dante don't listen to her!" Sly cautioned trying to push Jack's advancing form away.

I knew there was no other way out of this.

"Alright!" I screamed just as Jack had grabbed the raccoon by back.

Carmelita snapped her fingers; the white fox glared icily, but complied by moving away. The female fox laughed, "I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Yes, Carmelita is a bitter jerk, which can been seen from this chapter. I bet she's happy because she got her name in the title though. Carmelita has access to any criminal do to her Interpol profession, and so she used that power to get Jack out. You were all right about Michael being the one who tipped her off of course, but he also told her the full story, and many details she can use against the couple. Leave a review on what you think of Dante giving in?


	55. You Can't Trust a Professional Villian

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself **

**Sequel**

**Chapter 15: You Can't Trust a Professional Villian**

* * *

**Dante's Point of View**

I glared, but remained quiet at her supposed victory. She glanced over at my mate who was staring awestruck at me; I closed my eyes at seeing his eyes so helpless, and confused at my action. There was nothing else I could do in this situation, if I didn't say anything now, they'd torture him. My husband needed to be protected, and I would do anything to instill that even if it meant giving him up. I was trapped, if I didn't agree to her harsh demands then my raccoon would most likely end up broken beyond repair, or dead. A nagging voice in the back of my head denied he'd even be safe now, Carmelita wasn't to be trusted after all, but I needed to buy some time at least; I wanted Sly to get out, then maybe I could turn back on my agreement.

"Dante?" His voice cracked as tears began to roll more steadily down his face. The younger thief tried to move in his binds, but only succeeded in hurting himself by scraping his injured chest against the metal. Sly hissed in slight pain, then continued to try to get a better look at me through the bars.

My heart clenched, and I felt like I wanted to vomit, "Sly, I can't say no." I saw his ears flatten in misery, "They'll hurt you until I say yes." It didn't seem to make a difference at what I said, because he gave me the same hurt face.

"We'll…we'll never be able to see each other again…or…" The chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with tears, "You said you'd always be there with me…don't give in, I can handle it!" He added more loudly, and through angry tears.

"You can't handle it!" I yelled, "I won't let you get hurt for no fucking reason! That bastard isn't going to beat the shit out of you just so we can prolong me saying yes to Carmelita!" Jack snorted, and sent a chilling grin towards my husband as if on cue. His face scrunched up in fear, at the same time I could see that he didn't want to give up yet.

He tried to talk again, and my sister cut him off, "It really isn't your choice, is it?" She placed a hand on her hip laughing, "You have no say in this decision, leave that to your dominant you pitiful little submissive." I growled lowly at this remark, though the female fox along with the artic male only giggled at the so-called joke.

"He's not my submissive, he's my equal." I clenched my teeth trying to gain control on concealing my fangs in my mouth. This seemed to make them laugh louder as if it was some kind of comedic act for their own amusement. Jack stepped closer to my raccoon's cell, and offered a loud snarl. In response, Sly whimpered, and shuddered at the noise being so familiar to him from the past. The duo began to continue their antics from before twice as loud from the reaction my husband gave.

Sly shamefully put his head to the side not facing me at all, "Sly, don't turn away from me. You're not a submissive, I told you that. Don't fall for their stupid little tricks of trying to amuse themselves further." The raccoon rolled his head back, and shook his head as more tears spilled down his cheeks silently. I snarled louder than Jack had, which stopped my sister, and the idiot himself from continuing any further.

Carmelita straightened herself out, still grinning, "Well we got off topic there I see." She bit her bottom lip to capture a small chuckle from escaping, and continued, "Anyways, to seal the deal I want you to sign divorce papers." Sly gave a small sob, and my body tensed at her cruelness.

"I'm not signing any damn papers." I said quietly, and she turned back with a raised eyebrow. Then her face lit up; confusion lifted from her face, replaced with more cockiness.

She leaned against the open door of Sly's cell casually, "I know how you think Dante." Her voice felt like icy shards against my ears, "You think that you can just get him out of here, and then go find him later? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

I smiled back to her bitterly, "Of course I think you're that stupid."

The female narrowed her eyes, "Little brother, you either sign the papers, or…" She trailed off seeming thoughtful, and Jack immediately took this as her permission to go back inside my raccoon's cell. Sly squeaked as the fox smashed his lips into the younger male's own, and grabbed the thief by the back fully. My mate began to cry in the kiss, and try to move away, but he was stopped by a slap to the face.

"Stop!" I screamed, slamming my body back into the bars like I'd done previously, and I attempted to bend the bars as Sly's cries got louder.

Carmelita finally let that chuckle out, "Going to sign?" She produced our papers from her jacket as if by magic with an ink pen in hand as well. I stared at the white sheets with black printing on it, and then back at Sly who was being clawed in the shoulder blades by the very pleased Jack. I snatched the papers, and slammed them down on the floor as I wrote hastily.

I then crunched the papers in my hands, and shoved them back my sister, "Get that jackass off of him now! I signed the damn papers, leave him alone!" Jack didn't stop, and slammed Sly harshly into the table so that a crack sounded off.

"Stop fucking whining." He hissed, and then bit into the younger man's ear. My eyes widened in rage as the raccoon fell limp underneath Jack; the artic fox took advantage of the situation by kissing the thief more, and more, rubbing his tail against Sly's legs.

My attention snapped back to my sister, "Carmelita!" I yelled clenching the bars between my fists. She merrily unwrinkled the papers, and studied them with a critical eye, not seeming to care about the present time. With a yawn she set them down on the table closest to herself, and then strode over to Sly's cell.

"You made the right choice Dante." She beamed happily, "Now that you've signed the papers, it's official. We already copied Sly's signature down, so you are officially no longer married to trash." The female paused, and then grinned like a cat that ate the canary it had been chasing for years, "Oh, and I'll keep my promise on not letting your little bitch get hurt."

"Then let him out of the damn cage, and get that monster away from him!" I stated beginning to shake from rage building up within me.

Carmelita tilted her head to the side, "Why would I do that?" My heart skipped a beat at those words, "You see Dante, I figured out a good way to make sure Sly's _always _safe. After talking to Jack, and seeing how he acts around the raccoon, I've decided that the only sure fire way to protect the precious little ringtail is to make sure Jack is around him at all times…"

"You…You…" I seethed with a growls bubbling up in my throat.

"So, this can only happen if Jack is his bodyguard, or his new husband." Carmelita put a hand on her chin, and tapped it with a single finger, "I think being a bodyguard would be impersonal, a nice big wedding should do the trick." Jack laughed loudly to this, and dug his nails into Sly's scruff.

"Hear that, honey? We're getting married!" He mocked with sneer coming across his face. Sly screamed as the sharp objects were shoved into his sensitive scruff. He began to squirm, and flail trying to get scramble away instantly afterwards. I felt pressure building up in my chest; I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save Sly. I couldn't take back my signature on that paper. I couldn't strangle that smug fox standing outside my cell.

My sister spoke to take my focus back to her, "It solves both our dilemmas; Sly is going to be protected by Jack for the rest of his life, and I'll know if you break our agreement. Jack will inform me if you try anything funny, and if you do try something foolish like trying to talk to him…" She stepped closer with her hands behind her back, "I'll slit his tiny little throat, and watch him bleed."

Then she turned, and added in an evil tone, "Don't worry yourself, Sly will be in good hands, and protected for the rest of his life. Nobody will ever hurt him again, Jack will make sure of that. The wedding should take place soon, and we'll attend just to prove that your ex will be alright." Carmelita then addressed the artic fox forcibly shoving his tongue down Sly's throat, "You can leave now, and prepare."

Jack sniggered, "Wouldn't have it any other way." He began to undue my raccoon's restraints, and when the last cuff was unlinked, Sly jumped away from him in a defensive position, "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, puppy." The older male chided while cornering my mate. The raccoon's eyes widened, and he backed away until he met wall with his back.

"Get away from him!" I tried bending the bars hopelessly as Jack snatched Sly up. He dragged the screaming struggling young thief out of the room, the last pleas from him ringing in my head. My ears flattened, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Dante! Help!"

I'd failed him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You really can't trust Carmelita at all, can you? Leave a review with your thoughts; do you think Carmelita has turned into a villian? Should Dante have made Jack into a fur rug a long time ago instead of sending him to prison? Also, do you think I should have named the chapter, "You Can't Trust The Devil"?

Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best! :D

Dante: ...*Gets a chainsaw*

Me: Dante, violence is bad, and there is still more chapters-

Jack: *Screams like a girl as he is chased by the crazed fox along with a billion other people randomly joining in*

Me: ...You must feel loved.

Sly: Shut up. *Glares*

Dante: *Grabs hold of Sly protectively* Anybody comes near him, they die. *Glares in my direction*

Me: *Scoots away* You dealt with Jack, but what about...

Carmelita: *Runs by being chased by another random billion people with shot guns, and fox hounds*

Me: Remind me never to mess with your mate. *Sweatdrops*


	56. The Fox Family Views

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapeter 16: The Fox Family Views**

* * *

**Dante's Point of View**

Stinging tears pricked my eyes, and I couldn't help but let out a sob. I drew my knees up to my chest, then wrapped my arms around my legs along with my tail. Lowering my head, my frame began to shake with each silent cry I let out. My heart felt as if it was cracking into a billion small insignificant pieces of nothingness. It felt like a dark cloud had descended down upon me, like nothing mattered anymore. My mate, my soul mate, was gone. I'd never be able to see him again without threatening him living. The thought of him being away from me forever made me let out an agonizing cry, and sink into my legs more.

"Dante."

I tried to make a face of anger, but as I lifted my face the tears obviously covered up my pitiful act. Carmelita was standing before me without any evilness about her; instead it was what looked like worry, or even concern. I sniffled, and miserably wiped my face with the back of my hand, "Just kill me." I whispered shaking my head defeated, "You win, Carmelita."

My sister sighed heavily, "He wasn't right for you." She stated, "I was only trying to help you, you're my younger brother. You deserve something better than that-" I cut her off from continuing.

I rose to my feet, and scowled at her, "You just don't get it, do you?" With a growl I stalked up the bars, and clutched them, "Sly is my husband. Papers don't matter to me; he's still my mate. He is the only reason I have for living, of course you wouldn't understand something like that, would you?" My tears were angry now, "If you care so much about me, why would you take away the only thing that gave me joy, that made life worthwhile?"

She closed her eyes, and breathed through her nostrils, "…He's a criminal." Her voice was meek as she spoke, "Sly Cooper is a menace to society, and he was a menace to me. I know I did a pretty messed up thing, but he's infuriating!" Carmelita's hands went into fists, "I chased him for years Dante, and I never got close to catching him. Then you swoop in, and then suddenly you're in love with that man? The man who made a mockery of me!"

"You are selfish." I muttered distastefully, "Sly didn't need to be caught anyways. All he does is put criminals in jail! If you looked past your white and black glasses, hell you might actually know something!" Her features contorted into many different emotions at once, first she seemed angry at my comment, then accepting, and possibly I saw a flicker of defeat cross those dull brunette eyes that were no longer lively. Despite her acting so strange, I continued on with my rant, "Cops help people Carmelita, you are forcing Sly to marry somebody who is going to abuse him for the rest of his life, how is that lawful exactly? He never did anything to you that was bad besides possibly flirting! What did you do? You played him; you played him like a damn fiddle for your own amusement. You actually hold that strong of a grudge against him, nothing he did for you matters?"

"No, it doesn't." She said calmly, "I don't care about Cooper in any way possible, and it pissed me off being mocked for years with his stupid flirting. I know it was wrong what I did, but he is a criminal. Me pretending to like him for a while took down his guard, then once I revealed I was lying, he left, not thieving for a while-lessening my burden. You've got to understand that no matter what you say, I don't care. My views on Sly will never change. He's a criminal, a thief, a scoundrel, and anything else that you can find in the dictionary that is offensive. I know he's innocent Dante; he never deserved what happened to him. Think of it this way though; it's his own fault for becoming a thief! If he hadn't become a thief, I wouldn't have been able to do that to him; Jack wouldn't be able to have done those things, excreta, excreta! However, those things did happen, and it was from his own doing. In my eyes, he's getting his fate rightly. He deserves what he is getting for being a menace."

I couldn't believe my ears, and how cruel she sounded against somebody she admitted herself was innocent, "You know Carmelita…" My head dropped, "I can't believe how heartless you are, not just to Sly, but also to me. You couldn't just accept the fact that I finally found somebody I loved; instead you had to fucking tamper with it like you do everything else. You know what? I have no purpose for living anymore, and since I'm criminal I guess I should get the same fate as Cooper, right of great Inspector Fox? I mean after all, it is my fault I became a thief, and now I should pay the piper."

Carmelita opened her mouth, and then shut it. She walked away from the cell, then sat down at her desk staring mindlessly at papers scattered about for a few moments, "Dante…I…I want to give you a second chance…I don't want to end up hating you like Sly. You don't belong being a thief; it isn't you, Dante Fox. I know that you are better than that, better to stay away from people that bring you down into the depths of criminal society. I'm protecting you from a road you shouldn't take, and I'll be damned it you return to living as a criminal."

With tears still streaming down my face, I growled, "It isn't your life."

She glanced up with shocked eyes at my tone, "Dante-"

"No!" I cut her off, "I can choose what the hell profession I want. Being a thief is something I enjoy, and had nothing to do with Sly. The life of a cop was something I didn't want, so I took the opportunity to join the best thieving gang in the world. Then, I began to fall in love with Sly after many encounters. He didn't want _anything _to do with me, at all. Heck, he would leave the room every time I came in! Slowly, he began to fall in love with me to. It was my choice to try, and make him find out of he loved me. It was my choice to date him, and go through all the trials, and tribulations. It was my choice to marry him when I felt it was right. It was my choice to move out from his gang, and start our lives together. None of those things were your damn choice, and nothing in my life should be your choice."

"Look were your so called choosing got you!" She bellowed from across the room, "You are in a fucking jail cell! You are a common thief!" I scowled as she came back grabbing my hands that were beginning to dent the bars of my containment. Carmelita held them tightly, and locked eyes with me, "This is a choice I have to make, and that choice is to never let you near that raccoon again. I'm sorry, that's how it is."

With that, Carmelita left the room.

* * *

**Sly Cooper's Point of View**

"Dante!" I yelped as I was shoved into the back seat of Jack's car. The artic fox slammed the door, almost catching my tail in the process. Then with all his strength swung his own door open before getting in. My chest was aching from heartache itself, and the bullet not properly taken care of. I didn't mention it to Dante because of the situation, but now it was starting to burn. Hot tears spilled over as I saw the Interpol building begin to fade out of sight. My body was hurt, Dante was gone, and I was all alone with my abuser.

I screamed as a hand touched my leg, and scrambled back. Jack's friends had obviously been waiting in the car for a reunion. However, I didn't want to ever see them again. They were just as worse as Jack was, maybe just a tad bit less sometimes. I received a punch to the gut, and my body curled up instinctively in pain, "Please…" I murmured. They all laughed in their rough raspy voices, surprisingly they didn't do anything further like in the past. Though the pack of vultures weren't doing anything yet, I scooted away just to be safe; pressing myself against the door, I tried to calm myself into thinking I was somewhat safe.

Things happened so fast. I was now being driven to some place of Jack's choice, I was due to be married to him, and I could never see Dante again. My mind was hardly grasping anything, and nothing seemed real-like my nightmares. It was like my nightmares had come alive, and now…

I couldn't wake up from them.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Carmelita and Dante had to talk at some point. I decided to add in Sly's point of view, because we haven't heard his for a long time. Review what you think on Carmelita, and her family's view on crime? (With the exception of Dante of course)

Thanks to my reviewers, you guys are what makes me write! :D

Dante: ... *Kills Jack*

Me: That was quicker than usual.

Dante: *Give me death glare*

Me: ... *Backs away slowly*

Sly: I don't want to marrry Jack.

Dante: You won't. *Grabs Sly and hugs him tightly*

Me: How do you know? You aren't the-

Dante: *Death glare*

Me: ...

Sly: *Laughs as Dante pulls him closer, and into a kiss*

Me: YAY FLUFF! I haven't been able to write that for a while... *Cries*


	57. Things Left Unsaid

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 17: Things Left Unsaid**

* * *

**Sly's Point of View.**

I was thrown to the floor, and my body curled up at the wounds being agitated. Jack simply left me there in a ball on the carpet of his bedroom; I heard shuffling from the other rooms in the house he'd brought me to, fear struck my heart instantly at what he could be looking for. He suddenly appeared holding some sort of bracelet made purely of metal; there was a nasty grin on his face so I didn't take the jewelry as harmless. He grabbed me by the neck before slamming me into the wall, "Stick your arm out." Jack ordered with a hiss of irritation.

My arm shook as I held it out, along with the rest of my body; he savagely clipped the strange accessory to my arm puncturing my skin to the point of making it bleed. I winced slightly, and looked up with a confused look at why he'd put it on my arm, "What's this?" I asked quietly.

"This is to keep you in line." He pressed on the metal circle, which made me cringe at it digging into the new gash it created, "I know your idiot will try things despite his warning. This will shock the shit out of him if he touches you, or comes near you. It has his DNA code inside of it so it'll be able to identify him from miles away. The shock will essentially knock him out, and then Carmelita can come pick his dumb-ass up as far as I'm concerned." Jack paused, and stroked my bangs, "I also know how much you love him, so…if you try to run, I can shock the shit out of you thereby stopping your heart, and ending your pitiful existence."

"Carmelita should have told him, so don't worry your pretty little head about him getting hurt." The artic fox chided with a roguish smile, "As for yourself, just be smart puppy. If you run, you die. Simple as that really, not to much technical stuff for the tiny little brain, hmm?" The man that I hated with all my heart tilted his head, "Of course you wouldn't try anything even without that little bracelet, would you?" I shuddered at the coldness of his tone, remembering it very fondly, "You never told Dante everything, did you?" He added in a provoking way.

The helpless features took hold of my facial structure before I could process it, "I…I couldn't tell him all of that…" I whispered lowly, "He didn't need to be bothered with that.' My voice grew desperate in convincing myself of this.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jack punched me for the tenth time across the face sending me tumbling back into the wall. I screamed as he grabbed me by the hair, and dragged my unwilling form towards the bathroom. I tried to jerk away from him as water began to fill my ears, the noise grew louder as he turned the facet of the bathtub with a sharp jerk to the fullest extent, "Stop whimpering!" He kicked me while I was still twisted at an awkward angle in his grasp. I made no more noise at all at his command._

_Suddenly I was shoved roughly into bending over the tub; he held me with his left arm, while using his right hand to dunk my head under water. The force of him doing so knocked my head into the bathtub underwater, blood spurted from my nose, and I clenched my eyes shut as water began to flood down my throat. My heart began to slow slightly, and the water began to consume me until I could feel stinging in my chest. Then Jack wrenched my head back up; I began to cough out the liquid, and gulp in air. Then just as I had tried to get another lungful, he shoved me down again._

_My head struck the tub again, and my vision swam. All my muscles relaxed in his grip, and I felt myself going limp, sliding into the body of water easily. He jerked me up muttering curses about my weakness, and then took me by the back of my shirt dragging me back to his room. The fox took out duck tape, the ripping sound made my ears twitch in discomfort. My mouth was covered by the stickiness, taking away my ability to talk, not that I was really focusing on speaking at all. My hands were cuffed behind my back harshly, him wrapping tape forcibly around my hands in order to make sure I couldn't get out of were he was putting me. With a finishing touch he did the same to my legs, binding them together._

_The monster scooped me up, and threw me in his closet, "See you in a few weeks." He smirked gleefully._

_I waited, and waited. Soon my stomach began to sink in from the lack of food, my throat began to grow scratchy dry from the lack of fluids, and my fatigue grew heavy. I often just slept thinking he'd return, but he didn't. After fourteen days, I was a mess. Jack opened the door to the closet, and he scowled at me, "Damn bitch." He muttered, and with a kick I was unconscious. _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

My mind began to wonder to all the times he abused me, and I knew his gaze was firmly planted on me while I went back in my mind. The time he broke every single rib I had, all those days in the hospital, and the beating I got for Jack having to pay medical bills when I came back. The times, in which he'd slit my throat in just the right place so I wouldn't die, then place me in criminal doctor care to stitch up the large wounds. All the broken bones in my body he'd caused, so badly broken that the bones would stick out from the skin. I remembered he never brought me to the hospital unless I was about to die.

"How could you not be truthful to your mate? I know he asked you what our past was, our tip off was detailed about what went on between you, and that fox." Jack kept pushing me nerves, and I couldn't help but lower my head slightly in disappointment of myself. I didn't tell Dante all the things that Jack did, I only said that he was abusive, and controlling-no detail included.

I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine as he laid a hand on my thigh, "You have no regrets about what you did to me…" I shook my head as tears rolled down my face, "All you cared about, and still care about is your sexual desires." Jack sniggered in memory of all the things he did to me.

"Oh, not until after the wedding of course…" He whispered in my ear. My body tensed at him being so close to me, and I covered my self with my arms for protection, "You didn't tell him anything did you? Only that I punched you a couple times?" The monster added amused, "Sly, you are so scared you can't even talk about what happened with your own mate."

"I am scared of you, and you fucking know that." My voice became escalated, "Does it make you happy to ruin my life? You know you don't want to marry me, why put me through this? Keeping me here with a bracelet isn't going to work out for long, I'll get out of it eventually." Jack shook his head with a smirk at my growing fury.

The artic fox seemed extremely pleased to have the upper hand always, "This might not have happened at all if you wouldn't have been so big hearted, puppy. After all, it is your own fault for inviting me over in the first place to your home. You forgive to easily." I felt sadness, and rage bubble up in my chest, "That cuff is unbreakable." He added victoriously do fuel my anger even more.

"I thought that after what you did to me, and all that talking we did…you actually feel remorse for all those things." I glared at my lap, "Why do so many people not care what they've done to me?" The last part I whispered in disbelief to myself; how could people treat me like trash with a second thought. The only people who hadn't done that were, Bentley, Murray, and Dante. Heck, even Bentley thought I was bad news when he first met me though, he also convinced my hippo friend of that as well.

So Dante…was the only one.

The only one who never thought lesser of me.

"At first that much was true, when I saw you with that oaf, things changed." The fox admitted slowly, "It doesn't matter anymore. You are mine, forever now. Dante Fox is _never_ going to be near you again, the last time you'll see that idiot it'll be at _our_ wedding. The wedding, which I've planned to be as soon as possible-this weekend." I gasped, and my eyes widened.

"This weekend…that's…" I looked up at the taller older man with desperation spreading across my features. I was a few days away from being forced into a relationship with my abuser, with no chance of escaping-even thinking of escaping.

"That is only two days away." He finished mimicking my voice to make me sound like a whiny child. I closed my eyes momentarily at being mocked as always; he never treated me like a person, always an annoyance. My tail twitched, and wrapped around my leg in the moment of instant stressfulness.

The monster gave cold smile at my distress, but didn't do anything further. Jack stood up, and then walked out of the room turning off the light, as well as locking the door behind him. My ears flattened against my skull as silence hit me, as well as the dark abyss. The bushy ringed tail wrapped around my leg curled around my waist. Soon, my eyes adjusted to the dark, and I scanned the room for anything in the form of hopefulness.

A phone.

I bit my tongue fearfully thinking of all the things Jack could do to me in response; throwing consequences to the wind, I began to creep silently to the dusty old house phone. Half expecting Jack to jump out of nowhere, I shakily picked it up. Knowing a number by heart, I began to dial as fast as I could successfully calling it.

"Hello?" A nasally voice broke the silence.

My heart jumped in my chest, "Bentley, its Sly. I don't have much time; he's coming back soon knowing him. Dante, and I were captured, I'm being forced into marrying Jack-" I began to ramble hysterically, but the turtle cut me off.

"Married to Jack?" He repeated in a disgusted voice, "That's illegal! You can't be forced to marry him, who is…" I could hear the wheels literally turning in his head as he mulled over the new information, "Inspector Fox." He'd never used her real name, which I didn't blame him for.

"Michael tipped off the cops, and they caught us. They shot me in the chest, my ankle is somewhat sprained, and my wrist isn't working to well pal. Jack took me to his house, and he's making me marry him this weekend-" My genius of a friend interrupted again.

"You are married to Dante, they can't make you marry Jack." His tone sounded unsure at this, knowing that Carmelita probably had thought of this. Though he saw her as the devil's daughter, he didn't dismiss that she was intelligent, and resourceful.

I knew my vocal cords sounded low, "She forced him into signing divorce papers, and they copied my signature." The turtle gave a growl over the phone at the sudden situation hitting him at all angles.

"I'll get you out of this, buddy." He assured, "Jack, and that…witch, aren't going to get away with this. I've already tracked down your location by phone line, and Dante's from Interpol security cameras. I'm going to focus on busting him out, we can then use his thief expertise to get you out-"

"No!" I almost shouted in a protective tone, "Jack put some sort of bracelet on me, if Dante comes near me then he'll get shocked, and if I run away then it shocks me to literal death." There was a pause over the line, and a heavy sigh.

"She really thought everything through…" Bentley mused, "Give me some time, I'll send over a device so that we can talk without so much danger involved." I nodded sharply, used to speaking to the nerdy turtle over a binocucom, but quickly murmured a yes.

I hung up the phone, and dashed back to the bed as the handle of the door jiggled, mentally praying that wizard would work his magic.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So Bentley can help out now, and we all know that that turtle can do anything-even drive a van...somewhat. Jack and Sly's past is a lot darker than what the raccoon explained to Dante. Review what you think about Sly not telling Dante all the thigs that happened?

You reviewers are the best, and I'm so glad you take the time to review! :)

Sly: This is scary...

Dante: *Throws a whale at Jack*

Me: You are really strong, you know that?

Dante: *Death glare*

Sly: *Laughs*

Me: ...You get that from Carmelita I see...


	58. Breaking Out Dante

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 18: Breaking Out Dante**

* * *

"Psst!" A small whisper made Dante's ears perk up.

The fox gave a yawn, and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Who is there?" He asked, showing how exhausted he really was. When there was no response he sat up on the cot he'd fell asleep on surveying the room with curiosity, "Hello?" Dante tried again.

"Dante, we're busting you out." Came a assuring response.

"Bentley?" He questioned, nobody replied this time, but he knew exactly who it was. The red furred male gave a grin, and backed away from the wall. His instincts proved right when the wall exploded into fiery broken pieces. He wasted no time in jumping over the rubbish that was now the wall; sprinting outside, officers took chase.

Dante evaded the bullets, and jumped into the back of a trust worthy waiting van. Diving in, he shut it before any silver pellets could get through. Glancing up he saw a short green nerdy turtle studying him with a successful smile, "Glad you know me so well." He gave a sigh of relief afterwards; "I kind of didn't think that through…with the bomb, and everything."

"My head is still on my shoulders." The fox shrugged, "How'd you find out where I was exactly?" The turtle dropped his recent smile, and it turned into a large frown. He turned away, and stared at Murray's back as he twisted through the streets of Paris. With a few mumbles, the genius turned around.

"I got a call." He answered vaguely. Dante could see that he was hiding something from him, and decided to press further. The fox sat on the ground giving a convincing act of not taking it further; Bentley sat down hesitantly on the floor as well seeming uneasy.

The ex-officer quirked an eyebrow, "Who called you exactly?" Like a kid getting caught stealing a cookie from a jar, the turtle shuffled a foot nervously. Dante studied his body language, and felt something in his stomach tighten, "…Was it…" He began, the turtle held up a hand.

"Sly called me-" The fox jumped to his feet as soon as the tech geek admitted the fact that the older thief's mate had called. The calm collected Spanish man now was eagerly concerned to the point of tapping a foot out of habit.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Dante blurted heavily worried, "Bentley, we have to find him, and get him away from that vile monster." The shorter thief walked over to his laptop, and motioned for the fox to lean over so he could see.

The screen was showing the inside of a room, in that room was a bed, on that bed was Sly Cooper. The raccoon was soundly asleep with bruises littering his face, as well as the rest of the exposed parts of his skin. His tail was wrapped around both his legs for warmth due to no blanket being provided, and he held his arms against his chest for the same reason. The male ringtail shivered in his slumber, and his ears twitched showing he was not that deep in dream world.

"Sly." Bentley whispered cautiously into the small microphone attached to the computer.

The raccoon's eyes fluttered open, and he walked over to the phone. He paused fearfully viewing the door for any threat, and then picked up an old rusted red phone, "I'm here, but make this quick pal, Jack might pop in at any moment." His voice sounded hoarse as if from screaming for hours, and his body showed that he was fatigued.

Dante spoke before the turtle could, "Sly?"

Sly's eyes lit up, "Dante…? Is…is that you?" The fox grinned happily at being able to speak to the raccoon, and seeing the hopeless eyes gain back some depth made him grateful. The younger thief was portraying a small smile in return, and his tail was swirling in circles showing his content state.

"Yes, it's me baby." The older male spoke gently, "Are you okay?"

To this the other thief suddenly became stiffened, "Of course I am." He replied strained; the raccoon bit his lip hard on the screen, "Are you alright, did Carmelita do anything?" The master thief posed his own questions to get off the subject.

"You're lying." Dante reprimanded, "Don't lie to me, what the hell did Jack do-" Bentley put a hand on the fox's shoulder to calm him, but it only made the fox pause for a second, "What in the hell did he do? Where are you?" The older thief demanded.

"Dante, he's coming, I have to get off the phone." Cooper's head jerked towards the door, and he dropped the phone down in its rightful place. Then, with the speed of a cheetah, ran back to the bed soundlessly. Jumping on the mattress he pretended to go back to sleep; the door flipped open, and Jack entered the camera sight. He growled profanities under his breath, and stalked over to were the raccoon was laying.

Before Dante, and Bentley could see anymore, the turtle switched the laptop off. The red furred fox shot a ice cold glare at the short geek, but the tortoise put his hands up in defense, "It would only make you madder, and drive you nuts like last time." He referred to the Neyla episode.

The Spanish fox was about to protest, but bit his tongue, "Why can't we get him out of there?" Dante questioned, "After all, we do know where he's at. I could sneak in, and get him, Jack wouldn't be the wiser."

"Dante, there's a lot of things at stake here." Bentley cleared his throat, "If Sly leaves that house, he'll die, and if you come near him, you'll get shocked unconscious. Jack clipped some sort of bracelet on him. That's the least of our problems though; I've already created a counteractive bracelet for you to wear so you don't get shocked. Also, I've developed a special laser that will cut through Sly's bracelet like butter. I'm not 100% sure that the devices I've created will work though. However, there are other problems, worse problems…"

"What kind of problems?" The fox asked flattening his ears down with narrowed eyes.

Bentley gave another tired yawn showing that he had been up all night trying to figure out how to rescue Sly, "Well, Jack has goons all over the neighborhood were he has taken up residence. I can hack all his cameras, and shut off the other defenses, but I can't get rid of those guys. They are cold killers, professionals actually. They'll shoot you on sight if they even get a glimpse. Chances are, you might get killed. I think we should wait a little while longer so I can get some plans together-"

"I'm ready." Dante replied straightening himself out.

"W-What?" The genius was taken back, and adjusted his glasses in surprise.

The fox didn't reply to Bentley, and instead addressed Murray, "Head over to Jack's place, park two blocks away big guy." The hippo gave a thumbs up before swerving to the left, jerking the van so badly that both occupants standing stumbled. Bentley rubbed his head from it hitting the floor, and shook himself to regain composure.

"You can't just waltz in there!" The turtle cried growing increasingly frantic, "They could kill you!" Dante stood up from the floor brushing himself off; facing the turtle he gave the genius a serious look.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take for Sly."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ It was easy as pie to break out Dante, but Cooper will be harder. Next chapter will be thier attempt to break out Sly Cooper! Review what you think of Dante's choice to bust Sly out right away with all the dangers?

Reviewers, you guys rock. Nuff said. :D


	59. Saved

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 19: Saved**

* * *

Sly was tied to the bed frame by his wrists with handcuffs, which were crisscrossed behind his head tightly. The thief shifted to sooth his sore muscles, but no relief came from doing this. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat, and closed his eyes to trap tears from falling. The demeaning position made him remember all those times from his past; Jack treated him like trash for so long that as he lay there thinking over his life, he couldn't help but agree with the artic fox's assessment. He was a pitiful failure that his dad would frown upon, how could he be so foolish, and naïve?

The young thief's ears lowered to gather warmth, as Jack hadn't provided him with any source of heat whatsoever, and because he felt extremely shameful of himself. He was so stupid to think that Jack had changed; he should have ignored that e-mail that started the whole disaster that was now to be his life. It just didn't seem possible for somebody, after doing so many horrible things, to feel no remorse. Jack had sworn that he was sorry, and had apologized for everything when they had got to talking. Sly cursed himself in his head for believing every lie that was told to him by that monster. The raccoon had a big heart, and was usually very forgiving-even to his enemies he fought. Another reason he trusted Jack, one he'd never admit to, was because he did have a small bond with the fox. After all, the artic male was the first one who ever took interest in him in a sick twisted way.

Dante was the biggest thing on his mind however; he couldn't shake off the feeling of regret. Why had he dragged the charming male fox into the mess? The Spanish fox deserved much better, a really good life, with somebody just as good. Sly wasn't worthy of Dante, he was the dirt under the fox's feet. The raccoon knew that his luck would run out, he just didn't think that so much bad would fill the place so quickly. He wasn't Dante's problem anymore, so maybe it was for the better. Carmelita was right in saying he should pay the price for his crimes, right that he was a submissive, and right he was absolute scum of the earth. Perhaps the fox would lead a great life without him, and forget the raccoon hopefully, even find somebody to share his life with.

Swallowing down his sorrow, the raccoon whispered to himself, "Dante, I hope you have a really great life, and find somebody else. Maybe it was for the best that Carmelita did this, she is right on the spot. I'm a scum of the earth-and you deserve so much better whipped tail…" Tears dripped down his face, and clamped his caramel eyes shut.

"Don't you dare think that. Ever."

A pair of hands now rested on his waist, the raccoon gasped as his coffee colored watery eyes met green icy serious ones. In front of him with a stern vibe decorating his features, was Dante Fox himself. He didn't look very happy about what he had heard from his mate, and had his eyes narrowed, "You better stop thinking that way right now." He ordered with a growl, "Carmelita, and Jack have messed with your mind. I'm getting you out of here."

The master thief quivered at how demanding the fox's tone was, then he got concerned, "Why aren't you getting shocked?" He curiously tilted his head to the side; the older male was now cutting through his cuffs with some type of device that had Bentley written all over it. After making sure the raccoon's limbs were untied, he worked on the bracelet, not replying for a moment until the piece of scrap metal fell to the bed with a soft thud.

His eyes rolled back up to lock up with his husband's, "Your friend is a genius, have I mentioned that?" Sly smiled his Cooper smile for the first time since the whole incident at the small joke, and he hugged the taller thief around the middle. Dante shared in the joy of having his mate safely in his arms, but he knew that they had to get out of the dangerous place before anything else could happen. He'd nearly lost his tail getting past all the guards outside, but it seemed that Bentley was just a tad bit paranoid when he said they were cold-blooded killers. They seemed average at fighting, not killer by no means; though they did give Dante a run for his money for a while.

"All right Sly, all we have to do is-" He began.

Abruptly the door was slammed open, and an angered Jack stood in front of them. His eyes were lit up in fury, and his fangs were bared. The monster's tail was fluffed up to show how infuriated he was; his whole body shook with each angered breath he took, "You aren't going anywhere." He snarled holding up a switch device threateningly.

"To late." Dante smirked, crossing his arms, "The bracelet is off." He motioned smugly over to his mate's wrist that was now bare of any metal shocker. The ex-officer expected Jack to become fearful for his own life, but instead he got a response much different from that. The artic fox threw his head back in a fit of cackling, which made the red furred fox's mate uneasy. Sly backed up into his husband fearfully, the older thief held him protectively now feeling a bit unsure himself.

Jack regained composure, and straightened himself out, "I come prepared, foxy." He stalked closer to were Sly was in Dante's arms, and the rusty colored fox instantly moved his mate behind him while taking a defensive stance. The artic fox peered behind the over protective male, and gave a chilling grin to the raccoon. Dante glared, and let out a punch, which caught the artic fox in the chin, sending him tumbling backwards.

He was about to continue pounding the idiot's face in, when Jack's voice reached his ears in a singsong fashion, "What if I told you I could kill your precious little submissive?" Dante tensed at this threat, "With a flip of the switch his heart will stop, foxy." The artic monster chuckled darkly.

The Spanish fox made a grab for the device, and almost screamed when the other male pushed forwards on the switch. He stopped mid click, and laughed while watching something behind Dante. The ex-officer spun around to see his mate holding his chest with an agonized expression on his face; Jack smirked gleefully, and pressed the switch up more. Sly fell to his knees with a yelp, tears welling up in his eyes. Dante rushed to his side, and held him nudging him under the chin to get the pain to stop.

"Tables turn a lot, don't you think?" Jack mocked letting go of the switch; Sly went limp in his mate's grasp, eyes going half lidded, "You are in quite a predicament, I'd say. You try to leave this house, and I'll kill the little puppy." The monster walked to his house phone casually, and dialed a number slowly, "Ah, yes, Carmelita, your brother is at my home acting like a fool as usual…you'll come pick him up? Marvelous." He set down the phone making the call end, and then turned back to Dante with an evil grin, "Enjoy your last time with the puppy, after this he's my pet."

Dante scowled, "He's not your fucking pet, he is a person."

Without warning, the fox hurled himself at the other male. Jack taken back by the boldness of the move dropped the switch device. Sly raced to pick it up, and almost got it until he was knocked back with a hard blow to the head. Staring up to see what had hit him, he saw a gigantic rhino looming over him with a riffle, and a nasty grin. The Cooper only offered a smirk, "Hey there fat boy, let's dance." He then proceeded to kick the assailant down to the ground, and then roundhouse him in the head, which knocked him unconscious immediately.

Three men, skinnier than the first, rushed at Sly in place of their knocked out comrade. They all threw punches in sync, and the master thief blocked them. He then dropped to a crouch, and gave a turning kick, which knocked them all onto the ground with grunts of pain. They gave growls all at the same time, then back flipped into standing positions. Just as the trio pulled out their weapons, they all got a punch to the face sending them crashing into the wall with noises of agony.

Jack, and Dante continued to fight on the ground. Dante was punching the artic fox in the face as hard as he could, but Jack was countering it with his own blows. Sly saw the remote, and went to go for it for the second time when more officers rushed in. Noting the four men unconscious on the ground, the grew furious. This time three huge rhinos were in the fight, and the could have passed for bulls in Sly's mind, "Alright then, guess it's time to teach you why you should stop eating donuts, and actually work for a living." The raccoon quipped cockily.

They simultaneously gritted their teeth before charging at their smaller opponent. The raccoon sidestepped them, and then placed his leg out. Two tripped, and clumsily hit the floor with small noises of pain. The other was smarter; he grabbed the thief's leg, and cranked it up. Cooper let out a yelp at his already injured leg being agitated; with a snarl he punched the man directly in the face. The rhinos that fell before happened to be getting up at the exact time their fellow officer tripped backwards right on top of them. Studying the heap with pride, the raccoon laughed.

He went to grab the remote again, but this time two men in blue uniforms grabbed him by the arms. His hands were forcibly cuffed behind his back; when he glanced at Dante he saw that officers had also grabbed the fox. Jack stood up dusting himself off, and then he grabbed the remote from the floor. Sly struggled against the stronger men, as did Dante, they couldn't overpower them though. Soon, Carmelita Fox was on the scene wearing a large irritated angered face, "Give me the damn remote." She snapped at Jack.

With a small chuckle, Jack dropped the device in her palm.

"I warned you." She addressed Dante coldly, "You came near him, and broke the agreement."

The fox's face contorted into anger, "Why can't you just leave us the hell alone! I love Sly Cooper, and you can't fucking change that!" He broke away from the guards with a desperate burst of strength, and ripped his mate from the other cops grasps. He then tilted the raccoon's head back revealing the choker he'd gotten Sly as a symbolic wedding ring, "He's my mate." The fox said in a cracked voice.

Carmelita sneered, "He's a criminal, Dante. You'll thank me for this-"

She stopped speaking, and suddenly grasped her leg with a loud scream. The female fox fell to the floor holding the injured limb with both her hands. Dante gasped as he saw blood leak between her fingers, and onto the floor. The latest Cooper shuddered at the sight remembering getting shot in the stomach a few days prior. Carmelita grit her teeth, and she yelled out again at the stinging sensation. The other officers in the room were horrified, like they had never seen a bullet wound before; they sprinted to the window, and jumped out of it ignoring the crude comments that followed them by the wounded superior.

Jack was obviously stunned by the sudden events, and turned to run himself as he saw Dante glaring in his direction. At this point he was in panic, and had forgotten all about the remote. He didn't get two steps; the artic fox crumpled to the floor lifelessly. Unlike Carmelita, he didn't get a chance to hold his wound. His eyes were left open, and they glazed over instantly. Sly screamed, and buried his face into Dante's chest at seeing the gruesome death. The male fox was also taken back by the quick, and silent death of the artic fox. His head was now bleeding all over the hardwood floor, and his whole body was still in awkward splayed out angles.

Dante's sister didn't seem to be affected, and reached towards the remote again. As her fingertips grazed it, she was knocked over the head, and she was out like a light bulb. The couple looked up to see their savior, and gasped in surprise.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Oh no! Jack is dead! *Cries* I killed him, I'm a murderer! ...Anyways, I bet you can guess who saved them in the end! Also, it felt really good to have Carmelita shot in the leg, but I felt bad killing off Jacky boy. Bentley shouldn't doubt himself after all, huh? The devices worked perfectly. Though they still need to figure out what else Jack planted into Sly that almost stopped his heart, eh?

Dante: *Spits on Jack's grave* Good riddance.

Me: ...HE WAS SO YOUNG!

Dante: *Confused* He's a villia-

Me: SO YOUNG! *Cries*

Dante: ...*Mumbles* Wierdo.


	60. Reunited

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, and Sophia Clepto. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Sequel**

**Chapter 20: Reunited**

* * *

"You alright, snickers?" Sophia asked; in her hand was a gun pointed upwards with smoke twirling lazily out of it as if it was harmless. The female rabbit studied the unconscious Carmelita for a moment, and then glanced at Jack with a sort of smirk ghosting across her lips. Dante shivered at the animalistic look she gave the corpse, but didn't say anything for the fact she still had a deadly weapon in her grasp, "He did deserve it." She said catching Sly's attention fully, "Now you can sleep at night, Sly."

Sly couldn't believe that the death was taken so lightly. He'd feared, and despised Jack deeply, but never wished such a quick death on him. The raccoon actually was hoping that the artic fox would get better, maybe lead a positive life. Though the master thief had witnessed deaths before, he never shed blood on the Cooper cane himself, he only knocked out the crooks he was stealing from. The thief also didn't murder for the fact that he wouldn't be able to look at himself in the mirror again without shamefulness.

The raccoon still in Dante's arms nodded hesitantly after awhile, his ears flattened down somewhat a few seconds afterwards though, "I…I just wish it…" His companion shushed him, and began to nuzzle him affectionately. Sly sighed, and buried his head into the other male's chest in return, "He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me starting this whole mess." He whispered closing his eyes tightly in regret.

Sophia and Dante's ears flickered, "What?" They both said with stern vibes in their voices. The pair studied the raccoon wondering how in the heck he'd come up with that analogy.

"I shouldn't have answered his e-mail in the first place, he'd still be alive-" The raccoon stuttered at the end as his tender ear was bitten into by his angered mate. Dante grasped the thief by the waist pulling him around to face him fully. Sly's other ear went down, and his tail twirled around his waist at the tenseness. Dante took the opportunity to wrap his larger bushy red tail around the raccoon's waist, covering the ringed tail, and the raccoon's whole body almost completely, "D-Dante, it w-was my f-fault…" The thief attempted to say clearly; the numbness from his ear being bit into made him stiffened, and unable to speak well though.

Dante growled lowly, "I'm sick of you blaming yourself. That abusive piece of…"

"Shit." Clepto added in while crossing her arms, and narrowing her eyes at the dead body. She didn't feel any remorse for what she'd done, honestly. Jack eventually got what was coming to him in the end, _everything_ that was coming to him. She'd been filled in on the details by Sly after Jack had visited; she'd tried to track the moron down in the prison system to make sure he'd be executed, but couldn't find out where he was.

The male fox agreed with the curse that described Jack, and continued, "He would have done the same thing anyways, he was just playing you all along. Even if you hadn't replied he would have found you, and done the same thing. The man was sick in the head, Sly, you had nothing to do with his death. Karma comes back on people Oreo, and his came back full force." The raccoon lowered his head still feeling guilty, "I don't want to hear anymore blaming yourself." Dante said quietly, "You need to stop taking the fall for things that you didn't even do."

Cooper's eyes were glistening, "He's dead…I got a man killed…" Dante clutched his mate closer and began to rub his back thoroughly. The raccoon put his face under the taller man's chin with shame. The raccoon's husband shook his head with a loud frustrated sigh.

"He has to much to take in." The fox then bit softly into the side of Sly's neck. With the pressure point hit, the raccoon like magic fell asleep right on spot. Dante hated doing that, but he knew all the events that had taken place made the Cooper stressed, which also made him rethink himself when he didn't need to. He adjusted the thief in his arms carefully, while his face contorted into guilt.

"Don't worry about it." Sophia's voice clipped his ears; the female rabbit sat down in front of the couple, and began to pet the raccoon's head caringly, "He needs rest, I'm sure Jack didn't give him much. With all these things happening at once, I'm sure you and I would go bonkers as well, probably worse than snickers." Sophia was used to killing, it was part of her life. She could shoot somebody in the head, and then go have drinks, or simply go to sleep feeling great. However, she knew her best friend didn't feel the same about death, Sly had never been one to handle it well-he still had nightmares about his parents dieing.

The ex-officer snorted with a small smile growing on his serious face, "I'll make sure he rests, believe me, he isn't leaving my sight." Clepto smirked back challengingly, and flicked her tail absently lost in what she was about to say back.

"He'll give you a hard time with that." The bunny laughed, "You got to understand that snickers is independent. Even though you have a great need to protect him all the time, and keep him locked up so he won't get hurt…"

"I should give him freedom." The fox finished quietly; he stared down at his husband feeling very emotional about having almost lost him multiple times in the same day, "It is so hard, Sophia. You don't understand how much I love him, he doesn't even understand." The female rabbit tilted her head to the side with a lopsided grin at seeing her friend in the arms of somebody who cared for him like he deserved to be cared for.

She clicked her tongue, "I understand. You have so much passion in your soul you are willing to do anything for that person. Nothing could change the bond that you two share, not sickness, not arguments, not disaster, nothing could tear you apart." The male fox was surprised that the party rabbit actually understood what true love was.

"Were you in love at some point?" The fox asked curiously, the female giggled in response.

"No, I'm not that type. I don't live the life of romance novels like yourself." Clepto seemed proud at this, then her face dropped somewhat, "The reason I knew that was because that's how Sly used to feel about…that thing over there I'm considering making a rug." She motioned to Carmelita lying on her side out cold.

Dante glared icily at the person who tried so hard to kill his soul mate many times in the same day, and years for that matter. The fox could honestly without a doubt say he hated Carmelita Montoya Fox. He knew that her intentions were good, but that was beside the point. His sister was crazy, and unstable as far as he was concerned; Dante wouldn't risk his mate's life anymore than the young thief already risked it himself. He was done trying to gain her approval, pretending to act like he still cared for her as a sister.

Carmelita wasn't his sister anymore; she'd changed.

The supportive, high spirited, and happy big sister who had guided him along was now different. Cold, bitter, angry, evil, and above all out of her mind. She'd pledged that she'd serve and protect in her profession, instead she went around passing judgment on people that she thought was fair. The female fox had probably done a lot of things that Dante didn't even know about because of her twisted views of justice. She repeatedly tried to kill Sly; even when she was bleeding from a bullet wound she was relentless in her quest to pursue in what she processed as her own personal brand of just-desserts.

Though somewhere in the male fox's heart he still loved her, he couldn't be near her anymore. Carmelita wouldn't be forgotten for sure, but Dante had to erase her from his new life. Sly was his husband, he was a thief, and there were so many things to come that his narrow minded sister couldn't handle-heck, she couldn't even handle that he was married to the world famous Cooper. Dante understood that she had reasons to bore such hatred, even so he wanted to protect his raccoon, and he wanted to get on with his life without having to live by what Carmelita wanted for him.

"Earth to fox, come in fox!" Clepto waved a hand in front of the unfocused green eyes of her best friend's husband. He blinked rapidly at being broke from his inner thoughts, and stared into the amused blue eyes of the party girl sitting casually in front of him, "You drifted off there for a couple years, look at the gray hair!" She cheekily stated while messing with the fox's messy red locks.

"I don't think it was _that_ long, Clepto." Dante quipped smartly in retort.

"How would you know spaceman?" Sophia sarcastically remarked.

The fox tapped his chin with a finger, "I think you might just be impatient when somebody doesn't reply right away." The rabbit smiled widely, and shrugged signifying that was a close analysis.

Dante was glad that this girl was his husband's friend; she definitely was loyal to the raccoon. She seemed like a mother figure that replaced Sly's dead mother with grace. He knew that Sophia wasn't the high strong on the scene girl all the time; his mate had told him many stories about how she'd taken care of him since he was a kid. Sly had said that Sophia could have been the perfect mother, but chose not to.

"Red fox, this is wizard, over." A nasally voice crackled over the fox's communicator.

Sophia giggled at the codename, "You realize nobody really listens to strange frequencies all the time, right Bentley?" The bunny crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes while shaking her head at the paranoid brains of the Cooper Gang.

"Sophia?" Came a surprised questioning tone, "What's going on Dante? What happened?"

The fox tiredly yawned, "I'll explain it to you later. I'm coming to the van…um…blizzard…?"

There was an echoing groan over the device, "No wonder you, and Sly are so close." A small click alerted Dante that the turtle had turned off his communicator, probably to tell Murray to get the van ready to go.

"Thanks…" He was about to thank Sophia for all that she'd done, but the rabbit was nowhere to be seen. Dante's ears lowered as he heard the swerving of the team van screeching down the pavement at neck breaking speeds. Poor Bentley.

He lifted his mate bridal style into his arms, and climbed out the window making sure not to hit Sly against the brick structure. With an effortless mega jump he landed squarely next to the awaiting revved up vehicle. There was muffled yelling going on inside sounding like it was coming from Bentley, but the ex-officer ignored it.

Dante simply opened the back of the van, and hopped in.

* * *

"Ngh…my head…" Cooper moaned holding his ears with his hands painfully. A headache had blossomed from his temple, and he felt disoriented. The lightweight skillful raccoon hoisted himself out of bed, only to be gently pushed back down.

"Slow down, Oreo." Dante spoke sternly, "If you get up so quick it'll never go away." The fox handed the raccoon a few pain pills, which the thief accepted. Cooper plopped them in his dry mouth, then took a swig of water to wash them down his throat before relaxing against his fluffed up pillows.

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "You fucking pressed my pressure point." His voice held no anger, only hollowness showing he didn't really care. Dante lowered his head and was about to apologize when the thief put a slender finger against his lips silencing him, "Thanks, Dante." The raccoon thanked with a hint of old grin returning to his drowsy face.

"No problem, Sly." Dante caressed his mate's ears trying to hopefully help with his headache. The raccoon surprisingly rose from the bed, and crawled into his mate's lap. He snuggled up to Dante with a content sigh, and nuzzled him under the chin to assure himself that he was really safe once more. All the raccoon cared about at this point was that he was back with his mate. He forgot everything else, and let it drain from his mind, nothing else mattered, only Dante.

The raccoon mumbled an incoherent string of words, "I love you, thanks for not giving up on me…"

Dante went to respond that he'd never give up on Sly, that he'd always protect him from any danger, and that he loved him more than life itself, but the young thief fell asleep before he could profess these things. With a low chuckle, he brought his mate into his arms baby ways, and then placed him in their bed. The fox threw off his shirt, and then made his way under the covers holding the peacefully sleeping raccoon tightly against his chest.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Nobody misses Jack, poor Jack. Dante and Sly are finally back together! FLUFF! Also, yeah, Sophia was the superrabbit on the scene, I'm sure you guys guessed as much. Oh, and just in case I get a critique on how Sly does kill badguys, _we_ kill them. ^^ Coopers aren't murderers last time I checked, they simply knock out foes before stealing what they came for. Guards in games _we_ have to kill usually because more will pop up with more money! :D But I'm pretty sure I'll still get a comment on that anyways, it's all matter of opinion I guess.

I went to martial arts today. There was a new move where you grab somebody by the leg underneath, then spin them in the air on a cirlce so that they land on thier back. Well, I had to try it out for the first time after I got done helping lower belts practice. The higher belt didn't get that I'd never done the move before, or something, and dropped me on my head-literally dropped me on my head. So all my body wieght crashed down on my neck, luckily he somehwhat had me in his grasp, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. My whole neck, and spine cracked so loud that my friend heard it from the back of the line where he was getting ready to get thrown. Then later I got thrown badly, again, and landed awkwardly on my wrist. It swelled up when I got home, now it has some sort of awesome hand glove thing...it keeps your wrist still, so it is kind of hard to type right now actually. It's not a cast though, and I'll probably take it off tomorrow hopefully. :)

Thanks for all your lovely, amazing, epic, awesome, spectacular, magnificent, beautiful, kind, charming, and supportive reviews, reviewers! You guys are the best, and I am truely greatful that you have stuck with this story so long. Thanks for all the great reviews that have helped me keep going! You guys rock!

Dante: *Blows kisses to reviewers*

Sly: *Blows kisses as well*

Me: *Throws cookies* So there!

Sly and Dante: *Unamused*

Me: ...*Munches on a cookie*


	61. Time Skip

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**_~Slylady345~_**

**_Beside Himself_**

**_Sequel_**

**_Chapter 21: Time Skip_**

* * *

_Time Skip: 2 Years_

_Point of View: Dante Duane Fox_

Time went by quickly, faster than I expected it to. After Jack was killed Sly's nightmares ceased to exist, and my fears dissolved. Police recovered the artic fox's body, giving him an improper burial in a criminal graveyard. My mate visited it with me at his side, but I never wanted to go back after that single visit; I made up excuses every anniversary of the maniac's death, which worked for the most part. The young raccoon thief didn't really want to go, so I made up perfect reasons why we couldn't visit the unmarked gravestone. All that mattered really on the subject of Jack was that he could no longer hurt my husband.

Carmelita's leg healed up eventually, and she's just as vicious as ever. The female fox is still trying to track us down to this very day, but can't seem to do so. She is still an Inspector at Interpol, surprisingly. After the incident with Sly being held against his will, she was brought in on charges of treason because she worked along side Jack Brooks. Carmelita didn't do any hard time though, heck she got out in a week do to her police statues. Her mind was still crazed as ever, as far as I was concerned, and I hadn't talked to her since that day she was knocked unconscious by Sophia's gun.

Michael wasn't ever found alive by us; the gang was extremely determined to find the scumbag that caused all the disaster, but came to find out he got killed. Apparently a drunk driver hit the black pelted male fox when he was trying to escape our wrath in Paris. He was running away in a small compact rental car he stole, and was close to getting away when the other driver hit him from the side with his semi. Sheet's car was demolished, and the fox wasn't even recognizable after being brought onto stretchers. Sly felt bad for what had happened, but to me it was just good riddance.

We got word that Neyla was executed in prison finally; they postponed it multiple times due to other outside criminal tampering. That tigress had many friends despite her backstabbing personality; though her friends tried as much as they could, it didn't work out. The lavender female was electrocuted to death, and then thrown into a hole in the ground. Her friends weren't really that heartbroken over it as I perceived anyways, they raided her house for everything she owned then disappeared never to be heard of again. The death only released more tension from my shoulders, and even though Sly would never admit it, I think he was glad.

I decided that it would be best if we moved somewhere else for safety purposes. Sly, and the gang agreed to get away from Paris. We all packed up our belongings, and moved into Venice Italy, which my mate was very pleased about. Bentley, and Penelope were just glad that their new house was big enough to conduct all the experiments they wanted. The nerdy couple moved into the house directly across from ours, which led to a lot of goofy pranks. Murray found a nicely sized house with a huge garage, which he proceeded to make the coolest cars I'd ever seen in my lifetime. It was about four houses away from ours, which I was grateful for because of all the racket he made.

As if it wasn't enough just to have our gang living on the same street with us, Sophia came down as well. The bunny moved two houses down from us to the left, and to my surprise she seemed content with a small two-bedroom place. Murray, and her formed a really tight relationship after some mishaps, jokes, and friendly war. I'm betting that they get married in a few years with all the time they spend together; it wouldn't be a shocker to me if they did. They both worked on cars together, pulled pranks, and loved food; it was the perfect match in my book.

The street was abandoned luckily, and in criminal territory just like our last home, so we never had to worry about being caught walking outside our own homes. It was a good thing it was forgotten, and in the countryside for that matter, with all the noise we made together I was afraid that aliens would beam down to tell us to shut up. With all the explosions from Bentley, and Penelope's house, to the high speed screeching test-drives that Murray did, it was a wonder any of us got any sleep. We all got along very well so there wasn't much arguing, or bickering miraculously. We were a team, and always would be.

We pulled heists still, but made sure to plan them out perfectly so that nothing could be messed up. Our heists never took place in Italy for the fact we didn't want to be caught, and have to move again. Sophia joined in on the action as a distraction, and decoy, which worked out really well seeing as how the guards were all perverted. The extra gang members came down every once in awhile to pull of huge heists that we planned, and stayed in the extra houses that we had. The thieving business was profiting extreme amounts of cash, with all our abilities combined we made millions-so we never had to worry about money issues like most common unskilled crooks.

Sly, and I decided to get remarried a few weeks after I was forced to sign divorce papers. It wasn't a huge extravagant wedding like our last, just a simple ceremony that bound us by papers again. My husband had changed back into himself, for which I was happy, and fearful about. Happy because he'd finally gained his confidence back, and wasn't depressed anymore. Fearfulness kicked in for the fact he almost gave me a heart attack with all the fearless stunts, and life threatening things he did. Though I preferred him to be safe with me at home, I understood that was the way he was.

Although, my husband cut down on living on the edge do to circumstances…

"D-Daddy! S-Stop tickling m-me!"

Me, and my beautiful mate had a child. It was probably disgusting to peering eyes to see two men together with a child. When people mated, and they were same sex one developed the ability to give birth. Everyone in the world found it revolting to think of a male having a baby, but we could care less, our son Amor meant everything to us. Yes, I named our baby boy Amor after the charmer in the Cooper Line. His full name was, Amor Fox Cooper. Sly insisted that we put my last name in the title. My husband also took on my last name as his middle making him, Sylvester Fox Cooper.

Amor was of course fox, and raccoon. He had the ears of his father with black rings around them, a foxtail that was ringed instead of whipped like mine, and a natural mask around two big shining green eyes. His pelt was a deep orange that made his rings stand out even more, but the fur was so rich, and vibrantly healthy that people hardly noticed, not that I cared in the slightest. His paws were completely black, as well as his feet, but he usually wore gloves, and shoes. His birthday was in October, and he was around two years old.

Besides his looks, he was very smart. Sly taught him English, and French, while I taught him Spanish, so he knew three languages at only two. Sometimes it got confusing for me to understand him when he started speaking in French, and Sly shared in the confusion when he spoke in Spanish. Usually Amor would chose one language to speak for the day so it wouldn't mess with our minds as much. Amor also spent a lot of time with Bentley, and Penelope learning things that I didn't even know existed. The whole gang pretty much taught him everything that they knew, and Amor was close to everyone because of that.

His personality came from my mate, definitely. Amore was a trickster, explorer, and a little thief. Stealing was his personally favorite thing to do; he even nicked my watch from me when I was holding him. His exploration side was hard to keep up with for my anyways, Sly handled it with much enthusiasm. The two were always out doing something dragging me along with them for the ride. Kite flying, sledding, boat trips, hiking up mountains, and much more that I'm sure we have a picture of somewhere. I was deathly afraid of what they'd do when Amor got older, my mate did mention sky diving at some point. His trickster trait came from Sophia obviously, as the bunny made it a daily thing to teach him different tactics.

"D-Dad, h-help!" Amor cried helplessly while he was tickled underneath the arms by Sly who was wearing a mischievous grin.

I shook my head at the two, and leapt on the bed. Tackling Sly off of Amor, I pinned him down below me. The older raccoon's eyes widened, and he squirmed desperately as my fingers began to viciously tickle his sides. He began to holler out in laughter, while trying to push me away, "Get him Amor!" I cried holding the thief's arms down so he was immobile.

Amor proceeded to giggle, and started running his fingers on Sly's ticklish sides. I laughed as my mate's face turned red in laughter; he tried pushing me off with all his might, but to no avail. I smirked as he glared up at me while holding in barks of laughter, "Going to apologize to Amor?" I asked smugly.

Our little boy laughed at this, and crossed his arms, "Yeah daddy, gonna say sorry?"

Sly's ears flattened, "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly I found myself flipped over, and my raccoon was now pinning me down, "We got him Amor!" He cheered with an enthusiastic grin; I'd been tricked.

Amor giggled madly, and began to tickle me. I burst out in hysterical laughter at my stomach being tickled, "We got him good, daddy!" I smirked deviously, and then in one motion had my husband over my left shoulder, while Amor was hung over my right.

"Now I got you both." I proudly stated with a smile spreading across my face.

Sly tried getting off, as did Amor, but I held them still. I plopped them down, and pinned down each with my legs. Then, I began to tickle both with vengeance. The two began to laugh loudly trying to get away, but couldn't because of my legs pinning them down to the bed. After a few moments of this, I let Amor up who frowned when I didn't let Sly up, "Dad, let daddy up!" He pouted sticking out his lower lip.

"I want an apology for tricking me." I copied my son's movement with my lip.

My husband sniggered, "I'm sorry, Dante." He then tilted his head to the side innocently, and his ears went to the side giving him a puppy look. I shook my head at thinking of him as a puppy, and laid down completely on him making him give a small squeak.

"Amor, go play in your room, I have to talk to your daddy about tricking people." I gave a serious face to my son. Amor cocked his head like Sly did, but shrugged with a small smile growing on his face. The little boy shut the door to our bedroom, and took off down the hallway by the sound of his feet padding against the tile.

The raccoon underneath me narrowed his eyes as I grinned, "I'm going to teach you a lesson, Oreo." My voice was deep as I said this, which made the raccoon chuckle softly.

"Really?" Sly purred seductively in return.

I shivered at his tone, and began to kiss him. He put his hands through my hair pulling me down more.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"I love you." I whispered against his.

* * *

**_A/N: _**...IT'S THE END! *Cries* I know that males can't actually give birth, but it _is_ a fiction story. Plus, how can you not adore Amor? 3 He's got Dante's eyes! :3

I felt really bad about killing off all my villian OCS, but it needed to be done. Michael, and Jack rest in peace. ^^;

Thanks reviewers, you guys are the best. :D

Review if you want a third story about Amor growing up, with actiony action, dramastic drama, romancy romance, and much more! I'll write it if you guys want it.


	62. Trilogy: Just a Regular Day

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**_~Slylady345~_**

**_Beside Himself_**

**_Trilogy_**

**_Chapter 1: Just a Regular Day_**

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?"

Sly groaned, and rolled over away from the child flicking his ear. His son rolled his eyes at his daddy not waking up, and then he remembered how dad woke daddy up every morning. Amor walked down to the end of the bed, lifting up the blanket he yanked on his daddy's bushy ringed tail. The Cooper yowled loudly waking up his slumbering mate next to him with a start; the two-year-old giggled mischievously at seeing this reaction. Dante smirked as he watched his husband miserably hold his tail with one hand, while rubbing his eyes with the other. The male fox then glanced at his little boy standing with a grin on his face in blue pajamas.

"Why did you teach him to do that?" Sly moaned still clutching his abused ringed tail.

Dante reached over, and grasped the flickering appendage bringing it to his lips, "I'm sorry." He kissed the tip of it multiple times until his mate gave a sigh, "I had to find someway to get you up though, it's not my fault Amor peeked in on me waking you up." The older male shrugged after saying this, and released the tail. Cooper glared, but didn't argue it further since it happened every morning.

"Uncle Murray, and Aunt Sophia are here." Amor informed them while giving a small jump of excitement, "Uncle Murray said he'd teach me how to drive if I was good today!" Sly chuckled quietly at this, while Dante quirked an eyebrow.

"Yo no creo que seas lo suficientemente mayor para conducir." The fox said sternly to the little foxcoon. His son smiled brightly at his father speaking Spanish to him, he always enjoyed it because it was like their own special language.

Amor cleared his throat, and puffed out his chest, "Puedo conducir, papá."

"Oh really?" Dante chided motioning for his son to come over to him. The two-year-old strode over confidently, and hopped up on the bed were his dad was sitting up. Ruffling his son's hair lovingly he continued, "I want you to wait until you're older to drive, hombrecito." The child stuck out his lower lip, and wrinkled his nose at this.

"I don't wanna wait." He whined, "Dad…"

The fox waved a finger, "Do I have to call the whambulance?" His son scowled at the reference to his whining; it was something his dad made up a long time ago so whenever he whined the older fox would start making ambulance noises.

"No." Amor defeated, dropped his head.

Dante snorted, and petted his son's ears, "Hey, come on now hombrecito, you're growing up really fast-you'll probably be able to drive really soon!" Amor looked up with shining hopeful eyes, and his tail started spinning contently at the thought.

"Really, dad?" He asked innocently.

"Of course!" Dante gave an encouraging tone to this, and inwardly grinned when his son giggled happily.

When the fox went to catch his husband's eyes knowingly, he found the younger thief fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Dante sighed shaking his head at the sight, "Amor, go wash up for breakfast, I'm sure Uncle Murray has already started cooking." The foxcoon nodded before gleefully bounding out of the bedroom.

Flattening his ears, the older thief shook his mate by the shoulders. Sly's eyes flickered open, and he yawned, "Aw, come on, I'm tired." He protested while curling up into the fluffy blankets more deeply to gain warmth.

"Sly, what's the matter?" The fox pulled his mate up into his lap despite the grunt he got in response, "You've been so tired lately, are you sick?" The raccoon's eyes narrowed, and he got out of Dante's lap.

"I wouldn't tell you if I was." Cooper crossed his arms; "You never let me out of bed when I'm sick, and I got stuff to do today." It was true, once they were married Dante was very strict about keeping Sly in bed when he got sick, and never let him do anything. The same went for Amor, but the child was always slippery enough to not get caught when he got out of bed. Plus, the little foxcoon's bedroom was farther away unlike his parent's bedroom.

Dante stared at his husband with a skillful eye, and found that his mate was indeed sick. Under the raccoon's eyes were heavy dark circles showing his fatigue, and restlessness. His fur was disheveled when he always made it a point to make sure it was silky smooth to the eyes. The younger thief's tail brown eyes themselves were red, and probably itchy. Cooper's ears were lowered down to his skull showing he didn't want to hear any noise, which concluded that he had a headache, and lastly the raccoon looked barely able to sit up in bed.

"Sylvester, you are sick, and no, I'm not letting you out of bed." The raccoon gave a challenging look, and locked eyes with Dante. With the speed of a cheetah Cooper leapt out of bed racing towards the door, his husband slid in front of him blocking his path with a smug grin, "Are you really going to make me handcuff you to the bed again?" Sly blushed at this remembering how the fox had done so before, with cuffs that couldn't be picked.

"Come on whipped tail, I have things that need to be done today." Sly pleaded holding his hands out in a begging way. The fox grabbed those hands, and with a click the raccoon's hands were locked together. Cooper growled lowly, "You better let me out of these Dante Fox, or I'll-"

The fox ignored his threats, and dragged him over to their bed. Securing the cuff to the bed, he pointed for the raccoon to lie down, but Sly didn't comply with this, "Oreo, if you don't lay down now, I'll make you stay in bed for the rest of the week." Dante scolded in his deeply accented voice.

Sly's ears flattened even more so than they had been, and he lay down obediently, "I'm getting out of bed tomorrow." He warned in a sleepy way while getting comfortable on the king sized mattress.

His mate only smiled in response, "If you're better, maybe."

"There is no _maybe _about it." Sly countered.

"There might be if you are still sick tomorrow." Dante then walked out of the room paying no mind to the French curses that flew his way.

Making his way into the kitchen he found a common scene. Murray was at the stove making breakfast, Sophia was at the table doing a crossword, and Amor was making explosion noises while crashing toys against each other. The hippo with a, 'kiss the cook' apron turned around upon hearing Dante enter the room, "Good morning, Dante." He greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Good morning Murray, Sophia." He added the last name knowing that he'd only get a hum of response. The bunny glanced over at the hippo's sizzling cooking, and sighed impatiently before returning her eyesight back to the task at hand.

Amor stopped playing with his t-rex, and teddy bear, "Where's daddy?" He asked curiously, his ears flickered as he spoke showing that he wanted the raccoon to be there.

"Yeah, where is Snickers?" Clepto asked raising an eyebrow.

Dante gave a soft sigh, "He's sick again, I honestly don't know why he keeps getting sick. This is the third time this month, Sophia. If he doesn't stop this I'm going to have to take him to a doctor." All the thieves in the room shuddered at the thought.

It wasn't easy for criminals to get health checkups. In order for a thief to get an exam by the professional doctor was to get caught in the process. Sure, they'd find out what was wrong, and even get the medication, but at the cost of being put in jail. It took a lot of effort for one simple once over by a regular doctor, so most criminals turned to underworld doctors that didn't even have an idea of what being a doctor was. The Cooper Gang was good at not getting captured at the doctor's office, but sometimes it didn't work out which led to trouble.

"I'll go take a look at him, I'm sure he can't be that sick." Clepto rose from the table, and made her way towards the couple's bedroom.

"Man, Sly has been sick a lot lately. I wonder if it has anything to do…" Murray stopped short, and quickly went back to humming in a fast way. The hippo knew he'd slipped up in telling what his raccoon friend told him to keep secret.

Dante's nose crinkled, and his tail fluffed, "He lied to me!" The fox stood up, and walked to were his husband was resting in their room. When he reached his destination Sophia was exiting the room, he brushed past her making his way to the raccoon in a ball.

"You lied to me, Sly." He said quietly.

The raccoon rubbed his face with a hand, "Dante, come on, I just didn't want you to worry-"

"I don't want to heard it." The fox snapped, "You aren't doing recon in the dead of night, it's the middle of winter! You could get yourself killed that way." The raccoon rolled his eyes to the concerns his husband had.

"Bentley needs recon done for the heist we're pulling, it has to be in the middle of the night or I'll get caught." Sly paused for a moment, "I only have one more recon mission to do, and I'll be done, okay?" The fox was doubtful of this statement, but bobbed his head up and down anyways in agreement.

"Fine, you promise though?" The fox asked suspiciously.

Sly nodded, "I promise."

With a satisfied breath, the older male leaned down kissing his mate on the forehead, "Do you want to eat right now?" He murmured against the hot flesh, "Murray's making blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"No thanks, I am so tired I feel like I'm going to pass out." The raccoon muttered holding his head with the paw that wasn't connected to the bed frame, "What do you have planned for today, whipped tail?" He added questioningly.

The fox gave a laugh, "Taking care of you."

His husband's face appeared to not agree with this notion, "Don't let me take up your day, babe. I can take care of myself, really Dante." The fox's gave a, 'are you serious' look, and shook his head no.

"I didn't have anything planned anyways, and even if I did it wouldn't matter." Dante crawled under the covers momentarily stunned at how warm it was under the blankets compared the cold floors he'd been walking on, "In fact, since Murray and Sophia are taking Amor after breakfast, I can just cuddle up here with you. How's that sound, cutie?" The fox playfully offered while wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Aren't you hungry?" He implored, before turning his head away to cough.

Dante patted him on the back, and then pulled him flush against his chest, "No, not that much. Don't worry yourself about it; just relax, okay?" His raccoon was always worrying about everybody else except himself.

"Alright." The thief caved in.

Snuggling up to his larger mate, he instantly fell asleep in comfort.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" Amor asked the duo at the front of the van. Murray shrugged, and jabbed a thumb at Sophia to signify that she'd be the one to decide their plans. The bunny made an annoyed face, but nonetheless started to ponder what they could do.

"I suppose…the park?" She shirked her shoulders.

"That sound good, Amor?" Murray glanced up at the foxcoon's reflection in his mirror.

"Sure does!" The hybrid cheered happily.

The hippo gave a happy go lucky smile, and turned the van with a jerk. Sophia gave an eye twitch as she held on for dear life at the sudden curving motion. Amor put his hands in the air pretending to be on a roller coaster, and giggled. Murray stuck out his tongue in concentration as they hit traffic; Italy driving was much different, and very dangerous. Drivers had to be careful because of the lack of traffic laws; often there were accidents. Murray was a professional illegal racecar driver, so it wasn't a problem for him.

As the sped on, they eventually saw a wooden sign dangling down from two trees reading, 'Vineyard Park' in dark blocky letters. Sophia nudged her thieving companion in the ribs to stop since he was more focused on the hotdog stand close by. Murray sheepishly grinned toothily, and pulled over. Amor unbuckled himself, and opened the door. Clepto caught him by the back of the shirt before he could take off, "And where do you think you're going?" She asked sternly.

"I'm gonna go play!" Amor replied trying to undue her hold on his collar.

"We've talked about this, you have to wait before you take off." Sophia reprehended, "You can go play, but remember to stay where we…" She paused glancing over at Murray who was sprinting towards the vendor selling hotdogs, "I can see you." The bunny finished, "Alright?"

Amor nodded, "I will." Then, the foxcoon darted to swings he saw out of the corner of his eye. Sophia twisted her lips together thoughtfully, and sat down on a nearby bench. Murray returned with a depressed face.

"What's the matter?" She tilted her head.

"They ran out of the chilidogs." He pouted crossing his arms.

While the two talked they failed to notice what Amor was up to. The foxcoon had jumped on a swing, but then rethought it. He decided it would be much more exciting to go on the huge slide he'd seen from the car. As he made his way over to the large yellow twisting slide he found that there were other children. It was a group of boys in a group casually hanging out by the slide simply sitting on the ground. They seemed harmless enough by Amor's standards, and he merrily paid them no mind.

As the foxcoon touched the ladder to the slide his hands were roughly slapped away. He confusedly whirled around to see who'd done that, and found a gruff looking child with a glare appointed at him, "What do you think you're doing, mixed breed?" He asked with a huff.

"Mixed breed…?" Amor repeated lowering his eyebrows down to his eyes, "What's that?"

"You, idiot. My dad said that mixed breeds are disgusting creatures with diseases." Sneered a shorter, but equally intimidating boy. Amor raised an eyebrow at the two older boys who looked to be five-years-old. He knew for a fact that he seemed older than what he really was, and maybe that's why they were picking on him. The fact of the matter was, that he was almost three with a bite of a seven-year-old.

"So what is so great about being a boring one color?" The foxcoon retorted, "You are boring looking, I'm exciting to see." All the boys growled in their throats at this comment, and closed in on the child cornering him against a nearby tree.

The leader stepped up, "Wanna take that back, mixed breed?"

"No, not really." Amor replied with a bored expression.

Grinding his teeth together at being showed up by a younger kid, and a mixed breed at that, the leader tried to make himself look taller, "Okay then mixed breed, I'll show you your place then." The group supporting him gave encouraging sounds at this.

He smirked at having backup, and raised his fist, "Last chance, mixed breed."

Amor stared blankly at him, his posture calm, and poised, "No."

Without warning the bully sent a punch at the foxcoon's face, out of instinct the younger boy blocked it. Acting on impulse, Amor kicked the boy in the shin. The taller foe was sent to his knees with a yelp, "Y-You!" He pointed angrily. There was a dark bruise already forming on his pure brown fur showing how hard Amor had kicked him.

His mother had appeared out of nowhere, and shrieked at seeing the mixed breed, "Heathen! Get away from my boy!" She crowed wildly shooing him away.

"Hey!" Sophia had joined the confrontation, and was standing protectively in front of her nephew, "Don't call him a heathen you wrinkled old bat!"

The other female gritted her teeth, "You're _mixed breed_ son just attacked my precious little boy." Her son on cue gave a fake whimper while holding his minor wounded area with a paw.

"I doubt that highly." Clepto quipped, "You're little _devil demon _thing behind you there isn't as innocent as you think he is. I'm guessing you wouldn't know anything about parenting though, I couldn't even tell _that_ was a child." Before the other female could retort anything, Sophia grabbed Amor by the wrist, and strode back to the bench.

"Aunt Sophia I want to go on the slide!" He wiggled out of her grasp, but she held him by the shoulders.

The rabbit studied him for any injuries, and gave a sigh of relief, "Honey, are you okay?" She questioned with concern, worried that the harsh words had gotten to him. Amor giggled and hugged his concerned aunt reassuringly.

"Course I am." He stated happily, "They are just bullies is all, daddy told me about this one bully he fought a long time ago. His name was Muggshot, and he was a big old mean bulldog, daddy showed me his picture. Daddy said that bullies are practice dummies, and they help thieves get better at fighting." Sophia stifled a bark of laughter at Sly's example of a bully.

Murray who had been asleep through the event seemed to awake at the name of Muggshot being mentioned; he raised his fists, and jumped up expecting a fight. Both Sophia and Amor laughed loudly at the disoriented van driver at his own expense. The hippo scratched the back of his head, "I could have sworn I heard the name Muggshot…" He muttered settling back down on the hard bench.

Sophia put a hand over her eyes, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me a chilidog." Murray replied with hope in his eyes.

Amor giggled, and Clepto rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You know it may seem impossible for a child to have so much spunk, but he does have Sly in him. I know that he is only around three years old right now, and that he seems way to smart for his age-but I was going off my own life. I have a niece that can speak English, and Spanish at only two years old. I have another niece that is also two, and can fight pretty well for her age. I see her wrestle with her five year old sister all the time, and win. She is also very perceptive, and smart for her age I'll also add. Also, I have a friend with a niece who speaks three languages at three years old. I'm kind of without thinking basing Amor off of the little kids that are in my life. *Shrug*

The deaths of my villians sort of had to happen for the new story to begin. Opinions vary I suppose.

My wrist has stopped swelling...somewhat. That glove thing is pretty awesome looking, it reminds me of a gadget glove from a movie I saw awhile back. It make my hand imobile so it looks even more like the robot thingmajig. lol

Thanks for all the reviews, and cheers to a new story! *Clinks imaginary glass of liquid to computer screen*

Oh, and to answer as question I got about Dante's name awhile back. It's, DAWN-TEY, a very common male Spanish name.

_Translations:_

**Yo no creo que seas lo suficientemente mayor para conducir:** I do not think you're old enough to drive.

**Puedo conducir, papá:** I can drive, dad.

**Hombrecito:** Little man.


	63. Needles

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 2: Needles**

* * *

Dante's eyes flipped open at the sound of coughing. He'd been fast asleep in bed having a dreamless night, when a rough gagging noise roused him from his slumber. The fox sleepily glanced at the clock to the right, which read in big blocky digitized numbers '3:00am' brightly. Seemingly sluggish, and full of yawns the male looked over to see his partner wasn't in bed. There was a light shining from the crack of the bathroom in their room, and he heard a moan echo into his perked ears.

Scrambling up from the bed he made his way to the bathroom, and opened the door. His husband was lying curled up in a ball on the ground. He was clutching his knees to his stomach, his bushy tail was wrapped around his legs, and his ears were flattened down. The younger thief had a pale tone about him, and when he looked up to see Dante it startled him making his tummy lurch. Cooper barely made it before sticking his head in the toilet, emptying the contents of his day.

His mate came to his side, and held up his hair that was beginning to fall. When the raccoon stopped, his body was trembling, particularly his jaw. Sly had hot stinging tears falling down his face as he made eye contact with his husband, "I'm sorry for waking you up." He apologized quietly while rubbing his eyes with chocked sobs.

"What's the matter?" Dante asked with his eyebrows coming down in concern, "Why are you puking?" The younger thief shook his head, and tried to stand only to tumble back down with wobbly knees. His mate got a towel rubbing away the residue on his husband's face, and then he brought him into his lap, "Please tell me?" He requested genuinely concerned; he stroked his mate's silky hair to calm him some.

"Migraine…" His mate whimpered clutching his ears with his hands, "Dante it hurts so bad…please make it stop…please make it stop…please!" The fox felt his heart crack at hearing the agony Sly's voice. He breathed to control himself from crying for the poor raccoon, and concentrated on making him feel better.

He picked up the disoriented Cooper, and placed him on their bed, "Lets take a bath, that'll make it feel better, alright?" The raccoon weakly responded with a whine, which made Dante wince. The fox undid Sly's shirt, and pants, then wriggled the thief out of his boxers before throwing all the articles of clothing into the hamper across the room. Discarding his own clothes, he picked the raccoon up again making his way to the bathtub.

Turning on the water, he plugged the drain and waited till the tub was filled with hot steaming liquid before shutting if off. The raccoon in his grasp instantly began to distress, and rested his aching head against the fox's bare chest. Dante sighed in relief that his mate was getting better, and just simply laid there with his mate snuggled up on top of him. The raccoon's ears flickered contently instead of lying flat to the thief's skull, and his tail uncurled from around his trembling legs. They were in the water for around twenty minutes when Sly finally said something.

"Thanks Dante…" He whispered; the fox could tell how tired he was, he'd probably been up all night sick. The older male felt guilty about not waking up sooner to take care of his mate, but pushed it aside knowing that his raccoon probably didn't need a lot of noise. Wordlessly he began to drain the tub seeing as how the young thief was falling asleep, and rose up carrying Sly's limp form in his arms.

The bundle of wet fur shuddered at the cold temperatures, so the fox cocooned him in a freshly washed towel. Firstly, Dante dried himself off, and then he worked on getting the barely conscious raccoon dry. Throwing on some blue pajamas, Dante searched in Sly's drawer for something for him to go to sleep in. Finding nothing in the dresser resembling night-ware he got some of his extra pajamas out. Dressing Sly in his much larger clothes, he tucked him in under the blankets.

Searching around in the cabinets in the bathroom, he found migraine pills. Returning back to the bed he picked up a glass of water, and handed the pills to his husband. Sly gulped them down dry, then accepted the water with hesitation from fear of puking more. Once he'd swallowed a few gulps, the fox took it away. Straightening out the raccoon's pillows, and blanket to make sure he was comfortable, Dante hopped into bed himself. Mentally noting that the young thief wasn't aloud to get up tomorrow, the fatigued fox went back to sleep as if nothing had happened with his arms wrapped around his partner.

* * *

"Dad?" Amor's tiny voice awoke Dante only three hours later.

The Spanish fox couldn't help but smile at the foxcoon standing on his side of the bed wearing footy pajamas with stripes running all through it as a pattern. The father patted the mattress, and the child pounced up as best he could. Sitting Indian style by his dad's legs, the small toddler tilted his head, "Is daddy sick?" He asked eyeing his still asleep raccoon father.

Dante studied the sickened Cooper as well, "Yes, _really_ sick. How'd you know?"

His son grinned, "He didn't wake up when I yanked on his tail." The older fox chuckled quietly as to not disturb the tired out raccoon thief lying to his left. Amor crawled over his dad's legs over to his sleeping daddy. He nudged Sly's arm, which lifted up out of instinct. The foxcoon then cuddled up to the unaware ringtail, and gave a low yawn. Dante gave a groan at this, and shook his head.

"Not another non morning person!" He dramatically threw his hands up in the air making his half awake son giggle. Dante despite being a morning person was extremely sleepy from having been woken up the night before. Though he was tired, he got out of his bed, and made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. To his surprise Bentley was already there, along with the rest of the gang. The nerdy turtle wasn't an early person, like Sly, so for him to be up was a miracle.

They all were chatting quietly until they noticed him; "Um…what…what are all you guys doing over here this early?" The fox asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. He didn't mean to be rude; it was just strange to have the _whole_ gang there at 6:00am in the morning.

"We heard Sly was sick, I thought I'd take a look. I sort of already have an idea of what he probably has, all it'll take is a needle poke to cure it if I'm correct in my diagnosis." Bentley adjusted his glasses, and gave a sniff. Penelope nodded to this as she stirred something by the counter with a whisk. Obviously the fox didn't have to make the first meal of the day, which he was grateful for. The gang was always there for each other; Dante remembered a lot of times when Sly would wake him, and Amor up to go take care of the other members. It was helpful that the family was so close, and could count on one another for anything.

"Speaking of snickers…" Sophia said attracting everyone's attention.

The raccoon thief himself was standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a yawning Amor on his shoulders. He gave a cough, and rubbed his eyes. Last night hadn't cured anything, he still seemed as sick as two days ago. Hair messed up, pelt disheveled, bloodshot eyes, limp tail, and his ears flattened down to his skull. Plus, the young Cooper was rocking back, and forth unstably were he stood. Dante gave a quiet gasp, and quickly made his way over to his sickly mate. He took Amor of Sly's shoulders, and plopped him down on the ground. Then, he captured the younger thief around the waist to hold him still.

"Sly, what are you doing up?" Dante nuzzled his mate concernedly, "You could have hurt yourself carrying around Amor like that being so sick." Amor twiddled a foot were he stood catching his dad's eyesight.

The foxcoon lowered his head, "I asked daddy to carry me in here…I'm sorry daddy…" Sly chuckled at this, and gave a short nod of the chin to show that the toddler wasn't in trouble. Dante motioned with a flick of his tail for the toddler to go play in the living room; Amor scampered away obediently after giving an apologetic last look at his daddy.

"Honey, you need to get back to bed." Dante began to usher his mate towards the bedroom, but the raccoon got out of his grip with a scowl. He crossed his arms against his chest, and stood defiantly in the kitchen. The fox's ears lowered in worry; why did his mate have to be so stubborn when it came to going to bed when he was sick?

Bentley sniggered, "I'll go ahead, and administer the check up then." The tortoise flicked the end of a sharp needle with a clink sounding off as he did so.

Upon hearing this Sly's ears came down, and he went to dart, but Dante caught him, barely. The fox held his struggling husband with one arm, carrying him over to the turtle waiting with a needle. Needles spooked Cooper, and it was a laboring task to get him to sit still, "Let go of me!" He demanded, getting angry when he was finally pinned.

Sophia was holding his legs, Murray had to clamp his arms down to the table, and Dante was almost lying down on the raccoon's chest to make sure he didn't thrash, "Don't get that thing near me!" Cooper yelled trying desperately to get out of the caged position he was in.

His genius friend knew how deathly afraid his ringtailed companion was of the slender metal objects, but he needed to stick him in order to clear up his infection. Bentley was no fool however, and he cautiously approached his struggling teammate carefully. Just as the needle had touched Sly's wrist, "What are you doing to daddy?" Amor's voice momentarily distracted everyone, and that was the loophole Cooper was looking for.

With back flip, he was off.

"For a sick person he sure can run!" Sophia joked as the gang worked together to chase down the fearful thief. Amor was confused by all the commotion, and scared of what they were going to do if they cornered his daddy again. So, he decided to help Sly out as best he could by setting up obstacles.

"Ouch!" Murray tripped over a rocking horse that was no doubt Amor's toy, and tumbled down to the ground taking the rest of the horse to the upper part of his body. The rest of gang took example from this, and avoided crashing into various objects lying out were they shouldn't be.

When they thought they'd reached the end of the fight by skidding into the hallway, they were sadly mistaken.

"Fire!" Amor wildly called out; he adorned in a cowboy hat, as well as his daddy, chucked rubber ducks at the oncoming targets. Sophia gave a yip when a blue ducky hit her squarely in the face, making her slip and take the fall with her butt. Dante began to laugh at this before he was hit with three green rubber ducks in the back. Amor's dad fell down with a grunt on a teddy bear left sprawled out on the wooden flooring.

Amor grinned, and tugged on his daddy's wrist dragging him out the backdoor while the members recovered. Sly was happy he was getting away with this so far, and hoped that the luck would continue. The two raced outside into their backyard hiding behind the largest tree they could find. As soon as they were hidden they heard the back door swing open with callings flowing out from the chasers trying to locate them. The duo put a hand over the other's mouth to make sure they wouldn't get spotted.

Dante scanned the backyard with a detailed eye, and found what he was looking for. He put a finger to his lips signifying for the members to stop making racket; slowly, without a single noise, he snuck towards the large tree with a ringed tail sticking out from behind it. When he was a few inches away Sly's head peeked out, and he yelped. Though the raccoon tried with all his might to get away, his husband seized him by the tail hanging him upside down, "Got him!" The older thief chuckled.

Sly kicked, and punched trying to get out of the hold, but wasn't accomplishing anything. Amor glared at his dad dangling the raccoon, "Put him down dad!" He cried, "Daddy doesn't want to get needled!" Dante's eyes widened realizing that his son was truly scared for his daddy.

"Amor, daddy has to get a shot so he can get better." The fox explained, "If he doesn't get needled he'll get sicker, and then he won't be able to play with you, or me." Amor's face dropped at this; his ears drooped, and he made puppy eyes at his daddy dangling mid air.

"Daddy…I don't want you to get sicker…" The toddler began to have tears stream down his face. The raccoon thief instantly stopped his attempts to escape at the concerned vibes rolling off his two year old. Dante took this as a sign to put his husband down, and when he did the younger criminal went to comfort their son by whispering assuring things in his ear. Amor's dad shared a knowing look with the rest of members standing outside panting from the exertion.

The master thief sighed rubbing the back of his own head, "Alright, alright, I'll get the shot." Dante smiled at how dedicated his mate was to making their child happy; he wrapped an arm around his husband's waist escorting him inside. Amor followed with a teary smile growing on his face at the thought of his daddy getting better.

With a tiny prick the raccoon's symptoms began to disappear almost instantly which made the young thief's husband breath out his kept in stress. Sly had about clawed off Dante's arm in the process, but the fox was happy nonetheless. After they were done with the whole episode, Bentley, and Penelope offered to take Amor to the lab with them. The raccoon, and fox agreed to this knowing that they had much cleaning to do, plus they had to ready themselves for the upcoming heist in Russia.

Amor was ecstatic when he heard he was going over to his genius uncle's house. He got dressed in half a minute flat, and bounded downstairs ready to take off. With that they walked over to their house across the street to begin a fun filled day of experiments.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ The next chapter Amor stays with his Aunt Sophia while the gang goes on a hiest in Russia, only havoc, and fluff can happen. Also, I have a chapter that I might write when Sly talks Dante into visiting his parents so they can see Amor... tell me your thoughts in a review! :)

Thanks for all the reviews by the way, you guys are amazing! :D


	64. Part 1: Fox Visiting

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself **

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 3: Part 1: Fox Visiting**

* * *

"But-" Sly tried to reason.

"No, Sly." Dante returned firmly; the raccoon's ears flattened in response to this, and he gave a long worn sigh. The young Cooper had been trying for hours to convince his mate of a trip, a venture to the fox's parents. They began to argue over it, which led them to their bedroom to discuss it further without upsetting Amor. No matter how much the skillful ringtail persisted, his husband wasn't fond of the idea at all.

The raccoon thief put a hand over his eyes in frustration, "Amor is their grandchild, they have a right to meet him Dante." His mate sat down on the bed, and wrapped a protective arm around his bickering mate. He positioned Sly so that the criminal's head was under his chin; Dante coiled his tail around the raccoon's waist so that he was almost completely enveloped in the embrace to the point of not being seen.

"They could hurt you." The overprotective male stated coldly, "I will not take the chance of you _ever_ getting hurt again if it's in my power to stop it. It has only been a few short years since Jack, Carmelita, Michael, and Neyla tried to **murder** you, Sly." Cooper rolled his eyes in irritation, and Dante growled lowly to this, "We aren't going, that's the end of it." Shaking his head in disagreement, the fox's partner stood up walking out of the room.

Gritting his teeth, the fox proceeded to follow the younger male out of the bedroom. The raccoon was already in the kitchen chopping up vegetables with a sharpened blade. Dante breathed through his nose, and came up behind the thief putting his arms around the shorter rebel. Sly's body relaxed in the embrace, "I'm making stir-fry." He motioned to the fresh juicy healthy morsels on the French styled cutting board, which depicted the Eiffel Tower in all the glory that it was with a full moon rising behind it. Dante could tell that the raccoon was trying to avoid starting up the previous conversation by discussing their meal.

"I'm sorry." The older male apologized quietly, "It…I still can't get over the things that went down. Carmelita could be at my parents, and from all the stuff she's tried in the past…" He paused and shifted uncomfortably, "Our life could be ripped apart with her tampering. Amor would end up an orphan if we all got caught, and we'd probably never see him again. Worst of all that vindictive little…" Dante seethed for a moment before continuing, "She would kill you, you already have the death sentence on your head."

It made the Spanish fox sick to his stomach to think of loosing his mate. The very thought made his heart lurch, and crack; remembering all the times he'd almost lost the raccoon thief was torture. Dante couldn't imagine life without his stubborn non-morning Oreo love. Though the young Cooper had faults, and a bad past, the rusty colored fox could care less. Sly had been through a lot he knew; the raccoon probably hadn't shared everything with him that had happened so long ago.

The raccoon had lost his parents at a young age by a pack of murderers, then he was shipped off to an orphanage with a crazed head mistress that didn't take kindly to him, and then he met his gang-which was the only bright side to the whole thing. Bentley, and Murray wanted to become thieves with their best friend, which Sly never forgave himself for afterwards. He'd always blamed himself for them becoming thieves, even after all the talks Dante had, had with him. Then, they went on to take down the Fiendish Five, and reclaim the Thieveious Raccoonus right after they broke out.

Soon after the idiots who placed the Clockwerk parts in a museum allowed it to get stolen. So, the gang was off again to reclaim every last part to destroy them in the end. After working their way through all the Klaw Gang, they finished yet another adventure without a hitch, or so they thought. Bentley lost his legs, which led to Murray leaving. Sly took care of his handicapped friend, stealing things he needed, sneaking him into various hospitals as much as possible. Those efforts made the turtle able to actually take interest in making an invention to help him walk again instead of moping.

Their last big adventure was the Kaine Island affair, in which they gathered many new team members to crack into a hidden vault. Behind the scenes however, Jack had threatened Sly into being with him. If the raccoon thief didn't agree then the artic fox would have his men kill Carmelita Fox, who was the young Cooper's love interest. Reluctantly, but courageously, the raccoon agreed in order to save the female's life. After the whole heist was done, and completed, Sly got away from the monster by default. Surprisingly enough the abuser didn't murder the vixen cop because of his lack of caring for the raccoon thief anymore.

Sly faked amnesia to be with Carmelita, leaving everything he knew behind in the dust. He visited Jack to break off ties, or come to an agreement of some sort for the artic beast to leave him alone. The abuser had grown bored of him, and didn't mind at all; he moved away to Italy without a second thought, Sly only mattered to him when he felt like it. So, Cooper lived with the Inspector who'd chased him down for years, devoting his soul, and heart to the cop who could care less in the end.

After she revealed that she was only using him for entertainment, he went back to the thief life. Bentley, Murray, and Sly went back their old safehouse setting up shop once more. They began to steal, which caught the attention of many authorities worldwide that'd thought they had washed their hands of being thieves. Dante was then hired to take down the master thief, and of course he did his job. Though he busted the raccoon out later on, and joined the gang himself, which led to their lives presently.

The raccoon was the best mate, and it seemed impossible that he was that good. He cleaned to make the house spotless, cooked on his nights exquisite dishes that the fox had never heard of, was a dedicated loving parent to Amor, tended to all the things Dante wanted to talk about, and was brilliant in many other aspects as well. Sly did have a tendency to lie sometimes, but only with good intentions, or because he didn't want to bother people with his problems. He also blamed himself for things, and took the fall even if he didn't deserve it. No matter what the cost, he always tried to take care of the people that mattered to him.

What really got to Dante was the thief's past relationships. He'd always been a gentleman, and catered to the person's every whim. However, the partner in response always took advantage of this characteristic that Sly possessed. The raccoon always committed himself to each relationship he got into, taking it slow and steady with care. In fact, the raccoon had never had sex with anyone but Dante Fox, which surprised the Spanish fox even more. He'd figured that the young handsome thief had done that sort of thing many times.

Cooper was faithful to the fox; he'd never cheated on Dante, had never stolen from him, had never taken advantage of him, and had never told a serious lie. He tried his best to protect the older male from threats, even if it meant risking his own life in the process. The raccoon was always there to talk with him, and would try his best to understand what the fox was going through. Sly was trying to lessen Dante's burdens all the time, which sometimes was bad for the fact the raccoon didn't tell the fox if he was hurt, or in danger. In any way possible, the master thief tried to please, and make the older criminal happy.

The fox thanked his lucky stars for such a perfect mate, and knew he could never do enough in return. Sly had made his life so fantastic, made him actually want to live on to see the next day. His husband, his mate, his beautiful flower was what made him decide to keep breathing. Without the raccoon, Dante would have most likely killed himself, bitterly blunt, but that was the truth. The fox would have never been alive in the present if it hadn't been for his lovely mate.

"I understand mon protecteur." His French accent kicked in as he professed this, "You are just looking out for our family, I shouldn't be so pushy." The raccoon broke him from his thoughts with this, and the fox immediately felt guilty. He circled his tail around the strong calves of his mate bringing him closer to his chest; Sly gave a squeak at the sudden movement, dropping the knife on the counter. Dante turned his husband around so that they were touching noses, and then he tilted his head to the side. Slowly, he pressed his lips against the raccoon's own, and kissed him softly, tenderly.

Shivering in the hold, the young robber returned the passionate caress regardless. They broke apart after a few moments, and the raccoon's caramel eyes were twinkling, "You are so beautiful…" Dante brushed his knuckles against the younger's cheek; Cooper blushed at this whispered comment, and lowered his eyes slightly while chewing on his lower lip. The fox always seemed to make him feel so vulnerable, and flustered no matter what. Noticing his mate's bashful reaction, the ex-officer grinned; he pressed Sly up against the counter, and kissed him again with the same amount of tenderness.

"Romantique sommes-nous?" Cooper murmured in the embrace. Dante nodded shortly, and nuzzled his mate caringly under the chin. Sly giggled while twirling his tail around the fox's own that was still clinging to his legs. The fox smirked; their lips were simply touching sweetly, and they stared deeply into one another's eyes for a long while until the mischievous ringtail rested his head against the taller man's chest, "I need to finish dinner." He mumbled with a snort after a few minutes of silence. The male fox stuck out his lower lip in protest, but let go of his mate's slender hips.

Dante backed away hesitantly, and just in time for Amor to come crashing into his legs. The foxcoon's huge innocent green eyes blinked up at him, "Hey dad, will you play cops, and robbers with me?" The mixed breed was carrying a fake pistol, a pair of toy handcuffs, and was adorned in a police outfit that was a little big on him. The older fox adopted a sly grin, and glanced over at his unaware husband who was still chopping up various ingredients for supper. Amor followed his gaze, and stifled a laugh at what his dad was thinking of doing. He'd played the cops, and robbers game enough to comprehend that Dante would always try to get Sly involved.

It wasn't uncommon for Amor to play cops, and robbers. The young half-breed enjoyed playing both parts, but thought it was funny to be the cop because then Dante, or Sly would have to be the criminal he was chasing. Amor would usually get his dad to join the game first, then they'd rope daddy into it. Besides cops, and robbers, the child's favorite game was cowboys, and Indians for some odd reason. Both games held the same principal, and both games included the parents getting chased all around the house for hours upon hours.

Though it was long and hard play, Dante always caved into playing the game. Amor knew his parents both had soft spots, and could get them to do almost anything with him if he worded it right. The little foxcoon adored his dad, and daddy. His dad was big, strong, and protective which he admired greatly. Imagining his dad fighting off crowds of villains was a daily daydream for the creative little Amor. Not only his dad got a spot in his thoughts though, his daddy also had a big part as well. The older raccoon was clever, sneaky, and really quick. Stealthily stealing right out from underneath guard's noses, and taking out any cops that got in his way-both his daddies were amazing!

Amor dreamed of becoming like his parents all the time. Leaping off tall buildings, and landing expertly on the ground like his daddy without a single scratch-or brutally beating up attackers that dared to trifle with him like his dad. Snatching up priceless artifacts, and getting away just in the nick of time before the cops busted down the door-laughing in the face of a much larger villain, then taking him down with a single blow. His dad, and daddy were his absolute number one heroes in the whole world. Daydreams made him work harder to become like them all the time; he tried perfecting their moves constantly, and read his daddy's book every single day.

"Sure, I'll be the thief who has kidnapped a victim, and you have to chase me down." Amor got jumpy after this was said, and was undoubtedly excited. He clipped his handcuffs to his belt, and then suddenly he got a very confused look on his face. Dante chuckled at the expressions his son offered, before placing a large hand on his child's back in order to whisper so that Sly couldn't hear, "Your daddy will be the victim." The foxcoon giggled madly at this, and nodded vigorously.

"Hey babe, could you come here for a second." Dante cupped a hand to his mouth in order to make it sound like he was calling from another room in the house. Sly sighed, and placed the knife he was holding down by some tomatoes. Wiping his hands off on a dishtowel, he turned to go find the yelling fox, to his surprise he was instantly thrown over the said fox's shoulder. He gasped from being startled, and quickly recovered.

"What are you doing?" He sputtered trying to get down from his mate's shoulder. Dante only held him tighter; Amor, and his dad laughed heartily at daddy's predicament. The raccoon was bewildered at what was going on, and then he noticed the police outfit Amor was adorned with, "Why do I always have to be the victim exactly?" He asked with a groan, he got an amused pat on the back in return from his 'captor'.

Amor gave a toothy smile, "Cause dad always agrees to play first!"

Dante bobbed his head up, and down, "Pretty much…" Then he dramatically laughed in an attempted evil way, "Catch me if you can copper!" Amor got a serious look on his face, and raised his pistol taking a stance of a regular police officer.

"Freeze!" He yelled wildly, and Dante took off running with an annoyed victim slung over his shoulder.

Eventually they wore the miniature officer out, who collapsed on the floor with a loud yawn. Amor sleepily rubbed his eyes, and watched as his parents slowed down from being chased. Dante was sweating heavily, and panting while his mate was chuckling for the fact he hadn't had to do anything. Sly hopped down from his husband's shoulder, and crouched down next to his tired two year old, "You ready to go to sleep?" He asked brushing the foxcoon's fiery red bangs out of his emerald eyes.

"Yeah…" The child's eyelids flickered up, and down to prove this. Amor reached his arms skyward to show that he wanted Sly take him to bed. The raccoon gave a smirk, and scooped up his son. Burying his face into his daddy's shoulder, the foxcoon began to slowly loose consciousness. Cooper made his way to the toddler's bedroom with Dante at his heels; tucking the energetic little boy under the Robin Hood blankets, the duo shut off the lights, and began to sneak out.

"Goodnight petit guerrier." Sly whispered softly.

Dante shuddered at the French accent that his mate had, it always gave him chills at how alluring it was. He slinked an arm around the young Cooper pulling him flush to his chest, "What does that mean?" The fox inquired, "I've always wondered what it meant. Amor seems to like it." It was true, the half-breed always brightened at the nickname that Sly had given him.

Sly shut their child's bedroom door before responding, "Hm…I have a secret that Dante Fox doesn't know…" Cooper tapped a finger to his chin with a grin growing on his face, "I think I'll keep it to myself for now." The raccoon's tail brushed up against the fox's leg, and the thief continued down the hall towards their own room disregarding his husband's obvious pouting.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This chapter made me pull my hair out. I redid it at least five times, and still wasn't happy with it. This is the first chapter to the beginnings of their choice to go visit Dante's parents. I know I said that this chapter would be mainly about Sophia, and Amor, I'm sorry that I didn't use that idea after all. Carmelita most likely won't be involved; she works constantly, and I don't think she'd expect Dante to visit thier parents. Next chapter is Dante's descision to go visit, or not. Should he, or shouldn't he? Review your opinion! :)

Also review your opinion on if Sly and Dante are perfect or each other. lol

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are what made me keep on writing this chapter over and over to make it right to post! :D

**Translations: **

**Mon protecteur:** My protector.

**Romantique sommes-nous?: **Romantic are we?

**Petit guerrier:** Little warrior.


	65. Part 2: Fox Visiting

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy **

**Chapter 4: Part 2: Fox Visiting**

* * *

"I've been thinking…" Dante began, catching his husband's attention. The couple was resting in their bed after putting Amor to bed for the second time; the child kept insisting on playing cowboys, and Indians repeatedly. Sly had his arms crossed behind his head taking the pillow's purpose away, his bushy ringed tail was contently playing with his mate's own tail, and the rest of his body was limp from being exhausted. However, when he heard his husband's voice, he turned his head, his ears perked up, and his tail stopped moving.

"What is sur votre esprit?" Cooper questioned scooting up into a sitting position; he tilted his head to the side, and was attentive on what his mate was about to say. Dante gave a half grin while he scooped up the smaller man, and placed him in his lap. Teasingly he messed with the raccoon's sensitive ears making the young thief place his hands over the flickering appendages, and catch his husband's eyes expectantly.

The Spanish ex-officer sighed in a defeated sort of way, "I…I think I'd be nice to visit my family, and let them meet Amor." Sly broke out in a huge smile, and bear hugged his mate. Dante chuckled at this reaction, enjoying the happiness rolling off the raccoon thief in waves, "The trip should be soon though, I was thinking this weekend would be the best time to go. I don't want to stay for more than two weeks though, understand Oreo?" Cooper laughed, and nodded in understanding.

Amor deserved to meet his grandparents; he'd asked about them constantly. Sly felt extremely bad because the foxcoon could never meet his daddy's parents due to their deaths. Dante's parents were the only grandparents he'd ever have, and it seemed unfair that the speedy little toddler would never get to see them. Although Cooper feared that they might not like his son, he pushed the rethinking aside trying to convince himself of positive reactions that they would most likely have to the adorable mixed breed.

"Your parents will adore Amor, I know it." The experienced crook assured.

"I just hope Carmelita isn't there." Dante's jaw locked at this, and his body became instantly tensed as all the memories flooded back to mind. If they arrived, and that witch was there, the older thief was personally going to sock her in that smug little face of hers. She'd _never_ get the chance to hurt Sly again.

Cooper frowned, and crawled over behind his husband. He began to massage the stiff male as he spoke, "Don't worry about her, whipped tail." The raccoon assured, "She's always at work, I'm sure she won't be there. Amor, and I would be fine anyways, your parents aren't as cruel as her, they wouldn't let Carmelita cart us off to jail." Sly reasoned pounding harder into the fox's back to work out the knots.

Dante sighed, "I hope so, they've never been supportive of my lifestyle." He paused and grew angrier, "Remember how they treated you at our wedding?" His mate only offered a humming sound while increasing his speed of massaging to work on the new kinks forming from the fox's frustration. The taller male in response reached around clasping his husband by the waist, and then flipped him over himself so that he was in front of the doubtful fox. Then the male began to deeply rub the stressed tissue in his love's back.

Sly sunk into the grip, "I haven't had one of these in awhile…" His voice showed how pleasant it was for him, "As for your parents, I can deal with it if they do get grumpy for Amor's sake." Then the raccoon gave a jump when the fox hit a soar muscle, and scrambled away, "Um, that's enough-"

His mate snagged him by the arm pulling him down into a lying position, "It'll only get more soar if I don't get it out Oreo; I'll be gentle." Dante promised beginning to work on the raccoon's back; his mate however gave out a whine of pain, and escaped to his side of the bed pressing himself up against the headboard with flattened ears.

"It hurts, quit it!" Cooper glared stubbornly.

"Baby, it is going to get a heck of a lot more painful if you don't let me get it out." His husband warned.

"No." The raccoon thief crossed his arms defiantly. Dante smirked, and tried to make a grab for the slippery criminal, but didn't catch him in time. Sly leapt off the bed sprinting towards the door, the fox tried to block him from getting out, though the young thief ducked underneath him making his way out the bedroom door.

Often, they'd play this little game spontaneously. Dante, and Sly always had little arguments, or disagreements-so to ease the tension they'd play one of Amor's favorite games. The fox would always be the cop, and his beautiful cocky companion would be the ever sneaky quick thief. It was always ended in the taller male catching the shorter of the two for the fact that they had to run around an enclosed space. When the game ended they'd usually apologize, or come to an agreement about what they had been discussing.

Narrowing his eyes challengingly Dante chuckled to himself, "So a chase, hmm?"

Comparing to the speed of a rocket, the fox shot out down the hall expecting to see his mate. However, Cooper was nowhere in the abandoned strip, and the fox frantically looked around. He was to late; Sly tackled him to the ground from the ceiling with a victorious battle cry, "Gotcha copper!" He cheered happily.

"Oh yeah, criminal?" Dante flipped the younger thief over onto the ground, and pinned him down on his belly. The Cooper squirmed trying to get away, then somehow managed to turn himself over then kick his 'attacker' backwards. Flying back a few feet, the skilled ex-cop gained back his footing charging at his husband who merrily back flipped over his form.

"Are you supposed to be a challenge?" Sly put his hands on his hips mocking the older man, "I could do better in my sleep, flatfoot." In a surprising movement, the fox threw the raccoon's slim unaware body over his shoulder. Cooper was ready for this, easily he avoided being held down by twisting his frame so that it landed noisily behind his pursuing officer, "Nice try, foxy." He commented sarcastically with his famous Cooper grin.

Coiling his muscles up, the fox lounged at the unsuspecting rebel knocking him down to the ground. Before the raccoon could respond, Dante pinned his wrists down to the wooden flooring, and laid himself on top of his captured prisoner, "You were saying?" The older man chided.

Struggling, the thief responded in a saucy tone, "Please, Amor could get out of this." On cue, the younger partner threw his chaser off of himself, and swung around into the kitchen. Shaking away the dazed state he went into, the Spanish fox followed determinedly. When he reached the scullery he found it bare, just as he'd found the hallway.

Forming a clever plan in his mind, the fox stepped boldly forwards. Then, he quickly jumped back holding out his arms. A startled handsome thief landed in his mate's grasp with a yelp that he'd given from thinking he was going to hit tile, "You didn't think I was going to actually let you hurt that back further, did you?" Dante whispered in his ear, which flattened promptly.

"Well thanks copper, but that doesn't change anything." Sly propelled himself out of the fox's arms…well attempted to. Catching his husband by the collar of his pajamas, he thrust him back into his awaiting outstretched limbs. Cooper gritted his pearly white teeth, "You just don't know when to give up do you, donut eater?"

"Guess not." Dante snorted softly, "All the better to catch you with though, huh?"

Wrapping a leg around his captor, the raccoon miraculously accomplished the task of making the taller male tumble down to the ground. Maneuvering himself out of the grip, he sprinted into the dinning room. Holding a hand to his head, Dante gave an growl, "The tough way, alright, your on." With a smirk he raced after the target.

"Looking for me?" Came an innocent question from the darkness.

Night-vision kicked in, and the fox could spot the raccoon leaning casually against the table. They locked gazes, "You actually think you can catch me?" Sly arrogantly prodded, "I'm the world's greatest master thief!" His tail twirled excitedly behind him as he said this, and he raised his cane that he'd magically acquired during the pursuit.

"Oh really, could've fooled me." Dante scoffed trying to get a rise out of his mate.

Instead of taking the bait, Cooper dashed at his fox partner. As expected the Spanish male opened his arms ready to nab the crook. Avoiding the caging position, the raccoon spun himself around the taller of the two, and then hooked his cane around the man's midsection. With a snap of the wrist his companion was forced into a deeply passionate kiss; he'd bent the fox over backwards, and planted a long loving caress on his lips. Taken by complete surprise the cop melted into the romantic pose succumbing to being captured.

Breaking apart for air, words filled the fox's ears, "Told you I always let you catch me." The raccoon breathed sensually.

"Oh really?"

_Click._

Cuffs had circled Sly's wrists, and clamped them together. Blinking rapidly, the thief responded by trying to get away once more, but his taller partner wouldn't have it. Using the raccoon's cane he'd dropped after being cuffed, he copied the move the rebel has used earlier successfully getting another kiss, "I don't think so." Dante cockily said, "I can catch you anytime, anywhere, anyplace."

"Hmm, somebody is confident of their abilities." The raccoon murmured against his husband's lips, "You forget that I expected the unexpected however, which is your downfall in this case. See you later tonight-or tomorrow for that matter."

_Click. _

"Huh?" The fox looked down to see that his wrist was now chained to the refrigerator handle. When Sly had pulled him in for the kiss earlier, he'd failed to notice they'd ended up in the kitchen again. He caught the amused glint in his mate's eyes, and scowled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't underestimate me." Cooper winked, "I told you that I only _let_ you catch me." The raccoon proceeded to then walk out of the galley, but not before adding, "You better get some sleep copper, we have to start getting packed tomorrow for the trip!"

Dante slumped against the refrigerator.

"Damn sneaky Oreo." He muttered.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Dante should have known better, hehe. So yes, they are going to visit the fox family! What can come from this...? Review your thoughts! :D

Also, I have a new picture that is being made of Dante, it might take a while to get though-a long while actually. Still, can't wait to see it when it's done!

Thanks for all the reviews guys, seriously. :)

**Translations: **

**Sur votre esprit?: On your mind?**


	66. Part 3: Fox Visiting

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**

* * *

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 5: Part 3: Fox Visiting**

* * *

"This is a long car drive…" Sly muttered in a tired warn sounding way; he along with saying this glanced over at his husband who was calmly steering the car with one hand, looking as exhausted as his mate. The raccoon reclined himself back in the dull gray seat of the car, and crossed his arms behind his head to prop it up. After making himself comfortable he stared out the windshield aimlessly, searching for some source of entertainment to cure his mind numbing boredom.

Dante raised an eyebrow at his fidgety companion, "Poor thing, all cooped up." He chided with a grin sliding across his face at finally making conversation after an hour of silent driving. The Cooper rolled his eyes irritably, and squirmed in the stiff cold seat. Of course, the Spanish fox found this very amusing, and had to stifle a chuckle wanting to escape.

"I'm so hungry, tired, and bored…" The thief sighed heavily giving up on trying to find relief in the stone place he was sitting in. Biting his lip, and chewing on it he wondered of the things that could cure all the problems he had at the moment. Dante gave a snort, and turned his body slightly so that he could get a clear view of the pouting raccoon thief.

Chuckling softly, he responded, "Chocolate chip cookies, a nap cuddled up to me, and a road trip game shall cure those three things, love." Pausing he patiently waited for the raccoon's response, which was a grunt of irritation. Smirking, he continued, "We'll play a road trip game now, then get food when we reach the next town in an hour, and then I'll pull over the car so we can sleep, fair enough?" He offered.

"Deal." The shorter of the two agreed, "But what game to you have in mind whipped tail?" Sly curiously studied the fox's face for the answer before he even gave it, and Dante once again found himself liking the road trip even more than minutes ago.

"I was thinking truth." Dante replied coolly, "It'd be fun to get the dirt on you."

Sly scowled, "I've told you everything." He crossed his arms and slumped in his seat with another well-earned pout directed at his taller mate, who only shook with laughter in reaction. After a moment however, he sighed, "Fine, I'll play the stupid game." Cooper mumbled avoiding eye contact with the jade eyes locked on his face.

"Okay, I'll start then." The fox asserted; situating himself so that he was straight in his seat, and making sure they were still on track to follow the rights roads, he began the first round, "If you could be any species besides raccoon, what would you be?" Dante questioned feeling quite proud of himself.

"Lion." The thief quickly responded with an excited childish grin.

Dante made a confused face, "Lion? Why a lion of all things?" It truly puzzled him that his slender beautiful mysterious mate would want to be a bulky grumpy feline. Of course he chastised himself for thinking that way, and he tried to figure out why while Sly cleared his throat to answer.

"Well, I'm a tiny little thing if you haven't noticed, and I'd like to be able to take on more foes…" Sly tapped a finger to his chin, "Plus it'd be pretty cool to refer to yourself in the third person for being so awesome, like Murray does all the time."

"You are fine just the way you are…" The fox mumbled back; Sly cut him off waving his hand in a mother like fashion as if Dante was getting caught not doing his homework.

The Cooper smirked, "You can't give a speech for every answer, it's truth!" Taking a few seconds to think he decided on his question, "If you could be any species besides a sexy fox, what would you be?"

Blushing slightly at the raccoon's added in compliment, the ex-cop shifted in place, "I guess maybe a…type of bird…?"

Hiding his face in his paws, Sly shook with laughter causing his husband to growl lowly in embarrassment. The raccoon couldn't help himself from giggling madly at the reply, "A bird?" He repeated in a cracked amusement sort of way.

"The better to swoop down on you with…" Dante snorted, which caused his husband to give an amused roll of the eyes, "Okay, my turn now that I thoroughly made myself look completely stupid…" The fox mutters, "If you could have a super power, what would it be?"

The raccoon seems stumped at this, "Uhm…" He clears his throat thinking, "Well…I can already turn invisible, and I'm already a really fast runner." Sly ponders the question seeming very confused on what to reply, "…I don't want to read people's minds-"

"Why not?" Dante asks playfully, "Don't you wanna see what is going on in Bentley's head when he's yelling at you?" The fox teases laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, very clever there." Sly sarcastically retorts, and then goes back to thinking, 'Well…flying is pretty much out of the question. I mean, how weird would it be for a raccoon to go flying through the sky? I'd get shot down in a minutes time."

Dante snorts, "You are taking this way to seriously, striped tail. There has to be at least one power you wished you had…"

"Amazing dancing skills?" The raccoon shrugs giving up.

His mate raises an eyebrow at the final reply, and then chuckles, "Amazing dancing skills, huh? That's the best you could come up with?" Sly glares at him and huffs crossing his arms in a full-blown pout.

"You couldn't come up with anything better…" He mutters not looking at his husband; Dante snickers to this, and puts a hand on the raccoon's shoulder showing that he apologizes. Sly straightens back up in his seat, "Okay, my turn…" The thief pauses, "If you could be immortal, would you?" He asks.

"No, I wouldn't." The fox responds still keeping a hawk eye on the road for his family's safety. Before Sly can ask why it's his answer, Dante also adds an explanation, "I wouldn't want to be immortal because I'd have to watch all my loved ones die…and honestly if I had to see that…I don't even think I could live on…"

"Oh…" The raccoon replies quietly.

Dante smirks, and breaks the sad atmosphere, "My turn." He bites his lower lip, "Hmm…if you could take back one thing, what would it be?" He looked at Sly who immediately fell deeply into though about his reply.

"I would have never let Jack work on my team." He states simply and coldly, his tone bitter of the snowy white fox. Sly still had a lot of emotions over the whole ordeal, even after it was over, and Dante understood greatly of his love's inner turmoil. The older of the two sighed softly of all the agony that the younger had endured because of the self centered deceased man.

"I see." Dante responds staring at his mate's sudden decline of happiness, "Your turn…" He tries to perk up his striped tail's mood.

Sly looks up into the jade eyes and smiles lightly, "Hehe…if you could be an ice-cream flavor…which one would you be?"

* * *

**One Hour Later**

The fox stopped the car and parked it next to a gas pump, "Okay Sly, go pick yourself up anything you want." He hands his younger mate a twenty-dollar bill, "We have a long trip ahead of us, so try to buy everything you can." He chuckles a bit in his rich velvety Spanish accented voice.

"I'll make sure to buy bunches of cookies." Cooper replies in a childlike voice before skipping into the convenient store. Though the raccoon had meant what he said jokingly, Dante had a sneaky suspicion he'd be munching on different assortments of sweet treats for the next few days.

Shaking his head, the ex-cop got out of the car and began to fill it up with gas. Once he finished with the task, he strolled inside the store, and paid the cashier with a few dollars. Glancing around the store, he saw a ringed tail next peeking out of the sweets aisle; he grinned amusedly to himself and snuck up behind the shorter. He waited for a moment until the raccoon straightened from bending down to pick up some chocolate chip cookies, and then wrapped his arms around the thief's slender waist burying his nose into the nape of his neck.

"Chocolate chip?" He inquires in a whisper to Sly.

Cooper giggles, "Nothing but the best." He explains handing them to Dante who holds them in one hand, and keeps the other protectively coiled around Sly's waist, "I like peanut butter ones too." The younger adds grabbing another small looking bag full of off brand peanut butter cookies.

"Okay, that's enough sweets my love." Dante sternly says before stopping the raccoon's hands from taking anymore, "I don't want you bouncing off the walls, nor Amor following the example." He chuckles softly.

"I can handle my sweets." The raccoon says stubbornly, but he doesn't press the matter, instead he walks over towards the drinks searching for some type of tea. Dante swishes his tail and follows his younger mate staying close behind him watching intently as he searches for a certain type of drink. Sly makes a cheerful sound as he pulls out a bottle of tea, and holds it to chest like a child with a teddy bear, "I'm ready to go." He smiles contently with his raccoon ears flickering.

Dante's ears perk up, "And what about me?" He crosses his arms, "I want some snacks too." The fox teases; he ruffles the shorter male's hair and kisses him between the ears lovingly as he passes the raccoon with all the snacks Sly wants to purchase.

"Fags." A Doberman Pincher sneers as he leans casually against one of the drinking machines; he is smoking a cigarette and has his eyes narrowed at Sly completely, Dante having not heard, and being at the cash register behind a few people.

The raccoon thief's eyes narrow to slits and he bares his fangs dangerously, "Want to run that by me again, _sir_?" The hostile young Cooper asks, while emphasizing the last word with a small growl echoing off of his vocal cords.

"I said, _**fags**_." The canine repeats stomping out his cigarette on the floor of the store, disregarding how hard the employees worked to clean it. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and settles a bitter cold glare with icy blue eyes into Sly's angry venomous chocolate pools, "It's unnatural for two men to be together." He hisses in a snappy way.

"Well I'm sure it's _unnatural _for your face to look the way it does." Sly shoots back with a snarl, "But, you don't hear me making a scene over it, do you bozo?" The Doberman's teeth clench in his pointed jaw, and he spits at Sly's feet.

"Get out of here, fucking fag." He demands starting to come closer to the raccoon who isn't in the least bit intimidated, in fact Sly takes this as a challenge, and gets right back in his face fangs still pointed out gleaming in the low light of the store.

In a low voice the thief growls, "No. I don't have to leave."

The canine laughs, "Oh, I think that'll change when your dominant makes you leave, stupid submissive fag." He flicks Sly's nose with a single claw making a large scratch across it; this enrages the raccoon thief to high extents, and he clenches his fist ready to punch the taller male. However, before he can, Dante slams the Doberman into one of the wall by the throat snarling.

"Don't you _**ever**_, fucking touch my husband, got it?" Dante putting pressure on the other's neck harshly, "Mind your own damn business." He adds in another snarl before shoving the canine to the ground in a fit of coughing.

Dante wraps an arm around Sly's waist and guides him out of the store swiftly, wordlessly. Sly doesn't say anything as the fox helps him into the passenger side of the car, and places the bag of junk food in his lap. The Spanish male hops into the driver's seat and turns the car on before he pulls out onto the highway taking off down the road. Once they are a good ten minutes away from the store the fox sighs heavily looking over at his still mate.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, and worriedly.

Sly nods slowly, and places the plastic bag on the floor, "…Why do people have to even be like that?" He asks quietly, "We weren't even doing anything wrong." The younger hugs himself seemingly very unsettled by what just happened moments before.

The older pulls the car over and unbuckles his seatbelt. He undoes Sly's seatbelt, then places him in his lap holding him closely, "Some people are just like that striped tail, I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." He says sincerely, knowing how close Sly and the man had been to getting into a full fledge fight.

"He was going to try and hit me, wasn't he?" The raccoon says this softly while laying his head against his mate's chest, "Just for loving you." He whispers this, "How can somebody be hated for loving somebody with their whole heart?" Sly asks, his voice flaring up in slight anger.

Petting Sly's ears to soothe him, Dante replies, "People have opinions Sly, and if somebody doesn't fit into what they think is right, then it must be wrong in their mind's thinking. I know it's unfair for people to hate other people for loving who they love, but…we'll never escape it, Sly…I'm sorry."

"I know." The raccoon replies, and then pauses for a long while, "It gets me thinking about this visit…" He stops for a moment again, "How are your parents going to react to us? I know we got married in front of them, but they weren't happy at all about it. Then we left the country and didn't even tell them where we were for years. Now we're on a road trip to their house with a child that everybody in the universe thinks is an abomination to nature…and…and…" Sly feels hot stinging tears well up in his eyes, "I…I…"

The fox feels pity swell up in his chest for his mate and he hugs him tighter nuzzling him, "Shhh, everything is going to be okay striped tail, everything is going to be fine…" He assures brushing away stray tears going down the raccoon's gray furry cheeks.

Despite what he said, Dante had his doubts.

* * *

_**A/N**_: ...I had **MAJOR** writer's block, I am so sorry this took so long, I just couldn't seem to write for some reason... Thank you to all the reviewers who are still with this story, you guys mean so much to me, thank you with all my heart, thank you SO much for being so patient for this update.


	67. Delilah and Diego

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Trilogy**_

**Chapter 6: Delilah and Diego**

* * *

The raccoon thief could feel the shudders of fear wrack his entire body as he stared at the Spanish styled home behind the fogged glass of the car window. His ears flattened back, as they often did when he was nervous, and he looked over at his mate. Dante was staring off into the distance it seemed, his hands still lightly gripping the steering wheel. The fox had a blank stare, showing no emotion, or hiding the emotion he did feel at this point, "I…I'll get Amor." Sly said this quietly and opened the car door slightly.

Dante grabbed his arm pulling him back a bit, "Sly, whatever they say…I…" The older sighed and let go of his mate's arm. The raccoon looked back at his husband, knowing what he had meant, and nodded a bit to show he understood. Shutting the car door lightly, the ringtail opened the backdoors of their rented car to gather the sleeping foxcoon in the backseat. Sly slid his arms under his son's arms and legs, carrying the young one in a cradle like position. Amor didn't seem to be affected, despite a few murmurs in his slumber.

Cooper's husband sighed heavily not liking this at all. The ex-cop got out of the car; his beautiful mate holding his precious child standing feet away from him made the fox close his eyes. Dante hated this, despised this. He should have never let Sly talk him into this trip, the raccoon that'd thought up the whole idea looked just as uncomfortable as the hardheaded taller male. Taking cautious steps, Sly began to walk forwards still carrying Amor. Grudgingly, Dante followed in suit taking the lead so that he'd be the first at the door.

The couple halted themselves before the intimidating looking entryway; both side glanced each other, green eyes meeting coco brown. Sly blinked and turned his focus back on the doors set before them. Dante kept his attention on the raccoon, "We can still turn back; we don't have to go in." He offered quietly taking note to his mate's stiff posture.

Stubbornly shaking his head, the raccoon placed a fist against the door, "We have to do this." With a large breath of courage, Sly knocked on the door softly.

There was a moment of absolute silence, and Dante hoped to God that his parents were gone somewhere. Suddenly, however, there was rustling from inside the house. Spanish accented voices littered the air, seeping outside into Sly and Dante's ears. Abruptly, the door was swung open leaving the duo to face a large muscular tall fox. Awkwardness crept up on all the adults, mostly the married couple standing a few feet away from the police captain.

"Dad…" The rest of the sentence died on Dante's tongue and he stood there numbly. Sly had to literally look up as if he was trying to watch fireworks to see the male's face. Dante's dad's face had switched from calm collected to complete raging spite. This quick transformation made Dante growl softly in protectiveness; he quickly and subtly pulled Sly behind himself holding onto his husband's arm.

"So, you think it's okay for your criminal ridden ass to be here?" This came as a cold disgusted question from Dante's father, Diego, who hadn't seemed to budge an inch from his intimidating stance in his doorway, "You disappear for years with this _scumbag_ thief, and then expect to be welcomed with open arms in _my_ house?" The male's voice escalated, and Diego was about to the point of shaking in rage.

"Mr. Fox, we…" Sly started off, but a feminine voice cut him off from saying anything. Dante's mother, Delilah, stepped past her husband breaking up the obvious confrontation. The raccoon only now noticed that Dante's fists were clenched, his eyes narrowed at his dad, and that his fur was fluffed up. He had no idea that his husband would actually take place in a fight with his dad over this misunderstanding. Delilah didn't seem phased by the angry males, and pushed them apart as if they were two kids.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at both of them, "Diego, go inside. You obviously have no idea how to handle anything." Her voice was different from Diego's; Sly noticed it was sharper and strict. The female fox waited till her husband had retreated back into the house seeming to have respect for what his wife wished. After making sure he was inside fully, Delilah turned to Dante's eyesight.

Dante closed his eyes from her icy blue ones, "Mom, we just wanted to visit." He said softly, "Before you say anything, let me explain." Sighing heavily he continued, "Carmelita did a lot of things that threatened my husband's life, and she always seemed to find a way to know where we were. She did a lot of cutthroat things that I had never expected from my own sister. Mother, I know she is my sister by blood, but…I've disowned her. Carmelita will never be my sister in my eyes anymore after all the things she did to me and my husband."

Delilah stayed silent, and didn't seem to be angry about anything Dante had said. The male fox proceeded on, "We had to leave Paris because of how violent she was getting with us, she did unforgivable things mom, horrible unmentionable things. I was fearing for my mate's life and…" Dante looked up at his mother, "My child's life. I couldn't let Carmelita hurt my family." His mother shakes her head, and tears come down her face. She hugs Dante closely around the chest burying her face into it.

"Dante, I know." Her voice shook, "I know everything, and I heard what Carmelita did." The mother's voice wavers at her daughter's name, "I…I've disowned her too." Sly is shocked by this statement, and by the surprised look on Dante's face, he is too. Delilah stepped away from her taller child; she crossed her arms across her chest, "Dante, she dishonored the fox name, and the things she did were cruel. I will never speak to her again." The female said this in such a whispering voice, Sly barely caught it, even with his sensitive ears.

Before the duo can really register what was just said, the female fox walks up to Sly. She smiles at the child sleeping in his arms, and then looks back up into Sly's eyes, "I made a big mistake treating Dante and you the way I did. After you left…I realized what I had done, Sly. You are a perfect match to him, and I should have accepted you…" She looked over at Dante who was getting a bit teary eyed from this, "Son…I'm so sorry for…for everything. I had time to think about everything that I did, and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Tears were falling freely down both their faces.

"Oh, mom." Dante hugged her tightly, "I forgave you a long time ago." His voice cracked slightly at this, and he simply held his mother in a warm embrace for a long while. They broke apart after a few moments and smiled at each other. Delilah then hugged Sly with Amor still in his arms, careful not to wake Amor as she did so. She kissed Sly on the cheek softly and put her hands on his shoulders staring acceptingly at him.

"Do your forgive me?" She asked quietly to the raccoon. Sly blinked rapidly shocked once again that he was actually being treated as a human from the woman who couldn't even compliment his tuxedo at the wedding without gagging. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I forgive you, Mrs. Fox." He replied as she let go of his shoulders, "I wanted to come up here because I knew that you still loved Dante despite everything that had happened between all of us. You deserve to see your son, and you deserve to see your grandchild." Sly professed this sincerely to the older adult who was touched by the small speech. Delilah gave a watery grin at what the male raccoon had said and hugged him lightly once again.

She looked at her grandchild sleeping peacefully, "He's gorgeous…" Delilah whispered in amazement, "C…Can I hold him?" Her voice quivered hopefully as she brushed back the blue curls on his forehead. Sly smiled even wider at this and nodded letting her scoop up Amor into her arms. Delilah nuzzled him and kisses his forehead, "I heard that you two had a child, and that made me think even more while you guys were gone." She admitted, "What's his name?" Her hands mused with his hair lovingly.

"Amor." Sly answered with pride growing in his voice at the mention of his son's name, "He's three years old about…his birthday is next week." Dante hugged Sly's waist with one arm, and kissed him between the ears. Delilah seemed fascinated with Amor, like he was the center of her world now. The female fox looked up at the married couple and smiled warmly at both of them. She glanced inside the house and then shivered at the small winds beginning to ruffle their fur.

"Let's go inside." She suggested; Sly and Dante agreed in murmurs before following her inside the house. Delilah strode past her husband who glared at his son in rage; Diego gripped the arms of his chair and gritted his teeth as Dante's husband followed close behind the ex-cop. Dante guided his husband past his father not even sparing a glance at Diego, only focusing on his mother's back as she showed them the guest room.

Delilah entered the guest room and motioned for the duo to come in. They sat down on the bed as the aged female took a seat in a rocking chair placed in the corner, "Dante, even if I accept you two, and your son…." She sighed sounding a bit frustrated, "You know how your father is. He'll never change, no matter what I say to him. After the whole Carmelita thing came out, and we got word of what happened, he still took her side saying it was a cop's job to bring criminals to justice. I know," She met eyes with Dante, "that you two have never seen eye to eye anyways. Dante, just keep away from him, and don't engage in any rants he has, that old gasbag won't change no matter what argument you have with him."

Dante nodded to this, "I know he won't, but I wish he would at least take a look at his grandson." The male fox grit his teeth like his father had, "He's selfish." He didn't say anymore, even if it seemed like he wanted to. Sly draped an arm around Dante's shoulders hugging him to soothe the fox. Delilah watched the two interact and grinned a bit.

"You two were made for one another…" She put in quietly, mostly to herself. Delilah sighed softly before standing up and handing Amor back to Sly who cradled his son gently, "Get some sleep, we'll talk about this more in the morning. Besides, you two look like death." It was true; the trip had taken a long time. Sly's was the one who seemed the most exhausted, however. Dante glanced at his husband, and then looked back at his mother with a nod. Delilah hugged them both before leaving the room, shutting the door lightly so that it wouldn't wake Amor.

There was silence for a moment, and then muffled arguing started up in the living room between Delilah and Diego. Dante's right eye twitched in irritation, "My father is next." He said bitterly to himself. Sly's ears flattened back at this statement and he placed Amor down on the bed tucking him under the covers. He sat back up next to his mate and studied his face for a moment before speaking.

"Dante, your father isn't used to the idea. He could have done a lot worse, he only spat a few comments at us, then left it at that. Maybe he'll come around while we stay here, eventually. Just don't argue with him, or start any confrontations. Like your mom said, you can't change a person." Sly worded this the best he could. The raccoon didn't blame Diego for not liking what had happened, though he was a little hurt by how the male had handled everything, especially their son. Though he was a bit wounded by what Diego thought of him and Dante, he as grateful that Delilah had come around.

Sly's husband seemed agitated, but sighed again, "At least mom is on our sides, and disowned that bitch." He emphasizes bitch, meaning his sister. The raccoon thief looked back up at his husband and nuzzled him caringly. The fox relaxed at this gesture, "Let's get some sleep ringtail, we'll deal with this more in the morning, okay?" He offered his mate.

The raccoon nodded to this notion and lay down next to Amor, carefully adjusting the child so that he was between the two adults as Dante lay down on the other side of the bed. After only minutes, Dante was conked out. Sly, however, was a different story. His ears flickered as the muffled arguing progressed in the living room of the fox's household. He looked at the clock in the guest room after feeling as if he had been lying there for hours listening to the mindless spouts of anger. It read that it had only been mere minutes and he closed his eyes. Making a quick decision, he rose up from the bed and softly got on the floor not wanting to disturb his family.

The raccoon thief padded to the door and opened it entering the hallway. He shut the door behind himself with a click, and snuck to the end of the hallway with his back pressed up against the wall. Avoiding being caught, he watched as the two foxes engaged in a heated argument about himself, and Dante. Diego was yelling about how they should leave, Delilah almost screaming back at him how they should stay in the house. Neither was gaining any ground in the debate, and Sly fidgeted a bit. Nervously he walked out into the living room where they arguing halted at the sight of him.

"Sly, honey, go back to bed." Delilah commanded him with worried eyes. Diego huffed at his wife's concern and stomped over to Sly looming over the shorter like he'd down before. He narrowed his eyes directly into the raccoon's chocolate pools with the highest level of rage he could. His wife stayed where she was clenching her jaw, and wondering if she should intervene. After all, Sly looked extremely calm for being the presence of her husband's full anger.

"You corrupted my son, you demonic little rat!" Diego began a rant, "He would have been a perfect officer, and would have gotten married to a beautiful woman. Instead, he got married to a criminal and became a thief stealing from the damn innocent like the dirt I used to take in when I was a rookie! You just used your little tricks to make him think he liked you, when in all actuality he probably despises your very name! Then that damn abomination of a son-!"

Cooper didn't let him finish that sentence, "Don't you _**dare **_say anything about my son, your grandson by the way." Sly squared his shoulders and glared up at Diego, "Sir, I respect you greatly, even admire you for that matter, but what your saying is wrong, and how your treating this whole situation is wrong. Dante never liked women, and you just couldn't accept that. I'll have you know that I didn't entice him into anything. In fact, I ran away from Dante, I didn't want him in my life because I knew he could have something better. Your son, however, loved me so much, that he didn't give up. Eventually, love conquers all. If you can't accept your own flesh and blood for what he is, then maybe I should respect you a little less, shouldn't I?"

Diego backed away at the raccoon's words and his face switched to multiple emotions, "You…you…" He pointed a finger at Sly sputtering. The Cooper's ears rose a bit and he calmed down from his return rant at Dante's father. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Dante talks about you all the time. He loves you, and you're blind I guess." Sly added on quietly, "You just can't look past what you want. Everything has to be just the way you want; well guess what? That can't happen, it's impossible for everything to go your way, I should know that." He turns away from Diego, and adds a bit darkly, "I see where Carmelita comes from." Then, before the fox can get a word in edgewise, Sly stalks back to his room shutting the door.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ After they were gone for a extreme amount of time, I'm sure any parent would think of their child, and rethink over everything. Diego I'm sure did to, but as you can tell, he probably views Carmelita as his favorite. As the trilogy progresses, I think I'm going to add in some flashbacks so you can sort of see what went on in Dante and Carmelita's childhood. Plus, if your curious as to how the foxes found out about their daughter? Well, they are cops, so that stuff spreads pretty fast.

Thanks for the reviews, and loyal readers! :) *Hugs you guys*

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**


	68. Reflections

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

_**Trilogy**_

**Chapter 7: Reflections**

* * *

Dante slowly opened his bright green eyes, and stared into the dark abyss of the room for a few long minutes of silence. The only thing disrupting the quiet was the sweet breathing of his family lying peacefully next to him. A smile couldn't help but cross his muzzle as he noticed his young three-year-old sleeping close by him. Amor, in his slumber had curled up next to the fox's side, and had his face buried deeply in the richly rusted coat. The child's hands gripped his dad's fur softly as if to help him ward off any bad dreams he might have while asleep. The father stared at his son's peaceful face and brushed back his curls tenderly.

For a few moments, he enjoyed the moment, and then it went away. His eyebrows lowered as he saw Sly wasn't in bed like he had previously thought. The fox tensed a bit at this revelation, and immediately got up from the bed, being sure not to wake up his toddler. Dante perked his ears up, and flared his nostrils trying to catch a sound or smell that indicated where his mate was. Vanilla wafted into his nose, and he heard the soft padding of paws. Instantly he figured out that his husband was outside in the hallway. He walked to the door, and opened it, "Sly?" He asked out into the darkness of the long strip.

A few paw pads sounded off, and the fox felt a small familiar body against his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the figure, kissing the shorter male between the ears caringly. Dante coiled his tail around Sly's waist pulling him closer to himself, "Where were you?" The fox asked into one of the flickering ears, "You scared me." His voice quivered at the last part.

"I couldn't sleep." The raccoon responded sounding exhausted, "I tried looking for some sleeping pills, but your parents don't seem to keep them around." He yawned laying his head against his husband's chest trying to find comfort. Dante understood that his mate had always had difficulties with getting to sleep at night. Being a creature that roamed the nights, the young Cooper had a hard time with sleeping when his body told him he should be awake.

Scooping up his mate, he received a huff from the raccoon. He smirked to himself, and went to go for the bed. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head as he noticed the shadow of the rocking chair in the corner. Grinning, he strode over to the chair, and adjusted the tinier male in his arms so that he was in a comfortable cradle position. Dante sat down with Sly still in his arms, and slumped down in the wooden seat so that Sly's body was more apt to relax in his lap. He began to slowly rock back and forth while holding his mate with the up-most compassion.

"Dante…" Sly mumbled incoherently as he rocked in the soothing steady beat. Dante shushed him, and pet his face softly. The fox kissed his mate's neck, and his jaw as the raccoon dizzily looked up at him with a tired expression, "D…D…" The raccoon's eyelids flickered up and down, him seeming to fight sleep. Nipping lightly at Sly's ear proved to do the trick of making the raccoon shut his eyes completely. After a few seconds, the raccoon was a limp mass in his arms.

The fox felt himself smile once again at the beautiful sight. Sly's perfect built seemed to mold into his lap, being the exact size, like they were made for one another. The male's eyes were shut peacefully as Dante looked down at him, and a half grin decorated Cooper's face. His ears were perked just the slightest, flickering every once in awhile to show how his dreams were progressing. The thief's tail swished contently in his sleep brushing up against Dante's calves, which was a great comfort to the somewhat stressed ex-cop.

Dante would never be happy without Sly; he knew this for a fact. Their journey had been a long, and rough one, he also knew. He immersed himself in all the memories they had shared in the past years, it seemed as if time had gone by so quickly, at least for him. As he sat, holding his husband in his arms, he realized how much had gone by. It was incredible how fast everything had flown by. The fox closed his eyes and pictured all that had happened; Dante never had quiet moments like this after all, he was a father, husband, and thief that traveled the world almost every day.

He remembered when he first met Sly Cooper. The raccoon seemed so cocky, and witty as he lightly danced out of his reach during their first chase. Banter found it's playful way into the equation, and the fox couldn't recall a time when he felt so alive the way the raccoon criminal made him feel anyways. Then Dante frowned a bit as the memory reminded him of how brutally Sly was captured that day. Sly had told his husband to stop apologizing for the day; however, Dante couldn't find it in himself to let it go. He'd hurt Sly that day, probably in more ways than one. Of course, he hadn't meant to, but that's the way it came across.

Dante had no idea how much the raccoon was broken; Sly was good at keeping a poker face about matters such as emotions. It took a long while to be able to read the raccoon's face, even now the fox couldn't completely know how the Cooper was feeling. So many things had been done to Sly, so many horrible things that the fox had never even thought about happening to somebody like him. After he watched the raccoon through the cell bars, he silently vowed to fix this beautiful angelic creature how'd fallen directly into his life. Before he had actually met the raccoon, it was mostly physical attraction, that all it could be after all.

After meeting Sly he found that the raccoon was more than just a pretty face. Cooper had the most amazing personality, and spectacular mind. He came up with ideas that blew Dante away. He was intelligent, and knew how to handle almost any situation thrown in his direction, which made the fox even more attracted to him. Everything about Sly seemed to be everything that the cop was looking for_,__everything_. From his strengths to his weaknesses, all of it was perfect in Dante's eyes. Sly was meant to be his, and he was meant to be Sly's. They found each other in darkness, and rose into the light.

Though they were right for one another, complications rear their ugly heads into lives every day. The fox remembered he exchanged harsh words with Sly, and the raccoon did the same. They fought tooth and nails for no apparent reason, just out of venting Dante supposed. No matter what took place, somehow, they managed to fall in love. The day that the fox dedicated to their relationship being official in his mind's eye was the way he rescued the raccoon from the clutches of Carmelita Fox. He'd saved Sly from the devil sort of speak; he'd saved the raccoon from a life the Cooper was tricked into thinking he needed to live.

Sly, despite being a thief, had many morals. The Cooper took a code to being a good person, and tried to show that to the best of his abilities. Many people couldn't look past the mask he tied around his head, one of those people being Carmelita. People who did find out how Sly really was used him for their own personal gain. This is what started a long chain of pain and misery for the raccoon criminal. At every turn he was being pushed down, and flung aside like dirt on shoes. At some points, Sly admitted to Dante later, even his gang seemed to treat him like a mere paycheck.

Once Dante had shown up in Sly's life, and Sly had influenced Dante's life, things changed for both of them. Dante became the raccoon's protector, his guardian; Fox helped build Cooper up from the ruins people left him in, gave him a person to trust fully in his life. Sly gave Dante somebody to love, somebody who understood him, and would be loyal to him. The fox and raccoon were a match made in heaven. It seemed that they were made for each other, and somehow they found one another over billions of other people roaming about the earth. They were mates no matter what.

All those years, all those memories flashed through Dante's mind.

_"You shouldn't give up so easily on life." Dante's warm lips so close to Sly's sensitive ears made them flatten, he chuckled at Sly's stiff form, "And I'm not a kid, kid." Before he released Sly from the awkward position he whispered one last thing, "No matter what you decide on the deal…I'm not going to let you get killed, Fox's word."_

The fox had definitely kept his word on that, and always would. Dante had told Sly on multiple occasions that he'd give his own life for the raccoon thief. In his heart, the fox knew if it ever came down to it, he would take the most painful agonizing death that the world had to offer for his mate. He'd sacrifice everything and anything for the raccoon. Dante would never allow Cooper to die, or he'd go with him. If Sly was to die for any reason, the fox would follow without a second thought.

_"Sly, I'm so sorry. I never meant anything I said in that jail cell, I love you with all my heart, I trust you. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and I couldn't live another second without you." The fox said now having tears dripping down his face, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, oh God...I thought you were dead!"_

_Sly remained silent for a moment, "I couldn't bare seeing you get hit. Even if wouldn't have killed you. I will not let you get hurt..."_

Dante, in the rocking chair, had tears coming down his face from that remembrance in full detail. Though he protected Sly, the raccoon insisted on the same thing in return. Cooper had done many things that almost cost him his life to save Dante, or just keep him happy. The fox on numerous occasions had almost had a heart attack because of the stunts the raccoon pulled trying to help him out, or save him from an unknown attack. That day was a constant replay of how their relationship really started, how they came together and made the choice to protect one another, confess all their real feelings.

_"I-I-I-I l-l-love…I love you." He coughed before his eyes slammed shut and he fell limp in the fox's lap._

The event of Sly's kidnapping had forever lodged itself into Dante's mind. Any time Sly got hurt he made record of it, and constantly berated himself for years to come for not being in the right place at the right time for the raccoon criminal. The Neyla episode had to be one of the most traumatizing things that had happened to Dante mentally. Cooper had admitted his complete love and devotion for the fox fully right before his close encounter with death. Dante recalled the nights that came after due to the admitted love from his boyfriend, and when he learned that he had to pull the plug, he'd planned his own suicide for later on.

_"What has he done?" Dante asked quietly-mostly to himself. Sly had heard it though._

_"He…" The raccoon paused swallowing a lump in his throat, "Broke me."_

It wasn't true. Jack, though having been one of the main causes, hadn't broken Sly Cooper. A combination of different people had broken Sly, and Dante had dealt with every single on. Heck, the fox had even had long drawn out discussions with Sly's own team members about what he would do if they ever treated the raccoon bad in any way whatsoever. Dante was Sly's protector, and the memories that whizzed through his mind instilled the determination and dedication he had to protect his mate with his whole soul.

_Dante kissed his husband on the lips tenderly, which received, whoops, and cheers from-surprisingly-the whole church._

Weddings had always been a dream of Dante's own imagination. Cooper and him married within the presence of their family and friends had been spectacular. It was something that Dante had never dreamed of happening. What made the occasion so powerful and life changing was that the two both knew that they would be with each other forever.

"Your are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sly Cooper." Dante murmured quietly to his sleeping mate.

_Dante curiously studied his husband as the van picked up speed; the raccoon hadn't needed him at all._

_A smile crossed his face._

_Sly Cooper could definitely hold his own ground._

That day had set the date of Sly's healing almost complete. Sly had progressed so much after they were married, and had become his old self, with a touch of new sparks. Dante loved the old Sly, and the new Sly-those two combined made him the happiest man in the world. The fox would love Sly no matter what, no matter how he was. Though he would love the raccoon no matter what, he felt overcoming joy to see Sly happy again. Sly was so much brighter and shining when he was his old self. The cocky sure of himself, playful, and flirtatious thief was who Sly really was. Sure, there were new depths to the Cooper, but the strong personality qualities were still there adding along to the new.

_"Just listen." Sly held up a hand to quiet Dante, he fell silent in return, "You and I both know when two people mate, one becomes the dominant…the other the submissive. We've been pretending that this natural law doesn't affect us. It does. You are obviously the stronger of us, more protective, more possessive. That's why you have the overriding instinct to protect me all the time, and be possessive over me. I'm…the smaller one…the smaller built, the more willing to accept being protected. I've fought it, but I can't help but feel submissive to you. I can take down millions of guards with axes, chainsaws, and guns in their arsenal, but when I get around you…"_

One of the hugest turning points was the conversation they had discussed about why they had been having problems. Dante had took advantage of Sly's weakened state, had told him he was a submissive compared to him just to solve the problems. However, the fox in his heart knew that it was wrong to tell Sly such a lie. Michael had caused all the difficulties, or at least started them. Dante hated the idea of arguing with Sly, and the idea of every having to divorce him due to marital problems, so he lied through his teeth to make it seem like that was the problem. In reality Sly and Dante were completely equal, they later sorted out the discussion they had fixing things up.

Sly, though Dante protected him constantly, was still a full grown man. The Cooper was bold and intelligent. Ringtail could handle himself in anything thrown in his direction; Sly had fought thousands of evil heartless villains of society, and had won coming out without a single scratch or bruise. People perceived Sly as a weak pathetic person in society after he started dating Dante. However, they didn't realize that Dante was the only person he was that way with, and Amor of course. Sly never liked to show his weak side; he never liked to be vulnerable. There comes a point in somebody's life were they have to drop the façade of being okay, they have to lean on a support beam eventually-and that was Dante Fox.

The dynamics of the relationship were complex at best, and nobody would probably understand. It didn't matter what people thought, or perceived. All that mattered was that they were together.

_The raccoon mumbled an incoherent string of words, "I love you, thanks for not giving up on me…"_

Jack's death had set the tone for everything to fall into place. His quick shot to the head was followed by Michael's car wreck, him trying to escape from Dante's rage that would soon follow. After Michael died, Neyla was finally executed in prison where she had been for almost a year. It seemed as if God was giving the couple a fresh start, ridding them of all the problems and obstacles they had. Sly had mourned their deaths, him being the loving caring person he is, Dante didn't mourn them. The raccoon was a tad bit angry that the fox didn't feel remorse for their deaths, but Dante couldn't bring himself to feel bad for people who had deserved all that they had gotten from their deeds while they were alive.

Though he did feel cold and bitter towards them, he tried to the best of his abilities to show some sort of care. He and Sly attended their funeral services, even visited their graves a few times putting flowers on their headstones. Dante did admit he felt bad for the fact that they could have had better lives; let more positive influential lives if it hadn't been for their horrible upbringings. Jack, for example, had things done to him since he was five by both his parents, including abuse. It didn't give them an excuse to act the way they did, or commit the actions they did, but it sort of explained it more so. Dante was just glad that there were less people that could hurt Sly, in all honesty.

_"D-Daddy! S-Stop tickling m-me!"_

Amor was just like Sly. The foxcoon was a playful adventurous beautiful creature. When Dante first saw him, he cried in joy. The baby boy was the most precious thing to Dante and Sly. Amor completed their little family, and with all three of them together, nothing could break them apart. Sly and Dante dedicated everything they had to the little boy; they did everything they could just to get a smile or a giggle from him. Dante couldn't help but smile wider and open his eyes. He looked over at the bed where his son was laying in complete content sleeping just as peacefully as his husband was.

Dante let the smile grow more. He'd finally gotten a family that accepted him, and loved him no matter what-a family that would always be there, and never leave him. Honestly, that's all the fox had ever wanted. Having two people to love and protect was a dream come true.

The fox closed his eyes again momentarily as all the thoughts of warmth and love danced through his head like mantra. When he opened his eyes his smile dripped into a low yawn. He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and groaned quietly to himself. His mate stirred in his lap, and yawned himself. Two big brown eyes popped open, and it was clear that Sly was awake. He blinked a few times and stretched himself out a bit in Dante's lap. The raccoon stayed quiet for a few minutes, but couldn't hold back talking for long.

"I see you had a late night." The raccoon commented with a quirked eyebrow. He situated himself in Dante's lap so that he was sitting up. Cooper leaned up against the fox grinning up at him, "Maybe this is for the better, perhaps you'll see the evils of the sun!" He dramatically said this while hissing in a playful manner at the window cracked open a bit on the other side of the guest room.

Huffing in amusement, Dante placed his mate on the ground, and got up stretching himself out from the position he'd been in all night. After making sure his muscles were back up to par he looked down at his shorter mate, "I'll always be a morning person, no matter what you do!" He proclaimed this, and pointed a finger at the ceiling.

"Ah, but you forget, I can 'persuade' you into liking the moon…!" Sly laughed evilly and then started outright laughing in his normal voice. Dante raised his eyebrows up giving his mate a strange look. The fox rolled his eyes after a moment of watching the raccoon enjoy himself. He slowly slipped around the thief and grasped him around the waist; he made sure to put his lips right next to Sly's right ear before he spoke.

"Oh?" He breathed hotly against the grayish fur. Dante grinned in satisfactory as shivers went down Cooper's spine in reaction. He removed his lips from the sensitive flesh and chuckled quietly. Sly made a noise, and then pouted. The raccoon's ears had always been extremely sensitive, so Dante had always taken advantage of it.

"Haha, very funny." Sly mumbled lowly in return, "I'll think about that the next time I make you dinner." Dante laughed before placing his head down on the Cooper's shoulder in comfort. By now the noise of both his parents laughing had awoken Amor. The foxcoon blinked a few times, made a small whine in his throat, and sat up in the strange bed. Sly, noticing the awakened child first, went to his side and picked him up nuzzling him, "Good morning, baby doll." He greeted rubbing noses with the toddler.

Amor made a face at the nickname, and then looked around the room rubbing his eyes, "Daddy, where are we?" He asked truly puzzled. The last time he was awake they were at a gas station. He remembered that it was a gas station because daddy had picked him up a bag of gummy worms-which he always got on road trips.

"We're at grandma and grandpa's house." Dante replied answering his question. Although the fox had a scowl on his face to the mention that he was in his parent's home, Amor couldn't be more elated. He popped up out of Sly's arms and started jumping in pure excitement. He'd been dreaming of meeting his grandparents for a while now, and finally he was going to see them for the first time.

He bounced up and down, "Can I see them? Can I see them?" His small childlike voice repeated more than once. Sly smirked catching him mid jump, then kissed his forehead. Dante cautiously eyed the door leading into the hallway. The fox was dreading his dad being around Amor with his whole entire soul.

"We're going to go have breakfast right now." Sly responded, and then he sniffed, "It smells like grandma is making your favorite breakfast too." This made the small child whoop in joy as the smell caught his attention as well. He ambled over to the door trying to reach the doorknob to open it. Cooper chuckled to himself, and lifted the boy up on his shoulders. He then opened the door walking towards the kitchen with his mate in tow.

Dante spotted his mother at her usual place. Delilah was at the stove flipping pancakes with ease; the aged vixen skillfully placed the warm delicious looking pancakes on plates next to warmed up syrup. She continued making breakfast whistling to herself in a fine tune, and singing a bit to herself. The son smiled at his mom, and came up behind her kissing her cheek, "Good morning mom." He widely grinned. It felt good to say that like he had when he was just a kid, he hadn't been able to say that for many years.

"Good morning." She returned with a smile of her own. Delilah turned around and kissed her son on the nose, "How did you sleep?" Her voice was tainted with a faint Spanish accent. Dante gave a nervous look and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His mother raised an eyebrow studying his sleepless face, mostly the dark circles that had formed under his bright green eyes.

The son shrugged, "I couldn't really sleep last night." His mother gave a concerned look to this confession. Delilah knew her son very well, probably not as well as Sly, but still pretty well. She brushed his hair behind his ears, and patted him on the shoulders sternly.

"You need sleep, Dante." She shook her head, "If you don't get sleep, you could get in an accident or something…" Her face contorts to even more worry. Dante's eyes lowered and he guiltily twiddled a foot as if he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Sly, who had seated himself and Amor at the table, laughed at the expression his mate gave. Dante narrowed his eyes at the Cooper who merrily smirked in response.

Delilah chuckled a bit, and served the plates. She placed them at each spot on the table, including an empty spot where Diego would be sitting. Dante placed himself next to Sly as she sat a plate down in front of the hungry looking raccoon, "What, you don't want anymore candy?" The fox teased his mate who had already began eating as soon as the plate had touched the table.

Sly shook his head, "This is _way_ better than any candy I've ever tasted." He continued eating contently at the breaded circles not saying another word. Dante snorted and looked over at his son who hadn't touched his food. Instead, the child was watching Delilah with wide wondrous eyes. Dante almost slapped himself in the face; he hadn't introduced Delilah and Amor properly.

"Mom, you have an admirer." Dante whispered to the female fox. Delilah's ears twitched, and she looked at her son quizzically. Then she realized what he is talking about smirking a bit to herself. Glancing over at the child staring at her, her theory proved right. Amor innocently tried to form words to say hello, but found out that he was way to shy to do so. Taking a detour, he raised his hand and offered a small wave to his grandmother.

Giggling to herself, she walked over to him. Delilah crouched down to his eye level, "Hello there, Amor." She ruffled his hair, "How are you this morning?" The foxcoon shied away from her hands and blushed a bit. The fox's face widened into a trademark grin, and she laughed along with the married couple at the table. Amor flattened his ears back offering only an embarrassed look for how he was acting.

"A-Are y-you my grandma-a?" He stuttered clumsily in his small voice. Delilah nodded and he beamed at this new information. The foxcoon hugged her around the neck and nuzzled her without a second thought, forgetting his shyness in the process of course. The vixen vibrated in more giggles rubbing his back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Amor." She replied to his gestures, and then she studied him, "You look just like your daddies, huh?" He nodded vigorously, proud of this compliment bestowed upon him. Delilah chuckled some more, and straightened herself out from her crouching, "You'll be staying here for a couple weeks…and I promise we'll have a lot of fun." She smiled at the young toddler. He gave a toothy grin at this.

Suddenly, the door is shoved open roughly. Dante tensed as he saw his father walk in looking less than happy. Diego kicked off his boots and irritably sat down at the table. Everybody went hushed, everything turning quiet. Even Amor, who had been excited to meet his grandfather, went silent seeming to sense the irritation, and anger rolling off of his supposed grandparent. Sly stopped eating his pancakes, more so just scraping his fork across the syrupy surfaces of the pancakes, making sure to keep quiet. Delilah actually went quiet as well, but glared boldly at Diego when he caught her eye every once in awhile.

"Good morning, Diego." She tried to start a conversation; Delilah hated silence when it lasted way to long, and she could tell that her family didn't like the awkward quiet as much as her. Her husband, however, only grunted in response. The oldest fox brought up a newspaper, ignoring his family sitting at the table, and mumbled something in Spanish. Sly's muscles twitched and he had the urge to bolt from the table. He didn't really prefer Dante's dad, even before he ever met the man. Cooper preferred Delilah over Diego; though the female fox had just apologized yesterday for her mistreatment, she had never been as bad as her husband had.

Sly shuffled his feet a bit, and tried to busy himself, "Amor, you want some more syrup buddy?" The foxcoon looked over at his raccoon father and shook his head no quickly. Dante gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a long moment. Breathing through his nose and thinking of happy thoughts, he reopened them. He couldn't believe how quickly the mood in the room had changed because of his self-centered dad-well, heck; he actually could, couldn't he? Diego had always been that way, even when Dante was a kid.

"Hey boys, I was thinking after breakfast we could all go shopping." Delilah smiled breaking the bitterness that the room was developing, "After all, this is Sly and Amor's first time in Spain, right boys?" Amor nodded and smiled a bit, grateful for the positive turn for the morning. Sly put a finger to his chin and pondered over what she said for a few moments.

"You know, I came here once for a heist when I was younger, and I didn't get the chance to stop at the stores while I was here." The raccoon explained mulling over his thoughts, "My gang and I usually stop for vacations after a heist-to enjoy the scenery and all." Sly got a grin on his face and chuckled a bit, "One time, we snuck Murray into this dance performance…it was hilarious." Dante recalled the story that the raccoon had mentioned to him a while back, and chuckled a bit himself.

Delilah put her hands on her hips, "Well that won't due!" She exclaimed, "I'll give you and Amor the full treatment of Spain shopping." The vixen declared with a laugh of her own, "However, I don't really think we'll go dancing, if that's okay with you." Delilah joked causing Amor to giggle, and Sly to laugh.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I tried to write a longer chapter this time, after all you guys deserve a longer chapter since my updating has been so slow lately. I have a busy week ahead of me, so I don't when the next chapter will be... This chapter was mostly a reflection on how the whole story has progressed. In all honesty I can say that this story has probably gotten more detailed, and better towards the end. I know that this whole story hasn't been the best literary work in the world, but I think I've progressed and done better-in my opinion, and have advanced in my writting skills. I thank you guys for all the support and well thought out reviews, it's really helped me along. Even the people who don't review, I thank you guys with my whole heart for reading this. :)

So, what do you think of the characters in this story? Who are your favorites, and who are your least favorites?

Love you guys! ^^

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**


	69. Mussings and Conclusion

**~Slylady345~**

**Beside Himself**

**_Trilogy _**

**Chapter 8: Mussings and Conclusion**

* * *

The weeks had flown by faster than Sly could keep up with. He, his husband, and his toddler had been staying at the Fox house for almost a month now. It really bothered Sly that they were staying so long with Dante's family, yet at the same time they did have some catching up with Amor. The raccoon saw Amor was really happy staying with his grandparents and getting to know them; the foxcoon took a big liking to Diego and Delilah. Cooper was even surprised to find that Dante was reconnecting with his parents as well and spending time with them again, even showing affection towards them for once. If Sly asked to leave, he felt that would be incredibly unfair towards his family, so he stayed silent for the time being.

In the meantime Sly had a lot of time to think. Though the fox family was all happy and bustling around constantly, he really wasn't a part of any of it. He felt excluded in a way, but it suited him just fine considering he didn't really prefer Dante's parents that well. It still hurt that his family wasn't with him that often though, they caught up in soaking up the attention they had longed for from Delilah and Diego. In a way, it sickened Sly had how long his family had to wait to receive love from the Fox family. He thought it was strange how the people in Dante's family handled their emotions in general; Sly wasn't one to judge people, but they seemed downright insane-including Carmelita as a testament to that statement.

Though he had many opinions and emotions about this whole visit, he felt warped into his own thoughts too much. He stayed in the guest room often and simply lay on the bed thinking of his past, which he was doing currently once again while the Fox family was out having dinner. It hurt that he was alone mostly and they were always gone, not even seeming to care, even Dante was ignoring him to a point. Still, his thoughts seemed to numb him from all that was occurring, so he could care less about what was going on around him. It was as if his mind was shutting down and showing him a slideshow, sort of like an extremely long dream with your body in complete utter blissful sleep.

Sly mostly thought of how he came to this point and what events happened to get him to where he was. He remembered silly things, things that didn't even matter, but where somehow there floating around in his mind. His memories drifted in on waves it seemed, as if his mind was giving him back all the things he had stored away for so long and letting him immerse himself in what was. The young Cooper found himself remembering everything from being born, to going to the orphanage, to stealing as a teenager, to becoming a world class thief, and so forth. However, as his mind traveled through the homemade time machine it had essentially created itself, Sly began to doubt and rethink.

As he replayed things in his head that were recent compared to before he even had Amor or met Dante, he found he was completely different. It made sharp pains jolt through him thinking of his family never existing, yet he continued down the long trails of thoughts about his life. He remembered how cocky he was before, how sure of himself he was. Sly could remember all the heists he'd gone through, the dangerous and thrilling heists that could have cost him his life. He remembered all the excitement from those heists, the rush and pride he felt when he'd obtained his prizes, and he remembered most of all running across the rooftops.

The sound of his light footsteps against the rooftops cold crisp cement surface; breathing in the clean fresh air; smelling the aroma of danger growing steadily upon him. He'd always been running his entire life, running to steal, running to a fight, running, running, and running. Now, he had come to a complete halt and it seemed as if it would stay that way. He felt guilt creep up on him for thinking of his life as that way, but couldn't help it. As he thought more and more over this, he came to a realization that made him want to have never thought of it in the first place; Dante Fox had changed Sly Cooper. He'd made him a completely different person.

Before, Sly could take on anything. The raccoon was a world-class thief, the top thief of the food chain. When other thieves saw him, they moved out of the way in respect. Posters hung everywhere with his name written all over them, stained with his mark. The Cooper took down millions of opposing foes and bosses that were said to be able to kill him, though they had fallen in defeat before Sly. The raccoon had taken on opponents like Clockwerk, Clock-la, Dr. M, and countless other villains that weren't even thought to be fought-other people would have cowered at the thought of even being near the ice-hearted beasts. Though, Sly had taken them all down and had proved himself stronger, wiser, quicker, and more superior.

Now…everything had changed-and it seemed for the worse the more Sly pondered it.

Now, Sly didn't fight anybody. _Dante_ fought everybody for Sly and wouldn't even dare let the raccoon even think about fighting somebody. Now, Sly couldn't go on heists almost at all because _Dante_ didn't want him to. Now, Sly cried because _Dante_ was there to cry on, he was weak around Dante and eventually it showed everywhere else too. Now, Sly couldn't travel the world because _Dante _wanted to settle down. The more Sly thought about, the more he grew angry with himself and a bit at Dante. He couldn't help but want to slam himself into a wall for all the things he now did that he didn't do before.

He'd never relied on anybody more than Dante and it was showing-and had showed before.

Sly didn't take on Jack, _Dante_ did.

Sly didn't fight Neyla, _Dante _did.

Sly didn't deal with Carmelita, _Dante _did.

Sly didn't even deal with his own emotions, _**DANTE**_ did.

All Sly was now, was a sniveling little crying…_bitch_.

He'd become way too dependent on his mate and had somehow become a completely different person who acted as if he couldn't handle even a needle. Sly Cooper didn't cry, that wasn't him; Sly Cooper didn't act like a two year old that needed to be rocked; Sly Cooper didn't follow commands from one single person; Sly Cooper didn't stay in once place; Sly Cooper wasn't who the raccoon was right now. Sly Cooper was a complete and distant memory-Sly had become something different, and something he didn't like at all the more he reflected.

In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't Dante's fault. The way he was acting was his own fault.

After Jack had ripped his self-esteem to threads and his overall outlook on himself, Carmelita swooped in to finish him off. The female fox had taken a firm grip of Sly's heart and torn it out. She then proceeded to throw it on the ground and stomp on it repeatedly. Though this would break any man, Sly felt that he handled it all wrong. The raccoon went into a deep depression wanting death to come to him quickly. Then, suddenly, he meets Carmelita's brother. Dante suddenly appeared in his life like a knight in shining armor, ready to help Sly pick up the pieces, ready to do anything for him.

Sly had taken advantage of having Dante around and had unselfconsciously let the fox handle all his battles for him. He'd made the fox fight for him, be a shoulder he could cry on, and cater to his every whim-but on the other side of the coin, that was what Dante wanted to do. The fox was over protective to the point of being sometimes aggressive and insane as his sister. He also had admitted multiple times without realizing he liked to be the stronger in the relationship and have the more control-despite this, Sly felt extremely horrible about his entire life choices and very doubtful about the façade he was living now days.

How could he have broken himself down so easy? After Jack and Carmelita had done their evil deeds to him, he should have moved on like he always did and proved to the world he was Sly Cooper. However, his damned emotions had gotten in the way and for the first time in his life he felt like he needed somebody that would protect him. He had unknowingly searched Dante Fox out and had fallen in love with somebody who would give him all the things he needed at that time. Now, as he thought about it even harder, he found something extremely horrible that made him want to puke.

He was falling out of love with his mate whether he liked it or not.

For the time period in his life were he found Dante, he needed somebody that could help him. He needed a safety shield that could protect his weakened heart and body for that matter. Sly had fallen from his seat and had lost all control of his life; he needed somebody to put it back in order. The raccoon hadn't realized how broken he was before he met Dante, how different he was before he met the fox. Sly wasn't the person who fell in love with Dante, it was the person he was at that time that fell in love with Dante and needed him very much to even be capable of surviving in the big bad cruel world.

However, that time period needed to end.

Sly would not stand it any longer; Sly Cooper wouldn't be whom he had turned into.

The raccoon would go on heists around the world and reclaim his title. The raccoon would go back to fighting huge bosses without a care in his mind about possible danger. The raccoon would evade officers worldwide and prove the law system to be incompetent of doing anything. The raccoon would travel the world and see different placed, live the high life. The raccoon would laugh in the face of death and escape the clutches of it times over. The raccoon would be the legendary Sly Cooper Master Thief.

…Sly Cooper would leave his family just to go back to what he had done before…

Suddenly, all his thoughts melted away to his family and he felt pain in his heart, unbearable pain.

How could he leave his _toddler_? Amor was only three years old and loved him very much. How could he leave his own child in the dust just to go back to what he did so many years ago?

How could he leave _Dante_? The man who had devoted his life to him and loved him with every fiber of his being? Who had been there through everything, the bad and good? The man who had taken care of him and nursed him back to himself?

…The man…he still loved?

Sly flattened his ears down and looked at his lap.

He…still loved Dante and he was deluding himself into thinking he didn't so he could go play thief again-so he could be who he was in the past.

Cooper rethought what he had just mulled over very carefully.

When he had found Dante, he destroyed mentally and physically, he'd found somebody who loved him and would take care of him. Just because he was different when he met Dante, it didn't mean he had to leave the fox. People matured in their thoughts and behavior, as they grew older, they reached new steps in life and conquered inner demons all the time. Sly knew he wanted to go back to being his old self, so why did he have to leave this life just because of that? Why did he feel the need to simply run from this life and negatively think of his current life that was so beautiful?

He had a man who loved him and a child who adored him.

Just because he wanted to go back to being the legendary Sly Cooper, it didn't mean he had to leave who he was now behind either nor his family for that matter. He had responsibilities with his family and he had to take care of them as well as they took care of him. Also, thinking logically about the whole idea of going back to being who he was before was ludicrous. Once you matured from your past, you could backtrack-you had to progress and advance from the person you were before, improve yourself. Sly didn't have to totally be a bad-ass carefree hardcore thief and give up being a sensitive caring father and husband.

He could move forwards and incorporate who he was before into who he was now. It wasn't an impossible thing to do, and his earlier childish thoughts were stupid at best. The raccoon thief, if he wanted to change, must change himself to what he wants to be. Nobody else could will the power to change him, not even Dante. Though he loved his family and his life now, he wanted that flavor of his old life combined with this one. He wanted to be himself, yet still have the life he had now. Though it would be a long hard complicated road, Sly had to do this.

Sly Cooper had to gain back confidence, pride, and ability from his past, but somehow mash it together with the qualities he had gained from his new life. Together, they'd form a perfect mixture that would be just right for the life he was living. So many things could be accomplished from doing this-

Sly would feel better about himself and would have that old spring in his step.

He could train Amor to continue the Cooper line.

He could expose his family to the world and show them what it was like, let them learn new things they'd never known before.

The possibilities were endless if he was to combine his past with his future. To become a master thief and a caring father would be an immense change, but the raccoon felt that he could complete the task. With hard work and determination he could be that cocky thief he was years before and be with the ones he loved.

…However…he'd have to discuss this all with his mate.

And he didn't really know how the over protective fox would take all of this, or how he would respond.

But, when Sly Cooper set his mind to something, he _**wouldn't**_ be deterred.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is really jumbled because it is supposedly supposed to be Sly's thoughts while he stays at home alone-while Dante and Amor chase after attention from the Fox family who have ignored both of them their entire lives. Now, this chapter is a great turning point I think. I've gotten a lot of reviews complaining of Sly's different personality and wondering why he was crying, people even got down irate that Sly was suddenly crying and showing so much sensitivity-plus being a "bitch" to Dante. However, I planned the story out this way so that this could happen. Sly is now taking the choice to gain his confidence back and balance his old self with his new self while keeping his family and thieving life in check.

Also, I know that this story hasn't been updated in probably months. I had serious writer's block to where I literally be about to tear hair out of scalp. It was really bad and I couldn't find inspiration to write a new chapter for this story, but finally I sat down last night and this morning and wrote this up so that maybe I could start writing more frequently for "Beside Himself". I'm sorry to all the reviewers of the story that this took so long-and my readers for that matter who don't review, but still read. Thanks for staying true guys, sorry I'm a sucky writer and don't make progress often. :/

_**Tell me, do you think that Sly is making the right choice? Was his thought process right on the whole matter?**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper. _**


	70. Dante's Flashbacks pt1

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 9: Dante's Flashbacks pt1**

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A young Dante Fox stood next to his father watching his older sister train at the shock pistol. He had his ears flattened down to his skull and was eyeing her abilities with his bright green eyes in slight fear. Of course the young fox simply adored his older sister, but right now he was terrified to even be near her with that pistol in her hand. _

_Carmelita was in a perfect fifty-fifty stance with her body weight, her gun was leveled at the exact angle of the bright red target_, _and her hand clutched the gun with just enough pressure. Her finger slipped onto the trigger and she pressed down releasing fiery blue electricity. It made direct contact with the target before her and it was instantly burnt to a crisp._

_Dante couldn't suppress a shudder that ran down his spine; he had imagined what would have happened if a real life person had been shot by the monster of a gun. He took a few precautionary steps back away from the shooting range, like he had been doing during the entire event. His father, Diego, had decided to take to him to witness the glory of being a rookie cop-which Carmelita was. _

_Of course, to Dante, being a rookie cop didn't seem glorious at all. He simply watched the proceedings of his older sister, giving her his undivided support, while inside he quivered at the thought of being an officer of Interpol. It was no big secret that his dad wanted him to be with France Interpol; after all it was a Fox family tradition to take up the profession of being a cop. In fact, the Foxes were known worldwide for their superior abilities in the field of law._

"_Dante, one of these days that'll be you." Diego sighed in content while placing a hand on his youngest child's shoulder. _

_Dante's ears perked slightly and he looked up at his much taller father-the younger fox only being fourteen-years-old. He could feel the happiness in the words his dad said and he closed his eyes for a moment, then looked off to the side choosing not to respond as much as he wanted to voice his opinions on the whole matter. _

_His sixteen-year-old sister, Carmelita, came strutting up proudly to he and his father, pistol stuck in a holster on her side. She withdrew a hand and ruffled her younger brother's navy locks that hung neatly from his head on all sides, almost perfectly. Dante's numb face turned bright with fondness, and a grin spread across his face._

"_What do you think? Am I good or am I good?" The older sister boasted in a jocular manner._

_The youngest fox giggled, "Yes, you are really good big sister."_

_Carmelita couldn't suppress the large smile that went across her face, "Thanks little brother." _

_Diego interrupted the two and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face, "You don't need to be congratulating Carmelita so much, in fact she did absolutely horrible if you were paying attention, Dante." The youngest fox flinched at the cruel words and looked at his sister, whose smile had vanished from her lips. _

"_Dad, she did fine." Dante stood up for his older sister with flattened ears._

"_Did I ask an opinion of a boy on the matters of something he knows NOTHING of?" Diego snapped icily; once again, the youngest fox flinched at the harsh tone now directed at him personally._

_This time, Carmelita spoke up, "Dad, he was just standing up for me, don't yell at him, please."_

_The female fox was on the ground in an instant holding her newly bruised cheek; her eyes glistened with welled up tears and her lower lip quivered visibly. Dante's breath caught in his throat and he gave a hitched whimper before running to his older sister quickly to comfort her. Diego caught him by the back of his shirt and raised the same paw he used to smack Carmelita across the face._

_The youngest fox's eyes widened in horror and he shrunk back in the grip. Just as Diego's paw was about to connect with Dante's cheek, Carmelita grabbed her father's hand in an iron grip. There was a fire in her eyes of rage that the youngest fox had never seen in his entire life; her anger seemed to radiate from her in waves that even Dante could feel. Diego was stunned to say the least as his hand was thrown away from Dante._

_Carmelita stood in front of her younger sibling and bristled with fury, "You can slap me, but you NEVER lay a fucking finger on him!" Her voice escalated into a snarl, "If you ever even think about hurting him…" The threat trailed off and she gave a warning growl at her father before turning back to Dante and crouching down in front of him to make sure he was all right._

_Diego never did lay a hand on Dante after that. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Dante opened his eyes slowly after a few moments and stared blankly ahead without blinking. The memory burned in his mind without ceasing; it really did hurt, very badly. Though his older sister had changed for the worst in these current days, she hadn't always been that way in the past. In truth, without Carmelita, Dante would be dead. She had helped him through all his problems and trials in life it seemed like.

The fox glanced over at the window painted with big fat raindrops and ran a hand uneasily through his blue hair. It made him unsteady to think about his older sister; on one hand, he hated the things she did and the person she had become. One the other hand, she was family, and the only one who had cared about him for most of his life until he met Sly and had his baby, Amor. On days like this, he always pondered his broken relationship with Carmelita and longed to see her the way she had been before.

Their childhood hadn't been the greatest testament to time. Diego was always aggressive and forceful with everything he did. Dante and Carmelita were expected to be shining stars of perfection upon the Fox family name. Delilah had always been the cleanly and overbearing sort of mother without a hint of compassion, which she gained later on when she grew older and gained experience with life. However, having two unloving parents who wanted nothing more than to control every aspect of their children's lives, Carmelita and Dante relied on one another for many things.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Dante's body was shaking and tears were streaking down his face. The fox couldn't believe what he was about to, he couldn't fathom going through with the awful idea that had enveloped his mind. His parents would for sure be furious and most likely disown him right on the spot. The young teenager groaned and held his stomach, wanting to vomit his stomach and heart out, if that were possible anyways._

"_Dante, calm down." Carmelita soothed and wrapped her arms around her younger sibling, "Even if they don't accept it, I'm always here for you, I promise." She paused and put her head down on top of Dante's head, "No matter what happens, I'll always be looking out for you and helping you through whatever life throws at you. I will never leave you, Dante." _

_The young fox sniffled and wiped his tears away with his sleeve, "I-I…I'm scared." He murmured fearfully, "What will mom think? What will dad do?"_

_Carmelita seemed to drift off for a moment, "Whatever their reaction is, I'll be by your side, and you know that." She comforted._

_Taking a deep breath, Dante nodded, "I…" He gulped back his negative emotions, "I'm ready."_

_His older sister smiled and bowed her head slightly taking his paws in his, "Everything is going to be fine, baby brother." She encouraged before walking with her sibling to the living room._

_Diego was in his armchair reading a newspaper while Delilah was still hard at work cleaning. The two siblings looked at one another and locked eyes for a long moment before looking back at their busied parents. Dante cleared his throat, "Mom? Dad?" His voice cracked in the slightest bit and he blinked rapidly as his parents faced him._

_Carmelita nudged him forwards and he took a few steps towards the curious eyes of his guardians, "Mom…dad…I…I have something to tell you." He began slowly and gulped back the bile growing in his throat._

_Delilah crossed her arms expectantly at this announcement, "Your father is trying to relax after a long hard day at work and you are bothering him? This better be important Dante." The last part was almost growled and Dante felt himself pale._

"_I-It is." He stammered nervously, "I have to tell you that…"_

"_Spit it out!" Diego yelled from his chair._

"_I'm gay!" Dante blurted loudly and then put his paws over his mouth whilst his eyes grew huge in terror. _

_Delilah's stern face went blank and then to horror; Diego's face went into shock and then to absolute rage._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

The day he had come out had been a bitter, yet fulfilling day. His father had battled it out with Dante and Carmelita for hours on the subject, trying to make it not so that his son was gay. Delilah had merrily slunk out of the room like a ghost and hadn't returned while the heated arguments progressed. In the end, Diego only really tolerated that Dante was gay, while Delilah had never voiced her opinion until years later were she confessed that she accepted her son's sexuality. It was one more reason for Diego to dislike his son a little more, as Dante's hesitance to join the force was a bigger reason.

Though coming out had been hard, Dante had Carmelita by his side to help him, like he always had-she was his rock to lean on, his brace when he was weak, and his protector from any harm. Truly, Carmelita was his big sister and she was his hero. He loved her fiercely and tried to do anything in his power to repay her for all she had done. Always, she had kept her promise; even in the present day, Dante knew that the female fox was only trying to look out for him with all the bad things she did to do it; Dante knew that Carmelita still loved and cared for him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Alright Dante, steady." Carmelita clicked her tongue and leveled her brother's pistol so it was pointed directly at the target before them. Dante sweated a bit and gulped before putting a finger on the trigger. Crackling bright electricity roared across the room and fried the target to nothingness. _

_Dante hesitantly rose from his slightly crouched position and stared in awe at what he had just done, "I…I'm a pretty good shot, huh?" He gave a nervous looking grin and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head knowing in the back of his mind he could have never pulled off the shot without Carmelita being there._

_Carmelita gave a smirk, "Uhuh, you are shaping up pretty well, Dan." _

_The teasing nickname made Dante give a pout, "Caramel." He returned with his tongue stuck out in a childish manner._

"_Oh you are gonna pay for that!" Carmelita tackled the younger fox and pinned him down. She then began to viciously tickle her younger sibling with a grin spread across her features. Dante squirmed and erupted in loud laughter trying to escape right away from her clutches._

"_Carmelita! Please!" He begged helplessly._

_As the dup continued their antics, a new rookie cop in Dante's class walked inside the shooting range. Derek Peterson, a blue eyed wolf, made his way towards one of the targets and began to clean up a pistol to use. He glanced over at Dante and caught his eye. The fox's face became flushed, not with laughter, but with a large red blush. Carmelita, who now ceased her tickling, noticed the blush and looked over to see Derek practicing in the wrong stance-like Dante had been doing before she corrected him._

_Carmelita chuckled and took one of Dante's arms pulling him up, "He's doing the wrong stance, why don't you go help him out, Dan?" She pointed to Peterson who was now attempting to shoot._

_Dante's blush increased, but wordlessly he went over the wolf. Mustering up some courage, he put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Um, hey, I could help you out here, if um…you want me too." He gave a convincing grin; Peterson's cheeks turned a light pink._

"_S-Sure, D-Dante." He stammered back in response and turned his face away as the blush grew bigger on his face as well._

_Dante looked over at Carmelita who gave him two thumbs up and grinned wider. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

__"I…I miss you Carmelita." Dante mumbled softly to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:** _I know a lot of you were expecting this to be the chapter where Sly talks to Dante about everything that went on in the last chapter, but I had it planned out that Dante would have some flashbacks and never got around to it. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll have of Dante's flashbacks and his thoughts, I'm thinking at least three. Then after the flashbacks are over I'll return to what is going on with Sly's discussion with Dante. Thanks for sticking with the story once again guys, and your feedback is amazing. ^^

_**What do you think of Dante and Carmelita now that you have seen some flashbacks of thier past together?**_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper._**


	71. Dante's Flashbacks pt2

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 10: Dante's Flashbacks pt2**

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

**Flashback **

_The fox watched in horror as the bulldog towered over him. He flattened back his ears and stumbled backwards. His back met wall and he shuddered; helplessly, he looked around for something to aid him in getting away from this nightmare. The teenager felt thick fingers wrap around his neck and his eyes bulged out of their sockets as he was lifted up. Dante struggled in the tough grip and whimpered._

"_P-Please!" Dante squeaked in the grip; he tried to pry the huge hand away from his neck, gasping for air. _

_Sneering, the bulldog, Jason Novak, gripped the fox's neck tighter, "You think that just because your daddy runs this joint you can do whatever ya want." _

"_N-No I don't!" Dante coughed out weakly._

"_Did I say you could talk, runt?" The bulldog slammed the young teenager's body against the wall with all his strength. Dante groaned and seemed to go limp the bulldog's grasp. The fox looked up warily into the amused golden eyes of his captor and then hung his head again knowing it was useless effort to try and get the canine to put him down. _

"_Hey, meathead!" _

_Dante's ears perked and his eyes widened as he looked over to see Derek, pistol aimed at the bulldog, and his teeth bore in a snarl. The wolf looked menacing as he pointed the weapon at the fellow officer-in fact he looked pissed._

"_What did you just call me, pouch?" The bulldog grit his teeth and insulted Peterson back._

_Derek narrowed his eyes, "I called you, meathead. Somebody would have to be a meathead to mess with **my** boyfriend." _

_Despite the situation, this got a blush out of Dante, who also flattened his ears back shyly. The bulldog looked bewildered at the statement, whilst Derek made direct eye contact with the fox he had affections for. Dante's face went redder as the icy blue eyes trailed over him, though his captor seemed disgusted._

"_You faggots!" The bulldog sputtered and erupted in a booming mocking laughter. _

_However, just as he said this, Derek in a flash had him pinned to the ground. Dante was left off to the side somehow, unscathed. The wolf had dropped his pistol and was simply holding the overgrown thug with pure adrenaline, "You touch my boyfriend again, you're dead, Novak." The wolf spit at the name Novak, and then let the bulldog go._

"_Dante, are you okay?" He walked up to the fox as the bulldog left with what little dignity he had. _

_The wolf stared at the fox's face, and then wordlessly hugged him in a tight protective embrace, "I…I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." He apologized and kissed the crown of the male's head. _

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

After the incident had happened with Jason, Dante had felt really strange. On one hand the fox had felt a lot of affection and gratefulness towards his rescuer. Though, somewhere, deep down, he felt as if he should have avoided the situation all together. The fox pondered more and more on the event; he found himself very upset that he didn't protect himself-and also put Peterson in danger by making the wolf have to protect him. It had twisted his insides to the point of no return to think of somebody he cared about ever getting hurt.

From that point on, protectiveness blossomed in his nature. The fox couldn't simply stand back and watch himself get defended by somebody else, he had to take action, protect himself, and protect his love. Dante wouldn't stand for being the one protected; he couldn't handle the guilt if his romantic interest were to get hurt. He'd always cared for people with his entire heart and soul, the confrontation with Novak only made it clearer with how the fox would decide to handle things from there on.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"I can't believe he gave you my case!" Carmelita's fist slammed down on her desk._

_Dante jumped slightly from the anger shown by his sister. He was sitting in a leather chair in front of the female's desk holding Sly Cooper's case folder in his lap. Barkley had just assigned him to the thief to catch along with Carmelita-although he had clearly stated that he wanted Dante to be the one working the most on the case. _

"_Carmelita, please, calm down." The younger sibling tried to soothe. _

"_No! I will not calm down!" She yelled in absolute rage, "You stole my case from me!" _

_The male fox lowered his eyebrows defensively, "I did not steal your case from you. Barkley gave it to me, even when I insisted that I couldn't handle it." His voice remained cool and collected unlike Carmelita's. _

_She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, right, sure Dante. If this is some crap about trying to impress dad, you are too late. After you came out I'm pretty sure any love he had for you went away." The bitter remark coming from his sister made Dante's ears flatten back in surprise. _

"_C…Car…Carm…w…why would…how could…" He felt tears build up in his eyes and he looked away from his sister. _

_Carmelita didn't lighten up a single bit, "Don't even try those crocodile tears. You stole my case." She narrowed her eyes angrily._

_Dante could hardly make sense of what was happening now; his sister never spoke to him likes this. Not once. Why was she acting like this towards him? What did he do to make her so mad? It couldn't have been the Cooper case; it had to go deeper than that. _

"_Why are you getting so angry with me? This isn't my fault." Dante's voice trembled as he tried to be bold in his words. He'd never really spoke out against his sister, Carmelita has always been like a parent to him-both of his parents really. _

"_J-Just shut up! All you ever think about is yourself!" The vixen had tears in her eyes as she turned away from her brother, "Do you even realize how angry mom and dad will be…?" She whispered this to herself, "They already hate me enough." _

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Dante gripped the armrests of his chair and clenched his eyes shut. She had changed so much after he had taken the case. He'd rather have his parents hate him for not being in Interpol in the first place than his sister hating him. Carmelita meant so much to him; even now he loved her somewhere deep down. She had basically raised him and showed him compassion; the first person to show him love was her.

Tears streamed down the fox's face as he sat there in his old bedroom.

"Carmelita…I still love you." He muttered underneath his breath, "You'll always be my big sister."

There was a soft knock at the door and Dante's ears perked up. His nostrils flared and he recognized the tender beautiful scent. He relaxed back down in his chair not even turning to face his mate, "What?" He asked strongly, wanting to be alone right now.

"I need to talk with you." Sly crossed his arms, "Would at least give me the common courtesy of looking at me?" His voice sounded angry, but the fox could hear the hurt in his tone as well.

The fox slowly stood up and faced the raccoon standing by the doorway expectantly. Sly took notice to the tear streaks going down Dante's face, though he said nothing about that, "Dante…I…" He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; it seemed as if he had something he wanted to say, but couldn't form the right words.

"Dante! Come on we're going out for dinner, honey!" The fox's mother called this from the kitchen.

Dante instantly went towards the door, but Sly blocked him, "This is important!" The raccoon grit his teeth.

"Can't it wait till after we eat?" The older asked seemingly avoiding speaking with his mate.

"No, it can't wait." Cooper clenched his fists, "I want to talk right now."

The taller rolled his eyes slightly, "I'm sure we can talk after dinner-" He tried to brush past the younger male.

Cooper snatched him tightly by the arm and pushed him back into the room, "I said I wanted to talk _**now**_."

* * *

_**A/N:** _Happy Easter! Lalala! x3

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper_**


	72. Boiling Point

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 11: Boiling Point**

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

Dante was taken back by the sudden aggressive tone his mate was showing; he was also frustrated at the same time. He just wanted to not think about all the things that he should be thinking about, and simply go to dinner with his parents. However, that didn't seem like an option as he eyed the angered shorter male standing before him with fists clenched. The fox studied his mate for a long moment wondering if the other wanted him to speak first or not.

"Sly, what is the big deal?" He questioned and crossed his arms.

The raccoon visibly held back a growl, "You are treating me like a burden and I don't appreciate it. I'm your husband, that means you listen to me, not brush me off."

The fox couldn't help rolling his eyes, "Babe, you are being a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"No, I'm not." He stated close to exploding, "If you keep insulting my intelligence, I'm going to get pissed, _Dante_."

Without a doubt, this was the first time the fox saw his mate so enraged-at him directly in such a manner. He stood by the bed carefully eyeing his shorter husband. Sly could feel his anger rising as his partner in life kept an annoyed tone with him and shoved him aside like a mere insect. The Cooper's blood boiled at how Dante was acting.

"Look, lets just go have dinner. I'm hungry, and you probably are too considering how you are being right now." The fox stated the last part lowly.

Cooper narrowed his eyes, "You know what? No. You are not treating me like this." The raccoon viciously bared his fangs; "I have been taking the backseat for a long time with you. You say I'm your equal, but I'm not. You don't treat me as an equal, you treat me like a little kid-not your husband." He clenched his fists tightly to his sides.

"Can we discuss this later? I mean come on Sly, you are just causing arguing and being really immature." The fox glared, "My parents and Amor are hungry, _I'm _hungry, Lets just go eat."

After saying this, the fox went to walk out of the bedroom past his mate. Cooper let out a growl and grabbed Dante's wrist. He shoved the older backwards and onto the bed. Sly pinned his arms down to the bed and the rest of him with his body. The fox was completely flabbergasted and tried to find the words to speak, but could only let his jaw hang and his eyes widen.

"I said I wanted to talk and we are going to talk." Sly snarled, "You are not going to be this way to me. I'm your husband; we're married and have a child! You are talking to me like some piece of trash on the side of the road!"

The raccoon was shoved off to the side and Dante gripped his arms tightly. His face was marred in absolute anger that Cooper had never seen, "You have no right to act this way with me. You are being a spoiled brat right now." Dante's fur was raised all over on his large muscular frame, "Don't you ever try to be like that with me. If you ever even think about trying to control me…" He trailed off his nostrils flaring.

"So you admit that you don't see me as an equal?" Sly accused.

"Of course you aren't my fucking equal!" The fox erupted and his voice rose higher, "I am the dominant in this relationship! I take care of you and protect you. Not the other way around, Cooper. You don't try and dominate me, tell me what I should or shouldn't do-I make the choices!"

Sly's eyes were widened, "…What is wrong with you?" He muttered.

"Right now? You." Dante was literally shaking.

"Would you mind loosing your claws from my arms, dominant?" The raccoon sneered and kicked the fox back with his feet. Dante stumbled back a few feet, but seemed to be pushed over the edge in his mind.

Cooper watched the transformation from his nice loving husband, the man who had always been there for him, to…Jack Brooks.

Dante raised his fist in the air and his target was his own mate. Cooper got ready to defend himself, when the red furred fox's fist vanished. Sly watched as Diego slammed his only son up against the wall. The younger fox was knocked for a loop and before he could recover, his father gripped his neck tightly. Sputtering and struggling, the latter tried to get free from the vice grip, though it was futile.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to your mate." Diego hissed quietly tightening his grip, "I may not approve of you two together, but I'll be damned if you turn into one of those degenerates I've been throwing in cells for years. Do I make myself clear, Dante Duane Fox?"

The son nodded meekly and his father released him. Dante dropped to his knees on the ground coughing and holding his neck in pain. Sly stared at him with a broken gaze; he'd just tried to hurt him. Cooper shook his head and walked out of the room wordlessly, while trying to hold back tears. He looked at Delilah who wasn't holding the warm smile she had been for the past days, instead it was a stone cold one. Amor was almost trembling by her side; his emerald eyes welled up with tears.

Sly picked Amor up slowly and hugged the toddler, "Shhh, it is going to be okay, I promise." He murmured assuring his baby boy-even if he really wasn't sure himself.

Cooper walked to the front door, but felt a grip on his wrist. He closed his eyes in anger and held his son closer to his chest.

"P-Please…Sly…I…" Dante's voice was shaky and he was sobbing through his words.

Sly jerked his wrist from the fox's grasp and opened the door. Amor started crying in distraught and clung to his father's chest hopelessly for some kind of comfort. Cooper cooed at him and tried to calm him as he almost jogged to the car, not wanting his husband anywhere near himself. The fox followed him regardless, still an emotional wreck, and tried to stop him.

"I didn't mean it!" He fell to his knees and hugged Sly's legs desperately. Dante sobbed into the gray fur and groveled.

Clenching his eyes shut further, the raccoon stepped out of the grip and got Amor in his car seat. After securing the child in the seat, Sly walked to the driver's side with his husband still pursuing him. Dante fell to his knees begging helplessly, "Ringtail…" He whimpered with his ears flattened back.

The raccoon got inside the car and looked at Dante, "You crossed the line." He held back tears; "I can't believe you right now. I won't. There was no call for what you did, you called me immature, but I'm pretty sure that you haven't grown up a damn bit."

"I'm sorry!" He stammered and sobbed harder into his arms.

"Me too." Cooper agreed with a low sad tone before he closed the car door.

* * *

_**A/N:** _This update took a long time-lately I've been going through a lot of things and I can't get my thoughts straight for my stories. I'm glad there are still people reading this old story...thanks you guys... Things will get better for Sly and Dante as the story continues. The reason for Dante acting so out of character is because of his mind and he can't handle things right. I'll explain it more in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper_**


	73. Quick to Forgive, Hard to Accept

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 12: Quick to Forgive, Hard to Accept**

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

Cooper couldn't really think straight at the moment. He felt as if he was in a dream, that everything was fake and plastic before him. The raccoon thief really did want to believe that nothing dramatic had happened, that everything was peachy and perfect, but that wouldn't be reality. It was times like these he wished he could be oblivious, shutting off his senses to everything around him.

Amor sat on the hotel bed looking down at his feet; the foxcoon hadn't spoken since they had gotten in the car. Sly knew that the child was surely confused, hurt, and angry. He hadn't shown much anger, but the raccoon father had seen the fury in his son's green eyes directed at Dante for a split moment when the fox had grabbed the raccoon's wrist.

"Amor…" Sly began trying to comfort; his voice failed him though. How could he comfort his son, when he was a complete wreck?

His eyes were red from the strain of all the crying he did. The thief's voice was scratchy from yelling at Dante over the phone as he tried to find a motel. Most of all, tears matted his fur down completely as if to never dry out. Cooper truly looked like a stressed nutcase that had finally cracked under pressure.

The toddler on the hotel bed watched as his father's tongue failed him and slowly crawled into Sly's lap. Amor cuddled up the raccoon's chest while flattening his ears down to his skull. He clenched his emerald eyes shut as tears gathered. The child was so confused; he didn't know what to feel, so he settled for frustration and sadness.

He loved his father, Dante, dearly. However, he felt extreme anger at the fox for what he tried to do to his other dad. On the other hand, he felt sadness and fear that his parents wouldn't come back together. Many emotions crowded the youngster's mind as he sat in Sly's lap, most negative emotions that a child shouldn't be feeling so strongly.

"D-Daddy…" His small voice faltered as he opened his eyes slowly to look up at Sly.

The raccoon had been lost in his own world for a moment, absently stroking the toddler's back. He snapped back to reality after a few seconds, "What is it, baby?" He held his son closer.

"Are you and daddy not gonna be together anymore?" Amor asked timidly.

Sly sighed shakily and ran his fingers through his gray tuft, "We're just…angry at each other right now, baby." He couldn't say much more, for he was unsure himself were this left his relationship with the ex-officer of law.

"Did I do something wrong?" The toddler questioned with welled up tears.

"No, no, no, of course not, baby." Sly wiped the tears away from Amor's eyes with a gentle thumb, "Adults are just silly sometimes."

The toddler laid his head against Cooper's chest and closed his eyes again. Sly clenched his eyes shut as well; tears didn't seem to stop. He felt hurt as Amor did, maybe even more. Dante had been the only person he'd ever trusted whole-heartedly and loved with every fiber of his being-now that just seemed like a distant memory. Now, when he though of Dante, he saw Jack.

"I think we need to get something to eat, baby-to get our minds off of adults being silly." The raccoon swooped his son's bangs out his eyes, "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." The child feebly nodded.

Cooper ordered room service and got anything Amor desired, wanting to relax his offspring as much as possible from the night's events. After they finished their lavish meal, the duo settled back into bed. Sly held Amor to his chest and soon the two slowly fell asleep; Amor to his father's heartbeat and Sly to the breaking of his own heart.

**Dream**

_Sly closed his eyes and softly smiled. Dante drug his tongue across the gray fur on his husband's neck, nipping here and there. The raccoon enjoyed this feeling immensely; his heart felt light and airy. Fox stopped his licking and looked up into his mate's eyes deeply as he did often. _

"_I love you, my handsome prince." He purred in his rough Spanish accent. _

"_I love you too, Dante." Cooper grinned and nuzzled his mate under the chin. _

_The two stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and then shared a long kiss. Dante pressed his husband against the bed as he kissed lovingly and attentively. Cooper reveled on every second of attention he was getting, eating it up. _

_As the kiss got even deeper, Sly suddenly felt immense pain. _

_He grunted as he felt something sharp pierce his lower lip, Dante's teeth to be exact. Sly winced and put his paws against his mate's chest to signal him to stop. Fox didn't sop the abuse to Cooper's lower lip; instead he dug his fangs even deeper._

_Cooper let out a muffled painful noise and squirmed underneath Dante. The fox was too heavy and strong to move away from him. Stuck underneath his husband, Sly tried to utter out words in the kiss, but couldn't make them coherent sounding. _

_Claws buried their way into Sly's arms and the already injured raccoon yelped in the lip lock he was still trying to get away from. The long nails simply burrowed deeper as if uncaring to what they were causing. Desperate and sweating, the young thief screamed in the kiss helplessly feeling scared and unable to do anything whatsoever. _

_Dante continued his assault with his fangs in his mate's lips. He continued to bite them relentlessly making blood appear. After a few moments of toying, he let go of the bruised and bleeding mouth of his husband. Cooper took notice that Dante kept his emerald eyes directly on Sly's chocolate pools, no matter if the raccoon was looking back or not. _

_Keeping the chilling eye contact, the fox started to bring his embedded nails down. Sly jerked and yelled for him to stop though it was no use. Within seconds there were huge scarlet marks running down the slender arms. Cooper threw his head back on the pillow behind him and screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_Fox stared into Sly's eyes, "You like that, puppy?"_

_Cooper felt his heart crack and he sobbed, "Dante…no…Dante…" He pleaded. _

_The fox gave a sadistic grin and slashed his mate across the bare chest with his razor sharp claws. Sly choked mid plead and gasped with an agonized expression spreading across his face. Dante gave him no time to recover and kept slashing away with no remorse only amusement-his eyes never leaving Sly's fearful trapped ones. _

"_Please! Please!" Cooper begged and cried, "Dante…this isn't you…this isn't you…" _

"_Shut the hell up, puppy." Dante snarled and raised his fist. _

_Sly closed his eyes and flinched back._

**End of Dream**

Cooper jolted up in the hotel bed with eyes flipped wide open. He panted wildly and looked around quickly scanning the room for any threat. Sly's flattened ears started to perk realizing there was nothing and he stopped sweating. The raccoon gulped in a huge breath of air and looked down.

His blood went cold in his chest. His baby.

"Amor-!" He about screamed, however he was stopped by a paw against his mouth. The yell of concern came out as muffled nonsense.

"He's in the other hotel bed. I moved him." Came a soft familiar voice.

Sly tensed and shoved the offending hand away, "Get the hell out of here. Now." He stood up from the bed and pointed towards the door, "You have no damn right to be sneaking into this hotel room after what you did."

Dante, who had been lying next to Cooper, didn't budge an inch. He met his mate's eyes carefully, "Sly, please sit down and talk with me." He requested.

"So now you want to talk." The raccoon rolled his eyes and turned away from his husband. He didn't even want to look at the fox.

"We have to talk at some point, Sly." Dante pointed out, trying to be cautious of what he said.

Cooper glared heatedly, but relented by sitting down on the bed, "What is there to discuss? Amor and I aren't important to you apparently." He shot out angrily.

"You just came at a bad time." The fox tried to explain.

"So that gives you a right to try and hit me?" Sly countered.

The fox grew dead silent at this and looked down closing his eyes. His hand darted out and clamped down around his husband's wrist. Cooper went on the defensive and yanked his paw back towards himself, but managed to bring Dante down on top of him. Sly felt all his muscles screw up in tension and he bucked himself in desperation to get out of the position.

Dante saw the fear spread across his mate's face and felt the urge to vomit. He turned his face away for a long moment as Sly struggled underneath him, "Let me go right now, let me go!" The raccoon whispered urgently through clenched teeth.

"I…" The older criminal held onto his mate's wrist and brought the gray furred hand up to his own chest. He splayed the appendage across were his heart lay and looked deeply into his husband's eyes with most broken look he had ever given in his entire life.

Struggling from Cooper halted as he saw the look in the fox's eyes. Fox's heart vibrated against the raccoon's hand and Sly felt tears gather in his eyes at the thought of how much he loved Dante despite what he tried to do. Dante saw the tears and reached up a hand. He slowly brushed his mate's tears away and then wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

With his hand still against Dante's chest the raccoon could feel his husband shake. Fox's heart skipped a few beats as sobs climbed up his throat. He hugged Cooper tightly and began to sob silently into Sly's shoulder, "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." He kept repeating this desperately and sadly, quietly as well for the fact their child was still fast asleep.

Sly's face softened even more than it had and he hugged his husband just as tight. He hiccupped silently as cries edged their way up his vocal cords. The raccoon buried his face into Dante's shoulder and cried. As the two let their tears stain one another's shirt, they began to become exhausted and finally stopped. After clinging to one another, they split apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sly…I…I'm a monster." The fox shamefully whimpers.

Cooper swallows back the aching feeling in his throat from crying, "I don't know what got into you, but I know that you didn't mean what you did." Sly replies letting his eyes flicker down.

Dante shook his head, "I ruined everything. What I did tonight broke every promise I ever made to you." The fox felt his heart clench, "I almost hit you." His voice quivered.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Sly may be quick to forgive, but that doesn't mean Dante won't still feel like a monster. Also, I'd like to thank Bad Berry for drawing a picture of Dante and Sly together, thank you once again so much for the amazing picture-and thanks for letting me use it as my avatar. :)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper_**


	74. Laying Down the Cards

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 13: Laying Down the Cards**

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

In his heart Sly knew what type of man Dante Fox was. Dante was the man who had rescued him from so many dangers and had loved him with his entire soul. The raccoon thief's quick forgiveness towards his companion was foolish, but he couldn't help it. Cooper could see past what the fox had almost done to him, he could forgive him-just like he had done with Jack-praying with all his being that his relationship with whipped tail didn't end up like it had with the snowy white fox now pushing up daises. Dante was a completely different person than Jack; this is what Sly kept repeating in his mind.

"Sly, I can't even think straight right now." Dante's shaky voice broke the brief thoughts of his ringtailed companion.

The raccoon lifted his head up, "I understand the feeling."

"I wish tonight had never happened." His husband slowly sighed and dropped his face into the palm of his hand.

"Me too." Sly agreed and crossed his arms against his chest.

Fox breathed in deeply through his nostrils and closed his eyes for a long moment, "Can I say something without you laughing at me?"

"Go ahead." Cooper said without missing a beat.

"I think the reason this was such a devastating blow, not that it wouldn't be anyways, is because…" The fox's eyebrows furrowed, "The basis of our relationship, if you think about it, is that I am your protector, your guardian. I've always sworn up and down that I'd be different then everybody else that has brought you down."

This made sense to the raccoon as he thought about it, "You have always been my protector since day one. That is what attracted me to you, to be honest. I was searching for somebody to lean on, to be there."

Dante nodded to this, "Then gradually after we established our relationship in that fashion for a few years, it started to change and things have been getting stressed between us. You were searching for a protector and you got one, but now you are starting to realize that you never needed one, you just needed somebody to show you that-"

"I'm strong enough to stand on my own." Sly finished glancing at his husband's emerald eyes. He paused and stared down again at his pants, "Where does this leave our relationship if the basis of what started it is gone?"

"Change is always good, Sly." Cooper felt a warm hand on his shoulder tug him closer to a slender yet muscular side, "Perhaps we just need to mature in our relationship. I mean a lot has happened the more I look back. We have a child together and we have faced so many things."

Cooper sucked his teeth and scooted himself back from Dante, "I need you to know that I'm not going to be the same anymore. You have already seen that I'm not the same anymore. The reason I wanted to talk to you in the first place was to lay my cards on the table."

"I've been seeing you change a lot lately." His husband commented softly, "I can't really make heads or tails of it-I don't know how to handle it because I've only viewed you the way as when I first met you."

"Which is how all couples see each other, from their first meeting. It is only natural." The raccoon concurred, "I just need you to see who I am changing into and I need to know that you can accept me that way. Dante I can't handle you always fighting my battles for me, me always being…" The Cooper wiped excess tears from his cheeks away and showed the fox the liquid, "…like this."

"It's okay to show emotion though, you can always show your feelings, Sly." Dante bit his lower lip at the sight of the tears.

"I know, but I'm a grown man Dante. I need to get out of this rut and get my self-esteem back. I can't stay this way forever. I can't be this depressing defenseless puppy." Both winced at the last word, not liking it in the least bit, "I need to be who I was before. The cocky and wise cracking guy, the bold raccoon thief." Sly smirked at his own words.

Dante grinned ear to ear, "Then I'd like to get to know you all over again."

"I'd be honored." Cooper chuckled and looked off to the window.

There was a pause and the adult fox tilted his head back.

"Can I lay my cards on the table?" He asked his mate a bit timidly.

Cooper's eyes darted back from the window to his husband's face, "I spilt my guts, it's only fair that you spill yours." His voice sounded humorous trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

The fox smiled at this, "Well, I won't be cutting my stomach open anytime soon, but I need to get things off my chest."

"Do tell, foxy." The raccoon quirked.

"Sly I don't know why I snapped at you so violently and I hope you know that I didn't mean anything I said or did. You deserve to hate me and torture me." The fox guiltily glanced down at his lap, "I want our old happy relationship back-I know things won't be the same way, but I want us to be happy with our child."

"I feel the same way." Sly commented quietly.

"Our new relationship is going to be tricky and hard. Anything is worth it to be together in my mind's eye. I can't live without you Sly, you are life to me, you and Amor." Dante spoke with passion, "From this day forwards I want us to get to know each other all over again and-"

"Fall in love?" Cooper finished once again with a caring smile. He held his husband's paws close to his chest, "I want that too. I want a whole new slate. Tonight never happened Dante, it is all water under the bridge. Change is going to be good for our family."

The fox smiled warmly back at this, then frowned, "How can you forgive me so easily for what I did to you?"

"Dante, you are my first love and my last love. We hit a bump in the road and we're learning how to avoid the same bump." The Cooper explained, "With all my heart I know that you didn't mean any of what you did and that if you could take it back you would. Jack wouldn't take back what he did for anything; he loved what he did. You care about me genuinely, if you didn't we wouldn't be married and have a child."

Dante swallowed and looked up into Sly's eyes with fresh tears, "I just…I just want you to know that I love you with my entire soul and what I did, no matter what you say, is unforgivable." He paused and lowered his gaze, "I'm never going to loose my temper like that again, I won't let myself do that ever again. I need to control myself better. I need to stop being so possessive and stressful to the point were I snap like that."

"I've been telling you that for years." The raccoon chastised playfully and kisses his fox lover's nose, "On a more serious note, I'd like to say that this night was a turning point in our whole relationship and I'm glad it happened. Without this night we wouldn't have figured out why we were growing apart and we might have actually…well it goes without saying."

"With this new relationship, we need some goals." Dante pet Sly's ears tenderly, "I'm going to try and stop being so controlling and possessive. I'll work on not suffocating you so much as well. As I said before, I am going to work on myself; my temper and how I handle myself. I'm going to stick to my promises without faltering, I promise my love. I'll never lay a hand on you and I will never hurt you." The fox's eyes blinked and tears fell down his face at this.

Sly swiped them away with a thumb as Dante had done so many times to him, "Dante, I know that you have always wanted to be in control and protect everybody, but sometimes you have to let people take care of you." The raccoon hugged the fox and rubbed his ears, "That's where the anger comes from, you stress yourself sick trying to control things you can't fix no matter what you do." The raccoon paused and grinned that Cooper grin of his, "Lets have a equal relationship like we always said we did. I'll take half the stress and you take half. I'll take care of you and you'll take care of me."

"I like this idea." The fox leaned into the raccoon and rested his head on the thief's shoulder, "I'd really like that."

"Good." Sly affectionately nuzzled Dante's neck, "Now for my goals. For our new clean slate, I'd like to be myself again and gain back all the things I lost. I want to fight my own battles and not overreact so much-be so emotional as I am. It is okay to be emotional, I know, but I need to cool my jets. I also need to work on my choices that I make, I need to be wiser on what I do-like how I invited Jack back into my life; that was a stupid reckless decision. I need to use my brain more often." The Cooper laughed.

"Just look at all aspects of the decision you are about to make before you make it-things will turn out fine if you do that. You will always make a mistake or two, I do all the dang time as you can see." Dante joked, "As for fighting your own battles, you have always had that within you the whole time. With our new relationship I'm going to show you a lot more respect and not treat you like a toddler. You are a grown man and I need to learn that you can take care of yourself-you can win the battles."

Cooper smirked again, "Before I came to talk to you I thought about all that. Dante, I went downhill after Carmelita and Jack, but I want to climb back up. I know I can do whatever I set my mind to, I took down the Fiendish Five and many other crazed villains-the odds always pinned against me-and I always came out on top even if it was a struggle. I need to get my mind back where it was before, that happiness and confidence."

"I believe you can get those things back, actually I think you already have them, you just needed them unlocked." Dante brushed back Sly's hair and the raccoon did the same in return to the fox.

"So, I'll be the bold cocky man I was before-" Cooper started.

"-and I'll be the less possessive suffocating man I was before." Dante finished.

Sly held out a paw to his husband, "Tonight never happened?"

"Tonight never happened." The fox shook his mate's paw and then hugged him, "Even though we'll probably always remember it."

Cooper hugged Dante back and breathed in his scent deeply, "I'll remember it for the good things it brought on though." He whispered and looked up at his mate.

"Cheers." Dante raised a paw.

"Cheers to?" The raccoon stood up from the bed and grabbed wine from the cooler stored within the kitchen of the hotel-which he'd pay for later of course.

"Cheers to my handsome cocky amazing husband." Dante retrieved some long stem glasses.

The raccoon smirked the same smirk, it seeming now to be a familiar thing to Dante, "Cheers to my less possessive controlling husband." He laughed.

Dante laughed with him, but the duo did this quietly as to not awake Amor. Cooper poured two glasses of the nice rich red vibrant bubbling wine into the long stemmed elegant glasses. He handed one to his mate and took one for himself.

"Cheers to getting to know each other all over again." Sly exclaimed feeling a heavy weight lifted off his heart.

"Cheers to falling in love with you all over again." Dante smirked himself and clinked his glass against Sly's.

"Here, here." The raccoon and fox both took a long sip off of the drink.

After finishing their glasses they fell back onto the hotel bed on their sides looking at each other with loving eyes.

"Cheers to a new start." They both whispered and intertwined their paws.

Green emeralds met smoldering chocolate; the two shared a long kiss and then broke apart breathless. Sly cupped Dante's chin, "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, always." Dante smiled.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **I'll be honest, that was probably the most corny thing I have ever written. I've been trying so hard to get back into writing, really it has been seriously tough for me to do so. I rethink myself so much while I'm writing I have to block my mind, so the ENTIRE time I wrote this, I was listening to techno music. xD To all my reviewers, thank you for always being patient and always having lovely things to say, as well as constructive criticism for me. :) You guys truely are fantastic people.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. _**

**_Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper_**


	75. Introduction: Amor

**Beside Himself**

**Trilogy**

**Chapter 14: Introduction: Amor **

**Written By - Slylady345**

* * *

Cooper's eyes fluttered open slowly and he blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting in the room. He looked down in his arms and saw Dante was still fast asleep. He grinned softly and bent his head down a bit in order to chew on the fox's ear. There was an immediate response of green eyes looking up at him looking sleepy, yet happy.

"Good morning." Sly greeted casually while leaning back.

The fox yawned, "Morning." Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"This is truly a first." Cooper commented with a smirk whilst crossing his arms behind his head; he laid down against his pillow in this fashion.

"What's a first?" Fox gave a puzzled expression and tilted his head.

His husband chuckled, "Me being awake before you."

"How do you know I wasn't awake before you and was just happening to rest my eyes when you decided to start eating my ear?" The taller teased with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Because I know all, love." Sly smugly retorted, "Oh, and I prefer eggs and bacon in the morning to fox ears."

"Really?" Dante furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm more of a cereal guy."

Sly couldn't suppress a laugh; "You are so adorable in the mornings." He ruffled his mate's already messy blue hair.

"How so?" The fox inquired.

"Your hair and eyes." Cooper tapped Dante's nose playfully, "Messed up hair all over the place and big green sleepy eyes is cute. I should know."

Dante huffed, "I am not cute, I'm manly, trust me."

"Okay, I'll trust the big strong man." Sly grinned, "…Who is adorable."

The fox glared and then smirked himself, "Looks like we're both adorable then." He eased back into the bed frame, "Mr. messy hair and big brown sleepy eyes."

Cooper smirked as well, "We're even then."

"I guess so." Dante responded with one eye open.

Both parents perked their ears up as they heard a small whine from the next bed over. Sly got up and walked over to where their baby boy was sleeping. Amor was shifting restlessly on the bed and to his raccoon father's dismay, there were tears streaming down his furry red cheeks. Cooper sat down on the bed and gathered his son against his chest.

"Baby, wake up, honey?" Sly tried to console.

Dante from the other bed looked worried as he caught sight of the tears, "He's having a nightmare." The fox sighed sadly and sat next to his husband.

"A nightmare?" Cooper raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"I think I have an idea." Dante was mentioning to last night.

It dawned on the raccoon and he closed his eyes for a moment, "Well how do we wake him up, I know you have experience with this sort of thing. I've never seen him have nightmares before." He adjusted his son in his arms to cradle him.

Fox gently nuzzled Amor's neck, "Wake up baby." He requested softly keeping up his loving gestures.

Amor's eyelids began to rise to reveal welled up tears, "Daddies!" He erupted in sobbing and hugged his parents tightly.

Raccoon and Fox were both taken back by this; they glanced at each other exchanging looks. Sly gently patted his toddler's back and Dante tried to whisper soothing things. After a few moments of loud crying, the child started calming down, hiccupping. Cooper stared down concerned, "Why were you crying?" He questioned.

"I-I had a-a bad dream." The foxcoon whimpered and wiped away tears with his small black paws.

"What was it about?" Dante asked, rubbing his ears.

Amor blinked away more tears and started crying softly, "I-It was about y-you and d-daddy."

"Oh, honey." Sly embraced his little boy and nuzzled him as his husband had done earlier.

"Amor, me and daddy aren't going to leave each other." The fox comforted.

"You p-promise?" The toddler sniffled with teary green eyes identical to Dante's own.

Cooper gently petted back his child's hair, "We promise, baby. All the fighting is done, the adults are done being silly."

"G-Good." Amor stammered softly and laid his head down on his raccoon dad's shoulder.

Dante smiled at the sight of his small family and joined in on the tender moment by wrapping his arms around them both. Cooper leaned into his husband's chest slightly while still making sure his baby boy was okay. The two parents got the toddler back to his normal happy self after a few moments of talking, hugging, and kisses.

"You want some cereal?" The adult fox offered to his little boy.

Amor nodded at this and stood up on the bed. He hopped off, but not before doing a twist similar to the ninja spire jump. Sly smirked, "That's my boy."

"A boy who better be careful before he twists an ankle." Dante cautiously replied and crossed his arms.

The raccoon shook his head and grinned, "I love you my worrisome fox."

"Hmm, good." Fox quirked with a small grin of his very own.

When breakfast was over with, Amor sat down and watched television on one of the two hotel beds. Sly and Dante sat on the other quietly, just simply relaxing. It felt good to have some sort of normal in the thief family; a break from stress was always a plus side. As the trio relaxed, each thought of different things.

Sly thought about training his offspring to become the next Cooper in his proud line. He couldn't wait to show his baby boy all the tricks and trades of the thieving world.

Dante thought about all the worrying he'd be doing because he knew Amor would be more than willing to take up Sly's cane and continue the family business.

Amor thought about how much he loved cookies.

* * *

_**A/N:** _This chapter is very short, of course it is more an introduction than a chapter though. The trilogy was meant originally to show Amor growing up and his life. However, I realized that I needed to finish up some loose ends with Sly and Dante. I always felt that I had left something out throughout the story, something I didn't cover, so I did my best to finally put in the last piece to the puzzle. Now that I have cleared things up between Dante and Sly's relationship, it is time to focus more on Amor as he'll be the main character. I've written about him in the trilogy, but not to the extent of showing him as a major character like I had planned. However, now that I've put my mind to ease on Dante and Sly, I'll be focusing on Amor a lot more. Dante and Sly will still be in the story, no worries on that though. x3

Next chapter will be a time skip for Amor and thus will begin his story as the next Cooper. I'm sorry I sort of wasted your time with this introduction chapter, I just felt that I had to post it to get past my horrible writer's block and continue forth on my quest to finish this story. Hopefully you at least enjoyed the little fluffy moments in the introduction. lol I know I'm always a sucker for fluff.

Also, I would like once again like to thank all my readers with my whole heart. I have learned from your critiques and have grown as a writer because of them. I've also grown a lot more confident with all your support and time spent on reading and reviewing my story. Although this story isn't the best and I have a long way to improve, I'm glad you guys still read it and try and help me with my writing. Seriously, you guys are simply fantastic and wonderful. I would also like to apologize for posting stories here and there, then deleting them, I was hoping that maybe it might help my writer's block, somehow it just made it worse because then I had to focus on many plot lines at once. I've learned my lesson from them though, I'll try my very best not to do that anymore.

Thanks for all the reviews, critiques, fanart, and thanks for sticking with me readers. x3 I'll start working on the new chapter as soon as possible. Goodnight. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I Own; Dante Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, and Amor Cooper**


	76. Time Skip: Starting Out

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Time Skip – Starting Out

Written By – Slylady345

* * *

- **14 Years Later**

The nearby guards didn't hear the soft sound of shoes going across expensive tile; they lazily twirled their shock pistols and yawned every once in awhile. As the so-called security forces of the museum lazed around, they were unaware that their incompetence to hear the shoes going across tile would most likely cost them their jobs. Said shoes they did not hear, belonged to a thief ready to take priceless artifacts without a regret. The thief, as well, was a Cooper.

Amor smirked as he easily slipped past guard after guard. This was almost too easy for him; he had the urge to uncloak himself, as he was using the invisibility technique of his ancestors, but suppressed it to the best of his abilities. The young foxcoon smoothly made his way past security cameras, lasers, and guards all spread about the silent museum. After around three minutes of sneaking around, he found what he was looking for.

"Aha." He thought with a smug grin coming across his face.

In front of the Cooper stood a large case containing a big red jewel. It was nothing special or really unique for that matter-the only reason the place of business kept it was because of historic value of course. The jewel had been found in a rotting home that had withstood the trials of times for over five hundred years. Said priceless artifact was an artifact because the home it was found in belonged to a very powerful and rich man of that time. It is rumored and documented that he had gone insane after finding the jewel, which eventually led to his own undoing.

With skillful and steady hands, the teenage mixed breed lifted the glass covering and swiped the red beauty, replacing it with his calling card. Amor felt pride in the steal, yet at the same time he was disappointed this was all so simple and easy. He huffed to himself and dropped the gem into his black leg pouch. The foxcoon then straightened himself out and began his escape, however, when he turned around a less than friendly face greeted him. Well, actually, it was the barrel of a shock pistol staring him down, but nonetheless.

"Wow, Inspector, that is a really beautiful gun you have there." Amor joked, "Although, you don't need to hold it so close so that I can see it."

The officer holding the gun to the culprit's face let out a small irritated growl, "You just can't stop that ignorant mouth of yours, can you?" He steadied himself in his stance, ready for anything.

"Ignorant?" The foxcoon went wide eyed, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Stop stalling with the stupid chitchat." The Inspector shot out with grit teeth; "You and I both know that you are going to jail tonight. I've got the place surrounded Cooper, just get on your knees-"

"Inspector Williams, I'd just like to say that what you just said is a false statement." Cooper interrupted with a cheeky grin, "I have no doubt that I'll escape this, you shouldn't assume that I won't escape. I have full confidence in my abilities."

"Cooper, shut up, now." Inspector Williams narrowed his eyes, "I'm in no mood for your childish games."

"You are never in the mood." Amor rolled his eyes.

The cop held his gun tighter than necessary, "Cooper, get on your knees before I get angry."

"You aren't angry already? I must not be doing my job right if that's the case." The foxcoon clicked his tongue sadly, "I should have come more prepared, but as usual, you are very unpredictable, Nirav."

"Do not call me by my first name, scum." Nirav glared pointing his gun at Amor's chest, "One shot and you'll be out for the count." He warned.

Amor whistled, "I was right, you did upgrade, huh?" He completely ignored the Inspector's anger and threats, part of his talent.

The black haired tiger Inspector narrowed his baby blue eyes even more. Why did this stupid teenager always get him so fired up? Amor, standing only a few feet away from him, dressed in an all black thieving outfit, didn't seem fired up in the slightest; more amused than anything. Inspector Nirav Williams could see no humor in this situation, but then again he was dealing with a smug raccoon who made it a point to make a fool of law enforcement.

"I'm done with this conversation, raccoon." He stated coldly, "Either get on your knees and come peacefully in handcuffs, or things won't turn out well for you. As in, you'll be BBQ."

"Mm, now you have my interest." The foxcoon licked his lips, "I loved grilled food, one of my favorites actually. Since you seem to like it so much, how about we have dinner? Maybe at your place, or if you aren't comfortable with that, my place?"

Instead of answering, the tiger fired a blast of red electricity at his cocky opponent. Amor waited till it was millimeters away, then ducked down to the floor. He stood back up, "That's what I call toasty." He chuckled, "Now about that dinner-"

Nirav fired another blast and charged at the younger male, ignoring his attempts at talking. The foxcoon dodged the blast and flipped backwards snatching a golden cane that had been strapped to his back. He hooked it around Nirav's waist and with a snap of the wrist; the Inspector was chest to chest with him. The officer had dropped his gun when he was yanked towards the criminal, plus his arms were forced to his sides because of the cane's curve. As for his legs, well, Amor forgot about them to be honest.

"Ouch!" The Cooper yelped in pain as he was dealt a low blow from the tiger. He fell to the ground on his back, cane still in hand. This brought Nirav down on top of him of course, "Oops." He gave an innocent grin.

The Inspector didn't seem moved.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Amor wailed as the tiger began to use his legs as fierce weapons. He shoved the older off of him and unhooked his cane with a miserable expression, "So uncalled for." He groaned trying to ignore the pain.

"You little brat, that is another charge on you!" Nirav snarled, the fur raising on the back of his neck. He regained his pistol that he'd dropped and pointed it at the teenager.

Amor crossed his arms with a glare of his own, "A charge on me? I didn't do anything! You were the one going around assaulting people." He grabbed his cane from the tile.

"I gave you fair warning that I would use lethal force if need be, it's not my fault your pea sized brain didn't heed that warning." The Inspector snapped back.

"If anybody has a small brain here-" Amor began.

"Don't finish that sentence or it might be your last." The foxcoon felt a gun prod his back and he rolled his eyes again.

"You brought nimrod with you?" Cooper spat, irritated himself now. He _despised_ Nirav's constable.

A hand that clutched the fabric of the half raccoon's shirt replaced the gun; he was lifted up from the ground and his cane was yanked away, "Nimrod, huh squirt?" A deep voice retorted.

The foxcoon cussed lowly in Spanish and French.

"Mixed breed also has mixed languages." The cop holding him laughed.

"We aren't here to put him down, Antonio, we're here to bring him to justice." Nirav interrupted the mockery of Amor, "Cuff him and stop fooling around." He ordered sharply, keeping his pistol trained the foxcoon.

"Sorry, but he makes it too easy." Constable Antonio replied with a chuckle.

Cooper was placed on the ground still being held by the shirt as to keep him in place; Antonio got cuffs from his belt to lock up Amor's hands. Imagine both of the cop's faces when he crouched down out of his shirt, stole his cane back, and streaked across the museum tiles as fast as his feet could carry him. Nirav and Antonio blinked rapidly, very stunned by the outrageous foxcoon thief who never ceased to amaze them. The Inspector and constable both gathered their wits and took off at full speed in pursuit.

"Dang, it has to be the middle of winter." Amor complained as he ran across the rooftops, "I sure pick the worst times to get in a jam like this." He muttered lowly under his breath, trying to stop shivering why he ran. Despite his fur, he was completely freezing.

"Cooper halt!" Inspector Williams yelled shooting red electricity blasts at the thief.

Amor warmed up a bit from the near blasts and sighed in relief. He didn't feel like retorting something, the foxcoon was too cold at this point. After what seemed like hours of dodging, curses, shivering, and a couple of slips, the teenage thief finally made his way back to the safehouse without being captured-although maybe a jail cell wouldn't be so bad compared to his safehouse. It was probably even colder inside the safehouse than it was outside, not to mention his friend waiting at the door for a nagging session.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Jinx threw her arms in the air in frustration.

Her friend shrugged, "I didn't need your help."

"Yet you are shirtless running across rooftops in the middle of winter?" The Dalmatian crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Amor agreed, "You see if I would have asked for your help, I would have lost the diamond and my pants too." He received a punch to the arm for that, "Ouch." The teenager groaned rubbing his arm, "Why is everyone hitting me tonight?"

Jinx smirked, "Probably because you deserve it."

The foxcoon could only smirk back, "Probably, but at least this night wasn't too easy. I would have been in a worse mood if it was." He entered the small safehouse where he and his friend resided.

After Amor had turned fifteen years old, he decided to start his thieving career. His parents, Dante Duane Fox and Sylvester James Cooper, had taught him everything they knew about being thieves as well as officers of the law. With the mixture of experience behind him, the foxcoon used it to his advantage as he took up the Cooper Cane. When he left home, he found a safehouse in the outskirts of Paris France, which was far away from Italy in his mind's eye-where his entire family lived basically. Of course he had his aunt Carmelita and his grandparents, but they never really had much to do with him.

He set up the safehouse primarily for himself, until he went on his first real heist. There, he ran into complications when he realized that he now had officers on his case. Inspector Nirav Williams and Constable Antonio Cruz proved to be quite the challenge for the thief starting out. Officers had always failed at catching Coopers, but they tried to put the very best cops on the thieves to catch them-yet still didn't succeed. Since Amor had just started his real thieving career, it proved difficult for him to have to deal with two trained professionals. The two older men had a lot of experience and tricks up their sleeves.

Amor did research on his officers to find out some advantage points for himself. Inspector Nirav Williams grew up in Paris in an orphanage; he was dropped off there a few weeks after he was born. The tiger trained his entire life to become a well-respected Inspector of Interpol, which he met that goal at only age sixteen. Nirav had issues within Interpol at first because of his appearance; he being a tiger raised suspicion among the ranks due to a fiasco with a backstabber named Constable Neyla. Of course they checked his back-story and records to find he was in no way connected to the traitorous tigress. Although, he did look like he could be related to Neyla.

Nirav had jet-black hair that was short and always messy, not kept up really. The Inspector didn't focus on his appearance too much, his clothes were always disheveled and he always smelt of expensive cigars-with maybe a tint of liquor. He had a gray pelt of fur; it was a darker gray than a raccoon's fur, so it gave him the capability to blend into his surroundings better. He also only had around four stripes of black around his cat tail, they were big and blocky shaped. Possibly the only thing that gave him away was his eyes, a bright vibrant baby blue that showed through any dark setting; they were cold looking and emotionless. Though, with the research Amor completed he realized that it was for good reasoning.

The research he did on Constable Antonio Cruz wasn't anything close to Nirav's short sad story. It seemed that the lemur lived a life of luxury. His father was a successful businessman and gave his only child anything he desired. Of course, the same couldn't be said for Antonio's mother. There were reports that she had been taken to the emergency room numerous times and had allegedly been beaten by her husband. She died from one of the incidents when Cruz was twelve years old, right in front of him to be exact. However, it didn't affect him in the slightest. His father taught him that women were below him and showed him the ways of getting whatever he wanted in life without having to work or a pay a price. The rest of the paperwork the foxcoon did on Antonio didn't bring up much besides that. Though, it did say that the lemur lived a rich plentifully childhood and entered police training at a young age.

Constable Antonio Cruz was a purebred lemur with a cocky smirk always on his face. He had all the perfect markings and clean well kept fur unlike his associate, Nirav. He fretted over his looks to the finest detail, not really giving a care towards his career. Really, he just wanted an easy paycheck and to be able to insult people on the daily basis to make himself feel superior. The reason he didn't inherit his father's riches, is because apparently his dad wanted him to have a bit of work experience before he passed them over. So, Antonio took up what he thought was the easiest job he could find in Paris. After a few more years he'd retire and live out his life without a single doubt or problem in the world. The black beady-eyed constable didn't have a soul, as far as Amor was concerned.

Cooper decided, after looking over Antonio and Nirav's files, that he'd need help. He never planned on getting a gang, so the idea was foreign to him. Instead of going for the traditional three men gang, he opted for a two-person gang. Himself and his only friend, Jinx Louis; she joined before he could even finish asking her. Amor had a tough time making friends, being a mixed breed in all, and as a child he did find the female Dalmatian puppy to be quite a companion. She was high-spirited and had an explosive temper, but seemed to be the perfect fit for the gang.

Jinx had a normal life compared too most, almost too normal for her tastes. The canine lived on a quiet street in Italy and attended a public school where she got outstanding grades. Her parents supported the idea of her becoming a lawyer or a doctor of some sort, though the spotted vulpine always wanted more excitement than that. She took an interest when she met Amor for that very reason; they both had crazy ideas and actually tried them out. When he came to ask her to join his gang, she immediately accepted it ready to leave her boring lawyer life in Venice Italy.

Ever since then, a year ago, Amor and Jinx had become very well known worldwide. They didn't travel much to steal, but when they did they made it worthwhile. The duo made their mark in almost every country possible and were wanted with a hefty price on their heads no less. Nirav and Antonio still proved to be a challenge, as they followed their case everywhere, however, Amor and Jinx managed just fine. With their thieving career ahead of them, they couldn't be happier and more ready for the lifestyle that tested their limits everyday-as well as their ability to survive.

"Well looks like that jewel brought us in fifty grand, Coop." Jinx's stated, leaning back from her computer.

"I expected as much." He shrugged as he cut up his pizza.

His female companion raised both eyebrows, "I'll never understand your obsession with cutting the pizza up, just eat it like it was meant to be ate, jeeze."

"I don't make sarcastic remarks about how you eat donuts." The foxcoon shot back.

"Oh, come on, licking off the frosting first on a donut is not even in the same category as cutting up a slice of pizza into bite sized pieces." She crossed her arms.

"What about those pizza bite thingies they came up with? Huh?" Her friend defended his habits, "I mean, there are surely other people out there that do what I do in order for that to be discovered."

Jinx snorted, "What contribution to science."

"Those things are delicious, thank you very much." Amor sniffed and ate a bite of pizza, "Though I'm sure you like frosting more." He smirked.

She merrily glared and then turned back to her computer, "Stupid pizza cutting weirdo." Her mumblings reached Amor's ears making him smirk wider, but he didn't make any more comments.

Amor and Jinx had a laid back relationship, they didn't really take thieving as seriously as Sly and his gang had in the past. They thought of it more as a daily game than a duty or job. Of course they both got chastised for it whenever they visited Amor's family in Italy, as Jinx's family wanted nothing to do with her for her choice to become a thief. In fact, their opinion about thieving sometimes got them into trouble with other thieves. They got a beef with the world-class duo just treating what was their livelihood like a simple game for entertainment. Of course, the two thieves just brushed past and continued on.

"Your dad called, by the way." Jinx commented as she typed away at her keyboard.

Her friend looked up and laughed, "Which one?"

"Dante." She replied, "He said something about wanting us to come visit soon."

"We could drop by there after our heist tomorrow night." Amor stated, "I'll buy the tickets tonight, sound okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The Dalmatian agreed, "Still, you should call him back and talk to him. I would if I had parents like yours."

The foxcoon sighed, "I don't like talking on the phone that much, but I guess."

"That a boy." She handed him her cell phone-as Nirav had broken Amor's a week ago with his shock pistol.

Amor dialed the number and called his father. After a few rings, his dad picked up, "Hello? Dad?" He asked.

"Amor, hey buddy." Was the cheerful Spanish accented response.

"What are you up to?" The foxcoon relaxed himself more on the couch.

Dante didn't answer for a moment; "Well…I'm trying to figure out a way to sneak vegetables into this pasta." He finally responded, "Your father hates them, but I worry about his health. I mean, all he eats is fruit, meat, and candy."

The foxcoon couldn't help but laugh, "Dad, just cut the veggies up really small and mix them in, he'll never notice. I used to do it all the time when I cooked dinner for the family."

"No, he's gotten smarter about that." Amor's father disagreed.

"Oh?" The foxcoon chuckled, "I figured he would eventually catch on that they weren't spices."

"Which makes my job harder." Dante groaned softly, "Anyways, would you be able to come out and visit us soon? The whole gang misses you, especially us."

Amor smiled at the thought of his family. His good old Uncle Bentley who taught him to be a free thinker and about chemicals that shouldn't be mixed. Aunt Penelope who taught him about any vehicle in the air, as well as remote controlled devices. Big-hearted Uncle Murray who taught him to drive and be tough growing up. Spunky wise cracking Aunt Sophia who helped shape his own attitude and to stand up for himself, oh how he loved that woman. His strange Uncle Dimitri who taught him how to have a good time; who could forget Uncle King either? That man had shown him so many explosions that he was sure they were engraved in his brain. Plus, the little flame-fu he picked up was useful in some cases. Uncle Guru, who showed him the ways of inner peace, would always be in his heart as well.

Then there was his parents.

The foxcoon could grin wider at the thought of his folks. His ex-cop father who was stubborn, protective, and strong; Dante Fox was a man that was a role model for the young mixed breed. He remembered all the memories his had with his fox father; the police training Dante showed him, the morals and values he'd gave Amor, and the will to be strong. Then there was his raccoon father, Sly, who'd also been right alongside Dante as a keen role model. His confidence and strong beliefs always inspired Amor, they still did. His father's bravery and skills weren't to be forgotten in the slightest; he still relished on the memories of when he was first starting to learn the Cooper ways, Sly had been so patient with him despite how clumsy he was at first. In short, Amor thought of his parents as two of the best people in the entire world that he lived on.

"Amor? Son?" Dante's voice pierced through his thoughts.

He blinked and smiled softly, "I'm buying tickets tonight dad; we should be over in Italy in a few days. We have one last heist to pull for the week."

"Really?" His fox father's voice got very excited, "That's great son, I mean, if it isn't too much trouble for you to come down here. You know how I worry you'll get caught, I couldn't stand it." Dante's voice got worried at the end.

"Dad, how can I get caught?" Amor chuckled, "I was taught by the number one thief and cop in the world. And, no, it is no trouble at all. In fact, I was thinking about visiting anyways."

"Sly and I will start cleaning your bedroom right away." Amor could feel his dad's smile of happiness through the phone.

The foxcoon closed his eyes and pictured it for a moment, "It'll be great to visit, I've missed you guys too, you know."

"How was your heist tonight?" His father asked curiously, "I was sitting on pins and needles; it seemed dangerous from what you described."

"It's always dangerous." Amor smirked again.

"Not funny." Dante rubbed his temples.

Amor chuckled again, "The heist was fun, pretty easy actually. Though I did loose my shirt."

"Your shirt?" The Spanish fox questioned confused now.

"My Inspector cornered me and his constable came up behind me. He grabbed me by my shirt to cuff me, but I slipped out of my shirt and got away." Amor recalled with a amused grin on his muzzle.

"I hate that man." His father mumbled, "He is a psycho."

"And your not?" Came a retort from Dante's end of the line.

The foxcoon stifled a laugh and shook his head as the two began to bicker.

"Me psycho?" Dante's voice rose, "Talking to the man who decided it was a good idea to ride on top of the van while it was driving away from cops?"

"Strategy, dear foxy, you see, while on top of the van, I detoured their focus off of the van. They being bad shots however, couldn't hit a tiny target like myself." Sly's silky voice responded casually.

Dante snorted, "You won't be a tiny target for long if you don't start eating right."

"Trying to sneak vegetables into my pasta, who do you think you are?" The raccoon demanded.

Their son, still on the phone, couldn't help but start laughing. These two were really too much sometimes.

"The man that is saving your life!" Dante sputtered.

"More like the man who is ruining a good pasta!" The older Cooper returned.

"Guys, I'm still on the line." Amor interjected.

He heard a pause between their playful banter, then Dante apologized, "Sorry, son."

"Me too." Sly's voice sounded off in the background, "Maybe you can talk your father into getting those vegetables out of a good meal."

Amor heard Dante huff again, "In your dreams striped tail."

"Then I must be dreaming." The raccoon cockily ended the conversation.

"Grrr." The Spanish fox growled and muttered Spanish under his breath, "Do you want to talk to Amor so I can finish dinner?"

"Sure." Amor heard the rustle of the phone being exchanged between the married couple.

"Hey dad." The foxcoon greeted.

Sly smiled, "Hey, Amor. How was your heist?"

"Alright, how was yours last night?" Amor asked taking a few bites of his pizza.

"Okay, your father freaked out when the alarms went off. Hilarious by the way." His father chuckled.

"Classic Dante Fox." Sly's son commented.

"Heh, but that's why I love him." The older Cooper smirked, "I'm sure your father has kept you on the phone long enough, I've got to let you go, he's trying to put carrots in my pasta right now."

"Alright dad, love you." Amor laughed.

"Love you too." Before he hung up, the foxcoon heard Sly shout, "Get away from my pasta!"

Jinx looked up as Amor sat her closed cell phone on her desk, "So, how are they doing?"

"Same, their still lunatics." Her friend replied, finishing his last bite of pizza.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure that is the correct word for the fourth part in a series, correct me if I'm wrong. That's what I came up with when I researched it. Also, I am in love with the idea of red shock bistol blasts to the blue ones Carmelita used during the Cooper Series. x3 This was supposed to be an introduction, but I guess it is more appropriate to dub it a time skip instead. The new characters added will be described more as the story continues, this was a chapter briefing what Amor's life is like now basically. Hope you guys liked it, I'm trying to work through this writer's block, I don't know if I'm succeeding or not. ^^;

Reviews, critiques, and suggestions would be great. ^^ Thanks readers, for everything. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, and Jinx Louis. **


	77. The Storm Before the Calm

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 1 – The Storm Before the Calm

Written By – Slylady345

* * *

The rain wasn't letting up as far as Amor could tell. He pressed his face against the pane of glass separating him from the cold onslaught of liquid, peering up into the darkened skies as much as he possibly could. Thunder rumbled within the depths of the dark swirled clouds and brilliant flashes of light danced across the dreary background. Amor felt disappointment grow in the pit of his stomach as he watched the display with tired sad emerald colored eyes. He would be getting on no airplane tonight, it seemed.

He glanced back at the empty waiting place for passengers, then to his companion who was sitting in a lone gray chair. Jinx had a laptop nestled on her knees as she typed relentlessly at the beaten battered keyboard. There were two dark blue bags in the seat next to her, their luggage. On the other side of the Dalmatian was an abandoned seat with a music device that had bright cherry red headphones spread across it. Amor stared for a little while at his forgotten seat, sighed, and strode back to it.

"We're going to be stuck here forever." He scooped up his device and stuffed in his pocket before sitting down. The foxcoon crossed his arms and gave a depressing sigh, which he'd been doing ever since the flight had been canceled.

Jinx didn't look up or respond for a moment. After a few minutes of silence, with the exception of the storm and the canine's fingers dancing across the keyboard, she spoke up, "I might be able to arrange for us to leave tonight still, if you stop complaining." Her voice sounded irritated and worn out. They'd been in the airport all day.

"That's what you said an _hour_ ago." He groaned and put his paws over his eyes. The foxcoon hated staying in one place for so long and not accomplishing anything; he also felt extreme guilt that he might not be able to visit his family like he'd promised. They seemed so excited and happy, they were all preparing for he and Jinx to come over.

"It takes awhile to get somebody to fly us through a storm." The female growled back, "People aren't stupid when it comes to stuff like this. They won't risk their lives too easily unless they are just completely desperate. I said I'd get somebody and I will, you just need to be patient so I can find a money hound."

Amor sighed again and stood up, "I'm going to go get some snacks; I'm starving." Jinx said nothing for a moment, which had been a pattern ever since this adventure started. Though, she did look up at her partner in crime and nodded.

"Get me some donuts." She requested and rubbed her gray colored eyes with a yawn.

The foxcoon gave her a weak thumbs up before venturing out into the lifeless airport. Of course, everyone was gone and had gone home; though Amor and Jinx had gotten the staff to let them wait out the next airplane, both claiming that they couldn't miss it-which was in all actuality, the truth. Amor decided he would snatch some donuts and candy bars-leaving the money at the counter, after all, he wasn't a petty thief. He reached a section of stores and curiously eyed each one.

"I'm not going to be too picky." He shrugged and walked towards the closest food-selling place.

As was expected, the door was locked. Amor unsheathed a single claw and fiddled with said lock for a moment or two before it came undone with a tiny click. He pulled at the door, which opened with a squeal of protest. The foxcoon flattened his ears down to his skull at the sound before entering the place of establishment. After a few moments of looking over the merchandise, he picked out some glazed donuts and off-brand candy bars. He slipped the money on the counter while putting his snacks inside his jacket. Amor made he way back to Jinx, who hadn't budged from her position.

"I got you glazed." He plopped down in his seat and handed her the baggy with the sweet treats stored inside.

She thanked him and started nibbling on one of the two he got her. With the other hand, she kept typing. Jinx smirked and swallowed a bite of her donut, "Bingo." She whispered, mostly to herself.

Amor's black furred ears perked up, "Did you find somebody willing?"

"Yep, some guy who calls himself, "Hawk"." The Dalmatian chuckled to herself, "He requires three hundred dollars for the flight over to Italy. Nothing more and nothing less."

"How soon can he get here?" Her partner asked eagerly.

"Since he lives in the area, thirty minutes." She responded, shutting her laptop and putting it in her backpack. Amor grinned for the first time in the entire fiasco of a day.

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her head with his hand, "Good work, Jinxy." He gleefully teased, "You are the best."

Jinx rolled her eyes and shoved his arm off, "You call me that again and I'm shoving out of the airplane when we take off…with no parachute." She remarked the last part with a glare.

"Touchy." Amor put his hands up in front of him in a surrendering way, which was sort of ironic.

She gave a soft snort and continued eating off of her donut. Her companion began to undue the wrapping of his generic candy bars, in a happy mood now. He glanced over at her and cocked his head, "How come you aren't licking the glaze off, Jinxy?" He questioned.

"I'm trying to quit doing it." She grit her teeth, now plotting how she was going to push him out of the plane.

"How come?" Amor took a large chomp out of candy bar.

"No reason." The Dalmatian huffed as she finished off the last of the first donut. She took the bag with the second donut and placed it inside her backpack for later on. Settling herself in her uncomfortable seat, the canine looked out towards the storm, "I hope this all goes well." She commented warily.

Amor looked out at the spectacle as well, "It is getting nasty, isn't it?" He pondered out loud.

The foxcoon leaned back into his chair and took another bite out of the chocolate bar. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the happy thoughts of seeing his family soon. Seeing his family after months of being apart would make him feel fantastic; he missed them every day. Growing up around all the constant attention from such a big family, then it just going away, really took a toll on the young man. He had so many fond memories of all the things he'd been taught during his childhood, all the adventures he went on, and all the love that had been bestowed upon him. Even if the gang wasn't his actual family, he saw them as that, and they looked at him in the same way.

With all these thoughts swarming through his exhausted mind, the foxcoon felt himself relax more and more, until he dozed off in the airport's crummy chair.

**Dream **

_Amor was in a cramped damp helicopter seated next to Jinx, who was on her computer. He felt the pricks of the cold rain hitting his orange and black fur. Giving a few shivers, he glanced at the front of tiny air born vehicle to find a fairly large shadow hunched over the controls. The foxcoon cocked his head at the sight; he wondered what animal this person was. _

"_Hello?" He asked, but his voice was lost in the ongoing thunder. _

_The creature kept steering as if it was second nature through the tough terrain of the stormy sky. Jinx seemed to be entranced by her computer, as if nothing else mattered. Amor sat confused at how the two could be so calm, especially Jinx, whom had been very worried back at the airport waiting room. _

_He gulped softly to himself and looked out into the sky to see a big swirling blackness coming towards the aircraft. Amor gasped and went bug eyed, "It's a tornado!" He screamed, trying to get the pilot's attention, who ignored him or just couldn't hear him. _

"_Please! There is a tornado!" Amor yelled again with a frightened expression as the natural disaster approached their helicopter. He stood up and went to shake the man's shoulder, but right when he did the tornado took in the aircraft. _

_The youngest Cooper could only cling helplessly to the chair the pilot was sitting in for dear life, screaming in fear. He had no control or skills that could help him in this sort of situation. Amor heard a feminine scream and his ears perked up completely, "Jinx!" He called out into the dark abyss of the helicopter being shredded to unrecognizable pieces. _

"_Jinx…!" He cried as he only got a glimpse of her spotted fur vanishing before his very eyes, "Jinx." Amor repeated with welled up tears in his eyes, "No…" _

_Amor felt two hands grip his shoulders and drag him up into midair. He struggled and called for his best friend. Then, he felt a stabbing sensation enter his shoulder blades and let out a strangled sob of pain. Whoever had him in their grasp, shook him violently and then began a cruel evil cold laugh. The foxcoon froze in his struggle to get away, that laugh chilled his very soul. _

"_Aha, Amor Cooper!" A demonic robot sounding voice growled in pleasure, "Your time has come!" _

_A flash of yellow piercing eyes, ruffled metal feathers, and brown spotted fur. _

_Then a splatter of blood; his own blood. _

**End of Dream**

The foxcoon bolted upright in his seat, breaking out in a cold sweat. He gulped in air and his eyes darted everywhere looking for the tornado or those yellow eyes he saw-maybe even his own blood. After a moment, his heart went back to a normal pace and he nervously fidgeted. Amor looked over at Jinx to see she was fast asleep with a pair of neon green headphones stuck in her ears. He thought about waking her up, telling her about the dream; maybe it was a sign they shouldn't fly tonight. Then, he rethought the action, he was being childish; nightmares aren't real.

Amor swallowed and leaned his head back, "Nightmares aren't real." He whispered to himself.

"What was that, Mr. Cooper?"

If it were physically possible, the youngest Cooper would have jumped directly out of his fur and skin. He did manage to jump up at least ten feet away from his seat with wild wide eyes. Amor stared at the man who had spoke and tried to calm himself when he realized it was hyena with dark spotted fur, "W-Who are you?" He tried to keep the stammer out of his voice, but didn't accomplish it.

"Hawk." He replied tilting his head, "Is everything alright, Mr. Cooper?"

"Y-Yes." Amor straightened himself out and closed his eyes for a moment.

The hyena stayed where he was, "Are you and Miss. Louis ready for the flight, Mr. Cooper?"

"Of course, yes." The foxcoon breathed evenly and gathered his luggage. He glanced over at Jinx and shook her shoulder with a paw. This roused the young Dalmatian from her slumber and she blinked away her tiredness before standing up unsteadily. Jinx grabbed her backpack and nodded, already knowing by seeing the hyena that they were taking off.

"Good, my helicopter is outside. You may pay me when we arrive in Italy." The man hadn't smiled once and seemed to have an eerie feeling to him. Now that Amor was fully awake and stable, he drank in the appearance of the hired pilot.

He wore a dark forest green suit with a pale yellow tie around his neck. The man had well polished yellow dress shoes that shined in the dim lighting of the airport waiting room. As if his clothes and shoes weren't ridiculous enough, he had a mafia styled hat upon his head with stripes of green and yellow adorning it. The hyena's hair was short and curly dirty blond locks, it looked well kept and not messy in any fashion. He looked to be quite a character. Amor wasn't too apprehensive, as he'd met many strange people in his short life, however, he did get a little defensive when he saw the man's eyes.

Yellow. Piercing yellow eyes.

The earlier nightmare flashed through Amor's head, but he ignored it, "Lets get going then, Hawk." He mustered up a grin and walked out into the late night air with the pilot and Jinx.

Hawk hopped up into the aircraft at the controls, readying it for flight. Jinx scrambled up into a seat and rested her head against the window, seemingly trying to wake up. Amor warily climbed up into the vehicle, then glanced up at the sky; looks like the storm was clearing up.

**Meanwhile**

Nirav gripped the steering wheel harder and growled, "I am not crazy, when I have a hunch, I have a hunch!" The tiger jerked the car to the left a bit violently, barely missing a car, which in turn honked very loudly in response.

"So you have a hunch suddenly that Amor Cooper is at the airport, at eleven thirty, when all flights are canceled?" His constable bitterly spat, "You woke me up for this crap." Antonio grumbled the last part irritably.

"He must have gone to the airport to get a plane somewhere, then found out he couldn't. However, that didn't deter our fine foxcoon friend, no, instead he decided to wait out a flight-and why?" The Inspector looked to be on a roll.

Cruz ran a hand down his face, "Why?" He glared.

"Because he is desperate. Desperate to get that plane; and desperate people make mistakes, Mr. Cruz." He grinned as if he had just won the lottery.

"How do you know all this for sure? How do I know you didn't drag me out for no apparent reason?" The constable questioned feeling very fatigued.

"I got a call from the airport saying they had suspicion of a foxcoon male they let stay in their walls after all the flights were canceled-plus I had my own suspicions that he would be looking for a flight soon. He was due for traveling soon, from his thieving patterns. The airport said he had been ready to board a plane to Italy." Nirav scratched his chin, "To pull another caper."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it wasn't another foxcoon?"

"Constable, there are only fifty foxcoon males in France itself." Nirav chuckled, "Also, the foxcoon at the airport claimed that his name was Lane Ricardo, a name that Amor Cooper has used before for a disguise."

"Fine, fine, you have some valid points that he is probably there." His constable relented, "I still think that you need to stop smoking those cigars though, they get to your head sometimes." Antonio shook his head and started charging his shock pistol. "I do also highly doubt that Cooper would let himself get caught so easily, there has to be a catch."

"The only catch, will be Amor Cooper's capture." Nirav's eyes curved in determination.

As the car fell silent, the two officers heard the air being stirred up. The tiger pulled over the car and jumped out hastily, with a sluggish Antonio following behind out of the passenger side. Nirav tilted his head back gritting his teeth in pure rage at what he saw, while Antonio seemed confused.

"What's the big deal?" He questioned, "It's just a helicopter."

"No helicopters run at this time of night." Nirav stated, the anger showing noticeably in his voice.

Antonio and Nirav both stared at the helicopter for a long moment as it began to escalate higher and higher. Before it vanished above the clouds, they saw Amor's face peek down at them, green eyes seeming very amused. He gave a small wave at his officers before the helicopter was gone into the abyss of the sky.

"…Bastard." Nirav fumed.

* * *

_**A/N:** _There you have it, the first real chapter of the new series with glazed donuts, generic candybars, colorful headphones, and a hyena with bad taste in clothing. ^^

Thanks for the reviews and all the support. x3

Critiques, suggestions, and reviews are always welcome-and always appreciated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk" **


	78. Arrival

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 2 – Arrival

Written By – Slylady345

* * *

Amor stepped into the thick warmth of Venice Italy with a small grin tugging at the corners of his muzzle. He couldn't be more enthused to be home. Louis followed sluggishly behind him, yawning tiredly. The two thieves looked back at Hawk who was studying them with an expressionless face. Jinx fiddled in her pocket for a moment and pulled out the money they owed him for the transportation. He took the cash and stuffed it inside his own pocket before nodding slightly. The hyena then messed with the controls to the helicopter making it rise into the air and take off.

"Man, I am glad that creep is gone." Cooper shuddered, "There is something weird about that guy."

"Well at least we'll never have to see him again." Jinx shrugged and adjusted her backpack in her arms, "Lets get going; we have a thirty minute hike to your parents." She muttered the last part in disdain, she despising walking.

Her companion merrily grinned, "Maybe thirty minutes for you slow poke, but I can sprint and be there in no time at all."

"You will do no such thing." The Dalmatian growled, "Cooper, if you leave me to walk there all by myself I will personally cut your tail off and wear it as a scarf." By the look on her face, Amor knew she was in no mood to be teased.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the helicopter." He grumbled and started walking alongside her towards his childhood home.

Jinx snorted in satisfaction of getting her way and the two casually made their way towards Amor's old home. It took longer than they had expected, their luggage proved to be heavier than they had perceived it to be. Needless to say they about cried in joy when they saw their destination not even twenty feet away from them. Amor and Jinx quickly walked to the front door, making sure to drop their luggage immediately, and knocked on the old wooden panel.

For a moment they didn't get a reply to their knocking, instead they heard yelling.

"Dante Fox! You put red socks in with my white pajamas!" Came Sly's angered voice.

"Maybe if you did more laundry it wouldn't have happened!" Dante responded in a frustrated tone.

"Are you kidding me? I do laundry all the time!" The raccoon thief argued.

"Yeah right, you mean when you are not eating vegetables?" Was the sarcastic quip.

Amor raised an eyebrow as did Jinx. The two exchanged looks and rolled their eyes before simply opening the door. Sly was standing in their vision holding red pajamas and looked angrier than ever, while Dante was standing a few feet away fuming. The married couple continued their argument for a few more moments, not even realizing that they had guests in their home.

"I told you for the last time, I hate vegetables, live with it!" Cooper returned and threw the pajamas on the floor.

Dante rubbed a paw over his muzzle and glared, "I will do no such thing. You will eat vegetables if it is the last thing I do." He declared.

"It will be the last thing you do because I'll-!" The shorter male stopped mid sentence as he noticed the intruders in the doorway.

"You'll what?" His husband smirked, thinking he had won the argument.

The oldest Cooper raised both his eyebrows and pointed at their guests. Dante blinked rapidly for a moment and then he broke into a wide happy grin. He was across the room in seconds hugging Amor and Jinx tightly. Sly clicked his tongue and shook his head before going over to embrace them as well. The parents had Amor and Jinx in a vice grip, they had missed them extremely and couldn't believe they were back; they forgot their bickering all together.

"Can't…breathe…" Amor gasped out.

Dante and Sly released the thieving duo, "Why didn't you guys knock?" They asked simultaneously.

Jinx and Amor sighed, then chuckled.

**Meanwhile**

"I can believe you are dragging me out to Italy for Cooper." Antonio miserably complained at his superior.

The police partners were on an Interpol issued plane heading towards Venice, which they had gotten on hours after Amor's own departure. Nirav had about busted a vein in his head when he saw their case escape right before their eyes-though it did happen often. The tiger sat slouched next to his constable mumbling and scribbling at a notebook he always kept on hand for his profession.

"Are you even listening?" The lemur demanded.

"I stopped listening in the first five minutes of your ranting." Inspector Williams replied and chewed his lower lip seemingly not even focused on his partner.

Constable Cruz grumbled, "Can't we just wait for him to get back to France?"

"We have to be unpredictable, catch him off guard and nab him." The tiger answered the question and kept writing, "He won't suspect that we'd go all the way out here to catch his ringed tail."

"He might." Antonio spat, "This is a waste of time."

"Just watch and learn how the game is played." Nirav advised, a smirk coming to his face.

"_You'll be behind bars very soon, Amor Cooper." _

However, it would seem that the cops weren't the only ones after the new heir to the Cooper Clan...

* * *

_**A/N:** _I am extremely dissapointed in myself, this update took way too long and is short. I'm just stressed out because I'm packing up to move to an entirely different place and school is coming up again. I'm apologize over and over for taking so long, I hope this chapter was enjoyable despite it's shortness.

Also, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I was really shocked so many people like the new series. o.o Thank you guys for sticking with the story and still liking it. ^^

Oh, and to the review I got about how my characters seem flat, I was wondering if you had any tips for me to improve on them? Do you have any stories you've written that I may be able to look at for example? It would be greatly appreciated. x3

Reviews, critiques, and virtual cookies are always welcome!

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk" **


	79. Weaknesses and Insecurities

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 3 – Weaknesses and Insecurities

Written By – Slylady345

* * *

It truly had been a long day; Amor and Jinx escaped to the guest bedroom at around two in the morning. The family had stayed over for hours upon hours catching up. Though it was enjoyable to see all the family again, it still took a lot out of the duo who were still recovering from the ride over to Venice. So, with heavy lidded eyes they retreated to bed to get a long deserved rest that had awaited them.

Of course, only Jinx fell asleep peacefully. Her teammate tossed and turned.

**Dream**

_Amor groaned in pain and tried to sit up, but soon found he couldn't perform the task. He felt his body tied down to something-a table? The foxcoon glanced down at the piece of furniture with dull green eyes, "Where am I?" He managed in a hoarse voice. _

"_You are in hell." _

"_Hell?" The foxcoon repeated the word and swallowed what felt like sand. _

"_Yes." _

"_Who are you?" Amor coughed meekly. _

"_I am Clockwerk." _

"_No you aren't, Clockwerk is dead." The mixed breed disagreed. _

"_Clockwerk never dies, foolish boy." _

"_You are the foolish one, he is dead." The Cooper spat, "Now let me up from this table or you'll regret it." Amor squirmed in his restraints, twisting and pulling at them, but to his dismay they didn't budge in the slightest. _

"_Ha, silly little boy. I am Clockwerk, I am not dead." _

_The taunting tone made Amor grit his teeth and growl in his throat, "My father killed Clockwerk twice, he is dead and gone forever." _

"_Your father killed no one, I am still alive and well, rest assured." _

"_Liar, you are not Clockwerk." Amor narrowed his eyes at the dark haze in front of his eyes, he only able to see the table in the darkened room. _

"_No? Maybe this will change your mind, Cooper." _

_A slash of claws, yellow piercing eyes, and his own blood. _

**End of Dream**

Amor's eyes shot open and his body retracted into a sitting position immediately. He gasped, his heart racing a mile a minute. The foxcoon grabbed his chest with a shaky paw, panting for a long moment, "What…the…fuck?" He shot out in a hushed confused whisper.

He calmed himself down after breathing raggedly for a few minutes and swallowed. The foxcoon felt like he had just ingested the driest sand in the entire world; he proceeded to have a coughing fit. Jinx, who was previously asleep in the other bed, sat up rubbing her eyes. She flicked on the lamp and looked over at Amor who had just finished hacking up a lung.

"What's going on?" She asked and went to get up. Her ears were raised in alert and worry.

Her friend put his hand up, "I'm okay." He breathed heavily through his nose.

Louis cocked an eyebrow, "That doesn't look okay to me at all. What the heck happened?" The Dalmatian batted her tail back and forth in an agitated fashion.

"I just…I need fresh air." Amor avoided the conversation and opened the window. He quickly ascended to the roof via a pole before Jinx could argue the matter, as she often did. The foxcoon sat on the roof, his head in his hands, and mulled over the nightmare he had just had.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Amor jumped and in a skittish fashion. He whipped around with wide fearful eyes only to see Sly sitting casually on the roof as well. The raccoon's dark brown eyes shined in the dark setting of night, his tail wrapped around his leg. Steadying himself, the mixed breed questioned his father instead of answering, "What are you doing up here?"

"I believe I asked a question first." Sly crossed his arms and tilted his head with a smirk.

"Nightmares." Amor waved a hand dismissively, "Now you."

"Nightmares." Sly responded with a chuckle.

This surprised the foxcoon and took him back a bit, "You have nightmares?" His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "The greatest thief of all time?"

"Everybody has nightmares, Amor." The older Cooper shrugged, "Also, thank you." He said in regard to the greatest thief comment.

"What could you possibly have nightmares about?" Sly's son looked utterly lost as to why his dad could ever be afraid of something. Of course, Amor didn't know everything about his father's past either.

Sly chewed on his lower lip and his tail wrapped tighter around his leg, "Well it was Jack this time." He muttered lowly and his ears flattened down to his skull.

"Jack?" Amor was clueless as to whom this was.

"Yes, an old enemy of mine." Sly mumbled in a soft voice.

"Why would you be afraid of an enemy?" The foxcoon rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

His father didn't answer for a while and turned his face away from Amor's vision. However, he did respond, "He found my weaknesses and used them against me, he found every single last insecurity I had then toyed with them until I was nothing. Jack is a monster." Sly's voice shook as he spoke, which Amor detected.

"He's still alive?" The foxcoon clenched his hands into fists. He felt anger that anybody would dare hurt his father like Sly had described. Amor would not rest until he saw the life leave that monster's eyes, this Jack character.

The older raccoon smiled sadly, "Only to me. Only in my deepest nightmares."

Amor relaxed somewhat at the revelation that this man was dead, but still felt mad at the fact he couldn't teach him a lesson for torturing his father. Though, the foxcoon didn't know almost anything about the things his father endured because of Jack Brooks, "Who was he? What did he do?" He asked.

"He was a friend who stabbed me in the back to get what he wanted." Sly closed his eyes biting his lip harder, "I'd rather not discuss what he did to me, I'm sorry." Amor's own eyes widened in horror of the possibilities of what this Jack could have done.

"Dad-" The younger started, but Sly cut him off.

"What nightmare did you have?" He questioned and opened his eyes again, acting as if nothing had just been talked about.

Amor fought back his desire to find out more about this Jack person in order to answer his dad, "I think it was about Clockwerk, but I didn't see his face. I've been having dreams were Clockwerk kills me-or somebody just like Clockwerk." He explained and crossed his paws in his lap.

Sly's eyes became serious, "Somebody like Clockwerk?"

"I know it sounds silly." Amor sighed, "This guy who gave us a ride over here in the helicopter was in my dreams. I hadn't met him yet when I had the nightmare. He told me that he was Clockwerk and he would destroy the Cooper line; he had the wings and the talons of the monster at least."

"It may not be far fetched with the psychos I've faced." His father stared at him with the same expression, "There was a girl I met who did take over the Clockwerk frame, somebody could have easily enough made duplicates of the bird's parts."

Amor's head spun at his father saying such a thing, "Clockwerk's gone though, he's dead." He argued weakly.

"That doesn't mean there aren't people out there ready to take his place." The older Cooper's jaw tightened, "I'll have Bentley do some research on this, I'd advise you to ask Jinx to do the same. This isn't something to take lightly."

"But it was just a nightmare, a stupid nightmare!" Amor grit his teeth in desperation.

"Nightmares have meaning, that's why we have them." Sly looked down at his tail and clenched his own teeth, "I have nightmares about Jack because I never truly had closure about what happened, it means that my mind is still unstable-I'm still unstable. Your nightmares shouldn't be ignored like I ignore mine, Amor."

The son of the master thief let his apprehension go down at his father's words, "Fine, I'll have Jinx look into it." He stood up and then turned his head back, "And dad…maybe you should deal with your nightmares too."

Sly watched his son jump down back into the guest room and closed his eyes again with a pained expression. He wrapped his arms around himself as tears made their way down his cheeks. The raccoon suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, as he always did, and he leaned back into Dante slowly.

"Nightmares?" The fox asked and hugged his shorter husband.

Sly didn't even respond, as Dante already knew the answer.

**Meanwhile**

Nirav and Antonio checked into a hotel; they had already unpacked and were resting up for tomorrow's activities of hunting down Cooper. Inspector Williams was dressed in stained pajamas still scribbling at his torn up ratty notebook. Constable Cruz was in crisp clean blue nightwear while fiddling with his laptop. The pair hadn't spoke since the flight over too much, as they didn't talk often.

"Inspector, are you quite sure you know what you are doing?" Antonio curiously asked as he clicked up an article on the Internet.

The tiger didn't reply for a while, "I have a rough idea." Nirav then pulled out his own personal computer, setting it in front of himself. He adjusted himself into sitting Indian style before the device. He clicked it on and typed his password in.

"A rough idea?" The constable huffed and rolled his eyes, "You sounded so sure of yourself in the helicopter." He mindlessly glanced at the reading material he had popped up.

"Who said I still wasn't sure of myself?" Nirav smirked, "I merrily said I had a rough idea about how this whole thing will play out. You can never be a hundred percent sure on how things will evolve in a case such as this one." He got onto the Internet; typing furiously at the keyboard that was as old as he notebook he kept.

"So there is a possibility that Cooper could escape and we wasted our time coming here?" The lemur raised an eyebrow.

His superior sighed, "You doubt me too often, it gets annoying."

"You just said yourself you can never be a hundred percent sure." Antonio pointed out and put his arms behind his head to support it.

"On how the case will evolve, not on the capture percentage." Nirav shot back irritably, "I am one hundred percent sure on his capture, just not very sure on how it will come about, constable." He gave a small grin at his screen, "And I think I'm starting to find out how it will come about."

Antonio's face grew puzzled and he took a seat beside Nirav looking at the computer screen. He grinned a bit as well, "Hmm, sorry for doubting you Inspector."

* * *

_**A/N:** _I finished this chapter a few days ago, I am still nervous about posting it...

Thanks for the reviews. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk"**


	80. Morning Time

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 4 - Morning Time

Written by - Slylady345

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Amor anticipated. He hadn't been able to fall asleep without flashes of his own demise going across the inside of his eyelids. With drooping eyes and dark circles, the foxcoon went downstairs where everyone else seemed to be cheery as could be.

Dante was making something at the stove humming, Sly was reading the newspaper making comments about something he might want to take a crack at stealing, and Jinx was typing away at her laptop. The first occupant of the room to notice the mixed breed was of course the fox at the stove.

"Morning, son." He smiled and waved a hand.

"Morning." Amor mumbled with a yawn, plopping down on a cold wooden chair, which caused his fur to rise up in distaste.

Sly looked over his newspaper, "Did you get sleep last night?" He questioned with a worried undertone with the casual question.

Amor fidgeted and crossed his arms with a long sigh, "Maybe ten minutes worth." He finally grumbled lowly, bitter about his lack of sleep.

Before either of his parents could voice their concern, Jinx interrupted, "Well you have a heist tonight, maybe you should go and try to get some more rest." She suggested, "You'll need it, this museum has top security. From laser beams to motion detectors."

"I can handle it." Amor played it off.

"You sure?" Jinx raised an eyebrow and stopped messing with her laptop.

"I'm sure." He took a long drink from his coffee, trying to wake up and avoid anymore chances of sleeping.

The Dalmatian didn't seem convinced, "Whatever you say." She uttered out under her breath returning to her previous activities.

There was a knock at the door, then Sophia strolled in, "Smelt food, didn't feel like cooking for myself." She looked exhausted and slumped down in a chair beside Amor.

"Seems to be a trend of people not getting enough sleep." Dante chuckled and then got a serious look, "Now what's got you so beat?" He stirred whatever he was making.

Klepto groaned, "My alarm clock." She put her head in her paws.

"Your alarm clock?" The fox furrowed his eyebrows.

"I shut if off, it rang. I unplugged it, it rang. I took out the batteries, it rang." The rabbit paused and rubbed her eyes, "I broke it with a hammer, it started ringing repeatedly. Then, I threw it into Murray's house." Sophia stopped talking for a moment taking a long swig from Amor's coffee, "I thought that was the end of it, but no."

Being amused, Sly responded, "How was that not the end of it?"

"Murray came over after that arguing with me about being childish." Sophia grunted and clenched her fists, "Stupid hippo kept me up for an hour before I managed to lure him off by promising up and down to never pull a prank again."

"You not pulling pranks?" The oldest Cooper didn't seem to believe that.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "I had my fingers crossed when I told him that, don't kid yourself."

"Of course, should have known." Sly apologized dramatically with a bow; he then walked to the refrigerator taking out a gallon of milk and placed it on the table, along with a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Dante didn't even have to look, "Put the chocolate sauce back."

Sly smiled innocently, "Of course, dear." He said while pouring the sauce into the gallon of milk. His taller mate whipped around angrily wielding a spatula.

"That is the third gallon you've ruined this week!" Dante accused pointing his cooking device at the raccoon thief.

"_Ruined_ you say?" The shorter laughed, "I made them completely and utterly delicious, good sir."

The fox growled, "You are going to make us all fat because you are selfish." He turned away from his husband, now stirring viciously.

"I'm not going to make us all fat, drama queen." Sly snorted, "Well…" The raccoon paused and got a curious look before going up to his partner. He used his pointer finger to poke Dante's stomach, "I guess you are getting a little chubby." Cooper remarked with a smirk.

And with that, Dante began to chase the laughing thief around the entire house.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Basically just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be the hiest and the beginning of Amor's troubles.

Also, you guys don't have to review this chapter again, I feel really bad about the whole thing. Once I deleted this story I felt guilty right off the bat for giving up on it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk"**


	81. Dangerous Beginnings

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 5 – Dangerous Beginnings

* * *

The taller guard sighed and rubbed his paws together for a moment, "I sure wish we could take the night off, it's not like there's anything valuable in this dump." He grumbled to his shorter companion.

"We must protect the precious items of the public!" Came the unneeded enthusiasm and the sloppy salute of the over eager employee.

With a raised eyebrow, the other simply shook his head, as he was used to the antics of his partner. He shuffled his feet momentarily and furiously started blowing into his ice-cold hands, "Could they at least have left the heater on?" He glared at the security camera, as if speaking to his boss who was probably at home asleep.

"If there was heat, it'd be inviting to potential thieves." The younger narrowed his eyes suspiciously at nothing in particular.

"Well if the lack of heat is going to keep them away, why do we have to be here then, genius?" Truly, Richardson was becoming irritated at the point with Cleaver, "It's just another cheap skate scheme to save a buck – which includes us freezing in the process."

Cleaver smartly quipped back with a, "Why didn't you come prepared? A good guard always comes prepared…"

As the other rambled on about codes and regulations word by word from the handbook, Richardson's ears perked up. The German Shepard flashed his light around; he saw a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He froze, going wide-eyed.

"Cleaver…" He murmured, holding up a hand.

"…And that's why you should – what?" The cat cocked his head.

Richardson grinded his teeth nervously, "We're not alone." He whispered lowly and unhooked his gun from its holster.

"What do you mean we're not alo - !"

The German Shepard heard the abrupt cut off and immediately whipped around, arms trembling in fear, "Hold it! Come out with your hands up!" He demanded loudly, trying to sound confident in his own abilities.

No response, not even from Cleaver.

"Cleaver?" His ears flattened back and he swallowed hard before timidly going forwards.

Met with the sight of his partner lying in a pool of blood made the canine shriek. Richardson scrambled backwards and when he turned his fate was sealed by claws slicing into his throat. With a thud, he landed next to his partner, dead.

* * *

Amor nodded, "Alright, the entry point seems secure now, thanks Jinx."

"No problem, foxy." Louis responded calmly, "Now get going before the back up generator kicks in."

Without hesitation, the foxcoon leapt into the museum from the now open skylight. He landed in a crouch before straightening up into a standing position. Amor glanced around the room, "That's odd, no guards." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he dismissed the peculiar empty room with a light shrug of the shoulders.

The foxcoon strode over to a wall covered in paintings and flipped down a pair of goggles over his eyes before setting off to work. He studied each masterpiece for a number and wrote the each digit on his arm in black marker. Once he'd gathered the eight numbers he needed, he snuck over to a strangely empty wall. With a smirk coming across his muzzle, he cracked his knuckles before flipping open a panel.

Behind the panel laid a gleaming steel safe ready to be unlocked. After fiddling around with the combination lock, it came open with a satisfying _click_. The Cooper merrily smirked and hefted out his prize, holding it up triumphantly to view it from all angles. Amor carefully put it in his leg pouch before calmly shutting the safe; when he turned to leave from the scene, he heard a muffled noise from the other room.

Tensing, he curiously stared into the shadowy room searching for a sign of what or who could be in there. However, as he did this he suddenly felt the barrel of a pistol shoved against his upper back, "Freeze Cooper, don't make a move." Came the hiss.

Amor's momentarily shocked features melted into a Cheshire grin, "My, my, you are driven by determination, aren't you Nirav?" He spun around on his heel to face his perusing officer, "I never dreamed you'd actually follow me all the way out to Italy."

"You are my case and I intend to close that case by catching you." Williams didn't falter in his stance nor his cold words.

"Now we both know my case won't end that way." Cooper chuckled lowly.

Nirav's eyes narrowed in anger at this assumption, "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, for starters, you can't even hold onto your weapon." Amor twirled Nirav's pistol around his pointer finger leisurely, "Secondly, you are talking with a criminal – and thirdly, I can tell you are attracted to me, the thief."

The inspector fumed and began to sputter, "How dare you make such rash accusations, you cocky good for nothing rat!" He clenched his fists, "If you don't give me back my weapon right now - !"

Cooper leaned in very close to the tiger, "You shouldn't make threats." He gently pushed Nirav's pistol back in its holster before brushing aside the raven hair pooling in the feline's face, "And it isn't an accusation, I know you find me appealing." The foxcoon whispered this softly into Nirav's flickering ear.

His officer tried to put some distance between them, but met the wall with his back. Amor's smirk couldn't have gotten wider, "Cornered, are we?" He purred, pinning the now squirming law official to the brick, "How the tables turn." Cooper added with another low throaty chuckle, finding this situation all too amusing.

"You let me go this instant!" The tiger yelled and struggled in the mixed breed's iron hold.

Amor smiled a bit and then pressed his lips gently against Nirav's own. The cop stiffened at this, eyes going completely wide and his ears lying back flat against his skull. Cooper trailed a hand down the fairly taller anthro's side and grinned in the lip lock with the latter shivered. After awhile, the foxcoon pulled back from the kiss and admired the dazed expression on Williams' face.

"Now officer, I'll take you home, hmm? Can't have my little cop getting in trouble in this big place. You aren't familiar with Italy after all." Amor pulled out the dart he'd pricked Nirav's side with, "Plus, I don't trust Cruz to look after you properly."

Williams growled meekly before he started sinking into Amor's arms, "I hate y-you, C-Cooper." He mumbled incoherently into Amor's neck.

The foxcoon gently kissed Nirav's head, "I love you too, Inspector." He then lifted his real prize into his arms and held the tiger close to his chest as the officer fell unconscious.

Amor grinned down at the feline and then his playful expression vanished. Cooper glanced around the museum, no longer hearing anything and gave a suspicious glare into the shadowy room.

"Amor? The generator is going to kick on in about five minutes, the van's out front, hurry up." Jinx's voice crackled over the ear bud in Amor's ear.

"On it." Cooper responded; he gave a last glance at the room before taking off and making his escape.

In the other room, a shadowy figure loomed over the dead guards with his claws outstretched and a scowl on his face.

"That fucking cat ruined everything." He uttered out to himself and gave a violent kick to Richardson's corpse before calming, "At least I know one of Cooper's weaknesses now."

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **It has been an extremely long time since my last update and I apologize - life is hectic for me right now.

How will everyone react to Amor bringing Nirav home I wonder? xD And who might this mysterious killer be - and why is he targeting Amor?

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk"**


	82. Rings and Stripes

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 6 – Rings and Stripes

* * *

"Dante, come on, calm down." Sly rubbed his husband's tense shoulder soothingly.

"He brought a _cop_ home!" The taller male argued, baring his fangs.

Amor finished tying his "captive" to a chair and straightened, "I'm just keeping him here until I leave, I don't want him to get hurt." He tenderly swooped some dark curls from the unconscious tiger's face.

His fox father's eyes narrowed, "He wants us to get hurt though, that's the point you're missing."

"Nirav was unconscious when I brought him here and he'll be unconscious when he leaves. I won't let him know where you guys live and I'll be careful with him." Amor leaned against the wall, "You are blowing this out of proportion, dad." He added lowly.

"Fine, but you better look after him, Amor." Dante finally relented, before storming off to a separate room.

Sly touched his son's shoulder attentively, "I'll calm him down, son, don't worry about it." He smiled and gave a wink before slipping out of the bedroom as well.

The mixed breed grinned to himself and then shut his door. As soon as he did, Nirav began to stir. He groggily lifted his head up, "W-Where am I?" The tiger mumbled incoherently.

"My bedroom." Amor cheerfully responded, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.

Nirav's eyes almost seemed to pop out of his skull and he sputtered for a moment, "You kidnapped me!" He accused loudly.

"I did." The foxcoon didn't bat an eyelash.

"I'm going to ring your scrawny neck for this!" Amor's prisoner snapped.

With an amused smirk, the thief leaned forwards on his elbows, "How are you going to do that tied up, kitty?" He drawled out smoothly.

Silence came from the Inspector as he took in his surroundings and his bonds, "I'll find a way." Williams responded stubbornly.

"Of course you will you determined little thing you." Amor pinched Nirav's cheek mockingly, which made him receive a low growl, "Just teasing, Inspector." He murmured and pulled away as the feline began to jerk in his restraints uselessly.

As the tiger fought to get freed, he was surprised when Amor abruptly began to undue the ropes. Nirav was stunned by this action, but wasted no time in tackling Cooper down onto the bed. With an easy laugh, the latter flipped their positions and pinned the cop down instead, "Now that wasn't very nice, I was letting you go so that you could sleep more comfortably." The criminal explained, "Since you misbehaved, I guess I'll have to tie you back up, hmm?"

"I'd like to see you try – !" Nirav was lifted up and plopped down in the seat effortlessly.

Before Amor could start tying him back up, the Inspector mumbled something.

"What was that?" The foxcoon raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'll behave." Nirav grumbled begrudgingly.

Cooper beamed and gave a smug smirk, "How can I be sure?" He playfully asked, tail brushing against the back of the officer's calves.

"I'm a man of my word, even you should know that. Ignorant buffoon." Truth be known, the tiger was only agreeing to behave so that he wouldn't have to sleep in the uncomfortable chair; he'd would capture Amor once he'd rested up, as he hadn't slept for a long while since he'd arrived in Italy.

Amor nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, I'll believe you, Nirav."

He stepped away from the tiger and even trustingly turned his back to him as he readied himself for bed. Williams wanted more than anything to take the opportunity of getting Amor off guard, but he was a man of his word as he stated earlier. With a heavy sigh, he rose from the chair and went to climb in the bed.

A hand wrapped around his tail and pulled him back, "You need pajamas, silly."

Oh, the challenge of not just smashing the criminal's face in.

After changing into the infernal sleepwear, Nirav crossed his arms, "I feel ridiculous." He uttered out in a distasteful tone. The clothes were Amor's and they were extremely large on the tiger.

"You look gorgeous, although this proves that I'm much larger than you, which you always argue." Amor commented as he brushed out his hair.

A heat rose up in the feline's cheeks and they turned a bit rosy, "You are not bigger than me!" He protested, although the evidence was quite clear that he was indeed smaller than Cooper.

Nirav, though he belonged to the tiger species, was much shorter and smaller framed than Amor. He never understood why the criminal was taller or why he seemed to be larger in size than himself. It always infuriated him to be tinier than his opponent, because said opponent never took him seriously because of that.

"Whatever you say, officer." Cooper merrily replied after stowing his brush away in a drawer, "Lets get some sleep, shall we?" He suggested as he got into bed.

Williams huffed, then followed, making sure to get as far as away possible from the criminal. His efforts proved to be futile as a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him against a broad defined chest, "Goodnight, kitty." Came the soft kiss to his forehead and loving nuzzle from the thief.

Nirav's face heated up again and he squirmed, "Don't hold me so close." He complained, trying to wiggle out of the grip.

"Why not?" Amor threw a leg over his prisoner's own two, "You seem cold – and I wouldn't want you to escape why I'm sleeping." He laughed, finding complete satisfaction from this whole situation.

It took all the effort within him to contain the urge to strangle Cooper, but he fought it back for the sake of his sleep. Wordlessly, he roughly cuddled back into Amor, burying his muzzle into the chest before him. He heard a chuckle and the foxcoon continued to gently hold him, almost tenderly.

Nirav wasn't sure why he was conceding to Amor's wishes, maybe it was the after affects of the dart, maybe it was his overall lack of sleep, or maybe, _just maybe_, he felt strangely safe with the thief?

"Must be those damn darts." The tiger mumbled tiredly, ignoring the snort from Amor that soon followed.

* * *

_**A/N**_**: **Just some Amor x Nirav fluff~

Thanks for the reviews everyone. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk"**


	83. More Syrup?

Beside Himself

Quadrilogy

Chapter 7 - More Syrup?

* * *

Nirav stirred from his peaceful rest as soon as the sunlight hit the window, casting a warm glow over Cooper's bedroom. For a long moment he couldn't remember where he was and stared dumbfounded at his surroundings until he heard a hitched snore beside him. The officer's ears twitched in annoyance, a scowl going across his muzzle as he stared down at the slumbering criminal who'd outwitted him for so many years.

"Wake up." Williams shook the other roughly, "I'm hungry." He added in a gruff tone, in no mood to be pleasant once he evaluated his situation over again.

Amor lazily opened a single emerald colored eye and a smirk pulled at his lips, "Who says I'm going to feed you?" He teased and sat up, stretching himself out.

"I do." The feline hissed, "The least you can do after barbarically dragging me here." He huffed and crossed his arms sourly against his chest.

Cooper hummed in amusement, "I suppose so."

The Inspector narrowed his eyes at the other, "You're sick. Enjoying my discomfort." He rose from the bed and straightened out the wrinkles in his borrowed pajamas.

His companion soon followed and chuckled, "Well aren't we just Mr. Sunshine today?"

The foxcoon shed his night ware in front of the other and began to dress himself for the day – Nirav averting his eyes with a heavy blush at the spectacle.

"It's common courtesy to do that in privacy or at least let somebody know you'll be doing that." Williams snapped and started to search around for some clothes in Amor's closet to busy himself.

"It's also common courtesy to not be so rude to your host." Amor waved a finger sternly, his expression playful, "After all, you're a guest in my house."

Nirav growled and swung himself around, jabbing a finger into the other's chest, "A guest is a willing participant. I'm a prisoner!" He grit his teeth.

"Okay, kitten." Cooper put his hands up in surrender, "No need to get your fur in a bunch."

The other snarled a less than friendly word, then dressed himself in Amor's oversized clothes. After a few more quips at each other, they made their way to the dining room where Dante and Sly were already present, making idle chitchat with Jinx. When they walked in Sly greeted them, "Good morning boys." He cheerfully piped up and started fixing them each a plate.

Dante glared at Nirav, "Good morning."

"Don't worry, I won't be here long." Williams shot back with his own death glare.

Amor gave a cough and ushered his 'guest' into a seat, then pushed him up to the table before taking his own seat. Sly sat down after giving them their plates, "So, did you two sleep well?" He smiled.

Nirav scowled when Amor smirked, "Like babies." The foxcoon purred.

Jinx snorted, simply observing the conversation taking place. She wasn't about to get in the middle of the war. Though there wasn't necessarily one taking place right now, Dante's glare promised one to come soon enough.

"That's good." Sly nodded in approval and nudged Dante's side with his elbow.

"Wonderful." Dante muttered distastefully and stabbed at his pancakes with a fork.

Williams squared his jaw, resisting the urge to demand to be let go. If he ticked Amor off he might not get breakfast, then again the foxcoon wasn't a guy to get angered easily either. Conflicted on what to do, he simply went about eating figuring he might as well.

"I'm thinking about another heist tonight." Amor spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence.

Dante was still keeping his eyes firmly on Nirav without cease, "Amor, I'd like to speak to you alone." He stood without looking at his son and exited into the living room.

Amor sighed heavily and followed his stubborn dad, leaving the officer with Sly and Jinx. Nirav arched an eyebrow, then glanced at the Dalmatian and raccoon.

"Uhm…more syrup?" Sly shrugged and smiled toothily.

* * *

**_A/N_: **An extremely short chapter after being gone so long, I know, but I'm sort of trying to relearn the storyline and the characters - and yes, I'm not dead, I've just been really busy. xD

Thanks for all the reviews as always. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America. **

**Claimer: I own; Dante Duane Fox, Michael Sheets, Jack Brooks, Sophia Clepto, Amor Cooper, Inspector Nirav Williams, Constable Antonio Cruz, Jinx Louis, and "The Hawk"**


End file.
